Vínculo
by Doiha-Chan OP
Summary: Cuál es la mejor forma de que 'ElNiñoQueVivió' ayude? Estando del lado en que la maldad se desarrolla por eso mismo, con ayuda de alguien inesperado, Harry Potter consigue infiltrarse. SLASH Harry-Draco COMPLETO
1. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Estaban todos reunidos en aquel amplio salón, escuchando atentamente a su director, mientras éste les ponía al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo en el exterior a mitad de la guerra ideológica que sostenían contra Voldemort.

No era sencillo simplemente escuchar lo que pasaba afuera, especialmente cuando las noticias siempre iban inclinadas a favor de Voldemort y su ejército de criaturas que arrasaban con la seguridad de los magos.

Quienes no sabían cómo protegerse, acudían al colegio, con la leve esperanza de ser protegidos por el director; pero la mala noticia estaba en el hecho que el colegio era para brindarles seguridad y protección a los estudiantes, y porque con la destrucción de muchas casas, había ya mucha gente que se refugiaba en la escuela.

Harry Potter miró de reojo a su compañera de sala y mejor amiga.

La chica estaba preocupada, severamente preocupada por la situación; hacía poco su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Lupin, habló de un ataque que se dio en una comunidad Muggle, no alcanzó a oír bien el nombre, por estar demasiado concentrado en una forma de ayudar.

Eso no significó que no sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de Hermione cuando el nombre salió de los labios de su amable profesor.

Día a día, noche a noche, la muerte rondaba los pasillos y nadie sabía con certeza si estaban o no a salvo, porque el hecho que a cada momento se supiera de robos en el Ministerio, no hacía a Hogwarts mucho más seguro.

¿No estaba el Ministerio de Magia rodeado de aurores que lo protegían?

O no estaban haciendo bien su trabajo o Voldemort cada vez era más hábil para burlar los sistemas de seguridad que la magia antigua utilizaba.

Ron también se mostraba asustado, debido a que sus padres formaban parte inactiva de la orden, esperando sólo una orden para pasar al bando de la acción y enfrentarse contra los enemigos.

Él por su parte no tenía de quién preocuparse más que de sus amigos, porque los Dursley estaban protegidos, así como la casa, porque allí Harry Potter pasaba sus vacaciones de verano (que más bien eran un suplicio).

Alzó la mirada cuando sintió los penetrantes ojos azules del director en su persona, y con un rubor en su rostro volvió su atención a la importante conferencia acerca de la protección que cada quien debería tener con su persona.

Las misiones de la Orden del Fénix cada vez dejaban más tiempo libre en la escuela, por lo que Harry dudaba estar en clases, porque ésas eran vacaciones en Hogwarts.

La última clase que tuvo, entera, fue hacía tres días, con McGonagall; ahora, su profesora estaba de guardia en el Ministerio, con ayuda de Ojo Loco Moody.

Suspiró, aburrido, cansado y harto de la situación en la que estaba viviendo.

¿Tenía que ser el protegido todo el tiempo, aún cuando su mismo destino lo marcaba como un héroe?

Sentía que le ataban de pies y manos al impedirle interferir en SU guerra.

Constantemente se repetía que Dumbledore lo hacía porque se preocupaba por él, pero cada día que pasaba se decía que su director ya no confiaba tan ciegamente en él como el resto del mundo lo hacía.

Él no era un Mesías, pero estaba seguro que podía pelear, y con toda su ira acumulada iba a conseguir derrotar a Voldemort.

Confiaba en su propia fortaleza, y era inteligente.

Miró a Lupin y sonrió.

—Lo más importante, ante todo, es la voluntad. Los aliados de Voldemort —escalofrío general. —Creen que no tenemos libre albedrío, nosotros debemos probar que están equivocados.

Tal y como Harry pensó, estaba hablando de cómo combatir i_imperios/i_, para que ninguno de los estudiantes, por si lograban entrar al colegio, fuera puesto bajo el control de Voldemort.

La primera vez que él derrotó la maldición, fue en su cuarto curso, cuando tuvo de profesor al falso Moody, quien les mostró el efecto de la maldición... usándola en ellos.

Fue el único que lo logró a la primera.

—También es bueno que peleemos, sin bajar jamás la guardia, porque el más mínimo descuido podría significar una tragedia para ustedes. Son fuertes, y en un combate contra un Mortífago, su inteligencia y su varita son sus únicas armas.

Allí concluyó el profesor, mirando a todos los presentes, que eran los alumnos del séptimo curso.

Las cuatro casas estaban allí reunidas, recibiendo aquella plática para defenderse.

Aunque los Slytherin, quienes lo hacían público, decían no necesitar de ninguno de esos métodos, pues no iban a ser atacados, jamás, por sus propios familiares.

El director se levantó de su asiento y con un movimiento de su mano, consiguió el silencio que requería para poder hablar.

-Bien, ésa fue la segunda conferencia de esta semana, señores. Primero oímos las noticias, luego su profesor Lupin les dijo cómo protegerse. Ahora, quiero que los líderes de cada casa, se queden un momento más... Tengo que hablar con ellos.

Los líderes de cada casa eran los encargados de informar al resto de los miembros de sus respectivas casas de las reuniones que se efectuaban y de poner al tanto a los que no asistían.

La lista era la siguiente:

Gryffindor: Harry Potter.

Ravenclaw: Padma Patil.

Hufflepuff: Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Slytherin: Draco Malfoy.

Obedeciendo las órdenes del director, los cuatro alumnos permanecieron sentados en sus respectivos asientos, esperando cualquier posible noticia para informar a los demás, o cualquier orden que tuvieran que seguir.

—¿Qué sucede? —inició Malfoy, cruzándose de brazos, impaciente y sin ganas de esperar un segundo más.

Ante la mueca de desagrado que hizo Potter, el rubio sólo enarcó una ceja, como incitándolo a decir algo al respecto.

Era divertido molestar a alguien o al menos intentarlo, frente a Harry, especialmente cuando se trataba del director, porque el de los ojos verdes se tragaba su ira y se controlaba.

—Hay más de lo que en realidad dijimos en la junta. —fue la respuesta de Dumbledore, quien vio como Harry se ponía en pie. Por qué su alumno favorito era tan predecible. —Siéntate, Harry. Ese ataque que hubo en el Londres Muggle, se llevó a muchos de los padres de mis estudiantes.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior, suprimiendo de esa forma un grito iracundo.

—¿Más muertes de muggles? —fue la pregunta que hizo el rubio, apartando un mechón rubio que cubría sus delicadas facciones.

Un asentimiento por parte del director.

Justin se cubrió la boca, y bajó la mirada, apenado por sus compañeros que eran de ascendencia Muggle.

Padma hizo un movimiento con la mano, pero volvió a su posición inicial, apoyada contra la pared, con las manos escondidas en su espalda.

—¿Los padres de quiénes?

Dumbledore negó.

Ésa es información que no puedo proporcionarles, pero también les pido que no divulguen la noticia.

—¿Para qué nos informa, entonces? —cuestionó el rubio, poniéndose en pie.

Estaba un poco aburrido, quería más acción, más pelea... mucho menos conversación.

—Son los líderes del colegio, quería que estuvieran enterados.

Miró a su alumno de Gryffindor.

—Pueden retirarse, Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Finch-Fletchley y Srta. Patil. Harry, necesito hablar contigo. —anunció el anciano.

Malfoy miró de soslayo al Gryffindor y le regaló una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Sucede algo malo, Profesor? —su voz no sonó muy firme, sino más bien temblorosa, porque sospechaba el tema del que iban a hablar, y no quería ser él quien brindara una mala noticia de esa magnitud.

—Ambos sabemos, Harry, que Hermione es una señorita muy fuerte, ¿no es así? —empezó Dumbledore, recibiendo una afirmación por parte del hijo de James Potter, al igual que su padre y su madre, Lily, Harry era un joven muy fuerte, en espíritu y en mente. También físicamente. —Sé que entendiste mi punto desde el principio, y por eso mismo entiendo que más que nunca sientas que tienes que participar directamente en el combate.

El Gryffindor no hizo nada, más que bajar la mirada y enfocar su atención en un punto en el suelo.

—Esta guerra aún no espera recibirte, Harry, porque Voldemort aún es más fuerte... Eres un niño.

—¡Ya no soy un niño! —exclamó. —Hace dos años, cuando Sirius murió, fui un niño, infantil, inmaduro y necio. Ahora sé que para detener tantas muertes innecesarias debo hacer algo al respecto.

—Lo estás haciendo. —le aseguró el profesor.

—Sentarse y ver morir a los seres queridos de mis amigos no es mi idea de ayudar, Profesor. —negó Harry, acomodándose los lentes. Su mano había adoptado un temblor involuntario. —¿Cómo murieron los padres de Hermione?

Dumbledore suspiró.

Harry había ido directo al punto, sin rodeos ni mentiras, simplemente la cruel verdad.

—Un Avada Kedavra uno, el otro murió desangrado.

Harry se paralizó a la respuesta.

—Yo se lo diré.

Se levantó y caminó a la salida.

—Esto es un secreto con los líderes, Harry. —dijo Dumbledore, y vio como Harry se detenía a mitad de un paso.

—Y sería un pésimo líder si no le dijera, Profesor. Buenas noches.

Dumbledore asintió, sin responder.

Su alumno estaba creciendo, pero en el fondo, seguía existiendo el mismo niño que carecía de amor. Por eso estaba tomando en sus manos una responsabilidad que no le correspondía.

Ser huérfano le daba experiencia, pero a diferencia de Hermione, él jamás tuvo a sus padres.


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

La noticia daba vueltas en su cabeza, como un remolino que arrasaba con el resto de sus pensamientos, y la carencia de concentración y una culpa ajena estaban haciéndolo sentirse al borde de la locura misma.

En un intento desesperado por recuperar el control, mandó a buscar a dos personas, Hermione Granger y a Draco Malfoy.

La primera para poder deshacerse de la tremenda noticia que no le dejaba en paz, porque sabía que era un tema serio y que si su amiga se enteraba por alguien más, y sabía que Harry tuvo conocimiento de ello siempre, ella se lo reclamaría, porque entre ellos, como amigos, no deberían existir secretos.

A Malfoy, por cuestiones mucho más complicadas; simplemente iba a buscar una solución que fuera, aunque no sencilla, la que diera solución por completo a toda la estúpida situación de Voldemort.

No supo cuando el rubio se volvió alguien de 'confianza', pero al menos sabía que la victoria iba estar en manos de ambos.

La puerta se abrió y vio entrar a su amiga, que parecía confundida por haber sido requerida en ese lugar, mientras estudiaba para sus EXTASIS.

—¿Pasa algo malo, Harry?

Los ojos castaños de la chica vieron a su amigo frente a ella, muy serio.

Odiaba cuando Harry adoptaba esa posición, porque siempre significaba algo muy grave.

—Siéntate. —pidió él, amablemente.

Obviamente, Hermione declinó la oferta, permaneciendo de pie.

—¿Qué es? —demandó saber, conciente que si fuera alguna otra cosa relacionada a 'la Alianza' allí estarían los demás miembros, o cuando menos alguno de los otros líderes.

¿Qué era lo que su mejor amigo intentaba decirle?

Nada bueno, de eso estaba segura.

—Es sobre el ataque que hubo en el Londres muggle. Yo sé que tú, cuando menos, sospechas lo que estoy a punto de decirte, Hermione. —los ojos de su amiga se llenaron de lágrimas, y él sólo pudo bajar su mirada.

No estaba arrepentido de violar las órdenes del director, estaba aterrado por no saber cómo actuar para ayudar a la chica.

—Era eso, ¿verdad? —bajó la mirada. —Así que mis padres están muertos, Harry.

Su amiga lo dijo tan suavemente, demostrando lo rota que estaba su voluntad, su fortaleza; en ese momento nada la importaba lo más mínimo. ¿Por qué iba a preocuparse por algo cuando la noticia de la muerte de sus padres era todo lo que se repetía en su mente?

Como un eco maldito que no la abandonaba.

—¿Cómo fue? —quiso saber.

Ella, como miembro honorable de 'la Alianza', sabía perfectamente que los Death Eaters no tenían piedad con nadie.

Sus padres habían sufrido mientras ella estaba en el colegio, protegida por la magia antigua que rodeaba el propio castillo.

—Eso no importa.

—¡Claro que importa! —gritó y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. —¿Fue doloroso?

Harry negó, mintiéndole.

Una mentira piadosa que aliviaría un poco el tormento de la chica. ¿Por qué iba a negársela?

—Fue rápido.

—Eso no me sirve de consuelo, Harry. —susurró ella, en medio de un sollozo.

Se dio la media vuelta y abandonó la habitación, llorando desconsoladamente.

Draco Malfoy miró aburrido la ventana, como la nieve caía sobre el suelo, lentamente. Hizo una nota mental de sólo salir si estaba utilizando algún abrigo que le brindara un poco de calor.

Sus ojos grises miraban sin mucho interés lo que estaba a su alrededor, de modo que su expresión era de aburrimiento total. Y es que no estaba muy preocupado por lo que pasaba en el mundo exterior, siempre y cuando él estuviera bien.

La bufanda Slytherin, de colores blanco y verde, lucía tan aristocrática en su cuello, abrigándole.

Masculló algo, ininteligible.

El mundo entero estaba en caos, lo sabía. ¿Le importaba? Ni un poco. En su vida no entraba la preocupación por alguien más, aparte de su propia familia.

Quizá muchos lo vieran como un maldito egoísta pedante, para él lo que pensara el resto de Hogwarts era algo sin importancia. Si nunca se preocupó por cumplir las expectativas del propio director porque iba a esperar que sus compañeros estuvieran complacidos con su forma de desenvolverse.

Jamás fue alguien que actuara de acuerdo a lo que el resto del mundo quiere, simplemente disfrutaba más llevándole la contraria a las autoridades del colegio, porque su padre siempre se las arregló para que no peligrara su estancia allí.

Un poco de influencia nunca era malo.

¿Por qué estaba en ese grupo contra Voldemort y sus Death Eaters si su padre era uno de los sirvientes de éste mago oscuro? Simple, porque él aunque respetaba la opinión de su padre odiaba la mera idea de servirle a alguien en una forma tan sumisa como Voldemort siempre esperaba del resto del mundo.

Era un Slytherin con orgullo, a diferencia del resto de estúpidos que se dejaban manejar como marionetas.

Tampoco era que desde el momento en que se unió a la 'Alianza', sus problemas con Potter disminuyeron, sino todo lo contrario, porque cada cosa que él decía iba en contra de los pensamientos de los miembros de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

Genial, pero eso sólo aderezaba un poco la aburrida vida en el colegio, ahora que sus peleas ya no eran tan frecuentes, debido a la apretada agenda del Gryffindor.

El resto de Slytherin cuestionó sus actos, pero él sólo dijo que era una estrategia.

Ilusos todos los demás al creerle.

Excepto Blaise Zabini, quien simplemente hizo un gesto de desaprobación ante las palabras tajantes de su rubio amigo.

¿Por qué Draco se empeñaba en llevarle la contraria a su herencia? Era un Malfoy, y por ende tenía pase directo a la fila de Death Eaters de Voldemort, iba a ser uno de los más privilegiados, pero al parecer el joven rubio luchaba contra su destino y enfrentaba incluso a su mismo padre.

Había respeto, amor y obediencia, pero en cuanto a esa decisión, desde el principio, Draco dejó en claro que sentía una abierta repulsión a la idea de formar parte de los servidores del Dark Lord.

¿Quién iba a forzarlo a entrar, especialmente si estaba dentro de Hogwarts? Además, si se rehusaba y su padre insistía, aunque sólo por una vez en su vida, quizá acudiera con el director a pedirle ayuda.

Eso aún estaba en proceso.

No era estúpido, tampoco era bueno. No se había reformado, como decían muchos de sus amigos. Era que, contrario a lo que el resto del mundo pensaba, no quería ser un sirviente.

Él, como Malfoy, aspiraba a algo más.

No iba a ser la tarea de alguien más por el simple hecho que Voldemort se creía indestructible.

Una forma debía de existir de hacerlo desaparecer permanentemente, y eso era lo que la Alianza estaba investigando.

Los alumnos de Hogwarts no podían formar parte de la Orden del Fénix, o al menos no directamente, por eso mismo, Harry y los demás líderes (incluyéndolo a él), decidieron formar un nuevo grupo, al que nombraron 'La Alianza'.

Al principio, ninguno de los Slytherin aparecía en las reuniones, además de Malfoy y su comitiva.

Luego, los demás cayeron en la trampa, creyendo que en verdad iban a infiltrar esa información a los Death Eaters.

Suprimió un bostezo, con gran facilidad y se peinó un mechón rubio que cubría su rostro pálido.

Estaba allí porque el iluso de Potter le mandó llamar con uno de sus fieles servidores... Ginny Weasley apareció de la nada, frente a él, diciéndole que 'Harry' quería verle. Que le encontrara en el aula vacía de Transformación.

Allí estaba.

No era por obediencia, más bien por curiosidad, y ganas de molestar al buen niño que era Harry Potter, tan entregado ciento por ciento a su misión de derrotar al terrible mago Voldemort.

Hizo una mueca, de profundo cansancio.

Llevaba diez largos minutos allí, esperando a que el idiota de Potter se dignase a recibirlo, después que fue él mismo quien le mandó buscar con su queridísima Weasley.

Odiaba esperar, y odiaba más a quien se atreviera a hacerle eso.

Por eso mismo, en ese instante, todo el odio acumulado a Voldemort, la rabia oculta a su padre y su rivalidad con Harry, se unificaron y se dirigieron a aquel que estaba tras aquella puerta.

¿Qué demonios podía ser tan importante como para hacer que fueran por él y tenerlo en lista de espera?

¡Maldito Potter!

Ginny, quien estaba allí, frente a él, parecía muy divertida por la situación.

Harry le pidió como favor que buscara al arrogante Slytherin y que lo llevara al salón de Transformación, que después de terminar lo que estaba haciendo, él lo haría pasar.

Pero habían transcurrido ya casi los quince minutos y el Gryffindor no salía.

Miró al rubio frente a ella, y vio que éste le devolvía la mirada, muy pesadamente.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo penetrante que era su mirada gris, parecía que leía todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos, así que hizo lo que su mente le dictó. Apartó su mirada del rostro bonito del Slytherin y miró sus manos.

—Harry está muy ocupado, ¿sabes? —dijo, intentado ser gentil, pero el rubio no lo tomó como un acto muy cortés, al estar esperando allí afuera, aunque tuviera muchas cosas que hacer.

—Pues dile a tu ocupado 'Líder' que yo no tengo todo su tiempo. —dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, cuando un sollozo le hizo girarse.

Hermione salía del salón, luciendo destrozada.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó Ginny, saliendo tras ella y dejando a un confundido Draco parado allí, en silencio.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, revelando la figura de Harry Potter, quien miró fijamente al rubio que estaba allí, con una ceja enarcada, cuestionándole por lo recién ocurrido.

Negó.

—¿Planeas quedarte allí, Malfoy?

—Púdrete, Potter. —se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse, aburrido de lo que estaba ocurriendo y no queriendo tener una conversación en ese instante con el patán de Potter.

No estaba en su mejor humor, y además, tanto odio contenido podía hacerlo explotar y no era algo muy conveniente en esos momentos.

Pero la mano de Potter, sujetándolo de su muñeca le hizo detenerse.

Se soltó de golpe y le miró rudamente a través de esos ojos grises tan penetrantes.

—No me toques, Potter. —ordenó, frío.

—Yo... necesito un favor tuyo. —la voz de Harry sonó poco convincente, pero Draco supo que era porque jamás, en todo el tiempo que llevaban de rivalidad, el joven de ojos verdes le había pedido algo con tanta confianza.

Tal vez Potter no lo recordara, pero ellos dos no eran precisamente amigos, y estaba en sus manos la decisión.

—¿Un qué? —preguntó, burlón. —No sé tú, Potter, pero a mí sigue gustándome la forma en que van las cosas. Yo te odio, tú me odias. Tan sencillo como eso, ¿no?

Los ojos verdes miraron al rubio con mucha flojera.

—Deja de ser tan infantil y escucha mis razones, ¿quieres?

El rubio rió.

—Oh, está bien, Potter —dijo. —No me matará conversar un poco contigo.

Ambos entraron al salón, Harry cerró la puerta tras él.

El tema que iba a tratar con el joven rubio en verdad era muy importante, y también muy delicado. Si alguien más se enteraba, la misión que se estaba imponiendo él mismo, estaría peligrando.


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

—¿Que tú quieres QUÉ? —preguntó el rubio sorprendido, lanzándole una mirada casi escandalizada a Harry. —Debes tomarme por estúpido, Potter, pero en definitiva nada de eso va a suceder.

Harry rodó los ojos.

La actitud del rubio era mucho más desesperante que lo que imaginó antes de comentarle lo que estaba planeando; tampoco esperó que aceptara inmediatamente. Pero su negativa, tan obstinada, le decía que quizá sacó conclusiones muy rápido.

Tenía que convencer a Malfoy que le diera cuando menos un segundo pensamiento a lo que le estaba proponiendo.

No era tan malo, después de todo.

—Vamos, Malfoy. Tú tienes influencia allá adentro. No tienes porque sonar tan sorprendido; en algún momento yo pude haber sugerido esto. —su voz ahora sí sonó convencida, sin ninguna pizca de duda, como en un principio.

—También tengo influencia en el ministerio, gracias a todas las donaciones de mi padre, y no por eso voy a convertirme en auror. Definitivamente no lo voy a hacer.

El de ojos verdes, miembro de la casa de Gryffindor, soltó un prolongado suspiro.

—¿Por qué? —fue su pregunta, queriendo conocer los motivos de Malfoy, los mismos que no compartió con el resto de 'La Alianza' al momento en que se unió a ellos, de una forma u otra iba a encontrar una abertura por donde meterse para obligar al Malfoy a que le ayudase.

Pero el rubio no era torpe, sino todo lo contrario, y la táctica de Harry no serviría mucho con él, porque no se tomaba las cosas muy a la ligera. Era inteligente, astuto por naturaleza y si bien le parecía un excelente plan, no le gustaba su forma de participar en él.

Toda su vida quiso ser como su padre, pero ahora que era conciente y sabía cómo eran las cosas en el mundo real, no quería seguir los pasos de Lucius, porque terminaría siendo un Death Eater.

No iba a dejar que dominasen su voluntad.

—Potter, no lo haré. No tienes por qué mostrarte tan interesado en mis motivos para no hacerlo; de todas maneras aunque te los digas no me harás cambiar de opinión. —retó, sabiendo que entonces, el Gryffindor insistiría más en sus razones.

—Dímelas. —era casi una orden la forma en que habló.

Draco se sentó, ya que cuando terminó de oír la propuesta del Gryffindor se puso en pie, debido a la sorpresa.

—No voy a ser un sirviente del Dark Lord, ésa es la principal, así que no presiones demasiado, Potter. El resto es cosa mía, ¿entendido?

Harry asintió, levemente sorprendido de oír eso, aunque conociendo a Malfoy y su actitud tan arrogante, debió suponerlo desde un principio. Era un niño mimado y arrogante, ¿no? Que sólo se preocupaba por su propio bienestar.

¿En qué se había metido? Acababa de pedirle ayuda al único ser en el mundo que no iba a ayudarle.

—Ahora, Potter, ¿por qué sugieres que hagamos 'eso'? Si tu querido director y tus amigos se enteran, no van a estar muy felices de saber lo que propones... También, tu vida correrá peligro, no que eso importe, ¿verdad?

Harry bufó, aburrido de la actitud arrogante del joven rubio.

—¿Sí o no, Malfoy? —insistió.

—No, al menos hasta que tú me respondas. —presionó el joven, pasando una mano por su sedoso cabello rubio, en el que ya no ponía toda esa absurda cantidad de gomina. Su apariencia natural era mucho más favorable, además.

Bien, si Potter le robó su respuesta, él iba a obtener la suya.

—Mis amigos son lo más importante para mí, Malfoy; no me importa lo que piense el resto del mundo. Hago esto por ellos. —fue su singular respuesta, mucho más sentimental de lo que hubiera esperado.

Los labios del rubio se curvaron en una maliciosa sonrisa de burla. Potter acababa de admitir una debilidad y eso fue una delicia para los oídos de aquel Malfoy. ¿Quién era la mejor fuente de información que el propio Potter? Nadie.

Lo ignoró, luego se tomaría la molestia de molestarle, ahora mejor aclaraba sus puntos con el chico, antes que le diera un ataque nervioso.

—Lo haces por la Sangre Sucia, ¿no? —preguntó. —Fueron sus padres los que murieron en ese ataque, y eso te hizo pensar: 'Oh, Harry Potter, tienes que hacer uso de tus dotes heroicos y ayudar a tus amigos'. Claro que decidiste acudir a mí, porque crees que estoy lo suficientemente demente como para seguirte el juego.

—¿Lo harás o no? —fue todo lo que le dijo Harry, ignorando la ofensa a Hermione.

Draco no lo pensó mucho, simplemente sonrió misteriosamente y asintió, aceptando con ello la misión.

—Pero no será sencillo, Potter, y si por tu culpa me tengo que ver marcado, date por muerto, Cabeza rajada. Sólo déjame pensarlo, en dos días te doy la respuesta.

Tan egocéntrico como siempre, dio media vuelta y salió en silencio del aula, dejando a un sorprendido Harry en medio de ésta.

Estaba asustado por la decisión que acababa de tomar, pero también muy orgulloso de su temple.

Lo principal era encontrar la forma de establecer ese vínculo, lo demás, lo sabría después.

* * *

Blaise miró al rubio que estaba sentado en las gradas del campo de Quidditch, con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano en el cielo. La expresión pensativa de Draco no era un buen augurio.

Caminó en silencio y ocupó un lugar al lado de su compañero, dispuesto a compartir con él lo que fuera que estuviera molestándole.

Vio como el rubio le miraba de reojo y continuaba luego mirando el cielo, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Draco, ¿estás bien? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Un asentimiento por parte del rubio, que miró sus manos, con fijeza.

—Estoy pensando en unirme a las filas, Blaise. —dijo en un susurro. —Acabo de hablarlo con mi padre y me dijo que lo piense bien.

—¿Por qué lo harías?

El rubio no rompió el contacto visual. No tenía nada que esconder.

—Potter quiere infiltrarse. —respondió honestamente.

—Y te lo pidió a ti. ¡Qué conmovedor, Draco! —exclamó el de cabellos castaños, irónicamente, si bien confiaba en las decisiones de Draco, no lo hacía en las del Gryffindor, y no iba a guardárselo para sí.

El rubio rió.

—No es una mala idea después de todo, Blaise; hay que darle un poco de crédito al Cabeza rajada, es una idea que a ningún miembro de la orden se le ha ocurrido, y seguir confiando en Snape, que no está completamente enterado, no es una opción favorable. —su voz sonó muy suave, tersa y sedosa, pero sumamente peligrosa, como una amenaza hacia alguien.

Blaise supo de qué hablaba. Snape ya no era un miembro tan importante en las filas de Death Eaters, y su estrecha relación con los Malfoy no significaba que tuviera pase directo con Voldemort.

El mago oscuro buscaba obediencia y Snape se la daba a medias.

—¿Potter? He de admitir que tienes razón, Draco, pero ¿realmente vas a arriesgarte por él? —quiso saber. —Se odian desde el momento en que te rechazó, a ti de entre todos.

Su rubio amigo hizo una mueca.

—No lo sé. —respondió y recordó la mirada decidida de Potter, que estaba arriesgándolo a él, Draco Malfoy, por una sangre sucia… Recordó su odio a Voldemort. —Por un lado, odio a Potter, siempre ha sido así, y no quiero que cambie. Estoy conforme con la forma en que están las cosas, por otro lado, odio al Dark Lord y que trate a mi padre como a un esclavo... Quizá se maten ambos, eso sí sería un espectáculo digno de ver.

—Yo también lo haré, Draco. Por ti. No me importa aliarme al Dark Lord.

—No seas estúpido, Zabini; es mi misión no la tuya, si aceptó o no ya es cuestión muy mía. No quiero que te metas en mis asuntos. —le dijo, fuertemente, ligeramente molesto por las decisiones que a veces tomaba Blaise, por él.

* * *

Acordaron reunirse frente al lago, o al menos eso fue lo que Draco quiso, y envió el recado en la nota que recibió en la mañana. El rubio estuvo demasiado ausente ese par de días, y hasta Ron cuestionaba su actitud.

—No me parece muy normal que la sabandija de Malfoy esté actuando como si nada. ¿A quién cree que engaña?

—Déjalo ya. —pidió Harry, debido a que Hermione aún no se recuperaba por completo del shock que recibió.

A nadie le gusta enterarse que sus padres están muertos debido a absurdas ideologías, especialmente una que ellos no compartían en absoluto, por se completamente muggles. Eso dañaba a Hermione.

Obviamente, el resto del grupo ignoraba la noticia, y creían que Hermione estaba estresada por los exámenes finales, para los que aún faltaba un montón de tiempo.

La chica, ignorando la mirada suplicante de Harry, los pasó de largo y se sentó en una de las esquinas, donde se ocupó mirando un libro mientras evitaba a toda costa ingerir alimento alguno.

—Sigo pensando que está extralimitándose. —dijo Ron. —¿Tú no lo crees, Harry?

Pero la mirada verde le dirigió algo más que simple enfado, era una rabia casi pura que hizo al pelirrojo retroceder un paso.

—Lo siento, pero se está poniendo muy pesada.

Harry imitó a Hermione, ignorando al pelirrojo, pero salió del Gran Comedor.

Sí, el pelirrojo era su mejor amigo, pero no por eso iba a contarle la tragedia de Hermione, él no buscaba que su amiga inspirase lástima; por eso mismo él hizo lo que tenía que hacer, y contrario a su sentido común acudió a su peor enemigo, confiando en que, por primera vez, Draco Malfoy no pensara sólo en sí mismo.

Remus Lupin le detuvo con un movimiento.

—Espero que lo que haces esté fundamentado, Harry.

El ojiverde se sobresaltó. Acaso Malfoy andaba de bocón por toda la escuela, compartiendo el hecho que pensaba formar un vínculo con el Gryffindor, en contra de Voldemort?

—¿Qué hago? —preguntó, haciéndose el desentendido.

—Proyectas tu propia autocompasión en tu trato a Hermione, pero tienes que saber que lo que ella vivió no es lo mismo que tú experimentaste en tu pasado. Toma en cuenta que tú los perdiste siendo un bebé. Ella convivió más con ellos. —explicó.

Harry asintió.

No lo hacía por eso, en verdad quería vengar todas las muertes injustas que ocurrieron desde que Voldemort apareció en escena.

—Lo sé, profesor.

Una inclinación de cabeza y se marchó en silencio.

* * *

Los ojos grises, llenos de un sentimiento completamente extraño, que Harry nunca había visto, estaban fijos en la mirada expectante del Gryffindor, que quería oír una respuesta afirmativa por parte del rubio Slytherin.

No le presionó, porque no iba a conseguir nada bueno si lo hacía, sino más peleas, como normalmente lo harían.

—Bien, Potter, antes que nada... Buenas noches. —dijo con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción.

Mantener al joven esperando por su contestación era toda una delicia.

Porque el joven no iba a poder presionarle o exigirle nada, ya que el hecho de seguir o no con el plan estaba en sus manos.

—Buenas noches, Malfoy.

—Hablé con mi padre... omitiendo ciertos detalles, como el hecho que si hacemos esto será por ti y tu manía por salvar a quienes no lo necesitan, ¿no es así, Potter? Me dijo que puedo unirme a las filas. Pero para eso tengo que ser marcado.

—¿Lo harás? ¿Serás mi contacto?

Draco rodó los ojos.

—No lo hagas más difícil para mí. —pidió. —Quizá ambos mueran en la pelea y yo logre así liberarme de las dos peores personas que he conocido.

—Mientras me ayudes con esto, no importa el resultado.

Draco asintió.

—Si así lo quieres. Habrá una ceremonia de iniciación la semana que viene... ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer después de eso?

Harry lo miró, curiosamente.

¿Estaba insinuando Draco lo que él creía? Sí, quizá el rubio no era tan malo como quería hacer creer a la gente, porque realizar algo de esa magnitud daba a entender que tenía muchos deseos de ganar.

—¿No que no ibas a dejarte marcar?

—Cállate y dime, ¿qué voy a hacer después de esto? No es un juego, Potter. Es una guerra, y tú me estás haciendo jugar con fuego. —dijo el rubio, mirándole severamente. Como lo haría Lupin si supiera su plan.

La sonrisa de Harry se apareció al pensar en su reciente comparación.

—¿Y bien?

—Sé un buen miembro, ya te diré cómo vamos a proceder.

—Lo que sea, Potter. —dio media vuelta, pero antes de irse, añadió —Aquí, en una semana.

El Gryffindor asintió, iban a hacerlo bien, por el bien de sus respectivas familias. Eso era lo mejor, ¿no?

Ayudar a los que más amaba a superar el trago amargo que esa guerra iba a dejarles.


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

La oscuridad era muy penetrante y el ruido del viento meciendo los árboles le añadía un poco más de terror a la escena que el rubio estaba presenciando. En medio de aquella abandonada mansión en donde el ritual de iniciación iba a comenzarse.

No estaba arrepentido, pese a que creyó que lo estaría; demostraba algo, era valiente y si lograba engañar a Voldemort sería mucho más poderoso que Potter. Él era impredecible, mientras que San Potter actuaba en beneficio de los demás, aunque en el proceso arriesgara su pellejo.

¿En qué momento accedió a ayudarlo?

Miró al cielo, una noche sin estrellas y completamente fría… Por eso mismo se abrigó más en aquella gruesa túnica que estaba vistiendo.

Su padre le dijo que lo principal en todo el ritual era mostrar obediencia, porque si el Lord notaba que no le eras fiel, en ese mismo momento le ejecutaría, sin importarle que fuera el hijo de uno de sus más fieles sirvientes.

La palabra sirviente hizo que Draco apretara el puño y rechinara los dientes con rabia, pero su padre hizo caso omiso de aquel detalle.

Estaba muy orgulloso de la forma en que su hijo fue criado, y tampoco creyó en su vida que su único hijo, lo más importante para él y Narcissa tuviera planes de unirse a Lord Voldemort y arruinar su vida del mismo modo en que él lo hizo.

Los guantes blancos contrastaban con lo negro de su túnica, del mismo modo en que su piel pálida y sus rubios cabellos.

¿Dónde estaban todos?

Su padre sólo le dijo que allí tenía que esperar, en el amplio jardín, sucio y lleno de mala hierba, que no estaba bien cuidado. Donde la mayoría de las plantas que estaban allí estaban demasiado largas, otras pudriéndose y el resto eran demasiado extrañas para verse estéticas.

Enarcó una ceja, sabiendo que su padre y el resto de los Death Eaters estaban probándolo, para ver si era digno.

Estaba seguro que su padre quería verlo fallar, porque no quería que hiciera eso; se lo dijo en el viaje rumbo a aquella mansión en ruinas.

Pero Draco le ignoró.

—¿Creíste que esto sería un paseo en el campo?

La pregunta le sobresaltó, porque surgió de algún punto que no logró encontrar. Pero haciendo uso de su máscara de indiferencia, sólo lanzó una risita afilada. Si demostraba su miedo solamente levantaría la risa del resto de los Death Eaters.

Odiaba que se burlaran de él, casi tanto como a Harry Potter y a Voldemort.

—Somos los mejores sirvientes del Dark Lord, y nosotros tenemos que aprobar tu iniciación... Malfoy. —la voz se le hizo completamente conocida, su padre incluso había dudado antes de pronunciar su apellido.

—Ya lo han hecho. —afirmó el rubio dirigiéndose a su padre, era una broma absurda o algo similar. —No me retractaré, padre... Quiero formar parte de las filas del Dark Lord. Seré un bien sirviente... Completamente leal.

Una risa suave, como un siseo.

—Nunca —dijo, afirmándolo. —Nadie deseó con tanto fervor unirse a mis filas; al menos no del modo en que tú lo profesas... Malfoy. ¿Te molestaría si me dirijo a ti como Draco?

—En lo absoluto, Dark Lord. —inclinó la cabeza, sintiendo como su orgullo era aplastado por la muestra de sumisión ante alguien que no tenía ningún ideal aparte de limpiar el mundo mágico.

—Está bien, Lucius. —habló Voldemort, acercándose al rubio Draco y levantándole el rostro. Clavó su mirada penetrante y roja en los ojos grises del joven Slytherin. —Él no está mintiéndome... ¿O sí lo estás, Draco?

El rubio rió levemente.

—Yo jamás le mentiría.

* * *

Cuando llegó al castillo, Blaise Zabini estaba esperándole frente a las escaleras, con mirada preocupada y sus ojos azules evadiendo la mirada gris. No quería ver como su amigo se convertía en uno más de aquellos magos bajo las órdenes de Lord Voldemort.

—Lo has hecho.

Un asentimiento por parte de Draco, y el rubio se acercó a él, sujetándose instintivamente el brazo, allí donde la marca estaba, hiriéndole aún.

Quizá no fuera un buen chico, pero se preocupaba por su familia. En el mundo, a un Malfoy sólo le interesa su propio bienestar y el de su familia. Por honor al apellido; su misión era volverse poderoso derrotando a aquel que jugaba con su familia.

Lo hizo con su tía, que era una marioneta más. Porque eso era Bellatrix Lestrange. Lo hizo con su padre, que también obedecía cada uno de los mandatos que el Lord le encargaba.

—Tenía que hacerlo, además, fue más sencillo de lo que imaginaba. —mintió, apartándose el mechón de rubio cabello de su frente pálida.

Su rostro denotaba el cansancio que estaba sintiendo, por haber sido sometido tan bruscamente a semejante ritual donde su cuerpo fue cargado de magia oscura, para que al final le marcaran como si fuera propiedad absurda del maldito sujeto que ahora era su amo y señor.

Tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos, su piel se veía como muerta y estaba agotado, porque el dolor por el que pasó era superior al que nunca antes experimentó.

Ni siquiera la humillación de ser rechazado por el estúpido de Potter, que hirió directamente a su orgullo, fue comparada con el incesante, punzante y agotador dolor que laceraba cada uno de los poros de su piel.

—Tenemos que ir a la Sala Común. El profesor Snape está en tu habitación, esperando hablar contigo.

El rubio asintió, suponiendo eso desde el principio, porque su padrino no fue invitado a la ceremonia de iniciación.

—Supongo que sí, pero dile que primero necesito tomar un prolongado baño; yo iré a buscarlo a su oficina. Díselo, Blaise.

El castaño asintió, sujetando al rubio del brazo y ayudándolo a caminar, porque aquel mareo que estaba acometiéndolo no era algo que fuera a verse muy natural. Ya muchos sospechaban, porque su padre pidió un permiso para que Malfoy se ausentara del colegio por tres largos días.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sólo un poco agotado, porque jamás utilicé tanta magia oscura. Pero al fin y al cabo estoy bien. —afirmó el rubio, limpiándose el sudor de su frente, aquel que le molestaba.

Necesitaba un buen baño y recuperar un poco de su apariencia usual, se vería muy sospechoso si demostraba debilidad.

—Le diré al profesor Snape que mientras tomas tu baño, él te prepare algo para que te sientas mejor. ¿Te parece, Draco?

—Por mí está bien, sólo llévame a un baño.

Los ojos verdes que vieron esa escena, desde el final de la escalera, mostraron cierta emoción. El rubio estaba de vuelta y eso significaba que podrían empezar a idear algo mucho más elaborado.

Voldemort no sospechó del rubio... y en verdad estaba seguro que éste ya era un Death Eater.

* * *

—¿Cómo lo tomó tu padre?

La pregunta de Snape era algo que ya sospechaba, pero ahora podía responderla tranquilamente, ya que su cabeza no se encontraba embotada, debido a que su profesor le dio un remedio para aquel agonizante dolor en el brazo.

Un resoplido fue el prólogo de su respuesta.

—No muy bien, pero no es decisión suya. —respondió, viendo directamente el rostro cansado de su profesor de Pociones.

El cansancio en el rostro del adulto le hizo sentir una compasión grande, que no experimentaba por cualquiera, sólo por aquellos a quienes en verdad apreciaba.

Sí, valía la pena el riesgo que estaba tomando, porque era por el bienestar de los Malfoy y por consecuencia, para los seres más queridos para él. Su padrino formaba parte de aquella lista, muy corta por cierto.

—¿Cuál fue tu prueba?

—Ninguna, más que soportar el dolor, y Voldemort intentó averiguar si era leal, o no lo era.

—¿Lo eres? Y quiero que respecto a esta pregunta no me mientas. —ordenó su profesor y padrino, suponiendo que Draco diría que sí, aunque él ya sabía que no era así. Podía verlo en la mirada de su ahijado, no que lo demostrara abiertamente, estaba seguro que el Dark Lord lo ignoraba.

Era un extraño presentimiento.

—No. Lo hice porque Potter y yo hicimos un plan.

—¿Potter? Debí suponerlo, especialmente cuando preguntó si demorarías mucho en tu viaje. —aquel comentario le hizo sonreír.

¡Oh, estúpido Potter! Siempre tan obvio.

—Corres peligro, lo sabes. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Potter no podrá protegerte en las reuniones a la que acudas.

—Ya veré como protegerme. Siempre lo he hecho muy bien. —dijo el rubio.

Pero su padrino negó.

—Pero nunca has estado en un combate verdadero, jamás te has enfrentado al Dark Lord, siempre es contra tu padre en los entrenamientos, y ni siquiera le has ganado a él. —su voz sonó muy preocupada.

—Soy uno de ellos, cuando tenga que preocuparme lo haré, por el momento sólo debo reunirme con el imbécil de Potter para ver si su mente brillante ya ha ideado algún plan. De todas formas, no quiero dejarlo todo en sus manos.

Snape asintió y dejó marchar a su ahijado, quien sólo se despidió inclinando respetuosa y afectivamente la cabeza.

Siguió su rumbo, dirigiéndose al lago, allí donde estaba pactada su cita con Potter, desde que llegó no había tenido la desgracia de topárselo, ahora iba a encontrarse con él, voluntariamente.

Lo vio sentado, apoyando su espalda en el grueso tronco de un árbol, mientras sus ojos seguían la lectura de aquel libro que sostenía entre sus manos. La apariencia casi ingenua de Potter le hacía lucir tan fuera de lugar en medio del belicoso mundo en el que vivían.

Y no todo era bien y mal, como el inocente de Potter se empeñaba en creer, también existía la locura, la sanidad y la estupidez, que no necesariamente entraban en ninguna de las dos primeras.

Ignoró el leve dolor que aún permanecía en su ser, porque a comparación del dolor inicial, no era el mismo.

—Potter… ¿fingiendo que lees? Te creí un poco más interesante que eso. —fue el saludo inicial con que se dirigió a Harry.

El aludido alzó la mirada, topándose con la visión de un Draco Malfoy que no lucía tan bien arreglado como usualmente, sus ojos estaban levemente enrojecidos y su piel aún no recuperaba su color blanco natural, seguía viéndose como muerta.

—¿Estás bien?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. —fue la ruda contestación, pero en realidad no lo era, y no se sentía con deseos de andar respondiendo esa pregunta a medio Hogwarts, sólo por satisfacer la curiosidad de la gente. —¿Has pensado en algo más aparte de estar relajándote aquí?

Harry miró con interés al rubio.

Jamás pensó que dejarían sus hostilidades de lado, porque ninguno de los dos dejó de ser quien era, pero tampoco pensó que irían directo a la pelea desde el momento en que se encontraran.

No quería luchar verbalmente contra el rubio, se suponía que estaban trabajando en equipo.

—Tengo un par de planes, pero necesito que tú los apruebes. —respondió, poniéndose en pie y enfrentando al rubio.

—Adelante, Potter. No tengo el tiempo del mundo.

Le sorprendió sentir al ojiverde jalándolo con brusquedad y alzándole la manga de su túnica, hasta dejar al descubierto la horrible marca recién hecha por Voldemort, idéntica a la que se proyectó por su varita cuando la perdió en el mundial de Quidditch.

—¿Te marcó?

—Lo estás viendo, Potter. No hagas preguntas estúpidas. —dijo y se soltó, empujando al moreno de su lado. —Y te lo dije antes, no me toques.

Estaba enfadado, porque hacía en conjunto con el Gryffindor la misión, se suponía que era secreto, ¿por qué demonios Potter se mostraba interesado en él? Allí no había nada de secreto, tomando en cuenta que se odiaban a muerte. O algo muy similar.

—Lo lamento, pero creo haber escuchado que no dejarías que eso sucediera.

Potter estaba siendo obstinado, y estúpido, mucho más de lo que él creyó que fuera.

—Quizá tu bondad está nublándote la inteligencia, tal vez nunca tuviste alguna, Potter, pero sé consciente de esto. No hay forma en que entre al círculo de allegados del Dark Lord si no me marcan. —espetó. —Y el hecho que tú seas mi opuesto en este momento, siendo el salvador, me importa un comino. Dime qué voy a hacer y deja de lado ese falso teatro de tu preocupación por todo lo que se mueve en el mundo. Conmigo no te queda.

Le volvió a sujetar del brazo, apretándolo con fuerza, dejando una marca rojiza en el brazo del rubio.

—¡Suéltame! ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo, Potter? Estás actuando como un demente, y me enferma tu actitud.

—¿Y ya pensaste en cómo vas a quitarte eso en cuanto todo termine? Sé que no lo has hecho. —dijo.

—No seas tan estúpido, Potter. En verdad, y no demuestres compasión... Te lo repetiré por última vez... Tú y tu bondad, ese patético acto heroico que interpretas en la aburrida obra de tu vida, me da náuseas, así que ahórrame el aburrimiento y aléjate de mí. Somos compañeros en esta misión, pero eso no significa que seamos amigos. Y grábate muy bien esto en tu cabeza rajada... yo no hago esto por ti, ni por tu amiga la sangre sucia. Lo hago por mí.

Empujó a Harry.

—Como me has hartado, sólo escríbeme la misión y envíala con tu lechuza, sabrá cómo encontrarme, y así será mucho más sencillo.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando a un muy enfadado Harry, que parado al lado del árbol dio un puñetazo a éste, con tanta fuerza que la piel en sus nudillos se levantó, dejando al descubierto la carne y sangre que brotó lentamente y fue escurriendo hasta caer al suelo.


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Abrazaba aquel felpudo cojín, hundiendo su rostro en éste y sintiendo las lágrimas calientes resbalar por su suave mejilla. Por qué el mundo se empeñaba en lastimarla de aquella manera, especialmente cuando ella no lastimaba a nadie y sólo hacía lo que el mundo esperaba de ella.

¿Era tan malo ser hija de padres muggles? Entonces no quería ser una bruja, porque estaba aburriéndose de esa discriminación. Sus padres ni siquiera se veían envueltos en la trágica guerra que estaba arrebatando vidas a montón.

Todos deberían comprender dentro de sus mentes tan diminutas que la solución no era matar a la gente sin poderes mágicos. Donde estaba el equilibrio en una guerra contra gente incapaz de defenderse.

Sollozó con fuerza, imaginándose el terror por el que sus padres pasaron, todo el sufrimiento y la agonía al saber que estaban abandonando a Hermione en un mundo como ése, donde ella también podía ser una víctima más,

Debió doler mucho, eso lo podía decir con certeza; pero a ella le dolía más estar en el mundo, sola y con el remordimiento de saber que por haber acudido a Hogwarts dejó a sus padres solos en su casa.

Su cuerpo se convulsionó cuando su llanto pasó de ser silencioso a desesperado.

Pero agradecía que la sala común estuviese vacía, porque debido a la escandalosa fiesta que hicieron, debido al triunfo del equipo de Quidditch, ahora estaban todos tan agotados que ya nadie quedaba fuera de la cama.

Apretó el puño con fuerza, se sentía muy culpable, impotente y sabía que su debilidad, si ella participaba en la guerra, la iba a llevar a caer, del mismo modo en que sus padres cayeron.

Era inteligente, todo el mundo lo sabía; pero tal como dijera a Harry una vez, la inteligencia no contaba si no se sabía llevar a cabo en la práctica... en el mundo real, aquel tan corrupto y sucio donde el mismo Voldemort vivía.

Se sintió tan llena de odio que sabía no era lo correcto, pero no podía evitarlo, porque su mente le traicionaba y cada vez su ira contra el asesino de sus padres crecía sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

No quería evitarlo.

El cojín rojo aterrizó a un metro de ella cuando en un arranque de ira lo lanzó lejos de su cuerpo.

Era débil y lo sabía, por eso no se arriesgaba, pero también planeaba una venganza, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que aunque Harry triunfara en la guerra, ella no iba a sentirse tranquila de ser una mera espectadora.

Ésa no era Hermione Granger.

El fuego de la chimenea se apagó y quedó en la oscuridad de la sala común, sollozando y gimiendo. Sufría por la muerte de sus padres, pero nadie más lo sabía, así que, ¿para qué contárselo al mundo?

Con que Harry supiera para ella era suficiente.

Quiso encontrar un refugio en él, al compartir los dos el título de huérfanos, pero no sabía cómo dirigirse a Harry sin que éste se diera cuenta que hubo ocasiones en las que ella sintió lástima por él.

No quería sufrir lo mismo que Harry, aquel falso cariño incondicional del mundo ante su posición de niña sin familia.

Limpió sus ojos con el dorso de su mano, comprendiendo que estaba sola en el mundo, que por eso mismo debía mostrarse firme, porque sus padres nunca querrían verla derrumbándose.

—Sé fuerte. —murmuró, con mucha convicción.

La luz del fuego volvió a iluminar y se topó con el rostro de su mejor amigo que se sentó a su lado y la envolvió en un abrazo protector del que ella no quiso salir pronto, porque allí estaba segura, más que dentro del castillo, con Harry.

—Lo siento, Hermione. —le dio un beso en la frente, afectuosamente, disfrutando como su amiga le abrazaba y asentía.

Para él, Hermione era un ser humano muy especial y por eso mismo no quería verla sufriendo, porque el sufrimiento de sus amigos le hacía sentir culpable por no acabar de una vez con Voldemort.

Levantó el rostro de Hermione, sujetándola por la barbilla.

—Te diré un pequeño secreto, Hermione, pero tienes que prometerme que quedará entre tú y yo. —habló Harry, sabiendo que si no lo prevenía, su amiga correría a decírselo a Dumbledore o a Lupin.

—Lo prometo.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, el hijo de James y Lily se armó de valor para confiarle a Hermione lo que a nadie más iba a contarle, ni aunque le torturaran, porque sabía que el rubio corría peligro, y aunque le odiaba, tampoco deseaba él ser el causante de su muerte.

—Hice una tregua con Malfoy, y antes que digas algo, ése no es el secreto... aunque es una parte de éste. —aclaró, viendo la mirada sorprendida de su mejor amiga, la chica estaba realmente anonadada... ¿Una tregua? No lo creía. —Él se unió a los Death Eaters, porque yo se lo pedí... vamos a destruir a Voldemort desde adentro.

—¿Y si te están mintiendo?

—Lo dudo, porque Malfoy en verdad odia a Voldemort, eso lo he comprobado y además, él odia la idea de ser un sirviente, al igual que su padre, pero para derrotarlo tiene que actuar como uno. —explicó el joven.

El temblor en el cuerpo de su amiga se incrementó, no supo si de miedo o de frío, aunque sospechaba seriamente que influía más el primer factor que el segundo.

También sabía que la chica iba a desconfiar por siempre del Slytherin, él no se ganaba la confianza de nadie, más que de los de su propia casa, pero, ¿no se rumoraba que todos allí iban a servirle al Dark Lord?

—¿Y qué vas a hacer si le descubren? Van a matarlo, Harry.

Él cerró los ojos.

Sabía ese 'insignificante' detalle, pero aún no encontraba una solución para él, y el mismo Malfoy se lo dijo: No necesitaba que le salvara la vida a él.

—Él quiere que me mantenga lo más lejos posible de él... Sólo quiere que le diga cómo proceder... o más bien que es lo que yo quiero que haga.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? No lo haces sólo por mí, sino también por ti, pero tienes que aclarar tu mente, Harry. —Estaba retomando un poco la consciencia, si no lo hacía, su amigo iba a terminar cometiendo muchos más errores de los que quería evitar, y por mucho que le desagradara el tipo Slytherin, tampoco quería verlo crucificado por traicionar a Voldemort. —Odias a Malfoy, pero esto está fuera de discusión; tú no quieres verlo muerto, y mucho menos ser el causante de que eso suceda.

Muy cierto, quizá su amiga debería hablar un poco con Malfoy a ver si así el idiota dejaba de ser el engreído arrogante que ya era, pero no. Los milagros no son tan frecuentes en una persona tan carente de fe como Malfoy.

Su mundo giraba en torno a su propia persona.

—Quiero que me ayude a pelear en esto, sin que el resto del mundo me ate las manos y me impida intervenir. ¡Estoy harto de ver a gente inocente caer, Hermione! Son vidas humanas, aunque para él sólo sean estorbos. —su voz estaba cargada de enfado, uno muy fuerte.

Ella sufría, él sufría, el mundo sufría, y el maldito de Voldemort reía disfrutado en caos que estaba ocasionando. Harry estaba tan seguro de ello que odió aquel extraño lazo que los unía y le hacía compartir ciertos sentimientos.

Ahora sabía que, aunque muy mínimo, el mago percibía el inhumano odio que Harry le profesaba.

—Supongamos que lo hace, pero lo sorprenden y muere... ¿Qué pasará con Lucius Malfoy y todos aquellos que vayan en tu contra? Es todo Slytherin quienes apoyan a Malfoy.

—Los enfrentaré... además no es tan idiota como para que lo atrapen. —dijo. —Y si lo hicieran, aunque luego me odie más, tendría que intervenir.

Sin esperárselo, recibió una muy dura cachetada por parte de su amiga de ojos castaños.

—¡No seas incoherente, Harry! Él tiene que estar frente a frente con Voldemort, obviamente yo no te dejaría ir. Corren mucho peligro ambos. Especialmente él. No sé cómo conseguiste que aceptara. —confesó ella, viendo como su amigo se frotaba la mejilla, intentando calmar el doloroso ardor que el golpe le dejó en el rostro. Justamente donde estaba la marca roja de la mano de Hermione.

—Él quiere ayudar a su padre, eso es todo. Y no tenías por qué golpearme.

—Lo lamento, pero no quiero que te arriesgues aún más, Harry; eres demasiado noble... Demasiado. —repitió.

El Gryffindor se talló la mejilla y su amiga vio la herida aún abierta en sus nudillos, aquella que se hizo debido al enfado que despertó el rubio en él.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Oh, es obra de Malfoy; indirectamente, claro.

—¿Cómo? Ya sabía yo que no podían estar en paz ni un minuto. —ella sujetó su mano y negó.

—Me hizo enfadar diciéndome que no debo preocuparme por él, pero sigo haciéndolo, porque él se arriesga por mí... al menos yo se lo pedí. —aclaró, no queriendo que su amiga malentendiera.

La joven asintió y sacando su varita limpió la herida con un conjuro muy sencillo.

—No soy Madame Pomfrey, pero cuando menos ya no se infectará. Ahora ve a la cama, tenemos que dormir cuando menos un poco. —dijo, viendo el reloj y dándose cuenta que ya eran las tres de la mañana.

—Hasta mañana, Hermione.

Se retiró en silencio, después de ver a la chica dirigiéndose al área de los dormitorios de las mujeres. Luego él, en completo silencio se dirigió a su habitación, esperando que Ron estuviera durmiendo y si no lo estaba, que no le cuestionara nada. Estaba muriéndose de sueño.

* * *

Los ojos azules de la jovencita no se apartaron de él hasta que él le regresó la mirada y enarcó una ceja en actitud curiosa, dejando su tostada untada de mantequilla e inclinándose un poco hacia ella.

—¿Qué demonios se te perdió en mi cara, Pansy?

—Estaba preocupada por ti, porque mi padre me dijo que ya eres uno. A pesar que nos dijiste que mientras estuvieras en el colegio no pensabas hacer eso. ¿Por qué nos mentiste? Yo quería ir contigo. —dijo ella, sacando a flote el lado más caprichoso que tenía, aquel que se empeñaba en ser la más encantadora persona del mundo para el rubio.

Éste sólo negó. Quizá al principio, hasta su cuarto curso, él estuvo interesado en la chica, pero después de obtener lo que buscaba de ella, dejó que su interés por ella decayera y ahora sólo era una amiga más dentro de aquella casa.

Miró en dirección a Gryffindor, buscando al entrometido de Potter y no encontrándolo; aún no recibía el plan de Potter, por lo que empezaba a dudar seriamente que el joven tuviera uno en verdad.

—¿Draco, estás mejor?

Miró a quien le hablaba y vio a su amigo Zabini, quien ocupó un asiento al lado del rubio y tocó la frente del muchacho.

En la noche, Draco sufrió de fuertes calenturas y delirios que le hacían decir puras insensateces, además del hecho que llamó a Potter unas cuantas veces, diciéndole que no fuera tan estúpido.

—Sí, Zabini, deja de estar preocupándote tanto. El profesor Snape me dijo que los efectos secundarios son sólo una noche, luego no volverá a ocurrir. —confesó, viendo como la chica seguía con la atención puesta en él.

—¿Ya te llegó tu carta?

Draco negó, sabiendo a que se refería el castaño, él le dijo que Potter le haría llegar su plan a través de Hedwig.

Cuando iba a pararse a maldecir al Gryffindor hasta que apareciera, le vio entrar al Gran Comedor, con una expresión de cansancio absoluto, como la que él tuvo la noche anterior, cuando se miró al espejo antes de irse a la cama.

Quizá el imbécil de Potter pasó la noche en vela.

Ahora, ¿dónde demonios estaba su carta?

Su respuesta llegó al mismo momento en que todas las lechuzas entraron y vio a la lechuza blanca de Harry dirigirse a él para dejar caer una carta... Luego fue a su amo y dejó caer otra y de pasó recibió como agradecimiento un sorbo del jugo de calabaza del cabeza rajada.

Sin importarle que muchos le vieran, los que se percataron que la lechuza era la misma que la de Harry, abrió el sobre, ignorando los cuchicheos que empezaron a oírse en la mesa de Slytherin.

La carta decía lo siguiente:

_Malfoy:_

_Lo único que tienes que hacer es hacer acto de aparición en la primera reunión en la que Voldemort te solicite, para que él no sospeche de ti, no evites el contacto visual, pero tampoco exageres con éste._

_Quiero que me informes de cuál será el siguiente movimiento que van a hacer, si algo sale mal, házmelo saber. Tu búho sabrá cómo encontrarme._

_Harry Potter._

Arrugó el papel entre sus mano, un plan muy sencillo, que no necesitaba de pensarse mucho, pero que era más complicado de lo que cualquiera imaginaba porque lo que estaba en peligro era su vida.

—¿Algo malo?

Negó, pero en vez de terminar su desayuno se levantó de su asiento y le hizo una seña a Blaise para que le siguiera.

Terminó pasando muy cerca del ojiverde, quien le miró atentamente, esperando alguna respuesta del rubio... respuesta que no llegó.

Cuando Draco salió del comedor vio a su amigo a los ojos y le sonrió.

—Iré a la primera reunión que me requiera, sólo necesito encontrar una forma de salir. Hay que hablar con Snape, porque necesito que alguien me cubra mientras estoy allá afuera. ¿Alguna idea?

—No... ¿Por qué no lo hablas con Potter?

El rubio, aunque no lo quiso, tuvo que asentir.

* * *

—¿Una forma de salir?

—¿Estás sordo, Potter? Sí, eso dije. —disfrutó la expresión de fastidio que cruzó el rostro de Harry, aunque se sintió un poco arrepentido, porque iba a recibir ayuda de él. De eso estaba seguro. —Como tú cuando apareciste de la nada frente a mí, después de lanzarme esa bola de barro.

Harry tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse al recordar ese penoso incidente.

—Sígueme, te diré cómo.

De todas formas, tenían que encontrar una forma de cubrir la ausencia del rubio, pero eso, Snape dijo que lo solucionaría él, que mientras tanto buscara una forma de salir sin ser atrapado.

Supo que Harry Potter era una buena fuente en ese momento, y confiando en su palabra, entró a aquel túnel que Harry le enseñaba.

Por allí estaría saliendo constantemente, para encontrarse con Voldemort, cuando éste así lo requiriera, y con la ayuda de una capa invisible, como la de Potter, una que él le solicitó a su padre, para poder escabullirse del colegio sin que ninguna autoridad le atrapase.

Estaba listo para su primer encuentro como Death Eater, ahora sólo esperaba que el llamado ocurriera.


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Ronald Weasley se consideraba un Gryffindor por naturaleza, además que toda su familia fue parte de aquella honorable casa. Como un buen aventurero y valiente, hizo todo lo posible por seguir a su amigo ese día.

Ya que Harry estaba comportándose más extraño que de costumbre y no quería contarle lo que le pasaba a Hermione, y él estaba empezando a aburrirse de que sus dos mejores amigos le guardaran secretos.

Le sorprendió mucho ver como su amigo entraba a aquel aula vacía, donde minutos después entró el rubio de Slytherin a quien tan bien conocía y odiaba.

Su rostro adoptó una mueca de ira que no pudo ocultar, además su odio a Malfoy no era algo secreto, más de media escuela estaba al tanto que Ron odiaba al rubio debido a todas las humillaciones a las que lo exponía dado a su condición social y a la poca cantidad de dinero que la familia Weasley tenía.

Por eso mismo, mientras sigilosamente avanzaba para situarse al lado de la puerta y poder oír furtivamente, pensaba en qué demonios hacía su mejor amigo al lado de aquella arpía

Tragándose todo su orgullo y su iracunda violencia, espió a su mejor amigo y al rubio, sospechando en el fondo de algo mucho más grave de lo que en realidad unía a ambos chicos en una reunión secreta.

Por supuesto le sorprendió más cuando vio como el rubio sacaba de su mochila la capa de invisibilidad de su amigo y se la entregaba tras decirle alguna frase que hizo a Harry reír un poco irónicamente.

—Qué haces aquí, Ron? Deberías estar en el comedor. —fue la pregunta que le hizo Hermione quien apareció tras él súbitamente y le sujetó de la manga de su túnica, jalándolo lejos de la puerta.

El brusco sobresalto hizo que el pelirrojo tropezara y abriera de golpe la puerta, cayendo al suelo y golpeándose la cara.

La chica se cubrió el rostro, contagiada de una inusual pena ajena al ver como su amigo estaba a punto de ser humillado por el rubio, que avanzó un par de pasos en dirección a donde estaba el cuerpo caído del pelirrojo.

—¿Husmeando, Weasley? ¿Es que la inexistente fortuna Weasley te ha llevado a los extremos de espiar a tu 'mejor amigo'? Qué patético eres entonces, Comadreja. —su voz sonó divertida, porque a expensas de un Weasley, un Malfoy siempre se divertía.

Antes que añadiera algo más, vio como San Potter le tendía la mano a su amigo, pero en vez de preguntar si se encontraba bien, vio como lo jalaba fuera del aula vacía y salía con él, pero antes, se volvió al rubio.

—Vuelvo en seguida.

Y cerró la puerta tras él.

—¿Qué hacías allí adentro con Malfoy? Dime que no te estaba lavando el cerebro. —pidió Ron.

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer con Malfoy es algo sólo mío, Ron. No tienes por qué meterte en mis asuntos. Te digo que te mantengas alejado de todo esto, son cosas que yo debo resolver. —aclaró, viendo fijamente a su mejor amigo, que enarcó una ceja, como si no pudiera creer lo que Harry estaba diciéndole.

Hermione se acercó al par de muchachos y ladeó la cabeza.

—No seas tan duro con Ron, Harry. Él no está enterado de las cosas. —explicó ella, aunque él ya lo sabía. —Pero podemos decírselo de una buena vez y evitar que haga un escándalo apocalíptico aquí.

Harry negó.

—Cuéntale lo tuyo, si estás segura que quieres compartirlo, pero lo de Malfoy es algo que entre menos personas lo sepan, será mejor. Ya yo se lo haré saber cuando sea el momento adecuado. —habló Harry, creyendo conveniente guardarle el secreto al joven rubio que ya había tenido su primera reunión dentro del grupo de allegados a Voldemort y que no resultó lo que ninguno de los dos jóvenes esperaba.

Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a continuar su charla con Malfoy, pero la mano de Ron le sujetó con fuerza de la muñeca.

Como él lo hiciera con Draco hacía sólo unos días.

—¿Qué sucede, Ron?

—Ya no confías en mí, Harry y estás juntándote con Malfoy. ¿Cómo me aseguras que no estás bajo ningún tipo de hechizo que te nubla el juicio? Hermione tampoco confía en esto. —dijo, hablando precipitadamente e involucrando a la chica en su queja contra su amigo. —No eres el mismo que conocí hace siete años.

Harry cerró los ojos.

Claro que no era el mismo, ahora era una persona más centrada, más inteligente, más conciente y madura.

Estaba arriesgando la vida de Malfoy porque tenía un plan, a la larga iba a decirlo, por el momento, ni siquiera el rubio estaba enterado de ello y eso que era su único socio y confidente en lo referente al descabellado plan que se traían entre manos.

O más bien, que él se traía entre manos.

—A mí no me involucres en tus ideas, Ron. —pidió Hermione, viendo a su amigo pelirrojo de reojo. Sabía que éste estaba enfadado, incluso con ella, pero al momento de reprocharle a Harry iba a buscar colgarse de la amistad de siete años que les unía a los tres.

Y eso era bajo, o al menos era lo que ella creía.

Porque, además, intentar chantajear a Harry debido a la falta de confianza que le tenía en ese momento a Ron era lo peor que alguien pudiera intentar hacer, y su actitud de amigo herido estaba rayando en lo estúpido.

Harry también lo sabía.

—Ustedes dos me están ocultando algo. ¿Qué es? —casi exigió.

Harry negó una vez y Hermione bajó la mirada, al mismo tiempo la puerta que conectaba al aula vacía se abrió, revelando la silueta del rubio que se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta y miró al pelirrojo con mucho interés.

—Lo que aquí pasa no es asunto tuyo, Weasley. Apréndete eso y si no quieres aceptar el hecho que tus amigos estén ocultándotelo, acostúmbrate, porque esto va para largo. —miró directamente al de ojos verdes que estaba sorprendido por la carencia de insultos en esa frase. —Ahora sí, Potter. Me has hecho esperar mucho y por consiguiente yo estoy haciendo esperar a alguien. ¿Quieres apresurarte?

Entró de nuevo a la habitación, cerrándola de un portazo que retumbó en los oídos del ojiverde.

—Luego hablaré contigo, Ron. Realmente necesito conversar con Malfoy.

Sin más, siguió el ejemplo del rubio, entrando precipitadamente al aula de encantamientos, que en ese momento estaba desocupada.

Draco estaba sentado en el escritorio, mirando la pared como si ésta fuera muy interesante a sus ojos.

—¿Malfoy?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, Potter? Lo que ocurrió es algo muy estúpido, porque para serte sincero, no hablaron de ningún plan en contra tuya o sobre alguna masacre como la que ocurrió la semana pasada. Por el momento están concentrándose en otras cosas, cosas sin importancia en la que mi única misión es seguir viniendo a la escuela y hacerme pasar por un buen espía. —fue su respuesta. —¿Cómo quieres que haga? ¿Tengo que decirles todos los planes que ideamos aquí? Siendo tú el principal líder, creí que querrías mantenerlo dentro de la misma 'Alianza'.

Harry negó.

—Tienes que darles algo, cuando menos. No te pido que les confíes todo, además, tienes mucha voluntad, y Voldemort no te ha descubierto, por lo que estoy seguro que aunque sólo le confíes un poco, él lo creerá.

Draco rió irónicamente.

—'Él te creerá' suena muy vacío, Potter; estoy arriesgándome más que tú, ¿cuál es mi garantía que esto va a funcionar realmente? No soy un juguete, Cara rajada, así que tómate las cosas con calma y no sospeches que realmente esté haciendo esto por el bien del mundo... Yo no soy tú.

Harry ignoró el ácido comentario, tras la incursión del rubio a la Alianza decidió que los irónicos comentarios de un Slytherin no tenían ninguna validez para él, así que para qué torturarse pensando en cosas que no valían la pena.

—Mira, Malfoy, el hecho que hayas entrado en el círculo de allegados de Voldemort y aún no sospechen de ti es lo mejor que has hecho, jamás. Por eso mismo te pido que sigas de esa forma, sé que no estás arriesgándote demasiado porque en caso de ser descubierto tu padre te apoyará. —fue la rápida contestación del Gryffindor, creyendo que con eso calmaría la desesperación implícita del joven rubio.

—Mira, a mí no me importa que el mundo se derrumbe, que tú mueras, que tus amigos pierdan a su familia y que Dumbledore pierda aún más la cordura... Jamás me interesé en eso, no empezará a ser de importancia para mí. Pero en lo que respecta a mi familia, no te inmiscuyas en eso. —gruñó, enfadado, apartando con su mano un mechón de cabello rubio que cubría su ojo derecho. —Si me descubren estaré feliz de morir, siempre y cuando mi padre salga libre de eso... ¿Entiendes, Potter? A diferencia tuya yo sí pienso sacrificarme por los demás.

Los ojos de Harry se encendieron con ira, una que no mostraba desde la muerte de Sirius, cuando en un arrebato de furia reaccionó de forma errónea ante su director quien, a pesar de las muestras obvias de cansancio, hizo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano por hacer entender a su alumno predilecto que la muerte de Sirius no era culpa suya, sino de todos.

Incluido el propio Sirius.

Le costó mucho superar el trauma posterior a la muerte de su padrino, para que ahora viniera el imbécil de Malfoy a recordárselo como si nada, como si aquello fuera una parte en la historia de su vida que estaba dispuesto a repetir.

—¡Cállate!

La risita molesta del rubio enfureció más a Harry; ¿estaba burlándose de él?

Sin pensarlo mucho, cosa que hacía muy poco, ya que generalmente actuaba basado en sus instintos más básicos, incrustó su puño en el estómago del rubio que se dobló de dolor y terminó aterrizando en el piso, producto del brusco golpe que le dio el Gryffindor quien era obviamente más fuerte corporalmente.

El cuerpo de Draco era más pequeño y esbelto, mientras que el de Harry mostraba más la fisonomía masculina y obviamente más musculosa que la fina y elegante silueta del rubio.

Aún así, el rubio no se hizo esperar, sujetando su varita lanzó un hechizo a Harry que esquivó agachándose sorpresivamente.

Lo que inició como un salón de clases vacío, para una charla neutral, terminó convirtiéndose en un campo de batallas.

Hasta que ella intervino.

—¡Detente, Harry! Dejen eso. —la voz de Hermione regresó un poco de cordura a la mente confundida de Harry, donde sus neuronas seguían debatiéndose entre si lanzar un maleficio a Malfoy, lanzarle una sarta de puñetazos o ignorarlo.

Optó por la última, ya que su amiga hizo acto de presencia.

—Vamos, Hermione. —dijo.

Draco Malfoy siseó una maldición, y limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano, retiró los rastros de sangre.

Realmente odiaba al maldito bastardo de Potter pero le bastaba con saber que si hacía bien las cosas, todo terminaría yendo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba y si jugaba bien sus cartas sería otro quien terminaría perdiendo frente al Dark Lord... un problema menos, ya que éste no humillaba a Draco Malfoy.


	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

La luz proveniente de la chimenea, además de iluminar perfectamente aquella pequeña habitación brindaba un confortante calor a las dos personas que allí estaban reunidas, en completo silencio.

Los ojos grises de uno, el que estaba en pie, miraron con fijeza al otro, quien no dejaba de mecerse suavemente en aquella mecedora de madera. No comprendía el enfado del profesor de Pociones.

—Tu hijo forma parte de los Death Eaters. —fue lo que dijo Snape, enfadado. —¿Sabes el motivo de esa alianza contigo y el Dark Lord?

Lucius lanzó una mirada fría al profesor, comprendiendo que su hijo estaba en severos problemas y que tal vez la respuesta a aquella pregunta fuera a causarle un tremendo dolor de cabeza, de esos que últimamente la actitud de Draco le estaba dando muy seguido.

—No entiendo de qué estas hablando. —Y era la verdad, porque el profesor no estaba dando explicaciones, estaba cuestionando sobre la actitud del joven rubio, quien estaba en plena tregua con un Gryffindor, y no con cualquier Gryffindor, sino con el Gryffindor por excelencia, el hijo de los Potter.

Snape miró el fuego, las llamas danzantes que llevaban un aroma delicioso, a pino y a cedro.

Luego, sus ojos viajaron hasta aterrizar en la figura siempre imponente del padre de su alumno, quien continuaba esperando una respuesta que satisficiera todas las dudas que aquella sorpresiva llamada levantó en su tranquila mente.

Además, era muy poco el tiempo que tenía libre, y estaba desperdiciándolo para aparecerse allí, frente al padrino de su hijo, quien se mostraba muy preocupado por algo que el rubio había hecho.

—Draco está hambriento de poder. —dijo Snape, viendo como Lucius lanzaba un suspiro, aliviado de oír eso. —No puedes permitir que arriesgue su vida por complacerte a ti y a sus ancestros.

Snape estaba enfadado con Draco, pero no lo suficiente como para traicionar la confianza que el joven le estaba dando, además, sin que el rubio lo supiera, él tenía un plan mucho mejor trazado.

Algo que sorprendería al mismísimo Lord Voldemort si éste se enteraba de los sutiles movimientos que estaba haciendo.

—Draco hará lo que le parezca, y eso tú y yo lo sabemos, Severus, no tienes por qué enfadarte tanto con él... Yo estoy consciente de lo que él quiere, por eso mismo le permití aliarse a Voldemort. —respondió el rubio, muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo, mientras se apartaba un largo y lacio mechón de rubio cabello del rostro pálido y de expresión fulminante.

—¿No te preocupa en lo más mínimo?

Lucius sonrió.

—Es mi hijo, Severus. Es obvio que me importa, por eso sé que lo indispensable es que él esté preparado para la hora de la verdad... Lo estará si pelea del lado correcto, y ése es nuestro lado. —dijo, con la firmeza de alguien que de verdad cree en lo que está diciendo.

En el fondo no lo creía, por eso le sorprendió que su hijo aceptara de forma voluntaria formar parte del ejército de Voldemort, especialmente cuando él estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantener alejada la atención del mago oscuro de su único hijo.

—¿En verdad crees eso?

—Severus, si lo creo o no ése no es el punto, si mi hijo está a gusto siendo un sirviente más de Voldemort, ¿quién soy yo para impedírselo? —fue lo que dijo Lucius, abrumado por tener que emplear la palabra sirviente en la misma oración que la palabra hijo, pero era culpa de Draco, por actuar contrario a lo que sus padres pensaban.

La propia Narcissa se sorprendió cuando le llegó la carta en la que su hijo les decía a ambos que iba a formar parte del ejército del loco de Voldemort, y que esperaba apoyo por parte de ambos.

Decidieron dárselo, por ser su único hijo, pero eso no significaba que lo aprobaban, dado que su hijo parecía haber perdido la razón últimamente, porque actuaba de una forma muy rara.

Además, el rubio siempre expresó asco abiertamente a la cuestión de la sumisión ante alguien más, qué decir de Voldemort, a quien decía odiar, y con justa razón, el rubio no era una persona sumisa, sino que poseía carácter de líder, no iba a dejarse manejar dócilmente por alguien que no compartía ese mismo pensamiento.

Draco era un ganador, un líder nato, no iba a ser un estúpido más bajo órdenes de Voldemort.

Pero su hijo les falló cuando permitió que le hicieran la marca.

—Mira, Lucius, tienes que persuadir a Draco que se olvide de esto, en cuanto Voldemort sea derrotado...

—Eso no va a suceder mientras el Dark Lord cuente con fieles servidores como yo, Severus, además, mi hijo ya es parte del bando ganador; no lo harás dudar diciéndole que corre peligro de muerte ante algún Auror... Eso es algo que Draco siempre supo, desde el principio, no vas a asustarlo con nimiedades como ésa. —aclaró, confiando ciegamente en la valentía de su hijo.

Que para Snape era más bien lealtad a la familia, dado que cuando habló con el rubio le sacó la verdad a base de miradas amenazadoras.

—Bien, Lucius, sólo espero que lo que hayas decidido para tu hijo sea en verdad lo que tú quieres para él.

Sin decir más, ni siquiera despidiéndose de él, Severus Snape dio media vuelta, dignamente, marchándose con sólo el ruido del susurro de su toga y los suaves pasos que daba.

Daba igual lo demás, de todas maneras no convenció de nada al padre de su ahijado.

* * *

Zabini le lanzó una dura mirada, como reprochándole debido al golpe que estaba en su rostro bonito, pero el rubio sólo ignoró las dagas que prácticamente con los ojos le lanzaba; eso no iba a regresar el tiempo y a arreglar la pelea que tuvo con el inepto de Potter, que en vez de pelea debía llevar el nombre de paliza a Malfoy, porque el rubio Slytherin no consiguió hacerle ningún daño a su rival.

Por su parte, Pansy Parkinson también se mostraba muy interesada en el golpe que marcaba el excepcionalmente atractivo rostro del Malfoy, quien no hacía nada por ocultarlo realmente.

Quizá quería demostrarle al idiota de Potter lo que le había hecho a su inigualable e incomparable belleza, o tal vez era porque no conocía ningún hechizo práctico para ocultarlo.

Sí, sabía de una poción pero su preparación demoraba mucho y era mejor esperar que el golpe desapareciera con el tiempo a hacer la poción para probarla cuando el golpe ya no estuviera.

Mejor no perder su tiempo.

—Si sigues viéndome, Zabini, voy a tener que conseguir una escolta, porque vas a quedar obsesionado conmigo.

Blaise lanzó un gruñido, exasperado.

¿Por qué su mejor amigo estaba comportándose como un niño inmaduro que se dejaba llevar por las emociones?

—¿Y qué es lo que me sugieres que haga, Malfoy? Dímelo. —dijo el castaño, tomando una pose más formal con su amigo, no iba a perdonarle que se hubiese dejado golpear, además, ya sospechaba de quién provenía ese en especial, especialmente por la expresión de fastidio que adoptó el rubio cuando Potter cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

Más obvio no podía ser.

—Podrías simplemente dejar de mirarme, ése es un buen consejo... Y si no funciona, simplemente pregunta lo que quieras preguntar y luego sigue con tu vida, lo cual es lo más próximo a suceder, ¿no? Así que mejor pregunta. —se mofó el rubio, conociendo quizá demasiado bien la forma de pensar del castaño.

Zabini odió eso, porque ser tan predecible frente a Draco podía llegar a ser una desventaja.

Una debilidad.

—¿Por qué permitiste que Potter te arruinara la cara? ¿No siempre estás haciendo alarde de tu belleza Malfoy?

Draco lanzó una risa burlona.

—Bien, yo no le di permiso, si es a lo que te refieres, —dijo, irónico. —Sucede que mi rostro estaba cerca del puño del irracional de Potter, y creo que no le gustó el comentario que hice en ese momento... Tú sabes como son las personas que carecen de lógica y sentido común... reaccionan como animales. —explicó suavemente, tomando una tostada untada con mantequilla y llevándosela tan aristocráticamente a la boca como eso era posible.

Zabini negó, molesto.

Pero no podía hacer nada en ese momento para vengarse de Potter, sabía que su amigo iba a hacer algo para eso, pero no quería interferir en ello, porque tal vez luego el rubio se aburriera... como siempre.

Tan impredecible que nadie, nunca, sabía cuál iba a ser su siguiente movimiento; y eso era lo que, Zabini sabía, le gustaba a todo el mundo del rubio, por mucho que lo negasen.

* * *

—Sigo sin entender por qué reaccionaste tan instintivamente, Harry. —apuntó Hermione, lanzando una mirada recriminatoria al ojiverde, que estaba a punto de lanzarse del último piso del inmenso castillo.

Había agotado su repertorio de disculpas con la chica para que ésta le saliera con aquella frase que jamás pensó oír de ella.

"Deberías disculparte con Malfoy y no conmigo; sé que podrá ser un dolor en el trasero contigo y con cualquiera que no sea un Slytherin, pero no seas como él y sé un poco más civil. Además, hay que admitir que él está siendo algo altruista al apoyar en la causa."

Claro que él no había comentado lo que el rubio dijo de hacerlo solamente por su familia.

Pero a la chica no le interesaba oír eso, si a él no le interesó, ¿por qué a Hermione sí?

—Malfoy me hizo perder el control, eso fue todo, Hermione. ¿Cuántas veces más tengo que disculparme por lo que hice?

Ella negó una vez más, estaba hartándose de hacerlo pero su amigo no comprendía que ella no era la ofendida.

Si bien la cicatriz emocional que le dejó la muerte de sus padres aún no cerraba bien, estaba empezando a pensar seriamente que era mejor enfocar su dolor en un plan estratégico para ayudar en la guerra a quedarse de brazos cruzados o en un rincón llorando.

—Harry, es que no es conmigo con quien debes disculparte. Te lo repito, aunque Malfoy sea el mismo arrogante, pedante, ególatra e idiota que hemos conocido desde que iniciamos las clases en Hogwarts, también es el mismo pedante e idiota que está arriesgando el pellejo en una misión de espía con Voldemort. —comentó en un susurro. —Y según lo que tú me has dicho, nadie más que yo lo sabe.

Harry se rió, ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte del pelirrojo, que aún estaba un poco molesto por el hecho que estuvieran excluyéndolo de aquel plan que involucraba a un Slytherin, a el Slytherin.

—¡Vamos, Hermione! ¿En verdad crees que Malfoy no va a decirle a nadie de su casa? Yo te dije a ti, él va a decírselo cuando menos a Zabini, es a quien trae pegado últimamente, como si fueran siameses o algo así. —gruñó enfadado, sin saber cuál era el motivo de su molestia.

Que Draco le hubiese contado eso a Zabini o que tendría que disculparse, por órdenes de Hermione, con Malfoy.

Lo más probable es que fuera una combinación de ambas.

—Lo que haga o no Malfoy no tiene nada que ver con el motivo por el cual le pegaste... que por cierto no me has dicho. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo esta vez que te molestó tanto? Estoy seguro que fue otra de sus mofas infantiles y absurdas y tú caíste redondito en ella. —regañó la joven.

Pero la repentina mirada de desolación y tristeza que reemplazó la de enfado, hizo a Hermione sentirse culpable por haber reprendido a su amigo por haberle dado su merecido al rubio, pues después de tantos años de frustrados intentos de humillación, Harry llegó a su límite.

—Insinuó que yo no pienso en los demás cuando hago las cosas. —fue su lacónica respuesta y muy seca, mientras apartaba la mirada, no permitiéndole a la chica que viera la humedad que estaba acumulándose en sus ojos verdes.

Ella sonrió y sujetó su mano, afectuosamente.

—No, Harry, tú piensas demasiado en la gente cuando haces las cosas, por eso es que el enemigo te considera muy predecible. —respondió la chica, apartando un mechón de despeinado cabello de su rostro. —No tienes que mortificarte, sabes que das lo mejor de ti.

—Ahora todos esperan que no me preocupe por los demás, ¿no es así? Pues no soy tan egoísta.

—Y nadie te pide que lo seas, Harry, pero piensa que si eres tan impulsivo, como demostraste serlo en aquella pelea con Malfoy, serás un blanco fácil, no sólo para Malfoy, quien por cierto te ofendió más de lo que tú a él con ese golpe, sino para cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño. —vio como su amigo bajaba la mirada. —Piénsalo un poco, y preocúpate también por ti.

Sin esperar una respuesta de Harry se paró y le dio un fugaz abrazo que tomó a muchos, incluido el propio Harry, por sorpresa, y después se marchó en silencio del Gran Comedor.


	8. capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

—Estupendo, simplemente estupendo. —gruñó Blaise, mirando a la distancia a su rubio amigo que conversaba a base de susurros con el líder de la Alianza, el rubio había sido citado para un encuentro con Voldemort.

—¿No querrás decir 'estúpido'?

El de cabellos castaños alzó una ceja, dirigiendo su mirada a Pansy, quien sonrió de lado, disfrutando de la confusión que se notaba a mares en la expresión del joven, pero era debido al extrañamente inusual comportamiento del rubio, quien tras una breve visita a Madame Pomfrey había borrado todo rastro del golpe que el bruto de Potter le dio un par de días atrás.

—¿Qué? Explícate, Parkinson. —pidió, o más bien exigió a la jovencita rubia de ojos azules que simplemente rodó los ojos.

—A Potter... es un estúpido, digo, por apartar a Draco... ahora, lo que no entiendo es por qué están hablando en vez de que Draco esté lanzándole algún hechizo con su varita para sacarlo de aquí. Éste es territorio Slytherin... —explicó la chica, jugando muy entretenida con un largo mechón de cabello rubio. —Digo, ¿es tan complicado hacerle entrar eso en su densa cabecita?

Zabini rió internamente, sorprendido por el ingenio de la chica, pero no se lo hizo saber.

Pansy no era estúpida, todo lo contrario, pero algo era muy cierto, pasaba mucho por ser una chica muy interesada y desde el inicio de sus estudios en Hogwarts estuvo muy interesada en el rubio, quien al principio retornaba los sentimientos pero que luego al percatarse de la enfermiza obsesión de la rubia decidió apartarse, su bonita cara y perfecto cuerpo no tenían que quedarse estancados con una lunática.

—Están planeando una estrategia, o creo que están ayudando a Lupin con una, es un trabajo en equipo, Pansy. Creo que si prestaras mayor atención a las reuniones de la Alianza no te tomaría tanto por sorpresa ver a Draco hablando con el bueno para nada de Potter.

—¿Así que ya le perdonó el golpe en su cara? Creí que iba a estar quejándose de eso hasta navidad. —planteó la chica.

Y Blaise sabía que así era, pero en un plan tan absurdo como el de su amigo y el Gryffindor tenían que dejar de lado muchas inconformidades para retomarlas cuando no hubiese algún movimiento que planear.

—Así es, Pansy, es sólo que tuvieron que hacer tregua momentánea... Disfrútenla, porque no va para largo.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, fijando sus ojos azul cristalino en Draco, quien tras un comentario formaba una mordaz sonrisa en sus labios, y disfrutaba de la expresión casi homicida que fugazmente cruzó el rostro del ojiverde.

Estaban discutiendo y eso a ella le daba un respiro.

Odiaría ver a Draco mintiéndole.

Pero odiaría más verlo pasándose al bando contrario, a ella le habían inculcado desde pequeña a creer en la pureza de sangre y si el iluso de Potter creía que con su reputación de 'invencible' por haberse librado tantas veces del Dark Lord iba a conseguir ser una persona importante para alguien, además de la chusma, estaba muy equivocado.

Arrugó la nariz en una graciosa sonrisa que dirigió al dueño de su obsesión pero éste a la distancia, no la tomó en cuenta.

"Ya te tomará en cuenta, Pansy; es sólo que con Potter no puede concentrarse en nadie más." Se mintió a sí misma.

Aunque era lo más lejos de ser la verdad y eso todo Slytherin lo sabía.

—Deja de verlo, Pansy. Es penoso. —dijo Blaise, apartando él también la mirada, al percatarse de lo estúpidos que ambos debían verse con su mirada fija en el joven rubio. No quería hacer el ridículo... no era Pansy.

Ella resopló enfadada y se dirigió al interior de la mazmorra, tras ella, Zabini la siguió, dejando a su amigo.

* * *

—Deja de mirarme así, Potter y también guárdate tus disculpas... No me interesan, no las quiero, no las acepto. —dijo el rubio, enarcando una ceja graciosamente, complacido de ver como Potter estaba a punto de sacar la varita para maldecirlo.

Pero exasperar al iluso de Potter era un excelente pasatiempo, especialmente porque era algo muy fácil de llevar a cabo, conociéndolo desde que tenía once años sabía que era muy impulsivo y, cabe decirlo, estúpidamente ingenuo.

—No fue idea mía...

—Dile a Granger que se mantenga lejos de este asunto; si tú le confiaste lo que está pasando, eso a mí no me importa en lo más mínimo. De hecho, me tiene sin cuidado, por lo que sugiero que de hoy en adelante sólo nos tratemos de cosas relativas a la misión, ¿no te parece una excelente idea?

¡Oh, Merlín! Si pudiera librarse del rubio cuando menos un día, así podría disfrutar del delicioso sabor de la libertad, y no estaría presionado por la constante molestia del Slytherin, que tenía como diversión molestar a Potter.

—Excelente. Ahora sí, Malfoy, ¿qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

—Que te odio, Potter. —Sonrió y disfrutó el resoplido de enfado del Gryffindor. —¡Ah, sí! Referente a la misión top secret… Que recibí un llamado de Voldemort, extraoficial, motivo por el cual prescindió de la marca... ya sabes, algo que sólo me incumbe a mí. Y a ti por consiguiente.

Eso era algo nuevo, se dijo Harry, que le tomó por sorpresa; ¿qué podía ser tan importante para Voldemort de discutir con Draco, que nadie más estuviera presente? No quería enterarse pronto, porque pensar en un contraataque inteligente iba a tomarle algo de tiempo, especialmente ahora que estaba a cargo de un grupo de entrenamiento para los alumnos menos preparados del colegio.

—Perfecto, con eso nos aseguramos una conversación privada con tu Dark Lord. —se mofó Harry.

—Si no quieres que sea yo quien te dé un golpe, mejor muérdete la lengua y no hables de asuntos que son irrelevantes. Madura, Potter. Dime, ¿qué demonios esperas que haga en esa entrevista con él? —preguntó suavemente, porque los demás alumnos estaban comenzando a llegar.

Harry lo meditó un momento.

—Simplemente preséntate, dale tu mejor cara y si es necesario revela algunos secretos. —accedió.

—Puedo decirle algún secreto, pero no los mejores guardados, ¿cierto? Intentaré hacer mi trabajo al máximo, Potter... Odio equivocarme, y eso es para que tú empieces a odiar tus errores... ¡Ah! y sin ser muy formales, deja de ser tan estúpido, Potter, que la muerte de tu padrino no es para que amenaces de muerte a quien no esté contigo en el dolor... Gracias por todo.

Dio media vuelta y le dejó parado allí, en silencio y con una expresión de absoluta sorpresa.

* * *

Hermione apreció la expresión de incredulidad de Harry y vio como su amigo rodó los ojos, enfadado.

—Vamos, es Malfoy, deberías estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de actitudes en él... es como un Diva.

Ante la simple comparación, el ojiverde lanzó una resonante carcajada que llamó la atención de muchos de los presentes... Buena suerte para el Gryffindor que Snape no estaba presente porque si le hubiera oído, en su mundo de injusticia iba a restarle puntos a su casa.

Ron, por su parte, evitó mirar a su amigo y a la chica genio, seguía enfadado y por eso mismo no iba a solidarizarse en su diversión, por mucho que deseara hacerlo; poseía orgullo, uno muy exagerado.

—Aún así, Hermione, es Malfoy, es común que me saque de quicio... Es una rutina repetitiva; aunque dijo algo muy cierto, no tengo que estar en su contra porque no está apoyándome. —aceptó, haciendo caso a lo que Draco dijo.

Era cierto.

—Bueno, eso pude habértelo dicho yo sin que Malfoy te dejara con la boca abierta, Harry. Sigues cayendo en provocaciones suyas, por qué no intentas, que sé yo, ser menos abierto hasta con él. A veces logras sacar a todos de quicio.

—¡¿Yo?

—No, Harry, tu gemelo perdido. —se rió la chica. —Sé que no lo haces con la intención de hartar, te entiendo perfectamente, el problema es que tiendes a perder la paciencia con Malfoy y él lo disfruta de lo lindo, especialmente porque tú eres tan impulsivo que a él le entretiene viéndote reaccionar violentamente. —analizó, llegando a la conclusión que el mundo entero sabía... menos Harry Potter.

Él negó, aunque estaba poniéndose en evidencia, eso era muy cierto.

—Bueno, Hermione, estamos en media guerra con Voldemort, así que puedo portarme como un niño impulsivo, siempre y cuando salve unas cuantas vidas.

—A callar la boca, Harry, ahí viene Snape y últimamente ha estado más estricto contigo, así que hay que portarnos bien... y sabes que lo digo por ti. —afirmó la chica, encaminándose a la mesa que, junto a Parkinson, Snape le había asignado.

Y el Gryffindor suspiró, porque su pareja era nada más y nada menos que el sorprendente (estaba siendo muy sarcástico) Draco Malfoy, la más grande víbora que hubiese conocido jamás.

—Veo que ya te recuperaste del shock en que te dejé, Potter... a trabajar duro, a menos que quieras perder más puntos, porque Snape estará encantado de bajarte unos cuantos, digo, si no ofreces resistencia. —sus ojos grises se enfocaron en su padrino, que le devolvió la mirada.

Desde la conversación con Lucius, Snape había estado mucho más arisco que de costumbre, evadiendo incluso a Draco, porque sabía que iba a terminar aconsejando a Draco en su labor de espía, y no debía interferir en eso... No iba a hacerle las cosas más sencillas, pero tampoco iba a complicarlas.

Si el rubio aceptó eso que saliera por su cuenta del problema.

El problema era que tenía una reunión secreta con Voldemort, y las reuniones secretas no le daban buena señal, porque sabía que quienes acudían a ésas terminaban muriendo o siendo controlados por Imperius.

En su opinión, no deseaba ninguna para Draco, así que iba a ser hora de trazar comunicación con el irritable jovencito de James Potter, iba a hablar con Harry.

—El día de hoy vamos a hacer una poción para sanar heridas internas. Últimamente ha sido muy necesitada, debido a los heridos que han ingresado a San Mungo con este problema. Yo haré una comisión con mis mejores estudiantes y me ayudarán a prepararla para los heridos, mientras tanto, hoy todos tendrán que prepararla para que pueda escoger a dos representantes de cada casa. —explicó Snape, lanzando fugaces miradas a la mesa donde estaban Potter y Draco. —Los ingredientes están allí anotados, pueden pasar al armario a recogerlos.

Miró a sus alumnos con sus ojos profundamente negros y terminó por sentarse, preparando él mismo otra poción quizá muy importante.

—A preparar la poción, Potter... así voy a ser comisionado para hacerla por parte de Slytherin.

—Eso es tácito, siendo el consentido de Snape, a nadie le queda duda que vas a ser el primero a quien elija. —ironizó el ojiverde y apartándose un mechón de su frente que sentía le picaba en su cicatriz, empezó a trabajar.

Unos minutos después, Draco miró a Harry, quien sudaba a mares, y que apretaba los labios, como si se tragara los gemidos de dolor... miró a su izquierda, encontrándose con la mirada inquisitiva del Slytherin, pero hizo caso omiso a la pregunta que le planteaba con sus ojos plateados.

Donde apartó la cabeza y buscó a Hermione, sintió un potente mareo que le drenó la energía del cuerpo, en un instante, haciéndole sentirse como un flan, porque todo el cuerpo le temblaba.

—¡Potter!

La voz de Draco no le llegó al momento en que, sin que nadie, ni el mismo rubio, lo viniese venir, Harry se desplomó sobre el suelo de la mazmorra, empapado en sudor, con los ojos en blanco y espuma brotándole de los labios.

Snape se levantó de su asiento y caminó a donde estaba el alumno desmayado, miró de reojo al rubio y vio que éste se llevaba una mano al antebrazo, allí mismo donde tenía la marca...

El desmayo del Gryffindor y el llamado de Draco estaban relacionados, sólo esperaba, por el bienestar de ambos chicos, aunque le interesaba más Draco, que Voldemort sólo estuviera encaprichado con algún mínimo detalle, porque si descubrían el absurdo plan de Potter, la guerra como la conocía iba a dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

—Que alguien lleve a Potter a la enfermería, y Draco, quiero hablar contigo.

Sin pensarlo mucho y olvidándose de su coraje con su mejor amigo, Ron se levantó de su asiento y corrió a socorrer a su amigo, quien aunque estaba desmayado se convulsionaba en el suelo...

Hermione miró suspicazmente a Malfoy, pero no dijo nada; sólo esperaba que no fuera nada referente al plan de Harry.


	9. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

—¿Cómo sigue?

—Ya está estable, Director, pero fue un ataque muy duro y no hay ningún rastro de haber sido atacado. —fue la respuesta que dio Madame Pomfrey, lanzando una mirada de desaprobación a los que estaban alrededor de la cama en la que descansaba Potter, debido a una poción que le indujo al sueño, que ella le forzó a tomar. —Debió ser una de esas señales que él recibe.

Todos se quedaron en un sepulcral silencio, viendo a Harry, que todavía lucía pálido.

—Va a estar bien. —afirmó el Director con una afable sonrisa, y luego se volvió a Madame Pomfrey. —En cuanto despierte Harry, me gustaría que me lo comunicaras, hay algo que deseo tratar con él.

—Entendido, Director. —respondió la mujer, sonriendo amablemente y luego se volvió al corro de alumnos alrededor de Potter. —Ustedes deberían volver a sus actividades, el Señor Potter va a quedarse más tiempo en la enfermería, así que lo mejor será que lo dejen descansar.

Hermione y Ron fueron los últimos en salir, e iban caminando rumbo al Gran Comedor cuando vieron a Draco Malfoy parado frente a Snape, quien parecía estarlo regañando levemente, porque Draco no parecía muy contento.

—Espero lo expulsen por haber atacado a Harry. —dijo firmemente, esperando que su amiga concordara con él, pero en ese momento Hermione estaba pensando en lo extraño de los eventos recién ocurridos.

Si Malfoy no había sido, porque no había sido un ataque, ¿por qué Snape estaba tan enfadado con él?

A menos que también él supiera del plan que ambos chicos habían hecho.

—Hermione, ¿estás bien? —dijo Ron, empezando a enfadarse porque su amiga estaba ignorándolo, como últimamente Harry estaba haciendo.

—Solamente estaba pensando en las probabilidades que en verdad eso haya sido una de las visiones de Harry, porque cuando es así, por mucho que le duela o le hiera, él siempre busca la forma de ayudar, pero no se desmaya. —planteó sabiamente Hermione, conociendo el carácter de héroe de su amigo.

Ron asintió.

Claro que él lo pensó, aunque luego descartó el pensamiento y pensó que lo más lógico era culpar a Draco Malfoy, como siempre.

—Ahora sí, te decía que espero expulsen a Malfoy por lo que le hizo a Harry... es un sucio Death Eater, no me sorprendería que haya encontrado una forma de herir a Harry sin que éste parezca herido. —concluyó Ron.

Por su lado, la chica estaba intentando atar los cabos sueltos, pero no conseguía obtener ninguna respuesta.

* * *

—Draco, ¿recibiste un llamado?

Snape había ido directo al punto, porque entre más rodeos le diera iba a haber más complicaciones para Potter, y aunque no estaba muy interesado en la salud del niño dorado, también tenía un asunto pendiente con él y no iba a dejarlo abandonado en medio de un riesgoso plan.

Harry era muy estúpido, pensó inmediatamente el Jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

—No, no recibí llamado, pero sentí un muy leve dolor en mi brazo... casi insignificante. ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—Que alguien más recibió llamado. —dijo Snape, viendo a Draco, quien alzó una ceja, confundido.

¿Alguien recibió llamado en Hogwarts? Él no conocía a ningún Slytherin que ya hubiese decidido hacerse la marca, aparte de él, porque todos estaban esperando el momento de salir del colegio para poder unirse al ejército del Dark Lord.

—¿En el colegio? No hay ningún Death Eater... a menos que usted haya recibido llamado. —dijo Draco.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy. Lo mejor será que vayas a la enfermería a ver cómo sigue Potter, quiero que me des un informe de lo que veas allá, mientras tanto yo iré a preparar alguna poción para eliminar los residuos de lo que Potter tiene. —dijo firmemente.

—Pero...

—Y no lo olvides, Draco, tu padre quiere lo mejor para ti, así que hazlo bien. —ordenó el profesor, viendo como su alumno se quedaba de piedra en su lugar.

Malfoy gruñó y salió a prisa del Gran Comedor, ganándose unas cuantas miradas de sorpresa, quizá pensaban que iba a terminar su trabajo de herir a Potter, aún y cuando se hubiera comprobado que no había sido atacado.

Corrió rumbo a la enfermería, obedeciendo las órdenes de Snape y entrando a prisa a ésta, viendo como Madame Pomfrey le lanzaba una mirada muy desconfiada.

Disminuyó el paso.

—Vine a ver a Potter. —comunicó con voz firme, viendo a la mujer con fijeza, sin permitirle que viera que no estaba muy emocionado por la visita o que estaba inconforme por tener que estar allí. —El profesor Snape me envió. —añadió al ver que la mujer lo pensaba demasiado.

Analizó la mirada en gris del rubio y vio que su seriedad y su tono de voz no dejaban lugar a mentiras, además todo el mundo conocía la ciega obediencia que Malfoy parecía tener con su profesor de Pociones.

—Muy bien, Señor Malfoy, pero no demore mucho tiempo, porque el Señor Potter necesita descansar urgentemente. —dijo Madame Pomfrey, abriéndole paso a Draco, ya que ella estaba frente a la entrada.

—Gracias.

Miró atrás, la mujer le daba la espalda, confiando en su palabra, porque el profesor Snape jamás enviaría a nadie a hacerle daño al joven Gryffindor, y por muy extraño que pareciera, por el momento no quería hacerle daño; simplemente quería conocer el motivo por el que Potter había sufrido tremendo ataque.

—Potter. —llamó, tocando el brazo del joven y sintiendo un escalofrío incómodo en todo su cuerpo.

No supo cómo reaccionar ante aquel sentimiento tan molesto, sus ojos azules viajaron al brazo del chico y cuando iba a volver a tocarlo, la mano del Gryffindor le sujetó de la muñeca.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? Y dame una buena excusa. —pidió el ojiverde.

Su garganta estaba matándole, así como su cuerpo entero que parecía demasiado pesado... motivo por el cual ese movimiento de detener a Draco fue muy lento, y muy torpe.

—El profesor Snape me envió, creo que está enfadado con ambos...

Harry le miró, ceñudo.

—Supongo que le dijiste del plan. —habló con voz ronca, pasó una mano por su frente, apartándose un mechón de cabello que le picaba en la frente, allí mismo donde se localizaba su cicatriz. —Y eso no es todo, él quiere intervenir.

—No hay ningún plan, Potter. Tú estás tomando esto como si fuera un juego y arriesgas mi vida, sin que te importe.

Harry asintió.

—Lo sé, Malfoy, pero tienes que estar consciente de algo, todos estamos arriesgándonos.

—Así como tú y tus representaciones teatrales de dolor, ¿no?

Harry se rió de lado, burlándose del rubio.

—Eres tan simple, y tu cerebro está fallándote, porque no estás entendiendo que lo que hacemos trasciende, esto no es un juego... —Draco le interrumpió con una risa irónica que molestó a Harry.

Hubo un lapso de silencio entre ambos.

El odio entre ellos era palpable, pero el nexo que habían forjado al intentar derrotar a Voldemort era fuerte.

—Lo lamento, Potter, pero si vamos a trabajar juntos...

—Lo sé, no más ironías. —aceptó el Gryffindor, estrechando la mano del rubio.

Oyeron unos pasos y la figura de Snape se pasó al lado de Draco, quien le miró fijamente, sorprendido que hubiese llegado tan rápido a la enfermería, cuando él tardó un poco en llegar, y eso que había corrido.

—Ya puedes retirarte, Draco, quiero hablar con Potter.

El rubio asintió y con una mirada breve se despidió de Potter.

—Estás arriesgándolo todo por un capricho, ¿quieres que se descubra todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora?

Harry rió suavemente.

—Sé que he cometido errores, Profesor Snape, pero eso no tiene por qué afectar el desempeño de la misión. —dijo con voz seria.

—Veo que te gusta divertirte con los demás; incluiste a Draco en un proyecto en el que no estaba contemplado y su padre está preocupado por esa supuesta reunión secreta con Voldemort. —confesó el profesor, viendo de reojo al alumno.

Harry, desde su cama, negó.

—No es una reunión secreta, profesor Snape.

Los ojos del profesor mostraron su sorpresa cuando escuchó eso y su mirada viajó hasta el brazo de Potter, el mismo que llamó la atención del Slytherin.

—Deséeme suerte, profesor Snape.

* * *

—¿Estás listo para tu primer encuentro cara a cara con el Dark Lord?

La pregunta de Zabini le hizo sentir incómodo, él odiaba llamar a Voldemort de esa forma, pero siendo uno de sus nuevos sirvientes estaba obligado a humillarse de esa manera.

Lástima para él y su ego de un millón de galeones, ¿no?

—Aunque no lo estuviera, tengo que ir.

Los ojos azules de Pansy viajaron por todo el cuerpo del rubio, viéndolo fijamente, ya que estaba vestido completamente de negro y la túnica tenía una capucha que servía para cubrir su cabeza, además tendría que ponerse la máscara blanca.

—Yo opino que estás listo, Draco. —dijo la rubia, acomodando un mechón del cabello de Draco tras una de sus orejas. —No vayas a llegar muy tarde, no creo que a él le agrade estar esperando.

Draco negó, no estaba haciéndolo esperar, es más, sabía que si salía en ese momento iba a llegar incluso antes de lo que Voldemort esperaba su llegada, pero no habría nada de malo en ello.

Sabía que su madre y su padre estaban muy preocupados por lo que estaba haciendo, él mismo estaba preocupado por su seguridad, porque el muy idiota de Potter ni siquiera le habló sobre lo que tenía que hacer, y tener que tratar algunos asuntos con Voldemort sobre lo que ideaba con Potter en la Alianza, no era una muy buena perspectiva.

Estaba en riesgo su lugar en el consejo.

—Bueno, yo me voy. —dijo rápidamente, creyendo conveniente cortar aquel cursi momento en que sus amigos se mostraban tan frágiles ante la posible idea de perderlo por algún error.

Él no cometía errores, por consiguiente él ignoraba la posibilidad de salir mal en ello.

Y si salía mal, siempre podía culpar al imbécil de Potter, por no haberle dado un verdadero plan con que guiarse.

—Si hay algún problema puedes aparecerte afuera del colegio de inmediato. —dijo Pansy.

Ésa era una idea, pero no iba a tomarla en cuenta porque confiaba en que estaba haciendo bien las cosas y por consiguiente no iba a necesitar de hacer uso de ninguno de los planes de apoyo.

—Cuídate, Draco. —pidió la rubia, alejándose de Draco y posicionándose tras Zabini, quien asintió.

—No te sientas obligado a continuar esto por Potter.

Los ojos casi plateados del rubio le miraron fijamente, compartiéndole un sentimiento indefinido que a Blaise le inspiró nerviosismo, pero que no podía detener porque estaba fuertemente arraigado en el rubio.

—Ya no es por el plan de Potter, Blaise, yo ya soy uno de los Death Eaters de Voldemort. —fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la sala común y dirigirse a aquel pasaje que le llevaría al sótano de Honeydukes...

* * *

—Nuestro invitado va a llegar pronto. —dijo la voz siseante de Lord Voldemort, sentado en una alta silla con forro rojo sangre. Sus ojos, del mismo color, miraban al Death Eater que estaba frente a él. —Y como tú eres mi más fiel servidor ahora, es hora que ustedes dos se conozcan.

El sujeto frente a él asintió, pero no dijo palabra alguna.

—Quítate la máscara... iPotter/i... es hora que mi nuevo miembro se entere de la razón por la que eres uno de los míos, y que sepa que estás marcado, porque la orden de Lucius fue vigilarte... pero si ya estás de mi lado me sería más útil que los dos idearan un plan para mí.

Harry Potter se quitó la máscara y sus ojos verdes vieron a Voldemort.

—Como usted lo ordene, mi Dark Lord. —respondió, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y bajando la cabeza, en señal de sumisión. —Como usted lo ordene.


	10. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

_Severus Snape miró fijamente a su alumno de Gryffindor, el mismo Harry Potter que siempre le hacía sentir un incremento de furia en su sistema, debía admitirlo pero siempre estaba perdiendo la paciencia por el joven hijo de los Potter, pero más que nada era por el terrible recordatorio de James en la faz de aquel jovencito._

—_¿Qué es lo que quieres, Potter? —fue lo que preguntó, sonando muy amenazador, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una de sus miradas más fuertes al joven, creyendo que con eso iba a hacerlo retroceder y arrepentirse de haberse aparecido frente al profesor Snape._

_Nadie en su sano juicio soportaba una de esas miradas y seguía allí, parado con aquella expresión tan neutral como la que Harry estaba adoptando; y a Snape le pareció completamente inusual que el joven no se hubiera puesto a la defensiva tras aquel tono que él empleó._

_Muy bien, quizá era cierto lo que Dumbledore le había dicho sobre el hecho que Harry había madurado un poco y ya no era el mismo niño estúpido e impulsivo que fue al principio, cuando su instinto heroico le hizo creer que él era la solución más factible al momento de salvar a todo el mundo._

_Estaba actuando normalmente y eso merecía cuando menos un poco de su atención._

_Harry supo que no iba a tener muchas oportunidades de hablar con Snape de forma tan seria y formal, sin que ninguno de los dos decidiera que la tregua debía terminar, así que decidió apresurarse._

—_Voldemort ya no confía en usted, y usted necesita un plan para volver a ganarse su confianza. —comentó Potter, sus ojos verdes luciendo un matiz mucho más adulto que el que generalmente tenían._

_El brillo inocente de su mirada estaba desapareciendo para dar paso a uno más decidido._

_Todos se estaban dando cuenta que ya no había esa mirada inocente y tan firme que antes había, porque ahora el joven estaba siendo mucho más inteligente, planeando una estrategia._

—_¿Y tú me vas a dar uno, Potter?_

—_¿Por qué no? Yo sé que lo que más quiere Voldemort es derrotarme, por qué no darle algo mejor... Podría entregarme a mí en bandeja de plata, pero no como un cadáver, sino como un posible espía. —dijo Harry, su voz sonó seria, pero Snape se preguntó vagamente si el Gryffindor no estaba jugándole una broma._

—_El Dark Lord no va a creer que el hijo de los Potter esté dispuesto a olvidar aquel asesinato... ¿o lo estás? —la pregunta hizo sonreír a Harry._

_Negó._

—_¿Pero quién dijo que voy a ir voluntariamente?_

_Snape rió._

—_Si Imperius no funcionó cuando él la lanzó contra ti, ¿cómo se supone que la mía va a funcionar? Tienes un espíritu muy idealista, Potter, y estás consumiendo mi tiempo, así que te aconsejo..._

—_Imperius puede no funcionar, Profesor, pero hay una poción que ayuda al dominio mental de las personas, y yo sé que usted será capaz de prepararla._

_Snape negó._

—_No voy a hacerte tomar esa poción. —dijo. —El director podría despedirme de solo proponerlo._

_Harry volvió a negar._

—_El director no tiene que enterarse; estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme, porque esta guerra no avanza y el mundo entero cree que protegerme es la solución... Si no quiere prepararla no la haga, le haremos creer a Voldemort que estoy de su lado... incluso dejaré que me marque para ser uno más de los suyos._

—_¿Y cuando te mande a matar a alguien más?_

—_Lo haré, siempre y cuando no sea ningún miembro de las familias que conozco, vamos a argumentar que podrían reconocerme y es mejor guardar el secreto._

_La inteligencia de Potter era extrañamente malévola, se dijo Snape, porque aceptar matar gente inocente con el solo propósito de derrotar a Voldemort era algo casi sin escrúpulos, y cuando se lo comentó al ojiverde, ésta argumentó._

—_Profesor Snape, esto es una guerra, si alguien no muere, cuál es el sentido de todo esto._

—_¿Haces esto para vengarte por lo de tus padres y tu padrino?_

_Harry rió._

—_No solamente por eso; Bellatrix Lestrange es un punto aparte, Profesor, ella no está incluida en esa treta, me las veré con ella en el momento que me parezca más adecuado, por el momento simplemente quiero ganarme los favores de Voldemort. —confesó tranquilamente._

_Tenía un plan muy bien trazado y era obvio que si Voldemort en realidad creía que Harry estaba siendo controlado por él, las cosas iban a salir de maravilla... esa derrota iba a ser mucho más satisfactoria para él que para cualquier otro, al derrotar a Voldemort desde adentro, haciéndole creer que era uno de sus fieles sirvientes._

_Nadie iba a sospechar del maravilloso Harry Potter, héroe predestinado a derrotar a aquel que perturbaba la paz en la que estaban viviendo... que hizo que el mundo entero volviera a temer._

—_¿Y cómo vas a explicar tus ausencias cuando tengas que acudir a sus llamados?_

—_Profesor Snape, yo se lo diré, usted tendrá que conseguirlo._

_La mirada de incredulidad de Snape hizo reír a Harry y esa risa hizo enfadar a Snape, quién se creía Potter que era para abusar de su tiempo. Había accedido a escuchar su plan, que por cierto no era tan errado, pero tener que actuar él, iba a ser un poco complicado._

—_Muy bien, Potter, qué es lo que tengo que conseguir? —preguntó._

—_Es fácil: un giratiempo._

_Los ojos rojos de Voldemort vieron a Potter con fijeza, extasiado de encontrar a aquella molestia viviente frente a él, con la cabeza gacha, en señal de sumisión y los ojos perdidos, como si no pensara por sí mismo... totalmente confundido en su mente._

_Estiró su mano y rozó la piel de la mejilla del Gryffindor, quien suprimió un escalofrío ante la frialdad de aquella mano de textura muerta sobre su piel._

—_Perfecto, Severus... supongo que esto lo haces para evitar el castigo que podría ponerte por haber sido tan ineficaz últimamente, ¿no es así? —su voz sonó como un siseo._

_Snape hizo lo mismo que Harry, bajó la cabeza, mostrándose sumiso ante su señor._

—_Bueno, Harry me será de mucha utilidad, especialmente porque ninguno de mis Death Eaters habla la lengua pársel y tú sí, ¿no es así, Harry? —preguntó suavemente, mirando los ojos verdes de su rival, que se había convertido en uno de sus sirvientes, gracias a una de las pociones de Snape._

_No confiaba plenamente en el profesor y en el regalo que le había hecho, pero podía utilizarlo por el momento._

_Harry Potter era una excelente arma, una de la que nadie sospecharía que él estaba haciendo uso._

—_Así es, Señor. —respondió suavemente, tragándose cualquier posible comentario contrario a lo que debía decir._

_A decir verdad, estaba controlando muy bien sus emociones, ya que si Voldemort se enteraba que estaban jugándole una broma muy pesada, Harry y Snape iban a terminar muriendo bajo sus manos._

—_Bien, Harry, te prestaré unas cuantas de mis serpientes y con ellas me darás todas las noticias que tengas que comunicarme... ¿entendiste?_

—_Perfectamente, señor._

—_Ahora sí, Snape, Harry... es hora que te vuelvas uno de mis Death Eaters, oficialmente..._

_Cuando ya estaba marcado y en medio de aquel círculo, donde había muchos otros Death Eaters de los que ya conocía mucho, incluido Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort habló._

—_Estamos reunidos aquí por un motivo muy importante... tenemos un nuevo compañero dentro de nuestro círculo. —Todos miraron a la persona que con una túnica negra con capucha estaba semi arrodillada al lado de Voldemort, con la máscara blanca cubriendo su rostro. —Primero que nada, él es alguien muy especial, y estará haciendo unas tareas en específico para mí; así que por el momento su identidad permanecerá en secreto, hasta que yo así lo decida._

_Hubo un asentimiento general._

—_Así me agrada._

—_Es hora de tu primera misión, Harry, y me doy cuenta que Severus tiene razón en algo, no puedo enviarte con uno de tus amigos, porque ellos podrían incluso romper el dominio mental en el que tu Profesor te tiene sumergido, ¿no es así? Así que no pienso arriesgarte mucho._

_El joven asintió, bajando la mirada y sonriendo de forma extraña, una sonrisa casi maligna que a Voldemort instantáneamente le agradó._

—_Sé que no estás entrenado para muchas cosas, Harry, pero serás capaz de controlar un Avada Kedavra, y lo único que quiero que hagas ahora, es ir a San Mungo y te deshagas de alguien._

_Asintió._

—_Creo que allí está uno de los Aurores, a los que dejamos un poco... aturdidos con ayuda de Imperius y Cruciatus, yo sólo quiero que elimines cualquier rastro de ellos, porque de otra forma, ella podría recuperarse... y hablar._

—_Entendido, señor._

_Lanzó un grito de dolor y terminó sentándose en su cama, su frente aperlada debido al sudor frío y sus ojos desorbitados... estaba cansado, aturdido y enfermo de todo lo que estaba viviendo..._

_Había matado gente inocente, pero no se arrepentía porque era algo que debía ocurrir, lo único que le molestaba era el hecho que como estaba tan bien vigilado no podía hacer ningún movimiento interno, pero al menos había sido capaz de detener algunos, dándole pistas a los demás aurores, pero de modo que Voldemort nunca se enteraba que había sido él._

_Dos meses con él, cinco asesinatos y tanto dolor ocasionado, pero por el bienestar de la humanidad debía de seguir fingiendo._

—_¿Estás bien?_

_La voz de Ron, preocupada, le llegó suavemente a través de los doseles de la cama y vio como su amigo se levantaba de la suya y se asomaba para ver si estaba bien, debido a que no le respondía._

—_¿Harry? —escuchó._

—_Estoy bien, Ron, fue sólo una pesadilla. —aclaró al ver el rostro de su amigo, sorprendido, asustado, porque creía que quizá había tenido uno de sus sueños que en realidad eran visiones de lo que estaba ocurriendo._

—_¿Fue uno de esos sueños?_

_Harry negó._

_Había sido uno peor, un recordatorio de la muerte de aquella mujer a quien encontró frente al escondite de Voldemort, en el momento en el que él iba de regreso a Hogwarts._

_Como no llevaba la máscara de Death Eater, solamente la túnica, su rostro estaba al descubierto, ella le había descubierto y había preguntado qué hacía allí y vestido de esa forma..._

_Él no contestó nada, pero terminó matándola, para no comprometer el éxito de su misión._

_Nada iba a comprometer el éxito de su misión._

Draco tragó todo el aire posible para disminuir su nerviosismo, sus manos temblaban, pero no dejó que ninguno de los Death Eaters presentes lo notaran, lástima que su padre estaba muy ocupado en el Ministerio de Magia, porque allí podría brindarle apoyo moral a su hijo.

Wormtail miró al niño rubio con fascinación, muy sorprendido de la belleza que irradiaba aquel rostro juvenil.

Los demás estaban muy ocupados en sus trabajos que no prestaron mucha atención al hecho que Draco Malfoy había llegado quince minutos antes a su reunión con el Dark Lord, la puntualidad era algo que él apreciaba.

—El Dark Lord está esperándote adentro. —dijo Wormtail, sus ojos pequeños y negros, muy brillantes, le parecieron muy extraños a Draco.

No le respondió, simplemente le miró de reojo y se dirigió a la puerta que le habían indicado.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras él vio que había alguien al lado de Voldemort, con una máscara cubriéndole el rostro.

No hizo el ademán de retirarse porque podía notar que ambos le estaban esperando.

—Espero no haberlo hecho esperar, Señor. —se disculpó en contra de sus creencias.

—No te preocupes, Draco. —dijo con voz siseante. —Acércate. De hecho, en esta visita sólo quiero hacerte partícipe de un pequeño secreto entre Severus, nuestro amigo presente, y yo... y ahora tú, por supuesto.

Bajo la máscara, Harry miraba al rubio, esperando que su reacción no dijera nada del plan que estaban tramando a espaldas de todos los aurores que había en el colegio.

Draco sólo asintió.

No sabía qué decir en ese momento y no iba a arruinarlo diciendo algo inapropiado.

—Excelente, —vino la respuesta de Voldemort al prolongado silencio del rubio. —Es hora, Harry, enséñale a Draco quién eres.

Pero desde el momento en que oyó su nombre, el rubio abrió la boca con sorpresa y miró fijamente al sujeto frente a él, que cuando se quitó la máscara, demostró ser el mismo Harry Potter con quien estaba ideando un plan en contra de Voldemort.

¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo en el mundo para ver al Gryffindor por excelencia en el mismo bando que Voldemort?

Lo averiguaría después, cuando tuviera un momento a solas con Potter, donde le haría confesar hasta el más mínimo detalle... mientras tanto vio como Voldemort y Harry disfrutaban la expresión de sorpresa que cruzaba por su rostro, como si ambos estuvieran burlándose de su incredulidad.


	11. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

El golpe no llegó jamás, pero Harry vio la expresión enfadada de Malfoy y sabía que no podía culparlo porque lo había engañado desde el principio, cuando le convenció que se uniera a Voldemort.

—Bonita forma de engañarme, Potter, ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer yo cuando tú ya estás dentro? —preguntó el rubio, estaba conteniéndose de abalanzarse sobre Potter porque su estilo no era muy callejero.

Vio que Harry sonreía de lado, como si estuviera burlándose de él.

—Malfoy, es sencillo, simplemente necesitaba más gente dentro del grupo de Voldemort. —dijo. —Además, tu única misión será ayudarme a mí. No creo que eso te perjudique en algo.

Malfoy gruñó.

—¿Se supone que vas a derrocarlo desde el interior de su grupo? No seas tan iluso, Potter, nadie más va a ayudarte... además del profesor Snape.

—Tú estás haciendo tu parte. —dijo Harry, sus ojos verdes enfocando el rostro del Slytherin, quien estaba rojo de ira. —Todos en verdad están haciéndolo.

Draco rió, en burla.

—¿Quieres ser un héroe? A mí no me importa, las pérdidas de la guerra son algo que no se puede evitar, pero creo que aún hay algo de rescatable en tu cerebro. —escupió con enfado sus últimas palabras y dio una vuelta alrededor del Gryffindor.

—Dímelo entonces, Malfoy. —propuso el Gryffindor, sus ojos brillando con furia, si el rubio no entendía el por qué estaba arriesgándose tanto con eso él no iba a explicarle con peras y manzanas, Draco no era estúpido así que debía saber por qué hacía lo que hacía. —Yo ya estoy cansado que el mundo entero me diga qué es lo que debo hacer, y cuando finalmente hago algo, vienes tú y me dices que estoy mal.

Debía estar bromeando al tomar esa postura, pensó el rubio, pero al ver que estaba siendo muy serio respecto a eso y que siendo ambos Death Eaters, por culpa del estúpido cerebro de Potter, no podían tomar eso a la ligera.

—No voy a darte una solución mágica, porque no soy tu niñera, así que no intentes convencerme con ese discurso de héroe desentendido... me importa un comino si los demás te consideran poco apto para tu misión. —gruñó y dio un paso en dirección a Harry. —Por lo pronto puedo decirte que quien te haya dicho que sirves para idear un plan es un completo estúpido, así que agradécele por mi parte el hecho que estoy echando a perder mi vida por culpa de su incompetencia.

—Al menos dame el crédito que merezco... —dijo Harry. —Logre que fueras uno muy allegado a Voldemort, eres el único que sabe quien soy.

—¡Un imbécil! Eso es lo que eres, así que perdona mi falta de entusiasmo, pero no quiero seguir con esta función. Para mí se acabó tu teatro, Potter.

—No vas a abandonar esto, Malfoy, porque van a matarte, y tú no quieres morir... ¿o vas a demostrarle al mundo que eres aquel hurón cobarde y asustadizo? —su pregunta enfado a Draco.

Esta vez el golpe estuvo muy cerca de llegar, pero el rubio controló su ira, era capaz de hacer eso porque estaba muy bien educado y no era una bestia irracional como una vez retrató a Harry con Blaise.

Lanzó un resoplido, pero miró a Potter.

—Supón que me convences... ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Lamerle las suelas a Voldemort? ¿Como los demás o tengo que ganármelo de otra forma? —ironizó retorcidamente. —Porque me han dicho que soy un excelente amante, podría probarlo con él, le preguntaríamos los resultados del experimento a él.

Harry no se contuvo al oír aquel desagradable comentario y al simple pensamiento de Voldemort tocando al rubio y dio un empujón al cuerpo frágil del más pequeño, quien retrocedió tres pasos y sonrió.

Potter era tan idealista a pesar de haber ideado un posible buen plan.

—¿Qué?

—No seas asqueroso, Malfoy. No vas a meterte con Voldemort; te necesito en las filas de Death Eaters. —comunicó y vio que el rubio asentía, prestando un poco de atención, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

—¿En qué podría afectarte...?

—Simplemente cállate y óyeme: Tengo misión en una semana, así que lo más probable es que a ti también te encarguen una...

Draco interrumpió.

—¿Misión? ¿Acaso sales a matar? —un asentimiento de Potter fue su respuesta. —¿Y por qué los demás siempre te vemos en el colegio?

—¿Mira quién es más denso? Usa tu inteligencia.

Draco rió de lado, suponía que algo así estaba involucrado porque era la única respuesta coherente, pero jamás imaginó posible que sí fuera eso lo que estaba ayudando al inútil de Potter.

—Así que un giratiempo...

Harry asintió.

—Es la única forma de estar en dos lugares a la vez, así no despierto sospechas por faltar al Colegio... —dijo, pensando en lo que una vez Lupin le había dicho en la casa de los gritos, cuando se enteró de la inocencia de Sirius Black.

Remus se sentía culpable por fallarle a la confianza de Albus Dumbledore.

Por muy extraño que pareciese, Harry no experimentaba ningún sentimiento de culpabilidad al verse a sí mismo infiltrándose en el grupo de allegados a Voldemort, es más, disfrutaba ser capaz de burlar a aquel ser.

Su padre y los amigos de éste burlaron a Dumbledore al convertirse en animagus bajo su nariz, pero él estaba trascendiendo, como le dijo al rubio, porque además de hacer todo en secreto y con ayuda de un profesor, estaba jugando con fuego y estaba engañando al asesino de sus padres.

Iba a hacerlo por James y Lily Potter.

—Cuando me den mis misiones, ¿qué voy a hacer yo? —preguntó Malfoy, sonando muy curioso, como un niño que quiere saber algo. —Voy a huir de aquí a escondidas o algo similar.

Harry negó.

—Tendrás acceso a mi capa de invisibilidad, al giratiempos y a mi mapa del merodeador. —explicó.

Draco elevó elegantemente una ceja.

—¿Tu mapa qué?

Harry rió en voz baja.

Explicarle a Malfoy algunas cosas iba a ser muy complicado, por eso mismo no estaba tomándose muy en serio esa conversación que había pasado desde el reclamo del rubio a un intercambio de palabras excesivamente amable, especialmente tratándose de un Gryffindor y un Slytherin... más siendo Harry y Draco.

Pero una tregua era una tregua.

Para el rubio no era sencillo estar soportando el ser mandado, mucho menos si quien iba a mandar y a controlar sus movimientos iba a ser el nuevo favorito de Voldemort: la súper estrella Harry Potter; pero prefería eso a estar siendo el esclavo de la serpiente ésa.

Su orgullo era fuerte y nada flexible, así que, sabiendo que Potter era muy similar, estaba consciente que iban a ser la posible causa número uno de la tercera guerra mundial, así que estaba comportándose lo más amablemente posible, que era casi nada.

No odiaba a Potter, le desagradaba y no iba a negarlo, se divertía de lo lindo jugándole bromas pesadas y haciéndolo sentirse miserable, especialmente cuando le recordó a su padrino... Confiaba en que nunca iba a gustarle como persona.

Potter era tonto, confiado y muy iluso... él era más astuto, liberal y realista... ¿Por qué creer que una mente tan anormal como la del Gryffindor iba a llegar a él?

—Mi mapa del merodeador, Malfoy. —explicó Harry con suavidad, sacándolo de su túnica y mostrándoselo al rubio.

Draco mostró una sonrisa de complacencia.

Potter estaba mostrándole secretos que a nadie más le dijo, que quizá sus amigos conocían pero definitivamente nadie aparte de los otros dos bobos estaba enterado de aquello.

No conocía a alguien más dentro de todo el colegio que tuviera la confianza plena del Gryffindor... ahora ni siquiera el director.

—Y me lo muestras… ¿por qué?

—Los vas a necesitar y me veré en la necesidad de prestártelo, pero no te confíes demasiado, Malfoy; sólo te los facilitaré en los momentos en que tengas misiones que cumplir. —aclaró, diciéndole que no iba a dejarlo mucho tiempo con éstos porque el rubio era de cuidado.

Todo el mundo haría lo mismo de estar en esa situación.

—¿Qué pasará si me niego a regresártelo? —interrogó el Slytherin.

Estaban estableciendo un patrón de conducta y una forma de ayuda para que los encuentros con Voldemort y las misiones no interfiriesen con las obligaciones del colegio, y ninguno de los dos podía ser descuidado.

—Barreré el suelo contigo, otra vez.

La risa irónica del rubio no le molestó, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Generalmente eso era lo que ocurría en sus encuentros.

—Si crees en tus sueños, éstos pueden llegar a realizarse. —se burló el rubio.

Harry contraatacó muy sabiamente.

—¿No crees que quien debería tomar ese consejo es alguien más? Por ejemplo, tú. —dijo. —Mira, Malfoy, yo no vine a discutir ni a pelear, así que toma esto en serio... lo que quieras saber, pregúntalo... Mañana nos veremos después de la clase de pociones. Intenta quedarte más tiempo. Distraeré a Ron y a Hermione.

—Sigo sorprendido que no estés con ellos. Digo, llegando no fuiste a buscarlos. —aclaró.

Harry miró su reloj.

—Aún tengo cinco minutos.

—Nos vemos mañana, Potter. —dijo y salió del sótano de Honeydukes, delante de Harry, sin importarle mucho cubrirse con la capa de invisibilidad de éste.

Por su parte, Harry salió un poco después oculto bajo la tela suave y de textura casi líquida de la prenda... hasta que estuvo cerca de la enfermería y viéndose aislado de curiosos procedió a quitársela.

Cuando entró, justo a tiempo, vio a sus amigos dormitando a su lado y sin hacer mucho ruido se sentó en la cama, levantando así a Hermione, quien era la que estaba más cerca de él.

—¡Harry! ¡Despertaste!

Él la miró, sonriente... se había quitado la túnica negra, quedándose con la blanca que llevaba bajo el uniforme de Death Eater.

—Sí, ya estoy mucho mejor.

La chica sonrió, contenta de ver mucho mejor a su amigo, y sin pensarlo mucho se lanzó sobre él, dándole un afectuoso y muy cálido abrazo.

Ella estimaba mucho a Harry, no imaginaba un mundo sin éste, porque iba a ser completamente parcial, ya que todos siempre ayudaban simplemente a un bando... y Harry sabía que para un mundo justo y equitativo lo que había que eliminar, más que a la gente (aunque lo hacía, sin que su amiga supiera, claro) era la creencia estúpida que el mundo estaba hecho sólo para un grupo de personas.

Porque no era así.

* * *

Zabini miró a Draco, quien estaba aún sorprendido por la noticia; no que fuera a correrla por el mundo mágico como medio de venganza por haber sido rechazado por el cabeza hueca líder de los sangre sucia en su primer viaje a Hogwarts por tren... ya había superado eso y no confiaba ciegamente en Potter, ni porque estaba arriesgándose junto con él.

—¿Qué tal tu primer encuentro con el Dark Lord? —quiso saber el castaño, viendo de reojo a Pansy que buscaba alguna excusa para acercarse a ellos, pero viéndose impedida porque Zabini les pidió a Crabbe y a Goyle que no la dejaran entrar, quería hablar con Draco, de Potter.

El rubio enarcó una ceja, estaba un poco cansado y sí, molesto con Potter por todo el teatro digno de premio que le jugó; si Zabini le echaba basura al imbécil, él iba a contribuir con ésta.

Pero estaba tan agotado.

—Puedo ayudar en esto, así que no voy a arrepentirme, Blaise. Aunque el idiota de Potter esté allí para preguntarme exactamente lo mismo que tú. —dijo tras un prolongado bostezo.

La temperatura ambiente era muy fría, así que el Slytherin decidió sentarse cerca del fuego, frotando sus manos.

Añoraba el calor hogareño, y si bien en casa no abundaba el ambiente amoroso y cándido de varias familias, sí existía honestidad cruda e interés entre los miembros de la familia, así como la preocupación e incluso los sacrificios.

Draco sacrificó su libertad por ayudar a Potter.

Y su cordura al seguir estando con él.

—¿Menciono algo sobre los Slytherin?

Draco rememoró y vio que mucho tiempo se fue hablando de Potter y el hecho que ahora trabajarían juntos para derrotar a los aurores del ministerio, y que, siendo hijo de un Death Eater ejemplar (dijo que Lucius siempre obedecía) esperaba lo mismo de él, y que no ocurriera ningún problema con Potter, que ahora estaba del lado ganador.

Realmente no hubo mucha plática referente a los posibles nuevos sirvientes del Dark Lord, ya que éste parecía fascinado con el hecho de contar con Harry entre sus filas de Death Eaters.

—Sólo dijo que cuide de ellos, serán el futuro de nuestra nueva era.

La mentira era muy buena, porque Blaise asintió.

Draco sabía perfectamente bien que el castaño no era partidario de Voldemort, por motivos muy similares a los suyos, pero si él apoyaba al imbécil, Zabini quizá optara por lo mismo.

—Bueno, siempre y cuando no cuente conmigo. —dijo, mirando de reojo al rubio, quien asintió.

Él no forzaba a nadie a seguir los mismos pasos que él, aunque en este momento se sentía como un imbécil, habiendo sido engañado por el estúpido de Potter.

—¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco… no sé, diferente.

Estaba enojado, pensó Draco, dándose cuenta que con alguien que lo conocía tan bien como Zabini iba a percatarse de ello al instante.

Aún así, cómo dejó que el inepto de Potter estuviera un paso delante de él, y él que tenía la absurda idea que las cosas iban a manejarse a su manera, ahora se enteraba que Potter era la mascota favorita de la serpiente mayor.

Imbéciles, los dos.

—Sólo estoy un poco cansado. —aclaró con voz suave, sintiendo furia en su interior, pero controlándola. No iba a explotar y a gritar que Potter estaba logrando lo imposible... no iba a darle tanto crédito. Él la llamaba suerte de principiantes. —Porque entrevistarse con el Dark Lord no es algo muy sencillo.

¡Vaya que no era fácil!

Tener que soportar esa mirada roja sobre ti y la voz como un siseo y molesta no era algo que él considerase entretenido.

—No te ves cansado. —apuntó el castaño, sus ojos vagaron por toda la anatomía de Malfoy, deteniéndose en su rostro, aquella expresión denotaba serio enojo, así que no iba a presionar mucho, pero simplemente quería una respuesta un poco más honesta.

Draco lanzó un resoplido de enfado.

—No estoy de humor, Zabini.

—Eso es lo que quería oír, que estás de mal humor y que no tienes ganas de nada más que ir a tu cama. ¿Por qué tanto misterio? —preguntó suavemente, viendo que Draco le lanzaba una mirada más de enojo.

Cómo iba a decirle a Blaise que en verdad no estaba de humor ni para él, porque en su interior seguía preguntándose cómo fue tan estúpido para aceptar entrar al plan de Potter y llevarse la grata sorpresa que el muy imbécil ya formaba parte de los Death Eaters y peor aún, que mataba gente por el bienestar del mundo.

Eso no sonaba muy Potter.

No que realmente le importaba la salud mental del joven, de quien dudaba que en algún momento hubiese estado bien mentalmente hablando.

De todas formas, algo bueno iba a salir de todo eso, así tuviera que partirse el cráneo pensando en la posibilidad de obtener algo que más que beneficiar al mundo y simplemente a los Malfoy, le beneficiase a él...

Era bueno siendo egoísta, por qué no serlo esta vez, cuando Potter le arrastró irresponsablemente con la idea en mente que ambos podrían ser un buen equipo desbancando Death Eaters.

Estúpido Potter.

Ladeó la cabeza, viendo como el castaño seguía esperando una coherente respuesta que aliviara su curiosidad.

Lástima por Zabini que no estaba de humor de lidiar con cuestiones infantiles y cero interesantes.

—Bien, ahora que lo oíste, podrías simplemente dejar de insistir... No estoy de humor, ni siquiera para ti.

No dijo más y con el susurro de su túnica siguiéndole, se marchó, dejando a un confundido Blaise Zabini que se preguntaba si era lógico o no encontrar que Draco ya estaba actuando muy diferente, muy misterioso, del modo en que todos quienes trabajaban para el Dark Lord lo hacían...

Sí, Draco era especial.

...de seguro ya le guardaba algún importante secreto a Voldemort.

* * *

Un día más, el mismo dolor de cabeza, ganas de largarse de Hogwarts y vivir su vida lejos de los alumnos egocéntricos y cabezas-duras a quienes les enseñaba. Un día más que soportar el constante parloteo matutino de los demás, viendo sonrisas, imágenes que, fuera, en el mundo real, ya no se repetían con la misma frecuencia que dentro del colegio.

Porque si bien adentro estaban muy bien informados de todo lo que ocurría afuera, del mismo modo todos se separaban cuando era hora de vivir... todo el mundo quería ser feliz por su propia cuenta, sin tener que preocuparse por nadie más.

Snape pensaba que alguien que le odiaba mucho había lanzado una maldición a su vida para no tener ningún tipo de emoción jamás, al menos que perteneciera al récord de Potter, quien se las ingeniaba para contagiarle el mal humor aunque no estuviera siquiera a la vista.

Vio la expresión fastidiada de su ahijado a la distancia, su mirada llena de un odio contenido que no sabía a quién dirigir, al menos no mientras Potter estaba ausente, así que, por muy hastiado que estuviera de la misma plática insesante de Draco odiando a Potter, se acercó al rubio.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —quiso saber, sonando muy interesado, aunque por su mente pasaban miles de pensamientos muchísimo más coherentes que estar escuchando quejas siempre repetitivas sobre el rubio.

Pero le sorprendió la respuesta de Draco.

—Usted nos engañó a todos, profesor Snape. —los ojos grisáceos brillaron, sabía muy bien a que se refería.

¿Por qué no confió en él? Era su ahijado y podría saber qué cruzaba por la mente desequilibrada del Gryffindor.

—Yo no traicioné a nadie. —espetó el profesor, llamando la atención de algunos alumnos de Slytherin que alzaron la mirada, prestándole atención.

—Hablaremos después, profesor... está llamando mucho la atención... y no quiero arruinarle su plan.

Se puso en pie y se marchó, topándose en la entrada con Harry Potter, quien le miró fijamente.

—Malfoy. —le saludó, y siguió de largo.

El rubio simplemente le miró... odiaba a Harry... por ser tan estúpido.

* * *

—Bella, querida... quiero que hagas algo por mí.

La mujer le miró obedientemente, esperando la petición de su señor, sabiendo que iba a ser una muy buena misión porque ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin ejecutar alguna, y estaba esperando ansiosa algo bueno.

Sus ojos negros brillaron de ansiedad.

—Lo que usted ordene, señor. —dijo.

—Sólo quiero que le hagas llegar a Draco su primera misión... a través de su padre. Podrías hacer eso? —quiso saber.

—Si es lo que usted quiere, señor. No dude que lo haré.

Tras esas obedientes y sumisas palabras, dio media vuelta y se marchó... Su sobrino iba a matar a alguien, y ella iba a decírselo a Lucius.


	12. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

—¿Todo bien con Malfoy, Harry? —preguntó Hermione, después de haber visto la expresión de enfado del joven rubio, quien a pesar de su carácter tan Slytherin, desde que trabajaba en unión con Harry ya no se portaba tan pedante.

Harry no dijo nada, estaba seguro que Draco seguía enfadado con él por la jugada que le hizo.

Haberlo hecho aliarse a Voldemort para enterarse que Harry simplemente lo necesitaba para que no fueran sólo él y Snape.

Debió haber sido un golpe muy duro a su ego, especialmente conociendo a Draco y lo ególatra que podía llegar a ser.

Sí, el joven tendía a exagerar las cosas y a sobreactuar todo.

—¿Harry? Te hice una pregunta. —insistió la joven, deteniendo a Harry al sujetarlo de la manga de su túnica, pues el ojiverde quería seguir avanzando.

No estaba prestándole atención a los hechos, porque tenía que pensar en algo muy importante.

Conociendo bien los procedimientos de su peor enemigo, Voldemort, debería estar suponiendo de forma muy cierta, que de un momento a otro iba a llegarle a Draco la misión de entrar en combate o matar a algún auror o desafortunado trabajador del ministerio muy allegado a Dumbledore.

—No hay nada malo con Malfoy, Hermione. No hay nada. —se soltó muy bruscamente del agarre de la chica y se volvió, dirigiéndose a la sala común de Gryffindor, dispuesto a enviarle una carta a Malfoy, para preguntarle si ya había recibido alguna.

Malfoy podía necesitar su mapa del merodeador y su capa invisible y siendo tan estúpidamente orgulloso como era, no acudía a Harry, porque no quería ponerse en evidencia que lo necesitaba.

Ser uno de los más allegados a Voldemort, como el rubio tan amablemente lo había puesto, era todo un lío, ya que se veía perjudicado en sus actividades extra curriculares.

Las clases extras que tomaba para estar preparado en su curso de auror se veían interrumpidas cuando Voldemort decidía que sería mejor que su mano maestra, Potter, fuera quien cazara a los demás aurores, para burlarse de ministerio, siendo su héroe quien terminaba con sus vidas.

Pero nadie nunca se enteraba, y si alguien lo sabía... Harry muy astutamente terminaba con sus vidas.

Hermione y Ron no sabían nada de eso; de hecho, los únicos enterados eran a quienes Voldemort nombró.

Iba a mitad del camino, en las escaleras, cuando el profesor Lupin le salió al paso.

—Tenemos que hablar, Harry. —le dijo.

Harry no podía negarse.

Él y Lupin estaban solos en el mundo, ya que habían perdido, en su quinto curso, a su padrino, y Lupin perdió a su mejor amigo, y quizá algo más. Sólo quedaban ellos dos e iban a brindarse un mutuo consuelo.

—Dígame, Profesor. —concedió Harry, siendo amable con Lupin, porque era el único profesor, además del Director y Snape en quienes tenía confianza en estos momentos.

También estaba McGonagall, pero la profesora ya estaba muy atareada con sus misiones como para que él fuera a presionarla con sus propios problemas, acerca de su sentir con la muerte de Sirius.

—Hubo un ataque cercano al colegio, Harry. —fue lo que le confesó su profesor, que le veía casi con temor en sus ojos dorados.

Podía ver la preocupación en sus facciones, al no saber cómo evitar que siguieran avanzando y llegasen al colegio. Ya Hogwarts no era inmune a los ataques y Harry sabía que con tres Death Eaters adentro, si Voldemort intentaba atacar, ellos iban a tener que obedecer, a medias, pero a obedecer.

—Han muerto varios magos y muggles y nosotros nos vimos en la necesidad de desalojar el colegio; pero todos los padres de los alumnos están demasiado ocupados con la guerra como para aceptar a sus hijos de vuelta en casa, donde sin magos poderosos como el Profesor Dumbledore, o como tú, Harry, no tienen protección. —explicó Lupin, suavemente.

Él pensaba en que también iba a ser complicado para todos, verse acorralados por el enemigo en el único lugar que se suponía todavía brindaba un poco de seguridad a los jóvenes que se veían indefensos en medio de la guerra.

Además, Lupin sólo pensaba en el bienestar de los alumnos.

Así como una vez solamente pensaba en el bienestar de sus amigos, y ahora no quedaba más que él del grupo de los Merodeadores, con la responsabilidad de vigilar a Harry y cuidar de su seguridad, así como su salud, física y mental.

—¿Qué es lo que se va a hacer al respecto?

Lupin sonrió.

Harry era muy astuto, eso era bueno en un adolescente que estaba destinado a salvar al mundo.

Algo que el mundo iba a apreciar, pero que en ese momento Harry Potter no estaba tomando muy en serio, porque en su secreto, siendo un Death Eater, simplemente buscaba cortar el mal de raíz, sin importarle si hería o no a alguien inocente en el proceso.

Probablemente era egoísta y muy idealista el hecho de creer que si derrotaba a Voldemort el mal iba a ser erradicado del mundo, pero sabía que iba a ser librado de Voldemort, lo cual ya era algo muy grande.

Estaba dispuesto a renunciar a cualquier cosa con tal de encontrar tranquilidad y saber que estaba haciendo el bien, que las demás personas no iban a sufrir luego. Aunque para llegar al triunfo, muchos tuvieran que morir.

—Vamos a preparar una excursión, Harry. —fue lo que dijo Lupin.

¿Había oído bien? Se preguntó Harry mentalmente.

¿Una excursión? ¿Para darle más carne joven a Voldemort al dejar a todos esos niños desprotegidos?

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Lupin?

—¡No! —exclamó. —¿Cómo que una excursión? Eso es severamente peligroso, y todos nosotros lo sabemos. No podemos arriesgar a todos los niños, son demasiados y no están preparados para defenderse.

Lupin sabía que eso iba a pasar, conocía a Harry, y aunque cada día era más duro consigo mismo, sabía también que había aún algo de bondad en su corazón, que afloraba cuando alguien desprotegido se veía expuesto al peligro.

Quizá era su forma de apoyar, de recordar que Sirius también protegía a quienes les necesitaban.

Obviamente que él había pensando en todo eso, en el hecho que estando lejos del colegio, sin la protección ancestral que había allí, los alumnos iban a correr más riesgos, pero en ese momento, con algún Death Eater trabajando para Voldemort dentro del colegio, no querían arriesgar aún más la seguridad de los que eran inocentes y estaban de parte de Dumbledore.

No pasó por alto ningunas de las medidas, simplemente que aún no se las comunicaba a su explosivo alumno.

—Tranquilízate, Harry. —pidió con voz suave, viendo los ojos del joven. —Yo sé lo que tengo que hacer y lo que no tengo que hacer. Todos los alumnos van a estar bien, protegidos y sin peligro mortal, así que te pido que no hagas un escándalo. Por favor, déjame manejar esto a mi manera.

Hubo un asentimiento por parte del alumno de Gryffindor, mientras con su expresión le indicaba que quería saber lo que iba a hacer su profesor.

Lupin lo pensó, hacer partícipe a Harry de aquello no era algo malo, porque su alumno se preocupaba mucho por la seguridad de los niños, y comprobarle que todo iba a estar bien era algo que iba a tranquilizar a Potter.

—¿Y qué es lo que va a pasar? —intentó Harry, sonando muy interesado.

—Se van a dividir a los alumnos en grupos y así nos iremos del colegio. El profesor Dumbledore será nuestro guardián, motivo por el cual no hay mucho de lo que debamos preocuparnos. —empezó a explicar. —Todos tendremos diferentes destinos, pero todos estaremos protegidos por el profesor Dumbledore, lo cual ya es un gran avance, Harry. Ninguno de los alumnos corre algún real peligro.

Harry lo pensó detenidamente, ésa era información que a Voldemort le iba a hacer falta, pero no iba a poder dársela, porque peligraban cientos de vidas y porque sabía que no iba a persuadir a Dumbledore de confiar en él y darle las señas para encontrar el escondite.

Era el favorito del director y eso era muy cierto, incluso el mismo director le había dicho antes que le apreciaba mucho por ser hijo de James y Lily, por aquel carácter aventurero que había heredado de James y por su temple, coraje y valor, así por el mismo motivo de que se arriesgaba por los demás.

Definitivamente esta vez, el nuevo favorito de Voldemort no iba a cumplir bien con sus obligaciones.

—Una pregunta, Profesor: ¿Iremos divididos por casas?

Parte de él no quería eso, porque iba a dejar al imbécil de Malfoy por su lado, y éste iba a requerir de su ayuda en los momentos en que tuviera que cumplir alguna misión, de la que Harry estaba seguro iba a llegar pronto, cuando el rubio menos la esperase, como había sucedido con él cuando aún era un novato.

Lupin parpadeó sorprendido al oír eso.

—¿Eso es lo que tú quieres, Harry? —Cuestionó.

Vio que su alumno negó y suspiró aliviado, sabía que Harry no odiaba a los miembros de las otras cosas y su rivalidad con Slytherin no llegaba a los límites de odio, al menos no propiamente dicho... se tenían un gran rencor, pero no eran capaces de dañarse realmente.

Eso era algo seguro, al menos según Lupin.

—No, Harry, —continuó él. —Iremos por grupos que se formaran de acuerdo al curso en que estén los alumnos. Según tengo entendido, todos los alumnos de sexto irán con la profesora McGonagall.

Harry enarcó una ceja.

—¿Todos? ¿Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin?

—Sí, Harry, todos. ¿Acaso no quieres eso? Suenas un poco elitista. —dijo el profesor, sin intención de ofender a su alumno.

Harry rió.

—¡Claro que no, Profesor! Sólo pensaba en lo que dirán los demás. Ya sabe, Slytherin no es una casa que se preocupe por hacer amistades con los demás. —comentó el ojiverde, conforme con la explicación que había recibido.

Hasta el momento era todo lo que le hacía falta para idear su propio plan.

—Un muy buen plan, profesor. —dijo Harry. —Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo clases que atender.

Lupin asintió y le mostró una sonrisa amable, sus ojos dorados brillaron al ver al único recuerdo de James y Lily, Harry, mostrar una sonrisa auténtica por primera vez desde hacía algún largo tiempo.

Lo vio partir.

* * *

—Bellatrix. —nombró Lucius, sorprendido de recibirla en su casa, la Death Eater tenía una expresión de cansancio y había rastros de sangre en su ropa. —¿Por qué no entras a descansar un poco?

La pregunta no fue tomada muy seriamente por la mujer, quien sólo miró fijamente a Lucius, sus ojos negros penetrantes, brillando de emoción ajena, al saber que Lucius iba a recibir la primera noticia de la misión de su hijo, e iba a tener que hacérsela saber... de ese modo, Voldemort iba a comprobar los niveles de obediencia de Lucius Malfoy ahora que su hijo estaba involucrado.

—No vine de visita, Lucius. —le dijo suavemente, sin preguntar tampoco por Narcissa. —Lo que me trajo aquí es una nueva misión, motivo por el cual planeo ser rápida y concisa en lo que te comunico.

Lucius sospechaba algo, porque era inteligente y conocía ya muy bien el procedimiento de Voldemort, no por nada le sirvió el tiempo suficiente como para saber que el mago lo único que buscaba era probar a sus sirvientes, para ver si eran realmente leales o no, porque muchos estaban con él seducidos por el poder que emanaba y no porque realmente creyeran en su filosofía.

Matar a los de sangre sucia y a los muggles.

El rubio asintió, dándole a Bellatrix la señal que esperaba para empezar a hablar.

—Sólo te pido que si es de Draco, sea rápido porque no quiero que Narcissa se enteré, aún no. Será Draco quien le dará la noticia en cuanto él venga. ¿Entendido? —quiso saber.

La mujer asintió.

—Eso no es de mi incumbencia, Lucius. —comentó ella. —Yo soy solamente una mensajera, como lo serás tú. Lo que el Dark Lord quiere, es que te encargues de hacerle llegar a tu hijo la información de su primera misión. Ya sabes, como todos nosotros alguna vez hicimos, él tendrá que matar a alguien y luego tú irás a verificar que eso sí haya sucedido.

—¿Yo?

—O el nuevo favorito del Dark Lord, aquel que no sale de su máscara... —dijo la mujer, había una sonrisa en sus labios. —Eso no cambia la misión de Draco... tiene que ir al Londrés Muggle, allí vive un senador muy importante de quien nos queremos deshacer. Tiene algunos negocios sucios con un mago que sirvió a Voldemort, pero ahora las cosas están cambiando. Tiene que matarlo a él y a su familia. Lo que incluye a su esposa y a su recién nacido hijo.

Lucius asintió.

—Ésta es la dirección. —dijo Bellatrix, entregándole un sobre. —Y allí hay también información referente a lo que tiene que hacer.

Lucius volvió a asentir, incapaz de rebelarse a una orden directa de su señor, por mucho que pusiera en peligro la seguridad de su hijo y su salud mental.

—Yo me encargo de todo, Bella, sólo dile al Dark Lord que yo me encargo.

Un asentimiento por parte de la mujer y se desvaneció, utilizando la magia para llegar más fácilmente a su nuevo destino.

Dejando en aquella elegante mansión a Lucius Malfoy, quien se preguntaba qué estaba pensando su hijo cuando decidió que era una buena idea unirse al mismo calvario en el que él estaba encerrado; y sabiendo de antemano que su hijo iba a sufrir mucho al acabar con algo tan sagrado como la familia en su primera misión, pero Voldemort era cruel y lo hacía con la intención de probar a sus nuevos reclutas, para ver si iban a servirle o no, para descartar a los inservibles y entrenar a los buenos.

Y era justamente lo que iba a hacer ahora con su hijo.

Sólo esperaba que Draco pasara la prueba, porque ser descartado en el grupo de Voldemort, para su hijo eso solamente significaría una cosa, algo en lo que no quería pensar: la muerte.

* * *

Draco lanzó el rollo a la pared y lo vio caer al suelo, el decorado de su habitación en ese momento le parecía tan superficial, no que importase mucho realmente; nada le importaba, simplemente quería que la escuela terminara, que Voldemort fuese una sombra del pasado, algo que se podía borrar.

Su vida estaba dividida entre la obediencia a su padre y el odio a los antecedentes de éste, quien siempre demostró ser gran fanático del odio a los nacidos muggles. Bien, Draco tampoco los aceptaba mucho, pero simplemente prefería humillarlos a matarlos.

Golpeó su frente con su mano y negó.

Iba a matar a alguien, y probablemente toda su vida iba a resentirlo contra su padre y Harry.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo volverse.

—Draco, ¿estás bien? —peguntó Zabini, entrando y acercándose a su compañero de cuarto y amigo.

Desde el día anterior Draco no se veía bien, su carácter estaba mucho más explosivo que antes y ni siquiera soportaba la presencia de sus propios compañeros, mismo motivo por el que evitó cruzar palabras con Potter, porque se sentía muy capaz de gritarle que le odiaba por hacerlo sentirse usado por Voldemort.

Odiaba sentirse usado, odiaba a Voldemort.

Ahora era uno de los suyos, un Death Eater más dentro del grupo de allegados a Voldemort.

Esperaba simplemente no perder la cordura.

—Estoy bien, pero no quiero hablar con nadie. —dijo, enfadado y fríamente.

Con Blaise nunca era tan frío, tan seco, motivo por el cual el joven se preocupó y cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué es lo que te viene molestando?

Draco gruñó.

—En verdad, Zabini, —empezó, sonando cada vez más enfadado. —No quiero hablar con nadie de esto, mucho menos contigo. Déjame en paz.

Cuando Blaise iba a replicar, la puerta volvió a abrirse y Pansy entró.

—Draco, tu padre vino de visita. Tiene noticias para ti.

Algo le dijo al rubio que eso era justamente lo que menos esperaba oír en ese preciso momento, y que iba a tener que recurrir a Potter para pedirle prestados sus artículos, para que no sospecharan de él.

Iba a ser lo mejor, ya que quería seguir en el colegio y en verdad anhelaba derrotar a Voldemort.


	13. Capítulo 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Lucius se caracterizaba por no perder la razón, esta vez no estaba haciéndole justicia a lo suyo, estaba enfadado con la decisión de que su hijo fuera utilizado como uno de los matones de Voldemort y que si no pasaba la prueba su hijo iba a ser sacrificado. ¿En qué demonios pensó Draco cuando tuvo la grandiosa idea de unirse al grupo de Voldemort? ¿Que quería ser asesinado?

¡Pues bien por él! Iba a conseguirlo, porque Lucius sabía muy bien que su hijo podría ser un bastardo de tiempo completo, pero jamás mataba a gente y lo más lejos que llegaba era a asustarlos o amenazarlos.

Draco era fuerte, porque su padre lo entrenaba en vacaciones, así que su hijo estaba preparado por si se daba la ocasión o tenía que pelear para salvar su vida, incluso estaba entrenado con las maldiciones imperdonables, o al menos algunas de ellas.

Eso no significaba que podría ir a matar a gente así como así; él no era el padre de un asesino a sueldo de Voldemort, así que no iba a permitir que su único hijo, lo que más quería en el mundo, arruinase su oportunidad de triunfar en el mundo sólo porque le entró el instinto Slytherin y quiso formar parte de los esclavos de Voldemort, los mismos que casi le besaban el trasero.

Su hijo iba a lamentarlo, pero también, si lo convencía de retirarse, cómo demonios iba a persuadir a Voldemort que no matase a Draco.

Allí radicaba el problema, su hijo estaba en un callejón sin salida.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y su hijo entró, serio, él quiso lanzarse sobre su hijo y esconderlo por siempre de la vista de Voldemort o de cualquiera involucrado con él.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —quiso saber, sonriéndole amablemente a su padre, luego de una respetuosa inclinación como saludo de entrada de parte del más joven rubio. —Pansy me dijo que me buscabas.

Lucius asintió, seriamente, sin demostrar ni la más leve señal de afecto.

—Pienso que cometiste un error al unirte a Voldemort. —comunicó su padre, pero eso no tuvo ningún efecto en el rubio, quien simplemente se tragó un bostezo, para evitar ser descortés frente a su padre. —No tenías que hacerlo, no es un requisito en la familia Malfoy.

Draco asintió.

—Lo sé, padre, pero es como si lo fuera. Todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia son tan extremistas, si no son Death Eaters son Aurores. Es como los Black, tuvieron un hijo que se volvió auror, ustedes son Death Eaters, a la hora de escoger un punto de partida, me decidí por ti, padre. No iba a traicionarte. —mintió muy confiado, su padre creía en su palabra y si Voldemort no sospechaba nada, cómo iba su padre a tener la más leve sospecha de todo. —Quiero que te sientas orgulloso de mis méritos.

Su hijo estaba tomándole el pelo o siendo muy leal a la familia, cualquiera de las dos, no estaba interesado porque siendo su único hijo no quería arriesgarlo.

Una cosa era que lo presionara a que fuera mejor, a que se superara y dejara por debajo a cualquier persona que fuera mejor que él en el colegio o a Potter, que superaba sus habilidades en el Quidditch.

—¿Es eso cierto?

Draco sonrió, su padre estaba dudando de él, lo que significaba solamente dos cosas, o era más astuto que Voldemort o simplemente quería persuadirlo de realizar su misión, fuera la que fuera.

—¿Usted duda de mí?

—No intentes ponerme a prueba, Draco. Dime qué es lo que estás haciendo en realidad; nunca antes te interesaste realmente por agradarle a la familia por seguir los mismos pasos de los demás. ¿Por qué ahora sí? —quiso saber el rubio de largo cabello lacio, sus ojos centelleaban quizá de furia, quizá de impaciencia, Draco no estaba para adivinarlo.

Los dos estaban molestos, cada quien por motivos muy justos, así que los dos tenían sus razones para estar un poco evasivos.

Draco por culpa de Harry, quien lo usó a su conveniencia, sólo para enterarse al final que era sólo un eslabón más en el plan y que el imbécil de Potter ya estaba infiltrado, que ya conocía más del funcionamiento interior de Voldemort. Es más, era uno de los favoritos del mago oscuro.

Ése era el motivo que frustraba a Draco, que simplemente se dejó marcar a lo estúpido, para enterarse que Potter no necesitaba un infiltrado sino un compañero con quien vencer desde adentro.

Mientras que a Lucius lo que le fastidiaba era que su hijo estaba arriesgándose por algo que él desconocía, ya que su hijo siempre dejó en claro que odiaba ser mandado; que era justamente lo que Voldemort más disfrutaba.

—Padre, la familia para mí siempre ha sido muy importante, eso tú lo sabes. En cuanto vino el momento de decidir, no quise dejar de lado a aquellos que han estado conmigo siempre. —comentó, recordando también que ése era el otro principal motivo por el cual quiso apoyar.

Uno fue vencer a Voldemort para evitar tanta basura en el mundo, el otro era porque éste gobernaba sobre los juicios de sus padres, haciéndolos actuar a su conveniencia y gusto.

Lucius no dudó ni un segundo de esa respuesta, además había honestidad en los ojos de su hijo.

—Entonces si eso es lo que quieres, supongo que no podré persuadirte por mucho que yo lo quiera. ¿No es cierto?

—Me alegra que hayas entendido, padre. —fue el comentario del rubio más joven, quien miraba a su padre directamente a los ojos, para evitar levantar sospechas en éste. No iba a echar al caño todo. —Porque supongo que a ti nadie te intentó persuadir que abandonaras tus ideales.

Lucius asintió.

Aunque quiso decirle que en ese entonces Voldemort aún era desconocido y que los aliados de los que se estaba haciendo sólo buscaban la supremacía, lo mismo que él... pero todos sufrían por perder a sus familias en la guerra de la luz y la oscuridad, del bien y el mal... los sangre pura contra el ejército de Dumbledore... los de sangre sucia y los demás... incluso algunos sangre pura que eran buenos.

Eran sólo términos, porque en la vida real nadie era bueno y nadie era realmente malo.

Simplemente todos buscaban por su propio bienestar, no por el ajeno.

—Muy bien, hijo. Entonces a lo que vine. Tienes una misión para probar qué tal serías como miembro en el campo de batalla. Yo sé que lo harás bien. Además tienes una misión fácil. Sólo tienes que matar un muggle.

Draco se contuvo de gritarle algo a su padre.

¿Se suponía que por ser un muggle iba a ser fácil?

Su padre no estaba pensando en él, pero él tampoco iba a quejarse porque había aceptado las consecuencias que traía el hecho de ser un Death Eater.

—¿Sólo eso? —esperaba que su padre notara el leve tono sarcástico que estaba usando.

De todas formas no esperaba mucho más que eso. Voldemort estaba probándolo, para ver si era un buen elemento o no. Iba a demostrarle a la serpiente ésa que él era el mejor elemento que iba a tener entre la bola de mediocres aduladores que le servían.

Incluido Harry Potter.

—Tienes que ir al Londres Muggle, aquí tienes toda la información que necesitarás para concluir satisfactoriamente la misión. ¿Alguna duda? —quiso saber su padre, dispuesto a decirle cómo hacerlo bien.

Aunque Draco ya debía saber cómo: ser sigiloso y rápido, para que no demorase mucho más tiempo.

Y sobre todas las cosas, no sentir lástima, porque un Death Eater se supone que no debe sentir nada.

Bueno, nada más que perversa satisfacción al asesinar gente.

—¿Al Londres Muggle? ¿Cómo un muggle en específico se volvió víctima del Dark Lord?

—Eso no es de nuestra incumbencia, no deberías ser tan curioso, Draco. Sólo tienes que saber que él es tu blanco, si fallas irá alguien más a acabar con la misión y tú serás llevado ante el Dark Lord... creo que tu amigo, el Death Eater de la máscara será tu guía. —comunicó su padre.

Lucius había hablado con Voldemort para ver quién iba a encargarse de vigilar a su hijo por si las cosas no salían como él quería.

—Él no es mi amigo.

—Bueno, algunos dicen que eres el único que sabe quién es... y supongo que no puedes decirlo.

Draco negó.

—Decirlo puedo, porque nada me lo impide, padre, no estoy impedido ni mudo, así que sí puedo, más bien no debo. Existe una diferencia, padre. —explicó el rubio. —Y de deber, el Dark Lord ya me advirtió que no debo hablar.

—Supongo que no debes.

—Sí. Ahora, ¿me darás ese sobre o lo tendrás todo el tiempo tú? —quiso saber, extendiendo su mano y recibiendo el sobre de un Lucius que parecía negarse a dárselo.

Sí, ambos estaban molestos, pero igual ahora Draco estaba levemente asustado porque iba a ser la primera vez que iba a tener que enfrentarse al hecho de asesinar a alguien, especialmente para ganarse la simpatía de Voldemort.

Era una pérdida de tiempo.

—Tengo que irme, hijo. Me espera una reunión en el Ministerio de Magia, tu madre te manda saludos.

Dio media vuelta y sin más, se marchó.

Dejando a Draco allí, en medio de esa habitación, enfadado, asustado, frustrado y con ganas de ir a desquitarse con Harry Potter por ser un completo imbécil que había arruinado su vida desde el momento que apareció ante él.

Pero no estaba tan molesto con él en ese momento, más bien estaba molesto consigo mismo, por no poder creer que era hora de salir a una misión, por no sentirse preparado y estar asustado... pero no iba a demostrárselo al mundo porque siendo un Malfoy iba a probar que era mucho para los demás... que nadie iba a vencerlo.

La puerta se abrió y entró Snape.

—¿Qué dijo Lucius? —fue la pregunta que hizo inmediatamente su profesor, también conociendo los procedimientos del Dark Lord, siendo consciente del posible motivo por el cual Lucius, sin razón aparente, decidió pasar por el castillo a visitar a su hijo, después de tanto tiempo sin verlo, por estar tan ocupado con las misiones del Dark Lord.

Snape no era torpe, utilizaba su inteligencia para el bienestar de su propia misión, había conseguido la confianza de Voldemort una vez más, obviamente gracias a un plan de Potter, uno que no se le ocurrió a él, pero que arriesgaba mucho la vida de su estudiante.

Iban a tener que soportar la pérdida si los descubrían.

—Usted lo debe saber, ¿no? —habló el rubio. —Mi padre no vino de visita, eso es algo seguro, ni siquiera se acordó que tiene un hijo, lo único que le preocupa es que haga esto porque estoy seguro de apoyar a Voldemort, o me salgo.

—¿No estás confundiendo todo? Lucius se preocupa mucho por ti, a mí me dijo que no quería verte involucrado en esto. —comentó Snape, su voz suave, sedosa como un susurro que acariciaba el oído.

Draco negó, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que su padre sí lo amaba y se preocupaba por él, pero en una forma muy suya.

No, lo que Draco quería, la libertad que tanto ansiaba, ser libre y hacer las cosas a su manera y por gusto, no por complacer a los demás, por eso mismo no se retiraba del grupo de Voldemort, porque no iba a obedecer órdenes de su padre y porque eso lo hacía por su propio bienestar y el de su familia.

—¿Y qué es lo que tienes que hacer?

Lo que tenía que hacer, sonaba tan simple y sencillo pero Draco sabía que involucraba más que eso... tenía que ser cuidadoso y cuidar de hacer un trabajo limpio y rápido, no quería dejar dudas en la mente de su Amo.

Se mordió el labio inferior antes de responder.

—Sólo matar a un Muggle, uno que tuvo negocios con los death eaters, supongo que ya no les sirve. —comentó.

—O ya no tiene dinero que dar y a Voldemort no le sirve.

—¿Dinero? ¿Dinero muggle? —preguntó, incrédulo. —¿Utilizan el oro muggle? ¿Por qué?

—Es más fácil esconderlo del Ministerio de Magia, así tienen controlado todo lo que hacen, como tu padre, da muchas donaciones, pero también obtiene dinero de fuentes muggles, sus negocios mágicos no son el motivo por el cual la familia Malfoy es millonaria, Draco. —le explicó el profesor de Pociones con brevedad.

Draco quedó en blanco, entonces ése era el motivo por el cual era millonario… bueno, su padre, pero él iba a heredar todo eso.

—Sí, —dijo, olvidándose de lo que acababa de descubrir, no iba a ponerse a pensar en eso cuando le esperaba un trabajo complicado que no iba a disfrutar en lo más mínimo, mucho menos si iba a ser vigilado por alguien más.

Fue como si Snape le leyese la mente, porque justamente en ese instante hizo la pregunta que Draco no quería responder, porque eso significaría que era cierto... y no quería enfrentarlo.

—¿Y quién será tu guía?

—Potter.

* * *

Ella miró por la ventana, sintiendo un agonizante dolor en el pecho, uno que no había experimentado regularmente, quizá eso era lo mismo que sentía Harry al pensar en sus padres y saber que no los tenía, que nunca más iba a tenerlos, probablemente lo mismo que sintió cuando dejó de ver el espejo de Erised... que no iba a volver a verlos jamás, quizá la misma sobrecogedora sensación que le acometió cuando vio a sus padres salir de su varita, cuando le ayudaron.

Al menos él los había visto una vez más.

"No seas imbécil, Hermione." Pensó tristemente, sintiendo compasión consigo misma. Para Harry no fue exactamente un paseo por el paraíso ver a sus padres mientras se enfrentaba contra Voldemort.

Pero los había visto.

Ella sólo quería oírlos hablar una vez más, que le dijeran lo muy orgullosos que estaban de ella y de sus logros, de todo lo que había progresado en Hogwarts, lo buen estudiante que era y lo hermoso de sus ojos castaños.

Estaba destrozada en ese momento y necesitaba encontrar un refugio, una salida de todo ese laberinto de dolor en el que estaba atrapada, presa de emociones nunca antes experimentadas que la exprimían, le sacaban toda su fuerza, dejándola tan débil como triste.

Insufrible, era lo que ella pensaba, que todo era demasiado, excesivo, que el destino estaba probándola y ella no estaba dando la talla.

Y se sentía sola, abandonada y llena de lágrimas que no podía dejar salir.

Era media noche, no podía dormir porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos su subconsciente creaba una imagen desgarradora de la posible muerte de sus padres, una que le oprimía el corazón y le hacía desear no volver a conciliar el sueño, nunca jamás.

Su madre estaba ensangrentada del rostro, al igual que su padre, mientras un Death Eater lanzaba maldiciones imperdonables que hacían que sus cuerpos se sacudieran de dolor, que espasmos los recorrieran y que sangre espesa y oscura brotara a borbotones de las heridas ya abiertas en su piel.

Los dos lloraban, pensando en su hija, en que estaban dejándola sola, en el sufrimiento que eso iba a acarrear para ella, todo el dolor y la carencia de experiencia al momento de enfrentarse ella sola al mundo real... y no había nadie en quien apoyarse, porque no quería despertar lástima entre los demás, por eso los únicos que sabían de la muerte de sus padres aparte del cuerpo docente del colegio eran Harry —obviamente Malfoy— y Ron, a quien ella acudió por desesperación, necesidad y depresión, para no hundirse en las garras del sufrimiento.

No sirvió muy bien porque Ron, haciendo justicia a su condición como hombre, sabía muy poco sobre cómo consolar a una mujer que sufre por la pérdida de un ser querido, y se le enredaban las palabras y se ponía nervioso con la cercanía de la chica y siempre terminaba sin llegar a ningún punto, haciendo sentir a Hermione como una chica que no valía la pena ni para que alguien se esforzara para darle el pésame.

Agradecía que estaba sola en la sala común, porque milagrosamente todos habían ido a dormirse temprano, lo que significaba que podía estar triste a gusto, sin que Parvati o Lavender intentaran levantar su ánimo sin saber qué era lo que la mantenía tan deprimida.

Pero todo el mundo sabía que era algo grave porque hasta el buen desempeño como alumna de Hermione se había visto afectado cuando ya no encontró más refugio en los libros al darse cuenta de algo, allí no estaba la solución mágica a todos los problema que arremetían con fuerza contra el mundo real; la solución estaba en la práctica, en salir a pelear valientemente, como uno de sus mejores amigos hacía, poniendo a prueba su temple, su coraje, a cada instante, dispuesto a arriesgarse por el bienestar de terceros, fuese quien fuese.

Aunque poniendo especial énfasis en el cuidado de sus seres queridos.

Se limpió una lágrima que sin que ella lo notase siquiera había descendido por su mejilla, lentamente, caliente.

Cuando oyó unos pasos lentos, suaves que le hicieron alzar la mirada y esconderse bajo una manta que había arrastrado consigo, para cubrir su maltratado rostro, donde había rastros de lágrimas.

—¿Harry? ¿Eres tú? —oyó la voz del pelirrojo, trémula, adormilada y muy ronca.

Se descubrió y sonrió.

—No, Harry no está aquí, no le he visto. ¿No está en su cama? —preguntó ella.

Ron negó un par de veces, hasta que comprendió que ella ya había captado y que él aún estaba semi dormido y que no tenía mucho sentido seguir así... iba a retirarse cuando se percató de lo extraño de todo eso.

Hermione estaba sola en la sala común, abrazando la manta gruesa y con el rostro sucio de rastros de lágrimas, aún más despeinada que de costumbre y con la mirada caída, en una clara imitación genuina de un cachorrito triste que conmovió profundamente el corazón del joven... seguramente no era la imagen que la chica buscaba proyectar, pero en ese momento, sabiéndose segura con Ron a su lado, no la ocultó y se dejó al descubierto.

Estaba dispuesta a que cuidaran de ella.

Lo necesitaba, más esa noche que nunca, porque su mente volaba demasiado y soñaba con sus padres, los mismos a los que por una causa muy estúpida había perdido para siempre.

—No, cuando desperté fue porque oí un ruido, creí que era él pero no estaba en su cama, así que vine a buscarlo...

"Malfoy." Pensó inmediatamente la joven. ¿Acaso salió a acompañar a Malfoy a algún lugar? Esto no está nada bien.

Ella era deductiva por naturaleza, muy curiosa, y había una pieza perdida en su rompecabezas, pero la tristeza, aquella depresión de tamaño magno estaba nublándole el juicio y no pensaba correctamente.

—Pero no te preocupes, debe estar en algún lugar... él acostumbra a hacer esto en las noches... no siempre, pero ocasionalmente desaparece sin dejar rastro alguno. —fue la explicación de Ron.

—¿No duerme aquí?

—No te preocupes, en verdad, —dijo, sentándose a su lado y rodeándola por los hombros la acercó a él. —El va a estar bien... Tú también vas a estarlo, Hermione. Eso lo sabes, ¿no es así?

Ella asintió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del joven.

—Gracias, Ron.

Al menos esa noche, el asunto de su amigo Harry Potter, mientras era consolada por las manos de Ron, que acariciaban sus cabellos castaños, quedó sepultado junto con su dolor, mientras disfrutaba la compañía de alguien que se preocupaba por ella, lo suficiente como para acompañarla en media noche, aunque tuviera sueño, para brindarle su amistad en el dolor.

* * *

—¿Dónde estabas? —cuestionó Harry, suavemente, sin sonar ni un poco enfadado.

Veía la faz pálida de Malfoy, sus ojos grises demasiado brillantes, su boca curvada en una mueca de desagrado... no lucía muy bien, de hecho, hasta ese momento Harry se percató que estaba temblando, su cuerpo se sacudía demasiado violentamente para ser producto del frío, pero aún así se quitó la capa negra, de tela negra y cubrió el cuerpo menudo del rubio, acercándolo al suyo y abrazándolo.

Draco lo permitió, y para ser un necio niño petulante, el hecho de dejarse tocar -Abrazar, ¡por Dios!- por Harry Potter, aquel a quien odiaba más que a nadie en el mundo... quizá tanto como a Voldemort, era algo que ponía a Harry mucho más preocupado que nunca.

¿Algo salió mal?

Levantó el rostro del rubio y miró algo en sus ojos, su alma parecía estar asomándose, rota... hecha pedazos.

Pero algo de orgullo sobreviviente le impedía derramar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos... éstos estaban rojos... como su nariz.

—¿No pudiste matarlos?

Draco negó una vez.

—No te preocupes por eso, Potter, —dijo suavemente, demasiado para ser verdad, tembloroso... finalmente las lágrimas ganaron la batalla contra el orgullo y se derramaron de sus ojos grises, como plata líquida. —No tienes que preocuparte porque no te defraudé, Potter. Los maté a los tres.

Sin más, se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Harry, arrastrando al ojiverde con él al suelo, quedando los dos de rodillas, apoyados el uno en el otro, compartiendo el calor corporal en aquella noche fría.

Algo en el cuerpo delgado de Malfoy contra el suyo conmovió a Harry, en su mirada quebrada, en sus lágrimas plateadas y en los espasmos de llanto que le asfixiaban, y sin ser consciente de sus movimientos, acarició los mechones rubios de Draco y besó la frente del rubio.

Draco estaba en shock.

Quizá matar no había sido lo que él una vez pensó.

No era algo que le gustaba, eso era seguro, lo podía decir por la forma en que se aferraba a la túnica del mago al que supuestamente odiaba, por el hecho que se estaba dejando acariciar.

—¿Lo hice bien?

Harry asintió.

—Sólo déjame proyectar la marca... alguien tiene que hacerlo... luego nos iremos a Honeyduckes y de allí iremos directamente a Hogwarts.

Draco negó.

—No quiero volver al castillo aún... ¿no podemos ir a algún lugar aquí, en el Londres Muggle...?

Harry negó.

—No lo creo conveniente, Malfoy... —dijo con voz suave, queriendo ser de confort para el joven. —Pero no es necesario que volvamos a Hogwarts, podemos quedarnos aquí un momento más...

—¿Y la marca?

—¿Sabes? En este momento no me importa. —dijo y no soltó al rubio de su abrazo, quien enterró el rostro en el pecho de Harry.

Quizá al día siguiente volvieran a pelear, pero en ese momento como el único consuelo que tenía a su lado no iba a soltarlo y no iba a permitir que el ojiverde le soltara, porque su presencia estaba regresándole la cordura que perdió cuando entró a aquel departamento y mató a una pareja y a un bebé.

Por el momento, aún sobre su orgullo Malfoy, agradecía que fuera Harry quien lo viera derrumbarse luego de haber cometido su primer asesinato, estaba feliz de estar allí, siendo consolado por él... porque sabía que aunque podía -o más bien debía-, el joven no iba a mofarse de él e iba a estar disponible para el momento en que éste lo requiriera, y eso era algo a lo que, en ese momento, no iba a renunciar.


	14. Capítulo 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

La situación era mucho más peligrosa de lo que todos pensaban, fue lo primero que cruzó la mente de Dumbledore cuando leyó el periódico muggle y se enteró del asesinato de un muggle muy importante en la comunidad no-mágica, un senador... pero no cualquiera, él conocía de los negocios que éste sostenía con Voldemort, de hecho el muggle había accedido a dar información del mago oscuro.

¿Cómo se había enterado éste, si ni los demás miembros de la orden estaban enterados, solamente él?

Algo no estaba muy bien en todo eso, alguien cercano a ellos estaba espiándolo, eso o el sujeto de Voldemort estaba siendo espiado y el susodicho se enteró que iban a traicionarlo y se le adelantó.

Era común en el mago oscuro, y así nadie perdía... al menos él no.

Tomó su té calmadamente, él no era una persona que perdiera la compostura, además dirigiendo un colegio debía mantenerse en calma y concentrado, porque sus alumnos no podían enterarse de golpe del peligro que corrían, ya que enfrentarse al Dark Lord (como lo llamaban sus seguidores) no era algo sencillo.

Tom no estaba haciendo las cosas muy sencillas, además, y a él todo se le complicaba teniendo que ver por la vida de los familiares de sus alumnos.

Hizo una mueca al sabor amargo de su té.

No se quejó, sin embargo.

Oyó que alguien tocaba suavemente la puerta, le indicó que entrara.

—¿Cómo están las cosas? —preguntó tras entrar, el profesor Lupin, sonriendo tranquilamente.

Al igual que Dumbledore no podía perder el control, muchos confiaban en él y él tenía que seguir proyectando esa imagen que los alumnos encontraban como un refugio, uno en el que estaban tan tranquilos.

Era mejor ignorar la situación, eran más felices porque sus vidas eran mucho más simples.

—No muy bien, Remus, hubo un asesinato en la comunidad Muggle y se proyectó la marca; como se trataba de un funcionario muy importante dentro de la política, eso hizo que se iniciará una investigación policíaca, en estos momentos están investigando los motivos de la muerte... pero no han encontrado nada. —comentó el director, preocupado por todo lo que Tom estaba haciendo, una guerra entre ambos mundos, el mágico y el no-mágico.

Como si aquello le fuera a reportar realmente un beneficio.

—Tampoco encontrarán mucho, si fueron asesinados con un Avada Kedavra, aunque vean las expresiones de terror en sus rostros, la única conclusión a que llegarán es que fue muerte natural.

Buen punto, pensaba Dumbledore al principio, pero cómo iban a explicar aquella marca de muerte, en el cielo. No había explicación racional o lógica en eso, al menos no para los muggles... Y qué tipo de investigación iban a hacer con eso cuando por su propia cuenta iba a borrarse.

No había mucho que esperar y todos los muggles iban a quedar llenos de dudas y horrorizados.

¿Acaso eso era lo que planeaba Tom? ¿Crear caos?

No iban a permitírselo porque eso iba a crear confusión en la mente de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, y Dumbledore no estaba dispuesto a rendirse y entregarle el colegio a Voldemort.

—Harry ya sabe del plan. Está de acuerdo, la profesora McGonagall irá con ellos. Falta dirigirme a los líderes restantes de cada casa. Con Malfoy hablaré hoy mismo, en cuanto salga de aquí... la profesora McGonagall dijo que ella avisará Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. —comunicó Lupin, sonriendo.

—Muy bien. —aceptó el director. —No te retengo más tiempo, ve de una vez a darle el mensaje al Sr. Malfoy.

Lupin asintió y tras una leve inclinación de cabeza en forma de despedida, se despidió de Dumbledore.

El anciano suspiró, agotado.

Pensaba que su tiempo estaba llegando a un final y que era hora que Harry tomará el camino que iba a llevarlo a la victoria, iba a tener que hacerse a un lado porque Harry Potter estaba creciendo y era hora que éste cumpliera su destino y déjase de soñar con un mundo perfecto: era hora que lo buscara.

* * *

Harry miró a Hermione, quien no parecía muy contenta con su mejor amigo y se veía mucho mejor que la noche anterior que estaba reclamándose por ser tan tonta y sufría por haber perdido a sus padres.

Todo lo que quería era estar en paz, pero con un amigo como Harry, de quien tenía que encargarse, eso no era algo sencillo ya que el joven se metía en tantos problemas que ella terminaba perdiendo la poca paciencia de la que se podía jactar poseer y esperaba más de lo que Harry y Ron podían ofrecer.

Ella buscaba que ellos comprendieran su forma de ser, que cambiaran un poco y se comportaran como adolescentes con una responsabilidad, especialmente Harry ya que era uno de los líderes de la Alianza y esperaba sólo un poco para formar parte de la Orden del Fénix.

Después que Ron le dijo que no estaba en su habitación, buscaron a Harry por todas partes y no lo encontraron, entonces la joven perdió la calma y entró en crisis, buscando a Harry por todo el colegio y temiendo que algo le pasara, por eso ahora que lo veía entrar al gran comedor, luciendo unas ojeras enormes y una expresión de cansancio que ni él se aguantaba, ella se aclaró la garganta, muy enfadada.

Pero es que, cómo se atrevía a Harry a hacerla preocuparse de esa forma cuando él sabía que su familia había sido asesinada en uno de los ataques a comunidades muggles que Voldemort y sus Death Eaters llevaban a cabo.

—No aparecías anoche, así que Ron y yo fuimos a buscarte por los pasillos, ¿dónde te metiste?

El joven no respondió, sino que se sentó, bostezó y tomó una tostada a la que untó con mantequilla y empezó a comer tranquilamente.

No estaba de humor para soportar los sermones de la joven, mucho menos cuando sabía que le iba a reprochar el hecho de haberlos preocupado tanto, cuando a él no le importaba si ellos sentían o no que estaba apartándose del grupo, eso para Harry no era importante. No iba a serlo nuevamente, las cosas estaban cambiando y aunque le doliera -al menos al principio- no iba a abandonar su misión de destruir a Voldemort simplemente porque su amiga suplicaba un poco de atención.

Ella era inteligente, que encontrara otra forma de sobrevivir al asfixiante dolor, porque cuando Harry vivió lejos de la magia, con los Dursley y sin ningún apoyo, él no se quejó en cuanto llegó a Hogwarts, él intentó disfrutar los momentos buenos que experimentaba en vez de dedicarse a sufrir... igual la muerte de sus padres aunque muy dolorosa fue algo que desde temprana edad tuvo que superar, porque como un ser humano común y corriente tenía que lidiar con la preferencia de sus tíos y todos los familiares a los que conocía, por Dudley.

No tuvo una buena infancia, no iba a arruinar su único buen plan de salvación para brindarle felicidad a Hermione.

—Yo no necesitaba que ustedes me buscaran, estoy bien por si no lo habías notado, Hermione. —fue el comentario muy seco de parte del ojiverde, estaba un poco molesto porque, luego de haberse preocupado tanto por el joven rubio que parecía desconsolado y necesitado de confort y apoyo, Malfoy simplemente le empujó y le dijo que lo dejase en paz, que no quería volver a verlo.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? Era la pregunta que aún rondaba la cabeza del Gryffindor.

Quizá el mundo no viera que estaba de mal humor, porque en época de crisis Harry era para todos como aquel lugar seguro en el que todos buscan refugio, un lugar lejano a los problemas, metafóricamente hablando, Harry era como aquel amigo que comparte contigo su paraguas y te protege de la fuerte y fría lluvia.

El joven en realidad era mucho más que eso, pero eran pocos los que lo notaban.

El motivo real por el cual estaba enojado era porque el idiota de Malfoy despertó sentimientos en él que no se consideraba capaz de experimentar... era un adolescente y sólo una vez sintió algo así, cuando estaba cerca de Cho Chang; ahora sin embargo le vino con mucha más intensidad con mareo y cosquilleo estúpido en el estómago, incluido.

Así que no se consideraba muy afortunado al haberse encontrado atraído por un ser humano de su mismo sexo, librando eso, haberse encontrado atraído por un Slytherin y en específico, Draco Malfoy.

Su apariencia frágil, su mirada dolida y el arrepentimiento en su mirada que de pronto se borró y siguió al hecho que el rubio se apartó de allí y corrió lejos de Harry, no lo alcanzó... de hecho ni siquiera hizo el intento de seguirlo.

No iba a presionar al joven Malfoy a que se sintiera mejor, probablemente aún no superaba su shock por haber matado por primera vez.

Para Harry no fue tan complicado porque vació su mente y pensó que lo estaba haciendo por el bienestar del futuro, porque se dijo a sí mismo que a las personas de quienes libraba al mundo no eran necesarias en éste, que eran de hecho quienes hacían un mundo tan podrido como el existente.

Aunque en realidad sólo bastaba con recordarse a sí mismo que no tenía porque preocuparse por el sufrimiento de los demás, cuando todo el tiempo de vida que tenía —diecisiete años— nadie había demostrado preocupación por él en el más mínimo sentido, por eso también decidió que a quienes matara no iban a dejarle sentimientos de culpabilidad, mejor volver a casa, tomar una larga ducha y bañarse de la sensación de ser un asesino que estaba infiltrado en el campo enemigo.

—No tienes que ser rudo, Harry, simplemente estábamos preocupados por ti.

Eso hizo enfadar aún más a Harry, pero no lo exteriorizó.

Por mucho que se moría por gritarle a Hermione: _¿Y yo les pedí que se preocuparan por mí? ¡Porque no recuerdo haber reclutado gente para ese asunto!_

El Gryffindor de ojos verdes bostezó, evitando responderle a Hermione de forma grosera, la joven aún estaba susceptible a cualquier mal trato y no quería verla ponerse a llorar en frente de él porque si ya estaba enfadado iba a terminar por perder la compostura y le iba a echar en cara el hecho que a todos le permitían ser débiles cuando estaban heridos, menos a él, a él le empujaban a ser un triunfador, a ganarle a Voldemort, a no dejarse vencer, como si no fuera un ser humano común y corriente, simplemente marcado bajo una profecía que decidía su destino.

Se mordió la lengua.

En ese momento la belleza espectacular de Hogwarts, ni la majestuosidad de su desayuno o la sensación de libertad que le inspiraba estar en el colegio estaban disminuyendo su mal humor.

Mal por aquel que se cruzara en su camino e intentase provocarlo, porque si no lanzaba un maleficio a alguien sí iba a desquitarse con Hermione.

—Lo sé, pero no tienen por qué hacerlo. —fue su respuesta, muy tardada y sorprendiendo a la muchacha, porque de hecho ella no esperaba una después de haber visto a su amigo tan sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Al menos ahora Harry ya no sonaba como si estuviera conteniéndose, lo cual era un gran avance.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo, y me alegra ser yo. Porque eres mi amigo y te preocupas por mí.

Hubo algo en el interior de Harry que se rompió en mil pedazos pero no lo demostró, no era estúpido y era buen actor, hasta ahora nadie sospechaba que él ya era un death eater, lástima por sus amigos... ahora él simplemente estaba pensando en su porvenir, claro procurando no rebasar los límites porque no quería convertirse, luego de derrotar al mago oscuro, en una copia absurda de él.

—Tienes razón, Hermione, pero ahora no estoy para preguntas.

—Tuviste mala noche, ¿acaso hubo algún otro sueño perturbador que te haya despertado a media noche? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿no es así? —ella se apoyó en su mano, usando como soporte la mesa, donde su codo estaba acomodado, acercó su rostro a Harry, esperando que éste dijera algo, alguna respuesta afirmativa que le confirmase que el motivo por el cual su mejor amigo estaba tan arisco era el hecho que estaba sufriendo en silencio. —Si no quieres compartirlo conmigo, el profesor Dumbledore es una muy buena opción, Harry. No dudes en buscarlo.

No lo dudaba, ni siquiera lo pensaba, porque no iba a llegar y a contarle, ¿sabe, profesor? Anoche no estuve en mi cama porque me fui a ver que Malfoy sí matase a una familia importante en medio de la comunidad muggle.

Simplemente quería marcharse, por eso mismo, olvidándose de su desayuno se puso en pie y empezó a caminar a la salida, ignorando el llamado de su amiga, que preocupada le gritaba que volviera.

Cuando iba llegando a la puerta, sintió un escalofrío y una corriente de energía recorriéndolo que le hizo arquearse de dolor y caer arrodillado al suelo... todo el colegio se puso en pie y caminó al punto en que el joven estaba, paralizado de dolor, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados evitando quejarse y demostrar su sufrimiento.

Un pinchazo en su brazo, aquel donde estaba la marca, le indicó que estaba siendo llamado, pero no podía hacer nada, al menos no en medio de todo el colegio, mientras todos le miraban con curiosidad, esperando a que el joven les dijera si había sido una especie de visión o algo similar; Harry sólo se puso en pie y sacudió la cabeza, murmurando maldiciones contra Voldemort.

Cuando iba a caminar sintió otro mareo, menos fuerte pero que igual le hizo tambalearse, se vio sostenido por el profesor Lupin, quien lo sujetó por los hombros y lo apretó contra él, evitando que cayera.

—¿Estás bien?

El ardor en su cicatriz era fuerte, él lo supo desde el momento en que se dejó marcar, su cuerpo reaccionaba violentamente cuando era invadido por magia oscura, ahora que lo hacía voluntariamente tenía que morderse la lengua antes de quejarse, además, aunque quería demostrarle al mundo que él no era su superman y que también sufría, no iba a hacerlo aún, no cuando era el mejor death eater de Voldemort.

Desde su primer encuentro con el Voldemort en su cuerpo real, cuando iba en cuarto curso, supo que la magia negra era repelida por su cuerpo, ahora que él mismo la buscaba como una fuente de poder, para poder vencer a Voldemort, su cuerpo se veía mucho más frágil, más fácil de derrotar, porque las constantes cargas de energía negativa que lo llenaban cuando era convocado por Voldemort le inyectaban dolor en todo el cuerpo, directo a los músculos, a los huesos, al torrente sanguíneo, de una forma imposible de soportar, como si por sus venas corriera en vez de sangre fuego que ardía, quemando la superficie de su piel, haciendo explotar todo su interior.

Como un futuro buen auror tenía que controlarse y soportar.

Empujó a Lupin y apretó el puño, evitando golpear a alguien.

—Estoy bien, profesor, no tiene de qué preocuparse. —mintió, pero en ese momento era mucho más importante dejar a todos y marcharse, enviarle una carta a Voldemort y decirle que esta vez no iba poder dejar el colegio, podía fingir que luego de un rumor que oyó uno de los miembros de la orden estaban vigilándolo mucho más estrictamente.

—Muy bien, Harry, por qué no vas a tu habitación a descansar un poco, aunque sabes que Madame Pomfrey puede encargarse muy bien de ti.

Un asentimiento por parte del joven, pero no dijo más, simplemente salió por la puerta, ignorando los cuchicheos de todo el colegio.

El nerviosismo en su interior por ser descubierto desapareció hace mucho, así que ahora lo único que sentía es una perversa satisfacción por saber que había derrotado a todos, que había engañado a Voldemort y que nadie en el mundo mágico -excepto Snape y Malfoy-, lo sabían, y eso porque ellos eran parte de su plan.

No planeaba arrastrarlos con él si lo llegaban a atrapar, pero eso no iba a suceder.

Simplemente se dirigió a su habitación, pero cuando iba llegando a las escaleras se topó con la única persona a quien no se esperaba ver... parada en toda su majestuosidad, esperándolo, en el primer escalón, con los ojos fijos en la figura que avanzaba a él, con una mano en su cintura y la otra colgando a su costado.

La expresión seria de Draco Malfoy, sus ojos plateados mirando fijamente a Harry, su sonrisa levemente curveando su boca pequeña y roja, su cuerpo firmemente parado, erguido.

—¿Estás bien?

Harry casi cae al suelo de la sorpresa al oír eso... ¿acaso el rubio estaba preocupado? ¿Malfoy?

Era más probable que Voldemort desistiera en su plan de conquistar al mundo y se volviera él un tirano a que Draco demostrase el más leve interés en él, pero así estaba siendo, el joven rubio le veía con interés, como si en verdad estuviera preocupando con ganas de conocer la respuesta.

No tenía ganas de ser cordial con el imbécil que le hizo darse cuenta que aún no terminaba de superar la pubertad por culpa de sus conflictos emocionales, y que despertaba en él un deseo físico y emocional que succionaban todo su autocontrol y su energía... se encontraba luchando contra su lógica y raciocinio.

¿Acaso el rubio se dio cuenta la noche anterior cuando lo abrazó con mucho más afecto que incluso a sus amigos, cuando le consoló más de lo que hizo con la propia Hermione cuando ella perdió a sus padres?

Para Harry era complicado, pero para el rubio lo era aún más.

¿Qué? ¿Harry creía que para Draco era simple cuestión de soltar la pregunta en su cara? Existía un orgullo que para el rubio era difícil de ignorar, más estaba haciéndolo porque más que interesarse por Potter se preocupaba por la situación.

Él no creía que entre él y Harry las cosas fueran a arreglarse y terminarían siendo los mejores amigos, pero iba a admitirlo una vez y sólo para él, haber sido consolado por Potter, quien no se burló de él ni sintió pena, sino simplemente estuvo allí, disponible, era algo que le sirvió mucho.

No quería ser lo mismo para el ojiverde, estaba seguro que él sí iba a divertirse a expensas del Gryffindor, los distinguía ese pequeño punto, pero quería demostrarle a Potter que estaba poniendo detrás todo su odio.

Odio injustificado que brotó del hecho de haberse sentido rechazado por sobre un Weasley... Ron Weasley.

—No creí que te importara, Malfoy. —el comentario muy cierto no ofendió a Draco, no como el Gryffindor planeó, porque Draco sabía que eso era cierto, de hecho no le importaba... simplemente buscaba retornar el favor, de un modo menos expresivo al que Harry llevó a cabo.

—No me importa. —aclaró, serio, tragándose la sarta de insultos que llegaron a su garganta y tuvieron un amargo sabor cuando los pasó. —Simplemente lo digo por el hecho que tenemos esa excursión de escape.

Harry enarcó una ceja, así que Lupin ya les había dicho a los demás.

No le parecía una mala idea, de hecho sabiendo que Dumbledore los iba a proteger podía garantizar la seguridad de los alumnos, sabía que ninguno de los alumnos novatos iba a estar en peligro y que los más experimentados iban a ser quienes tuvieran la parte más difícil de la aventura...

—¿Vas a decirle a él?

La pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría y le hizo despertar de su trance, el rubio esperaba una respuesta satisfactoria.

—No podemos, porque Dumbledore es nuestro guardián, no nos va a decir la forma de encontrarnos... no creo que Lupin confíe en nosotros.

Draco sonrió.

Bajó el escalón que lo separaba de Harry, quien no retrocedió ni un centímetro y permitió la cercanía de Draco, su calor vibrante y su aroma a perfume excesivamente caro que se colaba por sus fosas nasales.

En ese momento además de luchar con su instinto; su raciocino, su autocontrol y su lógica estaban batallando con las intensas ganas que estaba sintiendo por sujetar al rubio de los hombros y plantarle un beso en la boca, un beso duro y fuerte, hiriente, que dañara al rubio, que lo doblegara y lo controlara a su voluntad, pero no sucedió, simplemente permitió un escalofrío por su espina dorsal y dibujó una imagen mental que satisfizo sus curiosidades.

—Lupin confía en ti, Potter. —fue el comentario de Draco, mientras hablaba a solo centímetros de la boca de Harry. —No creo que te escondan las claves a ti cuando has sido el favorito del director desde que llegaste a Hogwarts.

El mismo Draco Malfoy que la noche anterior parecía tan indefenso y en shock, necesitado de apoyo moral y de afecto, estaba ahora provocándole para que exigiera conocer la información clasificada dentro de aquella excursión de último momento que su profesor Lupin ideó como un medio de escape a tanta destrucción y muerte.

—No voy a insistir. Además, creí que tú estabas sufriendo un trauma post-asesinato, ¿no es así ya? ¡Qué fácil olvidas a tus víctimas! Te creí alguien con más sentimiento, no alguien frívolo y superficial.

Los ojos de Malfoy centellearon con rabia, así que decidió irse por un lado completamente diferente, con intenciones de vengarse de una buena vez de Harry Potter.

Harry lo pensó, pero fue Draco Malfoy quien lo llevó a cabo, sujetando a Potter de los hombros lo jaló y unió sus labios duramente, con un odio sobrenatural, con ganas de destruir al otro desde el interior, apoderándose de su ser de un modo no muy convencional... sabía de los sentimientos de Harry por él desde el momento en que se unieron. El adolescente ojiverde no era alguien muy experimentado en el campo de los sentimientos, mientras que Draco sí lo era, habiendo salido con tantas chicas estaba acostumbrado a eso, se dio cuenta que la mirada del joven Gryffindor por él era distinta incluso a la que le daba a sus amigos, mucho más preocupada, más interesada y por eso mismo decidió ser parte de su plan, porque sabía que obtenía sus dos planes de un solo golpe, si destruían a Voldemort, su padre iba a dejar de ser un esclavo y si él se aseguraba que Harry dependía de él, no iba a volver a ser el joven con instintos heroicos que el mundo entero aclamaba... sino un simple joven más... sólo el niño que vivió, sin ideales ni ganas de continuar viviendo una vez que el rubio se marchase.

Lo besó con intensidad, sin importarle que alguien pudiera verlos, allí en las escaleras, pegando su cuerpo al de Potter, sintiendo como éste se aferraba a su túnica y luego lo sujetaba de la cintura, en un abrazo casi predador que hizo que el rubio fuera levantado un centímetro del suelo, mientras sus brazos se cruzaban alrededor del cuello de Harry, que gozaba inmensamente aquel contacto tan suave y brusco al mismo tiempo, que le asfixiaba y al mismo tiempo le daba aire que respirar, que sabía tan bien, a menta, pero que dejaba un sabor amargo tras haber pasado la increíble primer impresión.

Los dedos del rubio acariciaron los cabellos de la nuca de Potter, sus dientes mordieron el labio inferior de Harry, sus lenguas se enredaron en una batalla húmeda que los hizo sentirse mucho más agitados que cuando disputaban un partido de Quidditch... y finalmente, sin que Harry lo esperase, el rubio rompió el cálido contacto y con una expresión casi de repulsión, dio media vuelta y se detuvo tras un paso.

—Cuando avances en tus planes contra él, me lo haces saber, ¿quieres, Potter? —Harry no respondió.

No se sintió ni elevado al cielo, ni como si hubiera finalmente comprendido el significado de la vida y estuviera aferrado a la idea de estar con Draco Malfoy como si fuera el único ser humano en el mundo que valiera la pena, como si pensara que un ángel hubiera caído del cielo para él... y mucho menos estaba devastado y acabado por la forma indiferente en que el rubio se comportó con él...

Era un juego de dos y Malfoy debería estar bromeando si creía que con eso ya tenía asegurada la obediencia de Harry Potter, porque Harry Potter no estaba para obedecerle a nadie, mucho menos a Draco Malfoy.


	15. Capítulo 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Ron vio la expresión de la joven, estaba muy triste, sin creer que su mejor amigo estuviera ignorándola del modo en que acababa de hacerlo, no después de que Harry era uno de los únicos que sabía lo que ella estaba viviendo, el dolor agonizante tras la pérdida de sus padres, pero una vez más, ella no podía exigir tratamiento especial porque ella no se lo dio a Harry, y porque por primera vez sentía lo desagradable que era despertar lástima en las personas.

El pelirrojo la rodeó de forma protectora, abrazándola firme a su cuerpo y susurrándole palabras tranquilizantes al oído... asegurándole que probablemente Harry sólo estaba un poco malhumorado, que pronto él mismo iba a llegar y a disculparse con ella; Hermione lo dudaba, pero al menos pensar que pudiera suceder le devolvía un poco de la tranquilidad que no iba a recuperar.

Cerró los ojos, suspiró y pensó que estaba siendo infantil.

Harry necesitaba un poco de apoyo y con la situación que estaba llevando a cabo con Draco Malfoy debía estar perdiéndose él mismo, compartiendo tanto tiempo con el rubio, quien podría ser un death eater por gusto y no por querer derrotar a Voldemort. ¿Cómo aseguraba el rubio su lealtad a Harry?

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó Ron, dándole un vaso con jugo de calabaza a la chica, quien lo recibió y respondió con una sorprendente sonrisa que, por muy hermosa que fuera no tenía aquel toque de realismo que ella sabía imprimirle cuando el sentimiento era verdadero, lo que significaba que estaba fingiendo, pero por no ser descortés y obligarla a revivir momentos dolorosos, Ron simplemente la tomó como cierta y asintió, tomando eso como un sí, aunque ella no lo estuviera.

No iba a forzarla a admitir que todo era doloroso, no iba a empujarla a abandonarse al dolor, porque prefería mil veces a la Hermione fastidiosa que le obligaba a estudiar en vez de aquella joven silenciosa que simplemente se sentaba en la sala común a leer sus libros, sin molestar a nadie.

Todo Gryffindor notó que algo raro había en ella, pero por el respeto que la chica se había ganado, nadie se inmiscuía en sus asuntos, por muy curiosos que fueran, simplemente intentaban ser mucho más serviciales con ella de lo que nunca en su vida lo hubieran sido.

Eso, que Hermione no protestara y les pidiera que la dejaran en paz, o gritara que no era débil, sino que actuara un poco sumisa, era lo que sacaba a muchos de su casilla, pero nadie lo externaba.

Simplemente Harry, que se marchó, dejando a Hermione con la palabra en la boca, con su preocupación en su mirada, con las ganas de reclamarle por haber sido tan irresponsable y haberlos hecho preocuparse... aunque Harry tenía un punto muy valioso, nadie los forzaba a preocuparse.

Nadie.

—Sí, sólo me tomó por sorpresa la actitud de Harry.

Hubo un asentimiento por parte de Ron, a él también le parecía muy anti natural que de pronto su mejor amigo se las diera de alguien distante y frío cuando con ellos era todo lo contrario.

¿Dónde estaba el Harry infantil y torpe, nervioso con las chicas que había sido su amigo desde el primer día que fueron a Hogwarts, cuando decidió quedarse con él, aún sobre Malfoy y su ego de millones de galeones?

Algo estaba mal, algo que el joven no estaba compartiendo con ellos.

—Lo sé, pero es que últimamente con La Alianza ha estado muy ocupado, no creo que lo haya hecho intencionalmente, lo conocemos muy bien y ha sido nuestro amigo... —No terminó porque la mirada de Hermione de sorpresa le hizo detenerse abruptamente. —¿Pasó algo malo?

—No... Pero, ¿cuándo te convertiste en el más maduro de los tres? —ella bromeaba, ligeramente, pero al menos era un avance, y ya no estaba lamentándose por todos los pasillos por no haber podido ser de ayuda a sus padres, por no haber sido la hija perfecta.

Ron simplemente rió y apartó la mirada, dándose cuenta él de lo mismo, ¿acaso el hecho que sus dos amigos lucieran tan perdidos le convertía en alguien comprensible y de pronto inteligente en situaciones de sentimientos... tan comprensivo?

Quizá.

—Oh, Herm, tal vez el hecho que tú y Harry estén tan fuera de sí, no sé, creo que los tres cambiamos un poco...

Ella asintió.

Sí, todos eran diferentes al año pasado, incluso al día anterior.

—Lástima que nuestro cambio no haya sido para bien. —su respuesta, en un susurro hizo volverse a Ron, en dirección al punto donde Harry se había marchado, dejando a una muy confundida Hermione.

Harry era quien más cambió... y no para bien, estaba muy silencioso, actuando muy raro, eso hacía sospechar a Ron que Harry se tenía algo entre manos.

Y como su mejor amigo iba a averiguarlo para poder platicarlo bien con él y brindarle a Harry el apoyo que desde un principio debió brindarle, no iba a ser un mal amigo y a dejar abandonado a Potter, el joven no lo merecía.

—No te preocupes, pronto volverá a ser el mismo de siempre.

Al menos esperaba poder convertir a su amigo en el mismo de antes, y que su amistad con Draco Malfoy se cortara por lo sano porque no era una relación que, de todas formas, le conviniera mucho.

—Eso espero, especialmente porque últimamente ha sido la sombra de Malfoy; no es algo que me guste. —confesó ella, obviamente sin mencionar los detalles ocultos que forzaban a Harry a ser como la sombra de Malfoy, como ella misma lo había puesto.

—Habrá que hablarlo con él, además, sabemos muy bien que Malfoy puede quererlo arrastrar al lado oscuro, es hijo de un death eater y podría lanzarle un Imperius sobre Harry... hay que mantenerlo vigilado. —dijo, sonando un poco más como el antiguo Ron, el paranoico que desconfiaba ciegamente de Malfoy, que no lo soportaba ni un poco, que le deseaba tanto mal.

—Ahora sí eres Ron. —rió Hermione, haciendo sonreír al pelirrojo.

Los dos se miraron comprensivamente, en sus momentos de alegría o de simplicidad faltaba Harry con sus ojos verdes y expresivos, los mismos que se habían vuelto fríos, y que si bien se preocupó lo suficiente como para proponerle a Malfoy un plan para destruir a los death eaters y a Voldemort, por Hermione (eso es lo que ella pensaba), ahora ya no era el mismo comprensivo joven a quien ella tanto admiraba y respetaba.

Ya no era aquel que hacía las cosas por el bienestar de la humanidad y se preocupaba por el simple hecho que el mundo mejorara... ahora era simplemente demasiado apático y estaba muy involucrado en ese proyecto que se traía en manos con Malfoy.

Lástima que sus amigos no tuvieran ni la más mínima idea de cuán involucrado estaba en el asunto.

* * *

Al llegar a su habitación, Malfoy cerró la puerta y se dejó caer sobre la cama, disfrutando la suavidad de ésta, sintiendo un sentimiento placentero recorrerle todo el cuerpo... la expresión de leve confusión en la cara de Potter hizo eso. Oh, había sido tan entretenido jugar con él de esa forma, porque sabía que de no gustarle a Potter, éste jamás iba a haberlo apoyado del modo en que lo hizo cuando mató a aquella familia y entró en completo Shock.

Obviamente aún estaba un poco afectado, pero no lo demostraba porque obviamente no había sido muy importante... además tuvo a Potter brindándole el confort que le hacía falta.

Estaba complacido con su actuación ante Voldemort, por no fallar y no descubrirse con errores estúpidos y que lo hicieran lucir como un niño sin experiencia y sin el más mínimo de inteligencia; sabía que jugaba adecuadamente sus cartas así que no se preocupaba por el hecho de ser descubierto en cualquier momento cercano... ni él ni Potter, porque el imbécil Gryffindor en realidad parecía ser muy eficaz en las misiones que el Dark Lord le ordenaba.

Se puso en pie, listo para recoger las cosas más importantes y guardarlas en su mochila, cuando la puerta se abrió y se azotó con demasiada fuerza, produciendo un ruido estridente que hizo saltar a Draco en su sitio.

Encontró la mirada enfadada de Blaise Zabini enfrentando sus ojos grises, desafiantes.

—¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo, Blaise? —fue su pregunta, recuperado del susto inicial, cogiendo la varita y recogiendo con un hechizo los documentos referentes a la Alianza, aquellos con los que se suponía debía trabajar.

La habitación era hermosa, eso él lo sabía, por ser hijo de Lucius Malfoy, prefecto y favorito de Snape tenía la mejor habitación de Slytherin, una para él solo, porque odiaba compartir con Crabbe y Goyle, como en un principio.

Había adornos excesivamente caros, unos de excelente gusto y otros no tanto que contrastaban con la delicadeza de la mayoría de la decoración, digna de un príncipe o un magnate.

EL papel tapiz que cubría la pared era de un exquisito color verde y los bordes de los cuadros estaban hechos de oro blanco, brillante y hermoso, así como algunos marcos de fotografías mágicas estaban hechos de plata.

La chimenea, enfrente de la cama, en ese momento estaba apagada, porque el rubio acababa de llegar, demasiado entusiasmado como para detenerse y encenderla.

Miró de reojo a su compañero y bostezó, demostrando su aburrimiento por su falta de comunicación.

—No vas a decirme nada. Vete, entonces.

Y entonces, Blaise habló.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—¿Hice qué? —enarcando una ceja, el rubio continuó con su labor, sin prestar demasiada atención al tema que hacía enfadar tanto a su mejor amigo.

Si bien era su mejor amigo, eso no significaba que el rubio iba a prestarle particular atención a Zabini y sus desvaríos, el castaño era alguien muy inteligente y astuto, que sabía lo que quería, pero en definitiva, en ese momento con el plan que tenía en mente, no tenía tiempo para preocuparse demasiado, y si bien su fidelidad estaba sólo con los suyos, Zabini debía comprender en ese momento que, por personas como él, que no querían nada con Voldemort, él estaba jugándose su propia vida.

Así que el castaño no tenía mucho que reclamar realmente.

Aunque Draco no sospechaba ni remotamente de qué hablaba Zabini.

—Lo besaste, acabo de verlos al pie de las escaleras... Lo besaste y luego te fuiste, dejándolo allí con esa sonrisa de superioridad que ni él se traga. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —quiso saber.

Celos.

Draco simplemente sonrió, comprendiendo que su amigo estaba celoso de haberlo visto besando a Harry Potter.

—Eso no te incumbe, Blaise.

—¡Claro que me incumbe! Estás involucrándote demasiado con Potter y vas a perder la visión de lo que estás haciendo realmente. De hecho, Draco, ¿sabes qué es lo que estás haciendo...?

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Sé lo que estoy haciendo, no estoy perdiendo perspectiva ni mucho menos me estoy olvidando del asunto pendiente con Potter, —explicó, sintiéndose obligado a hacerlo, porque el otro estaba viendo demasiado lejos, creyendo al rubio alguien fácilmente influenciable, y Draco no lo era. —Tú puedes creer que sí, pero yo sé cómo voy avanzando.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Además, —continuó Draco, súbitamente muy interesado en el tema, porque descubrir que su mejor amigo sentía celos al verlo besar a otro, aunque estuviera libre de sentimientos y para él no hubo significado absolutamente nada, era algo muy provechoso. —¿Desde cuándo tú te interesas en esto? Y explícame, Blaise, ¿cómo es que esto te incumbe?

El castaño se quedó de una pieza, viéndose descubierto en algo que era, supuestamente, privado.

Se sintió como si Draco estuviese revisando su diario o algo similar, con la única diferencia que había sido él mismo quien se había puesto en evidencia con aquella extraña conducta que el rubio reprobaba.

—Fue un impulso, tú sabes que lo hago porque eres un Slytherin; hay que mantenernos unidos sin permitir que se fraccionen los ideales de esta casa. Y tú estás juntándote demasiado con Potter.

El rubio sonrió levemente, casi irónico.

—Potter no tiene nada que ver en esto. Lo que hice lo hice por un motivo que tiene un muy buen significado, al menos para mí. No voy a decírtelo aún, quizá no lo haga nunca.

—Pero no tiene nada que ver con la misión que tú te impusiste para ayudar a tus padres, ¿no es así?

Draco asintió.

—Eres mucho más inteligente de lo que muchos puedan creer, aunque yo te considero muy capaz. Lo de Potter es un asunto más personal. —concluyó y continuó con su labor, aquella que se vio interrumpida cuando el castaño creyó conveniente llegar a interrogar a su amigo.

Zabini lo dejó continuar con su trabajo, no creyendo adecuado continuar con una discusión de la cual no había obtenido la respuesta satisfactoria, porque el motivo real por el cual Draco besó a Potter, esos otros motivos, aún eran un misterio para él.

Quizá incluso para el mismo Draco, meditó el castaño, viendo la concentración en el rostro del Malfoy, que doblaba cuidadosamente una túnica y la guardaba en una mochila.

—Te dejo arreglar tu maleta, para evitarte interrupciones.

Salió de la habitación, dejando al rubio ocupado en sus propios asuntos.

—Sí, porque en estos momentos no necesito ninguna distracción. —murmuró el rubio, aunque sabía que Blaise ya había abandonado la habitación.

El Slytherin era su amigo, de una forma muy Slytherin, obviamente.

Ninguno de los dos andaba preocupándose cada cinco segundos por el otro, tampoco se portaban de la forma en que Potter y sus amigos se comportaban, o como los cursis amigos de Hogwarts.

Malfoy tenía una reputación que cuidar.

Además, en su mente se formaba una exquisita forma de venganza contra Potter, y había descubierto que éste se preocupaba por él, que incluso lo había cuidado, y no se había opuesto a su extraño beso.

* * *

Para Harry todo sucedió muy rápido, era joven -con diecisiete años-, inexperto en cualquier tipo de relación que no fuera de amistad o de respeto como con Lupin, Sirius, y Dumbledore. Lo de Malfoy, aquel beso, no había sido lo que él esperaba, pero tampoco lo desilusionó en ningún sentido; Malfoy era bueno besando, iba a admitirlo sólo para él mismo.

No entendía qué hacía pensando en ese tipo de cosas, cosas tan banales en ese momento, cuando Lupin les había dicho que tenían que prepararse porque iban a estar lejos de Hogwarts por un tiempo, obviamente indefinido, mientras encontraban una mejor solución a la guerra, una que no involucrara directamente a los alumnos de Hogwarts, cuando menos no a aquellos que no pertenecían a La Alianza.

Suspiró, recibiendo la mirada sorprendida de Seamus, quien acababa de entrar a la habitación que compartían desde su primer año. El joven irlandés sonrió.

—Te ves muy emocionado, Harry. —comentó, sin dejarle de sonreír.

Había cierta característica poética en la sonrisa de Harry, probablemente era el hecho de que hacía algunos días, semanas diría el irlandés, Harry no sonreía como en ese momento, después de haberse visto sorprendido en un suspiro por el irlandés, quien simplemente sonrió más ampliamente.

—Supongo que sí, ¿no? Estoy emocionado porque saldremos de Hogwarts. —mintió, y aunque el joven de cabellos casi rubios no le creyó completamente, asintió una vez.

—Tienes razón, es bueno salir del colegio, además es por nuestro propio bien. La Alianza y la Orden del Fénix necesitan un tiempo de descanso, al igual que todos nosotros. —confió el joven, ladeando la cabeza y sonriéndole una vez más al ojiverde, quien se sintió extraño ante esa mirada que Seamus le lanzaba, era muy inquisitiva. —Pero me alegro de verte sonriendo otra vez.

Harry movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

No se había dado cuenta, realmente no se había percatado que estaba sonriendo.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía que ya era anti natural suponer que recordaba cómo se sonreía, pero lo hacía y no se sentía para nada mal, y no quería tener que agradecérselo a Malfoy, pero involuntariamente su mente viajaba al rubio, porque había sido ese extraño deseo de posesión, de satisfacción, de ser el consuelo del rubio cuando éste no se encontraba bien, eso era lo que le daba poder sobre el rubio, un poder que ni siquiera él creyó poseer pero que tenía. Y se sentía inusualmente bien, tanto que ahora dejó una leve risa brotar de su garganta, sorprendiendo una vez más al otro Gryffindor, pero que le acompañó en su risa.

Seamus creyó al principio de todos los problemas de guerra, que Harry estaba inventando lo de Voldemort, y el ojiverde estuvo molesto, mucho tiempo evadió al irlandés, pero ahora se daba cuenta que todos lo querían creer un mentiroso por miedo a la verdad, porque la verdad era mucho más aterradora de lo que él podría imaginar.

Muchos preferían relacionar los eventos de pérdidas con otras cosas, pero ahora que ya todos lo habían aceptado, sólo quedaba trabajar en equipo, para que de ese modo ellos fueran quienes tuvieran el poder y no Voldemort.

—Sí, gracias.

El castaño negó.

—No tienes que agradecer, Harry, simplemente no dejes que ese humor negro se vuelva a apoderar de ti. —pidió el joven. —Digo, no es que no te apreciemos pero estabas empezando a ser demasiado pesimista. Demasiado.

El joven simplemente tomó unas cuantas cosas de su baúl y salió de nuevo de la habitación, no sin antes sonreírle una vez más al ojiverde, quien ya no le retornó la sonrisa, estaba pensando en las palabras de Seamus.

Podía decir que tenía razón, porque antes de esa sonrisa que le dedicó al irlandés, habían pasado semanas sin que esbozara una, o al menos una verídica, porque las demás eran fingidas...

Tomó de su propio baúl su capa de invisibilidad y su varita mágica y las guardó en su mochila, él a diferencia de Malfoy sólo iba a llevar su mochila, y allí las cosas más básicas.

Terminó de acomodarlo todo cuando entró Ron con una mueca de enfado en el rostro.

—¿Pasó algo malo? —preguntó, sinceramente interesado en su amigo.

Éste negó, aún más enfadado.

—Malfoy está afuera de la sala común, esperándote según le dijo a Hermione, quien se quedó cuidándolo, no vaya a ser que intente algo...

—Lo siento, Ron, pero no fue mi idea. —sijo, sabiendo el motivo por el cual su mejor amigo estaba enfadado.

De seguro Lupin ya le había dicho a todo el colegio como era que iban a dividirse y para su pelirrojo amigo no era muy emocionante la idea de tener que estar junto a Draco Malfoy.

Seguía sin tener confianza en él.

Lo comprendía, porque el rubio no intentaba ganarse la confianza de nadie.

Ni la suya, aunque ambos estaban involucrados, quizás demasiado, en ese asunto con Voldemort.

—No fue tu idea, pero no hiciste nada por detener a Lupin; ¡estoy seguro que él te preguntó si estabas conforme con ello! —exclamó el pelirrojo.

Harry asintió.

—Pero lo hizo por pura cordialidad, Ron; él no iba a cambiar todo su plan sólo porque yo no estaba de acuerdo con éste. Además, no veo ningún inconveniente en que Slytherin venga con nosotros. Siempre y cuando ellos no busquen problemas, todo estará bien. —explicó Harry.

Ron bufó, enfadado.

—Actúas como si no conocieras a Malfoy, él es un bastardo egocéntrico que siempre, y óyeme, Harry, siempre está buscándonos pleito. ¿No ha sido así desde que le conocemos? Tú eres testigo de las incontables veces que ha querido meternos en problema y fallado maravillosamente porque es un estúpido que no sabe...

—¡Ya! —exigió Harry, enfadado. —No te agrada, lo sé; no le agradas, también lo sé, no tengo porque ser yo quien tenga que soportar tus quejas infantiles sobre Draco Malfoy, en este momento sólo me importa la seguridad de todos en el colegio. Todos. Si tú no estás conforme puedes pedirle a Lupin que te incluya en el grupo de tu hermana, así estarás conforme.

Dio por terminada la conversación y recogiendo sus cosas salió del cuarto, dejando al sorprendido Ron Weasley con la boca abierta.

¿Acaso su mejor amigo en verdad pensaba eso de él? Que estaba actuando infantilmente.

No dijo nada, simplemente salió, siguiendo al ojiverde, y lo vio salir del retrato.

—Puedes irte, Hermione. —inició Harry y vio la mueca de triunfo que cruzó el rostro del rubio, como si hubiera ganado alguna discusión con la chica, quien frunció el entrecejo.

—No considero conveniente dejarlos solos.

—No me importa. —fue el comentario de Harry, y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, pues los había cerrado, creyendo que con ese argumento Harry iba a permitirle quedarse allí o iba a pedirle al rubio que se marchara. —Tengo que hablar con Malfoy de un asunto urgente.

Ella negó, no iba a permitirle que le saliera con esas excusas patéticas. Ella quería una verdadera explicación, pero justo cuando iba a exigirla, el rubio intervino.

—No es necesario que hablemos aquí, Potter, podemos hacerlo en un lugar donde no haya tantas interrupciones. —pidió, viendo de reojo a la chica, que esperaba oír una negativa a la petició del rubio, pero se equivocó.

—Terminen de arreglar sus cosas, Hermione, vendré luego.

Sujetó un poco brusco a Malfoy de la manga de su túnica y lo arrastró lejos de su sala común, sabiendo que la mirada de Hermione no los abandonaría hasta que se perdieran de vista, o hasta que Ron la despegara de ese lugar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Primero que nada, que me sueltes, Potter, no soy tu muñeco para que me andes jalando a tu antojo. —cuando el rubio fue soltado, sacudió su mano, allí donde Harry le había sujetado. —Ahora sí, en segunda, quiero saber cuándo nos vamos y cómo nos vamos a ir, porque no creo que el expreso de Hogwarts sea una idea muy lógica, ¿o sí?

Harry negó.

—Eso es algo de lo que no hablé con el profesor Lupin, pero estoy seguro que todo estará bien.

El rubio rió en su cara.

—No necesito que me des consuelo ahora, Potter, simplemente estoy curioso por conocer cómo nos vamos a mover en el mundo Muggle o donde sea que vayamos. ¿Tú no?

Harry asintió.

En realidad, el rubio escondía muy bien su sentir, porque Harry detectaba preocupación en su voz, una leve desesperación que le hizo sentir que, una vez más, tenía el control.

Pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera intentó consolar al rubio, éste no lo merecía en ese momento.

—¿Seguiremos teniendo misiones con Voldemort?

Harry asintió.

—Ya lo sabías, ¿no? Eso no va a detenernos, y lo que le escondamos no tiene mucho que ver en este momento, él sabe que confían en mí, pero no ciegamente. —comentó el ojiverde.

—Bueno, pero sí lo suficiente como para haber sido el primer alumno que se enteró de esto, y el único a quien le preguntaron qué pensaba al respecto. No juegues, Potter, hay un gran potencial en todo esto.

El rubio estaba siendo serio, motivo que incomodó al ojiverde.

En verdad Malfoy estaba considerando que entregara a todo el colegio por el bienestar de una misión que si se lo proponía iba a salir bien aunque no le dijera a Voldemort dónde encontrarlos.

—Eso está más allá de mis posibilidades; una vez dije que no me importaba matar gente, y es verdad, no me importa, pero otra muy distinta es que los entregue a todos, ¿entiendes? —cuestionó. —Además, Lupin no es estúpido, él se percataría inmediatamente que fui yo. ¿Ése es tu plan? ¿Que me maten a mí para que tú puedas tener tu preciada venganza...? No seas estúpido.

—De acuerdo, Potter. Aún así, si estas misiones siguen sucediendo mientras estamos con Voldemort, tendremos que ser extremadamente cuidadosos.

Harry le mostró el giratiempo que colgaba de su cuello.

—No hay excusas, Malfoy, en verdad no las hay.

Sin esperar más de éste, dio media vuelta de regreso a sus amigos, dejando al rubio atrás, enfadado.

Pero no hizo mucho, en parte era cierto, iban a descubrirlos y Harry y él iban a estar en serios problemas, así que, una vez más, iba a permitir que el inepto de Potter ideara una estrategia, últimamente parecía mucho más capaz de lo que él creyó que el ojiverde pudiese ser.

Mucho más.

* * *

Lupin miró a todos los alumnos, acababa de dar todas las instrucciones, lo que significaba que todos sabían cómo actuar y que cada uno de los grupos estaba perfectamente protegido por los profesores y algunos miembros de la orden de Hogwarts.

Los alumnos de primer año, por ser los más inexpertos, junto con los de segundo, habían sido reunidos en un solo grupo, guiado por Dumbledore, quien iba a ser capaz de protegerlos a todos muy bien.

El tercer curso iba a cargo de Severus Snape, quien esperaba que los alumnos se comportaran a la altura de alumnos de tercero y no fuera ineptos y estúpidos, aunque él iba a protegerlos.

Cuarto curso iba con el profesor Flitwick y Hagrid; quinto curso iba con Lupin, quien parecía muy conforme con la actitud que estos jóvenes estaban tomando.

Sexto iba guiado por Tonks y Ojoloco Moody, quien no parecía muy emocionado con la idea.

Y por último los alumnos de séptimo curso que iban con McGonagall.

Harry miró de reojo a sus dos mejores amigos, ambos parecían levemente enfadados con él, por la forma en que previamente les había tratado y haberse marchado con Draco Malfoy.

Éste último tampoco lucía muy contento con la idea de estar en el mismo grupo que Harry, en ese momento el Gryffindor sentía que todos con quienes contaba, dentro de su plan (incluso Ron, a pesar que sólo sabía verdades a medias) estaban en su contra.

Sonrió.

—Confío en que todos ustedes regresarán con bien. —dijo Lupin, dirigiéndose en específico a Harry. Luego, sabiendo que era demasiado obvio, se acercó al joven y estrechó su mano, afectuosamente. —Cuídate, Harry. Hazlo por Sirius.

La expresión en los ojos de su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras le hizo sonreír tristemente.

Un motivo más por el cual vengarse de Voldemort, a pesar que podía oír en su mente, interminable, la perorata de Lupin diciéndole que la venganza no era algo buena.

Claro que no era algo bueno. ¿Quién había dicho que lo era?

Pero Harry aún tenía que vengar la muerte de su padrino, tenía que hacerlo porque era lo que sentía correcto, y él no iba a oponerse a algo que era tan apropiado para sus pensamientos.

No iba a dejar de hacer algo sólo porque el mundo no estaba de acuerdo.

—Igualmente, profesor. Hágalo por Sirius.

—Nos veremos luego, Harry.

Con eso dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su propio grupo, dejando atrás al joven de diecisiete años.

El mismo que sintió que había madurado demasiado rápido, que su vida había sido tan agitada que no había disfrutado al máximo las cosas que generalmente los jóvenes disfrutan; el mismo que aún estaba algo confundido en cuanto a relaciones, que estaba siendo atraído por Draco Malfoy... aquel joven huérfano que parecía poseer una maldición porque perdía a todas las personas por quien se interesaba y que se interesaban por él.

Harry Potter, el niño que destruyó a los que amaba.


	16. Capítulo 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

El rubio lanzó un suspiro de cansancio, llevaban quince minutos esperando a que una grandiosa -¡Oh maravillosa!- reunión de la orden del fénix terminara, para que finalmente los líderes de cada grupo pudieran marcharse con sus propios equipos.

Harry también estaba molesto, al igual que medio Hogwarts por tener que estar esperando pacientemente allí a que sus profesores decidieran prudente marcharse.

Para todos era molesto haber sido avisados de último minuto (menos Harry, quien ya sabía) que iban a hacer un viaje de salida para distraer al enemigo y para salvar la vida de todos los alumnos. Claro, eso debía calmarlos y darles a entender que era por su bienestar, pero eran un montón de niños estúpidos que creían que sólo estaban a salvo dentro de Hogwarts, por ideas inducidas por sus padres, que creían que estando bajo la protección directa de Albus Dumbledore y cerca de Harry, quien era el salvador del mundo mágico, iban a estar bien.

A Dumbledore le interesaba el bienestar de sus estudiantes, pero permanecer en Hogwarts cuando los Death Eaters estaban tan cerca no era algo muy cuerdo, especialmente viendo que Voldemort tenía fuentes mágicas que le ayudaban a superar muchas de las magias antiguas con su magia negra.

Era una molestia muy grande permanecer en el castillo, sabiendo que de un momento a otro iban a partir y sin saber cuándo iban a regresar o si iban a volver a verse; las despedidas en momentos como ése, donde abunda la desesperación no son tanto dolorosas, sino forzadas, vacías, donde todos se preocupan más bien por uno mismo que por los demás, pero esconden su egoísmo bajo lágrimas que dicen son de dolor por la separación.

Harry no sentía eso, estaba demasiado ocupado odiando al mundo entero, especialmente a Voldemort, que no tomaba muy en cuenta lo que ocurría a su alrededor, de modo que la dolorosa despedida entre Ginny y Ron a él no le conmovió del mismo modo en que hizo con Hermione, o con algunos otros miembros de la casa de Gryffindor.

Draco por su parte simplemente sonrió burlón al ver las lágrimas en el rostro de la pelirroja y al ver como Weasley contenía las suyas lo mejor que podía, para evitarse oír comentarios irónicos de los Slytherin.

—Va a estar bien. —comentó Hermione, pensaba en que estaba sola y no quería ver a uno de sus mejores amigos así... el otro estaba un poco peor, y además obsesionado con la idea de la venganza.

De modo que había arriesgado la vida de Draco Malfoy, eso no significaba que Malfoy le agradase cuando menos un poco, pero le preocupaba que éste fuese a entregar al Gryffindor si no llegaban a ser compatibles.

No quería pensar en que su amigo no estaba seguro.

Le preocupaba demasiado que alguien intentara poner en peligro a Harry, ya que éste tenía un carácter que no sabía controlar.

No sabiendo controlarse era presa fácil de cualquiera que tuviera intenciones de hacerle perder la cordura, y en esa lista podría incluir fácilmente a Malfoy, porque parecía que su única misión era hacer que Harry se enfadara.

No parecía importar el método, lo que importaba era sacarlo de sus casillas.

—Lo sé, pero eso no evita que me preocupe. —dijo el pelirrojo y Hermione consideró prudente hacerle saber lo que en verdad estaba pasando con ella, el motivo por el cual estaba tan herida y tan deprimida.

Sujetó la mano de Ron y lo jaló lejos de la multitud, dirigiéndose a un punto vacío, allí le indicó al pelirrojo que se sentara y ocupó ella el lugar a su derecha, mirándolo de reojo y suspirando prolongadamente.

—Hay algo que no te he dicho, Ron. —inició ella, sonando culpable y odiándolo. Lo estaba manteniendo en secreto, pero no era porque no confiara en Ron sino porque estaba demasiado herida para compartirlo, porque de hecho apenas estaba superando la fase de negación. —Algo que he estado manteniendo en secreto porque aún no quiero aceptarlo.

El pelirrojo sintió algo más en esa confesión, pero no preguntó.

El miedo de Hermione aún no lo sabía, así que no estaba en lugar para juzgar a su mejor amiga por guardarle un secreto, ella estaba en todo su derecho.

Por ser su amiga no estaba obligada a comunicárselo todo, aunque era bueno saber que entre ellos tres existía confianza.

La suficiente como para que la chica estuviera allí, sufriendo pero confiándoselo al pelirrojo.

Eso lo hizo sentirse muy especial.

—Está bien, Hermione, si no estás segura no tienes que decírmelo...

—¡Claro que tengo! No debía haberte mantenido al margen cuando tú eres honesto conmigo. Y mucho menos cuando pudo haber sido menos doloroso si alguien más, aparte de Harry, hubiese sabido. —confesó, sintiéndose egoísta por necesitar consuelo de su amigo y por haberse visto desplazada por el rubio. —Harry ha estado muy ocupado y yo creí que tú tampoco tendrías tiempo para mí.

El pelirrojo estuvo momentáneamente más enfadado con el ojiverde y le lanzó una mirada, pero éste estaba muy ocupado mirando la hora en su reloj.

¿Así que ese había sido el motivo por el cual Hermione había intentado varias veces entablar conversación con él?

—¿Qué es lo que pasó, Hermione? —preguntó. —Tú sabes que yo siempre tengo tiempo para ti.

Ella sonrió y aspiró hondo, conteniendo un sollozo y las lágrimas que le suplicaban por salir de sus ojos castaños.

—Asesinaron a mis padres, Ron. —confesó. —Fueron los death eaters.

El pelirrojo hizo un sonido de sorpresa.

Ahora entendía el por qué de la actitud de Hermione.

La chica estaba desesperada porque necesitaba apoyo, a sus amigos a su lado y el idiota de Potter estaba demasiado ocupado llevándose con Draco debido a los planes de la Alianza.

—¿Y Harry no te apoyó? —quiso saber él.

Cuando ella negó el apretó el puño y quiso pararse y golpear al rubio por robarle a su mejor amigo, por hacerlo un idiota de tiempo completo que estaba ignorando el dolor de Hermione cuando era el único que podría comprenderla.

Pero en la mente de Ron no pasaba la idea de que quizá por ese mismo motivo no quería consolarla, porque era un recordatorio de su propia vida.

—Cuando menos yo estoy aquí, y no voy a dejarte sola... nunca.

La afirmación sirvió para consolar a la joven bruja, por su parte Ron simplemente frunció el entrecejo, pensando en una forma de arrinconar a Harry y hablar con él.

—Lo sé, Ron.

El problema estaba en que ella sabía más, sabía que el motivo por el cual Harry y Draco habían hecho tregua no era la alianza, sino el hecho que habían infiltrado a Draco en la fila de Death Eaters.

Indirectamente era un favor por parte del rubio, aunque en realidad éste tenía sus propios motivos para hacerlo.

Pero se sentía mal juzgar al rubio cuando estaba ayudando.

Podría ser un idiota arrogante y presumido, pero su vida estaba en constante peligro cada vez que tenía que encontrarse con Voldemort.

Y lo peor, ahora que iban a estar lejos del colegio, escondiéndose, ¿cómo iba el rubio a responder a los llamados del mago oscuro?

Se mantuvo en silencio, sintiendo como su amigo pelirrojo la abrazaba fuertemente, brindándole el consuelo que Harry le negó.

Si tan solo supiera que el motivo por el cual Harry no tenía tiempo para ellos era Draco, pero no por su plan... la chica no estaría tan molesta con Harry.

* * *

Los sentimientos del ojiverde eran como una explosión en su interior, una muy molesta explosión que se expandía en su ser, nublando su cordura y haciéndole actuar como un imbécil en ocasiones y como un digno death eater en otras.

Cuando se trataba de misiones para Voldemort prefería utilizar una máscara que ocultara sus expresiones, porque siendo un asesino más de Voldemort no tenía tiempo para ponerse a meditar si lo que hacía estaba bien o no cuando vivían en un mundo donde la mayoría de la gente que hacía cosas incorrectas se salía con la suya.

Buscaba venganza, eso era obvio y la forma más sencilla fue encontrando un lugar en el grupo de Voldemort, como un supuesto espía del mago oscuro. Éste no desconfiaba de él ni de Snape, porque ambos eran inteligentes y habían conseguido la confianza de éste, es más, le habían dado algo que había querido desde hacía ya algún tiempo: Draco Malfoy.

Al principio ese hecho no le molestó, él y Malfoy no sentían nada uno por el otro... de hecho Malfoy seguía sin sentir nada por él que no fuera simple molestia por la forma en que Harry se comportaba.

Ahora era diferente, sin embargo, le molestaba pensar que de un momento a otro Voldemort iba a querer una misión para Draco, una que no involucrara a Harry Potter.

Pensaba en cómo iba a reaccionar el Slytherin que odiaba que decidieran por él... sonrió de lado.

—Ahora sí, es hora de irnos. —dijo Lupin, dirigiéndose a su grupo, la casi infinita reunión de la orden del fénix había terminado, ahora sí, cada quien iba a irse con su respectivo grupo.

Harry se sintió pronto como un traidor, como si estuviera entregando a Hogwarts, aunque no era así.

Miró de reojo en dirección a Malfoy, éste hizo una mueca en su dirección, pero antes que él pudiera responderle con otra, Zabini entró en escena y miró al ojiverde fijamente, casi con furia.

Harry sospechaba -y muy ciertamente- que Zabini sabía.

Draco pensó que su amigo estaba siendo levemente infantil.

La forma en que buscaba disminuir al máximo su interacción con Potter le causaba mucha gracia, por el simple hecho que él no la quería disminuir porque había encontrado el plan perfecto.

Meterse en la mente de Harry y derrotarlo desde el interior.

Una buena perspectiva.

Destruirlo por completo, no sólo por parte.

Avanzó un par de pasos y sintió la mirada pesada del Gryffindor en su espalda, estaban siguiendo los pasos de McGonagall, que lucía severamente preocupada, como si temiera por la vida de quienes iban con ella.

No iba a demostrarlo abiertamente porque eso iba a poner nerviosos a muchos.

Ron y Hermione ya habían ocupado sus lugares entre el grupo de gente de Gryffindor que marchaba firme tras su jefe de casa, siguiéndola con confianza de que ella iba a protegerlos. La profesora McGonagall no iba a permitir que dañaran a sus alumnos.

Además ellos sabían defenderse, quizá no eran buenos en combate pero podían defenderse y ser capaces de evitar que los mataran.

El rubio lanzó un bufido de burla.

—Los Gryffindor son una broma constante. —murmuró con una sonrisa irónica, sus ojos fijos en Seamus Finnigan que se las ingeniaba para avanzar con la firmeza que se necesitaba, luciendo tan valiente como podía. —¿No crees, Zabini?

El castaño sonrió y movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

Los Gryffindor que los oyeron no dijeron nada, estaban mucho más ocupados en su supervivencia que molestarse por un comentario de Malfoy no iba a servirles para continuar viviendo.

Un poco molesto por haber sido ignorado, el rubio decidió presionar más fuerte.

—Todos los que confíen en que el Gran Harry Potter va a salvarnos que levante la mano... —dijo, muy molesto. —A menos que quieran enterarse que él no es todo lo que hemos soñado que es...

Un golpe en la quijada le hizo detenerse a mitad de su oración y todos se volvieron cuando Malfoy lanzó su quejido de dolor...

Potter estaba en grandes problemas.

—¿Tienes algo que esconder, Potter?

Harry sonrió de lado, sus ojos verdes brillando con un sentimiento que hizo a Draco sentir el impulso de disculparse... pero en honor a su apellido no lo hizo.

—Dímelo tú, ¿tenemos algo que esconder?

El rubio se frotó la mandíbula con la mano y lanzó un gruñido de frustración, sus ojos lanzando dagas en dirección a Potter durante todo el camino al exterior del castillo, donde los esperaban varios carruajes.

—¿Iremos en carruajes? ¿Ésa es la gran idea? —fue la pregunta del rubio, quien no entendía dónde estaba lo maravilloso de eso.

Simplemente no lo comprendía.

Era incluso estúpido.

Ir en carruajes iba a llamar la atención, especialmente porque llevaban el escudo de Hogwarts.

—Están todos protegidos, Sr. Malfoy. —dijo Lupin, sonriendo. —No hay necesidad de preocuparse, el enemigo no los notara, y en caso que lo haga hay magia muy poderosa rodeándolos, no hay forma que puedan penetrarlo.

Draco asintió.

—Eso espero...

Confiaba en la magia de Dumbledore, su padre había mencionado que era poderoso.

No dudaba de su padre, sin embargo había algo que no le daba mucha confianza en todo ese asunto, y verse huyendo no ayudaba a infundirle más tranquilidad; de todos modos, siendo Draco Malfoy hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, fingió estar de acuerdo y con su forma de ser tan arrogante miró a Lupin como si no valiera su tiempo.

—Sigo creyendo que huir es barato, y que el "cara rajada" esconde algo. —dijo en voz alta, todos lo miraron pero no le hicieron mucho caso.

Tenían poco tiempo y perderlo discutiendo no era una opción.

* * *

Harry cerró los ojos, sentado en aquel carruaje que compartía con Neville, Ginny, Hermione y obviamente Ron, Seamus y Dean también iban con ellos. El ojiverde estaba molesto, en su mente imaginaba una y otra vez la forma en que los aurores podrían llegar a encontrarlo y tendría que enfrentarse con ellos; no había sucedido, porque él sólo era enviado a misiones secretas, de modo que los aurores sólo se enteraban de las muertes al ver la marca proyectada en el cielo nocturno.

El Gryffindor sólo atacaba de noche.

Voldemort sabía que era la única forma de tener a Harry entre su fila de asesinos, porque de otro modo, el joven estaba fingiendo su papel de alumno modelo de Dumbledore.

Obviamente Voldemort aún tenía sus dudas acerca de Potter, motivo por el cual siempre era cuidadoso cuando el joven se presentaba ante él, aunque de todos modos, el ojiverde no era tan poderoso como lo era él.

—¿Estás bien, Harry? —cuestionó Ginny, sus ojos color avellana mirando fijamente a su compañero, ella había superado su amor por Harry mucho tiempo atrás, al percatarse que éste no estaba interesado en ella del modo en que a ella le gustaría. —Pareces cansado.

El joven apenas abrió los ojos y asintió, sin la particular sonrisa ingenua y un poco tonta que siempre expresaba su inocencia y su forma de ser tan sencilla y particular, que atraía a todos, había una dureza en su mirada que sorprendía a quienes lo miraban ahora.

Harry no estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Bueno, ahora ya lo estaba porque tenía que desarrollar una personalidad mucho más fuerte, más dura, impenetrable, para que Voldemort jamás dudara de su plan y pudiera conseguir su venganza.

No lo hacía por Hermione, no lo hacía por los demás.

Sabía que actuaba guiado por un instinto egoísta, pero eso no le impedía continuar: lo hacía por conseguir una venganza ante lo que Voldemort le había hecho a él, al haberlo dejado sin una familia en la que existir.

El mundo mágico podría estar orgulloso de Harry Potter, pero él, siendo niño, jamás disfrutó de esa fama, ni siquiera de una, por muy mínima que fuera, demostración de amor.

—Estoy bien.

Hermione sonrió de lado.

Sabía que no era así.

Aún no sabía el por qué, pero se había propuesto conseguir una respuesta a su pregunta, costara lo que costara.

La joven no sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, y que tal y como dicen, se iba a quemar.


	17. Capítulo 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

—Las cosas están saliendo tal y como se planearon, hemos enviado a los alumnos lejos del colegio porque corrían peligro. —dijo Dumbledore en un susurro, su voz suave y tranquila, como siempre, pero sus ojos ya no mostraban aquel singular brillo que significaba que todo estaba bien y que él, en específico, estaba bien.

El cansancio, proveniente de la edad y de muchos otros factores, como el conflicto del mundo mágico, agotamiento mental y la desesperación al no poder salvar él a la gente, estaba poniéndolo al borde.

Si no se esforzaba más dejaba a Harry con una impresionante carga que no quería dejarle, el joven era sólo eso: Un joven.

Su falta de experiencia y su personalidad instintiva no eran una cualidad muy útil en una guerra, mucho menos cuando el susodicho es tan emotivo que reaccionaba antes de pensar bien las cosas.

Tenía que enseñarle a Harry a razonar.

Si no lo hacía, Harry iba a perder la guerra que estaba destinado a ganar.

De modo que su misión en ese momento, pese al agotamiento, al cansancio y las ganas de simplemente dormir largo rato y despertar cuando todo hubiese acabado, tenía que entrenar a un joven inexperto.

Miró por la ventana como los carruajes volando se perdían en el horizonte.

Conocía el paradero de todos y cada uno de ellos, Lupin había ideado un buen plan para protegerlos, siendo Dumbledore su guardián no era muy probable que les encontraran, así ni siquiera un traidor dentro del grupo podría avisarle a Voldemort dónde encontrarlos, ya que el hechizo de Dumbledore los protegía.

Claro que éste no era imposible de vencer, podía ser vencido con una muy poderosa magia oscura, pero sabía que drenaba energía de quien utilizaba el conjuro y Voldemort no se arriesgaría a poner su fuerza en desventaja porque Dumbledore aunque anciano y cansado era extremadamente poderoso.

Podría mandar a sus Death Eaters pero no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para superar a Dumbledore.

Pero sí para deshacerse de algunos cuantos alumnos.

Slytherin también formaba parte así que sabía que se iban a contener, quizá los alumnos no fueran malos, pero sus padres lo eran... no los culpaba, sabía que cuando menos los hijos de Death Eaters podrían salvarse de la mano de Voldemort.

Estaba solo en el castillo, los demás profesores que no tenían que acompañar a un grupo de alumnos estaban demasiado ocupados ayudando en lo que podían para evitar una catástrofe en el mundo mágico.

El anciano pensaba que por el momento las cosas iban demasiado bien.

Lo que hizo que se sintiera inseguro, como la calma antes de la tormenta... el preludio a un momento espeluznante... el prólogo de un momento sangriento. No era clarividente pero lo veía venir tan nítidamente que se sorprendió de esa habilidad desconocida, su pecho se contrajo, el cielo claro no anunciaba ninguna tormenta, no se oscurecía de repente... lo que estaba ocurriendo no era un momento estereotipado, era algo serio.

El viento suave no arrastraba el olor de la muerte, pero él lo presentía.

Los carruajes se perdían tras las nubes blancas, tras árboles lejanos... vio como lucían a salvo a la distancia.

Dio media vuelta e iba a salir de allí... la visión que presenció le hizo detenerse.

Un grupo de Death Eaters liderado por Bellatrix Lestrange estaba allí.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a su destino, inmediatamente Draco Malfoy inició con sus quejas infantiles mientras hacía un mohín de disgusto al ver el lugar con tan poca clase -nada de clase, a decir verdad- al que lo habían llevado.

El enorme campo verde se extendía por todo el extenso lugar... todo era verde. A lo lejos, un medio kilómetro, se encontraba una cueva grande donde iban a alojarse.

La expresión del rubio fue como poesía a los ojos del ojiverde, pero en ese momento sintió la marca ardiendo como cuando la hubieron recién aplicado en su piel. Miró al rubio, quien apretó los ojos con fuerza, soportando el dolor que aquello traía.

El moreno lo comprendía porque él mismo lo experimentaba, no era cuestión de solamente saber que le ocurría al rubio.

Él también era un Death Eater.

Vio que el rubio se acercaba a él.

Se apartó lo más que pudo de sus amigos, para evitar que ellos oyeran cualquier mínimo detalle de su conversación y pudieran enterarse de lo que tan celosamente llevaba escondiéndoles por tanto tiempo.

—¿Lo sentiste? —un movimiento afirmativo por parte del rubio, que miró a su propio grupo cuchicheando, como si no vieran bien que estuviera teniendo una conversación civilizada con Potter.

—¿Podemos ir a otro lado? —preguntó el rubio, iniciando a caminar, sin esperar que el moreno lo siguiera, aunque lo hizo. —Me molesta que hagan eso. —dijo, refiriéndose a sus compañeros. —Es como si hablar contigo fuera un pecado mortal; digo, sé que eres estúpido, y no lo niegues, Potter, pero no eres algo prohibido.

Harry enarcó una ceja ante el tono insinuante en que el rubio pronunció eso.

Draco estaba jugando con su cabeza, pero el moreno era bueno en eso, en controlarse cuando menos un poco... cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos encontrados con respecto al rubio; había otro tipo de sensaciones que cuando lo atacaban con fuerza era incapaz de contenerlas, como la rabia y la ira... la venganza.

La luz del sol hacía ver a Draco tan natural, parado en medio de aquel amplio campo, estaban detrás de un grueso árbol que escondía sus figuras de la vista de curiosos que simplemente buscaban ver si en una de ésas se iniciaba un combate apocalíptico entre los más grandes rivales de Hogwarts.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con ese llamado?

El rubio sonaba levemente preocupado, no quería hacer sospechar a Voldemort, porque él, a diferencia de Harry, valoraba su vida como nada más en el mundo.

Hacía eso por el bienestar de su familia, no para vengar a un muerto.

Alguien que no podría agradecer el esfuerzo prestado, que no iba a revivir tras llevar a cabo la venganza.

Draco tenía algo en mente, si sus padres morían en combate (no que él lo quisiera, claro) iba a abandonar esa farsa que tenían con Voldemort.

Iba a abandonar a Harry a su suerte.

Así entre los dos, Harry y Voldemort, iban a decidir quién era el que merecía vivir.

—Vamos a ignorarlo, no podemos marcharnos de aquí. Pero en la noche te espero aquí... nos escaparemos un momento. Veremos a Voldemort y le explicaremos la situación, él debe saber el asunto de los alumnos... Snape nos está ayudando, ¿recuerdas?

El rubio movió la cabeza.

Odiaba que Harry le dijera las cosas como si él fuera un imbécil y no lo supiera, así que se apartó del joven.

La expresión del rubio hizo sonreír a Harry, sus ojos de color gris, tan llenos de vida y de arrogancia, encantaron al moreno.

—Es hora que te vayas con los tuyos, antes que piensen que te comí o algo similar.

La entonación suave de esas palabras hizo al rubio entrecerrar su mirada.

Dio un paso a Harry, acortando la misma distancia que él creó entre ambos, empujó al ojiverde contra el tronco del árbol, acorralándolo con su cuerpo.

—Eso no pasaría, ¿o sí? —Cuestionó lleno de arrogancia el rubio, acercó su rostro al de Harry y vio como éste le retornaba la mirada, desafiante, como retándolo a que repitiera aquel beso que le había dado en la escuela. No sería una mala idea, pensó el rubio, dando un paso más, cuando en eso oyeron pasos.

Draco vio al profesor Lupin mirándolo con diversión en los ojos.

—Lamento haber interrumpido.

Draco frunció el entrecejo.

—No se preocupe, Profesor Lupin; usted no ha interrumpido nada. —dijo el rubio, sonriendo enigmáticamente y apartándose de Harry como si hubiera una fuerza repelente a su alrededor; sólo le mostró una mirada de superioridad al ojiverde y se alejó a pasos rápidos, dejando atrás al Gryffindor con Lupin.

El profesor dejó que el rubor que agraciaba las mejillas del joven desapareciera antes de hacer cualquier comentario.

Harry siempre había sido así.

El sentimiento de pena estaba todo escrito en su cara.

Sonrió de lado.

—Estabas ocupado con el Sr. Malfoy. —estableció el hecho el profesor.

—Claro que no, Profesor Lupin; sólo es Malfoy, usted ya sabe cómo es él.

El profesor negó suavemente, sus ojos dorados demostrando la misma sonrisa que sus labios rosáceos.

La sinceridad en los ojos del profesor hizo sentir a Harry en confianza.

Era el único vínculo que le unía a sus padres, a su padrino.

Los dos estaban solos en el mundo.

No quería continuar solo.

—Tus amigos dicen que has estado actuando algo raro, me han pedido que converse contigo, dicen que te encierras más que antes, y temen que por lo de Sirius vayas a cometer algún error en tu vida. —inició el profesor, sonando tan honesto como siempre, su voz denotaba la preocupación que sentía, que era mucha. —Te dije que no era deber tuyo vengar la muerte de Sirius, además, él no sólo te abandonó a ti, Harry; su ausencia me sigue perturbando, pero intento no hundirme... él no lo habría querido.

Sonaba cierto.

Era como algo que su padrino haría, preocuparse por su ahijado aún sobre su propio bienestar, como lo había hecho antes.

En ocasiones como ésas, en que su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras lograba infundirle un poco de ánimo, que le hacía entender que el camino que él estaba tomando no era el correcto, era que comprendía que sus decisiones estaban basadas en sentimientos equivocados.

La venganza no llevaba a nada bueno porque estaba basada en impulsos momentáneos, en arrebatos de furia que luego se apagaban y que si bien el sentimiento quedaba, ya no era en la misma intensidad.

La carencia de éste iba a disminuir su fortaleza.

Estaba drenándolo.

—No he estado actuando raro, es sólo que ellos quieren que sea igual que antes. Sirius no está, —dijo. —así que no es igual que antes.

Los ojos dorados se suavizaron aún más.

—Créeme, no eres la única persona que lo extraña... Hermione se ve muy preocupada por ti, me pidió que te aconsejara, me dijo que te enseñe el camino correcto.

No una traición de parte de la chica, pero muy cercano.

—No se preocupe, profesor Lupin. No voy a cometer ningún error. Lo prometo.

* * *

En la noche, vio al rubio caminar al mismo árbol donde se habían reunido en la tarde, justo cuando llegaron a aquel lugar que Draco calificó de poca calidad para un Slytherin tan sofisticado como él.

El rubio llevaba una túnica negra, estaba preparado para el encuentro con el Dark Lord, sin embargo, el ojiverde llevaba el uniforme, lo que sí se preocupó por sacar fue la máscara que cubriría su rostro en caso de encontrarse con un Auror.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó el rubio.

—No tienes que preguntarlo. Estoy más que listo. —dijo el joven viendo fijamente al rubio. Le mostró una mueca que podría calificar como una media sonrisa. El rubio no retornó el gesto.

—No lo pareces, pero no importa. Quienes vean el maravilloso uniforme de Hogwarts y reconozcan la gloriosa bufanda de los perdedores de Gryffindor, no van a vivir para contarlo.

Una risa de Harry, burlona.

Pero al rubio no le molestó.

Los gestos, muecas y burlas de Harry Potter para él no significaban absolutamente nada.

Era demasiado como para enfadarse por algo que para él podía llegar a ser tan insignificante; además, como una persona inteligente sabía que si se molestaba era él quien salía perdiendo allí.

Tenía una misión... bueno, realmente eran dos. Deshacerse de Voldemort era la primera, la otra era deshacerse de Harry Potter.

Por haber hecho su vida tan miserable ante su padre.

Por humillarlo constantemente en los partidos de Quidditch.

Simplemente porque quería verlo caer.

—Bueno, tienes razón, además no veo el motivo para arreglarme. Ron y Hermione pudieron haberme visto. —explicó, aunque sentía que no tenía porque darle tanta información a Draco, de entre todas las personas. Sin embargo lo hizo y se sintió conforme.

Draco avanzó un paso lejos de Harry.

Estaba listo para marcharse y le incomodaba ese ambiente tan tranquilo que se había creado entre ellos dos.

No era normal.

—Bueno, no hay de que preocuparnos, de todas maneras. La gente sigue creyendo que tú eres su ídolo. No debe preocuparte mucho que algún día los demás descubran que eres un asqueroso death eater.

—Tú también eres uno, por si lo habías olvidado. —le recordó secamente Harry. —Y tienes mucha razón, la gente sigue confiando ciegamente en mí, por eso sé que todo va a salir bien, al menos para mí.

—Confías mucho en ti mismo. —le espetó el rubio, empezando a impacientarse. Esperar junto al idiota de Potter no era divertido cuando éste se sentía tan confiado. —No pecas de falsa modestia, Potter.

Un resoplido.

—Soy bueno en todo lo que hago, ésa es una de mis cualidades. —contestó a lo dicho por el rubio. —Además, no sólo confían en mí. La gente es muy crédula y confía en cualquier auror. No se han dado cuenta que entre el mismo grupo de aurores podría haber traidores.

Draco lo miró.

—¿Un caso excepcional como el tuyo?

Una negación del moreno.

La luz de la luna los iluminó en ese momento, cuando la nube que había estado cubriéndola fue arrastrada por el viento. Lejos del punto donde ellos estaban.

—No es lo mismo. —aseguró simplemente. —Porque yo no los estoy traicionando. Simplemente estoy haciendo esto por el bienestar del resto.

Draco asintió.

Lo comprendía, era una razón estúpida y noble. Algo completamente digno de un estúpido que había sido seleccionado para la casa de Gryffindor, por el sombrero.

Él no lo hacía por nadie más que su familia, y era por el honor Malfoy.

Ni siquiera le preocupaban sus amigos.

Ellos podían salvarse por sí solos.

—Estoy cansándome de estar aquí. ¿Sólo querías charlar conmigo?

Una negación de parte del Gryffindor.

—Estamos esperando una señal.

—Una señal, ya tuvimos una esta tarde, ¿recuerdas? Una a la que no asistimos; ¿qué más podemos estar esperando, Potter?

A lo lejos hubo una explosión de luces rojas que atrajeron la atención del joven de lentes, que le sonrió de forma muy misteriosa a su acompañante.

—Ésa es nuestra señal. —aclaró, aunque asumía que el rubio ya estaba enterado de esto, desde el momento en que se presentó dicha señal. —Es de parte del profesor Snape, para avisarnos que es seguro que nos podemos marchar.

—¿Qué? ¿No vamos a dejar a nuestros otros yo, con ayuda del giratiempo?

Harry negó.

—No es necesario, hoy no. ¿Tienes más preguntas? Porque realmente tenemos que irnos ya; alguien en específico nos está esperando, y es una persona que no acepta las demoras a menos que estén seriamente justificadas.

—¿Voldemort?

Harry asintió.

—¿Quién más, Malfoy?

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—No hay problema, Malfoy. Simplemente va a asignarnos una nueva misión... y es hora que cumplamos con ésta.

Draco asintió.

No perdía nada con eso, pero estaba seguro que algo estaba mal... Las cosas estaban tomando un rumbo extremadamente raro.

Algo en todo eso le incomodaba, pero no iba a contárselo a Potter.


	18. Capítulo 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Albus Dumbledore era un mago poderoso, que conocía sus propias fortalezas y, por supuesto, sus propias debilidades; allí radicaba todo su poder, en que conocía sus límites y sabía cuándo era conveniente forzarlos y esperar incluso más.

La situación que vivía su colegio era preocupante, porque peligraba la vida de cientos de estudiantes, cuyos padres habían confiado a aquel poderoso director que era toda una leyenda: el único que inspiraba temor a Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

La idea de Lupin de sacar a todos del colegio había sido buena, porque era obvio que el castillo era uno de los lugares que Voldemort quería atacar.

Iba a demostrar su poderío si era capaz de derribar las defensas de un lugar tan bien protegido como ése. Sería su mayor logro.

El director estaba aliviado, saber que sus alumnos ya no corrían peligro le quitaba un peso de encima, además sabía que él jamás iba a revelar la ubicación donde ahora se encontraban todos sus alumnos, protegidos. Prefería morir antes que entregar tantas vidas para salvar la suya. Eso era vil cobardía, él no iba a hacer eso.

Porque en verdad prefería morir con tal de salvar la vida de todos aquellos que dependían de él. No iba a defraudarlos.

Sin embargo, le hacía falta el ruido de todos los días, aquel distante murmullo de voces que eran los alumnos, creando el caos en un lugar donde se reunían tantos niños y adolescentes.

Dumbledore sonrió, ellos eran la interminable fuente de su fortaleza, porque mientras él viviera, no iba a existir poder humano capaz de derrotarlo mientras estuviera protegiendo a sus alumnos.

Sospechaba que moriría en plan de guardián de sus alumnos.

También sabía que Harry estaba a salvo, por eso mismo accedió al plan de Lupin, porque quería ver a su más cercano alumno salir victorioso de aquella guerra, y sobre todo, siendo el mismo que fue desde un principio.

Fawkes apareció frente a él, llevaba una carta.

Dumbledore sabía que provenía de Remus, la abrió y leyó.

Era una nota sencilla e impersonal.

_Nos hemos acomodado, todo salió como lo planeamos._

Conciso, claro y entendible, al menos para él.

Acarició el pico del fénix y sonrió.

—Ellos están bien, Fawkes. Así que nosotros estaremos bien.

El fénix emitió su canto, que sirvió para brindarle un poco de paz y tranquilidad al director, que en ese momento se seguía sintiendo preocupado, pese a las buenas noticias de Remus.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió, dejándole ver a tres Death Eaters enmascarados y encapuchados que sin pedir permiso entraron a la oficina y se sentaron frente al director.

Fawkes se giró, quedando como un escudo frente a su dueño, Albus Dumbledore.

—¿A qué debo el placer de su visita? —preguntó y no había sarcasmo en su voz, si no simple y pura curiosidad, que era lo único que sentía.

Uno de ellos, quien había quedado en medio, sonrió. Se quitó la máscara, descubriendo su indentidad: Bellatrix Lestrange. La mujer le miró con ojos fríos, una sonrisa burlona adornaba su rostro pálido y demacrado.

—Amable como siempre. —fue lo único que dijo.

Dumbledore asintió.

—Bueno, Bellatrix, no le veo el sentido a no serlo, ustedes aún no han mostrado malas intenciones, aunque no dudo que las tengan. Si puedo evitarlo, mi oficina no se convertirá en un campo de batalla.

La mujer rió con voz fuerte.

—Sólo quiero que me des algo, eso es todo. —ella se inclinó al frente, su voz bajando de tono. —Mi señor quiere conocer el paradero de tus alumnos, porque tiene ganas de repetir la matanza de la vez anterior, sólo que ahora su apetito de muerte se centra en tus niños.

Dumbledore negó una vez, pero la sonrisa amable y tranquila jamás se borró de su rostro.

Actuaba del modo en que creía correcto para evitarles a sus alumnos algún sufrimiento, aunque sabía que por mucho que los protegiera, había cosas que se salían de sus manos y que él no iba a ser capaz de detener.

—No voy a decírtelo, Bellatrix. —dijo, aún sonreía y ella odió ese gesto amable que había en su rostro. —¿No quieren tomar algo?

Ella se alzó, enfadada y de un manotazo, limpió el escritorio del director.

Fawkes lanzó un sonido extraño, de enfado.

Dumbledore no hizo nada.

Sólo observó en pacífico silencio como la mujer perdía el control dentro de su oficina al ver que él no se mostraba enfadado o incluso asustado.

—¿Crees que esto se acaba aquí? —preguntó ella. —¡Claro que no! Tenemos espías en tu Colegio, entre la gente que tú consideras más cercana. Hemos estado actuando de la forma correcta gracias a ellos.

—Probablemente estés en lo correcto, pero eso no me preocupa. Sólo hay una persona que sabe del paradero de los alumnos, y ése soy yo. Por mucha información que obtengan, no hay forma que los localicen.

Bellatrix gruñó.

—Podría matarte si quisiera. —empezó y vio a los otros dos Death Eaters ponerse de pie. —Pero como no son las órdenes que yo recibí me conformaré con decirte que no importa el motivo, vamos a encontrarlos y vamos a matarlos, claro, a aquellos que se nieguen a estar de nuestro lado. Vamos.

La mujer salió de la oficina, seguida de los otros dos Death Eaters.

El sonido de la puerta estrellándose para cerrarse sobresaltó al fénix, que voló a su puesto tras el director.

—No te preocupes, Fawkes, vamos a estar bien.

* * *

Malfoy maldijo a Harry en su mente.

Iban caminando en medio de aquel amplio y oscuro bosque. Muy oscuro.

Debió hacerle saber al ojiverde que a él ese tipo de lugares no le gustaban mucho. Odiaba todos los lugares oscuros.

Harry le prohibió encender cualquier luz, por muy mínima que ésta fuera y el rubio se vio obligado a esconder su varita en su túnica, para evitar la tentación y prender la punta de ésta.

Aunque las luces de aquellas bonitas luciérnagas ciertamente era una ayuda.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza.

—¿Estás seguro que es por aquí?

Harry rió en voz baja, pero aún así el rubio alcanzó a escucharlo y se volvió a medias, viendo el rostro del ojiverde.

—¡Deja de burlarte!

—Lo considero divertido, no puedes enfadarte por eso. —comentó Harry muy sabiamente. —Además, no tienes motivos para preocuparte, aquí no va a pasarte nada.

Draco simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en su propio bienestar como para preocuparse por lo que decía Harry acerca de que iba a estar bien.

Estaba siendo irracional, lo admitía, pero algo no le parecía correcto.

El croar de una rana le hizo saltar del susto y agarrar con fuerza el brazo de Harry.

—Mátala, esas cosas son asquerosas. —ordenó.

Harry rió.

—No voy a matar a una rana, Malfoy. Sigue andando. —le dio un empujoncito al rubio que lo apartó de su cuerpo.

Harry podía sentir la presencia de la enorme cantidad de magia oscura que se reunía alrededor de los grandes campamentos donde se escondía Voldemort con sus Death Eaters, se preguntaba si el rubio también era capaz de percibirla.

Draco frunció el ceño.

Potter era un idiota.

—¿Falta mucho? —eso respondió la pregunta de Harry, el rubio aún no era capaz de distinguir el poder del mago oscuro, lo cual en parte era bueno.

Negó.

—Estamos a unos cuantos metros, nos debe estar esperando.

Draco sólo miró a Harry antes de reanudar su caminata.

—Y, ¿no tienes ni la más remota idea de a quién vamos a matar esta vez?

Harry negó.

—Bueno, no siempre se trata de matar, lo tuyo fue como una prueba de bienvenida, además del día de marcación. Por cierto, lamento haberme perdido tu mágico momento, pero Voldemort sabía que yo estaba ocupado en otras cosas.

El rubio lo miró con amplio desagrado.

Comprendía que el hecho que Potter hubiese sido el espía dentro de la Alianza le molestaba, porque muchos dudaron de la lealtad de los Slytherin, pero también sabía que su identidad como el miembro secreto de las filas de Death Eaters peligraría si las cosas se salían de control.

—¿Otras cosas? Como traicionar a tus propios amigos.

Harry sonrió.

—No, eso es algo más como lo que tú harías. Yo tengo otro tipo de misiones, que no involucran a gente importante para mí.

Draco no entendió, pero no lo dijo.

—Ya llegamos. —Informó Harry.

Frente a ellos había una enorme mansión de apariencia tétrica que puso nervioso al rubio.

La construcción se veía vieja y rústica, había luces azuladas iluminando el lugar y del lado izquierdo de la mansión se podía apreciar una fogata que ardía suavemente, consumiendo enormes troncos de madera.

Malfoy no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde se localizaban, porque luego de haber salido de la seguridad de donde se encontraban con los demás de Hogwarts y luego de haber caminado aproximadamente veinte minutos, tomaron un traslador que los llevó a aquel lugar.

—Aquí es. —siguió Harry. —Lo más seguro es que ya nos esté esperando, hemos llegado justo a tiempo.

Harry avanzó a paso rápido y vio a Voldemort, solo.

Estaba sentado frente a la fogata, y el rubio vio que en realidad la única acompañante del mago oscuro era su inseparable serpiente.

—Señor. —saludó Harry, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y doblando la otra, bajó la cabeza en señal de sumisión.

—No les fue complicado salir, espero. No quiero poner en riesgo la única arma que tengo para triunfar en esta guerra.

Harry negó.

—No, Snape limpió el camino para mí, Señor. Tengo entendido que repartió una poción a los encargados de la vigilancia nocturna, están en una especie de trance que les permitirá ver lo que ellos quieren ver.

—Astuto, pero asumo que ésa fue una idea tuya, ¿no es así, Harry? —preguntó con su voz como siseo. —Snape nunca me ha sorprendido mucho, de hecho, lo mejor que ha hecho es traerte a ti, a mi poder.

Draco cerró su mente, inmediatamente. No quería pensar tampoco en la posibilidad que había de que él demostrara temor o repulsión a cualquiera de los dos.

Sabía que Potter era increíblemente bueno en su misión, porque la familiaridad con la que los dos magos se hablaban era algo que le decía que el Gryffindor ya tenía algo de tiempo involucrado con los Death Eaters.

—¿Hay alguna nueva noticia? ¿Ellos ya saben?

Harry negó.

—No, siguen creyendo que estoy de su lado.

—Me alegra, y ¿sobre lo que te mandé a investigar?

Harry asintió.

—Sí, Alastor Moody es el encargado de la protección del Colegio por el momento, aunque sé por muy buenas fuentes que hoy hubo visitantes en el castillo.

Una risa de parte de Voldemort sorprendió al rubio.

—Siempre me sorprendes, Harry. Sí, Bella y otros dos de mis fieles sirvientes fueron a hacerle una cálida visita a su profesor Dumbledore.

Harry guardó todo su coraje contra la mujer.

No era buen momento para sentir un ataque de furia, menos cuando se encontraba frente a Voldemort.

—Y, ¿qué es lo que necesita que hagamos?

—Hay un auror en San Mungo que descubrió mi escóndite, lo tienen en tratamiento riguroso y están a punto de conseguir que el mago recupere la total cordura. Ya sabes que Peter es muy lento, así que su hechizo no sirvió mucho. Necesito que te deshagas del mago.

—Las medidas de seguridad en San Mungo han aumentado desde la última vez que estuve allí.

Draco miró a Harry.

Así que él había sido el Death Eater que mató a aquel auror, el motivo por el cual ahora el hospital mágico parecía una prisión de alta seguridad.

—Por eso mismo acudo a ti, serás capaz de entrar como Harry Potter, con la excusa de visitar a alguien más y luego podrás colarte a aquel lugar. Lo considero peligroso, pero muy útil.

Harry asintió.

—¿Malfoy también?

Voldemort miró al rubio.

—Puede servirte de ayuda, espero un trabajo limpio y rápido.

Harry asintió.

—Así será.

Y después de una reverencia, ambos se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a caminar lejos de Voldemort.

* * *

—No hay forma de entrar a San Mungo para asesinar a un Auror. —regañó el rubio.

Harry se detuvo, estaban a punto de llegar al hospital.

—No me importa cómo, Malfoy. Lo tenemos que hacer, a menos que quieras el castigo.

Draco le miró con odio.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó. —No tengo la más mínima intención de brindarte apoyo de ninguna forma. ¿Por qué yo?

—No seas necio. Esto será fácil. —le aseguró el moreno.

Ya estando en el hospital, Harry fingió que iba a visitar a su antiguo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras: Lockhart.

Después de estar un rato con él, consiguió distraer a uno de los cuidadores y salir de aquel lugar. El rubio imitó sus movimientos.

Pronto iban en un estrecho pasillo blanco.

Al final había una puerta.

—Nunca antes había estado aquí.

—Es mi segunda vez, aquí fue donde me deshice del otro.

Llegó a la puerta y se asomó, había tres aurores protegiendo a los cuidadores que limpiaban la mente del mago herido con poderosos conjuros.

—¿Te sientes listo para matar a alguien más?

—Te van a reconocer. —le advirtió el rubio con un tono de fastidio matizándole la voz.

Harry lo miró con enfado.

—Por eso mismo los voy a matar. No seas tan denso, Malfoy. —fue la respuesta hosca del Gryffindor.

Tomando por sorpresa al rubio, lo sujetó del cuello de la túnica y estrelló sus labios juntos.

Fue un beso corto y brusco, pero que le gustó al rubio.

—Sólo no mueras. —Dijo el Gryffindor antes de abrir la puerta e inmediatamente lanzar el hechizo asesino.


	19. Capítulo 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Había sido difícil pero lo habían conseguido. El momento de la huida fue lo complicado, porque Harry sabía que era muy probable que los descubrieran, así que sujetó al rubio firmemente y se coló en una de las salas.

Volver con Lockhart ya no era una opción, porque de seguro la cuidadora de su antiguo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras ya se había percatado de la ausencia de los dos jóvenes.

Siguió un camino recto, aquel que guiaba a la salida trasera de San Mungo y lo encontró despejado, así que, arrastrando a un Draco en estado de shock, terminó por salir.

Voldemort estaba loco, pensó Harry, si creía que iba a invocar el hechizo que provocaba la marca sobre el enorme edificio abandonado que era San Mungo, en apariencia, porque el lugar estaba lleno de aurores y los iban a descubrir, además, ambos estaban heridos, Draco más que Harry, lo que dificultó la huida.

Los aurores no eran nada estúpidos y después de que Harry dio muerte al primero, los otros dos alzaron la guardia y atacaron; fue un duelo de dos contra dos, mientras los sanadores seguían realizando su trabajo.

Estaban demasiado concentrados en éste como para percatarse que quien les estaba atacando era su supuesto salvador. Harry Potter estaba allí en una misión como Death Eater, no como un miembro de la Alianza.

Harry no tuvo tantos problemas en su duelo con el auror, y sin remordimiento alguno, pensando en que lo hacía por el bienestar del mundo, que él también había perdido mucho, volvió a lanzar el Avada Kedavra, viendo la explosión de luz verde que brotaba de la punta de su varita, en dirección a su oponente, a quien vio caer sin vida frente a él, golpeando el suelo con un ruido seco.

Sin embargo, para Draco fue distinto, él atacaba sin intención de matar, alejando al auror y causándole heridas en el cuerpo, pero el propio Draco fue víctima de un hechizo muy fuerte que desgarró la tela de su pantalón y cortó directamente la piel de su pierna izquierda, dejando el músculo al descubierto.

El joven Gryffindor observó la herida de la pierna de Draco, vio como impedía que el rubio se moviera con más agilidad, así que empujó a Draco, lanzándolo fuera del campo visual del auror, y alzó su varita, hechizando al antiguo oponente de Draco, que ahora era suyo, el hechizo hizo retroceder al auror, quien golpeó contra la pared y escupió sangre debido a la intensidad del impacto.

El rubio estaba en el suelo, apretando la varita entre sus dedos, pero sin tener el valor necesario para lanzar el hechizo.

Cerró los ojos, resignándose a su destino.

Lo más probable fuera que su muerte se diera allí, por un auror que realmente no conocía los motivos por los que ellos dos estaban haciendo eso.

Además, él había hecho lo que pudo, pero simplemente no estaba preparado para ser un asesino despiadado, como el mismo Harry demostró ser al no mostrar piedad ante sus oponentes.

Esperó la luz verde, y le sorprendió no verla llegar, así que se atrevió a abrir los ojos y descubrió que el ojiverde se había colocado frente a él, escudándolo con su cuerpo, dándole la espalda.

Sin demora, lanzó su tercer Avada Kedavra.

Una vez más, el rubio se sorprendió por la facilidad con la que Harry Potter, de entre todas las personas, podía pronunciar el hechizo.

Dejándolo momentáneamente en el suelo, Harry también se encargó de los sanadores y del auror en tratamiento, limpiando por completo aquel lugar de vida humana.

Ésa había sido toda la aventura.

Ahora estaban afuera, Harry apretó a Draco contra su cuerpo, con fuerza y se apareció con él a un par de cientos de metros de distancia de la enorme cueva donde se encontraban los alumnos de Hogwarts.

—Eres un idiota. —susurró Harry, pero no había odio en su voz, sino más bien un tono de preocupación y enfado al ver lo irresponsable que el rubio podía ser en una misión de ese tipo, donde es muy probable que arriesgues tu vida ante el más mínimo titubeo. —Pudiste haber muerto.

Draco se sentía humillado.

Y lo peor de todo, era la persona quien estaba haciéndole el reclamo, y es que aceptaba que era cierto.

Sentía que estaba fallando en aquella misión y es que no se sentía tan capaz de asesinar, lo hizo antes, pero fue porque Potter no había estado con él para encargarse en caso de que se acobardara. Ahora el ojiverde sí estuvo a su lado, apoyándolo y protegiéndolo.

Además, se sentía bien saber que alguien como Potter se preocupaba por él, que a pesar de lo apretado de su agenda y de los sentimientos tan contradictorios que el joven experimentaba, era capaz de sentirse preocupado por Draco, tanto que estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse por él. Era un sentimiento que no había experimentado antes y que ahora le gustaba.

Le gustaba porque le hacía sentirse importante, aunque fuera a los ojos de Potter.

—Escúchame, Malfoy. —pidió el Gryffindor, con voz seria. —No quiero que vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida de esa forma, ¿me oyes? Si no puedes manejarlo, dímelo y yo lo haré por ti.

—Jódete, Potter. —dijo, le gustó al principio, pero ahora lo hacía sentir como un imbécil y alguien débil, y no es que en ese momento con todo lo que estaba viviendo no lo fuera, es que simplemente no lo quería admitir. —Yo puedo solo.

—Ahora, en este momento, Malfoy, tu ego herido me importa muy poco. ¡No ves que estás herido! —gritó y señaló la herida de la pierna del rubio. —Ya es media noche y tenemos que regresar, pero si te ven así van a hacer preguntas.

Draco bufó.

—Van a hacer preguntas de todas formas, si llegamos juntos. Estemos heridos o no.

Un asentimiento de Harry.

Lo sabía, aún así le preocupaba la salud mental y física del rubio.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa, lidiaremos con las preguntas luego. Diremos que peleamos, o algo, pero tienen que curarte ya. Podrías coger una infección.

—Cállate ya, Potter.

Harry asintió, le dio un abrazo al rubio y un beso suave, contraste del que le dio antes de que entraran a la habitación aquella en San Mungo.

—Y no vuelvas a hacer eso. —pidió con voz ronca.

Harry volvió a asentir, mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla.

Lo ayudó a caminar, porque el dolor en la pierna del rubio era muy grande.

Draco miró de reojo a Harry y reconoció la preocupación genuina en aquellos ojos verdes, en toda su expresión y lanzó un suspiro, entre frustrado y contento.

Apoyándose un poco más en Harry, le dio la sorpresa del momento.

—Lo siento, Potter.

* * *

Hermione lanzó un suspiro y Ron la volvió a mirar, él sabía que su amiga tenía una posible idea del paradero de Harry y Malfoy, pero al parecer eso era también lo que la estaba atormentando de esa forma y es que desde que los jóvenes desaparecieron ella se puso así.

Cualquier ruido, por muy mínimo que fuera, la hacía saltar en su sitio y mirar a su alrededor.

Había hecho eso ya varias veces y Ron no era muy paciente, el pelirrojo estaba a punto de preguntarle qué era lo que ella sabía de Harry y Malfoy.

Le molestaba que Harry no lo hubiese incluido, pero también era obvio que había algo que Harry y Malfoy les escondían a todos, incluida Hermione.

Estaba volviéndose observador, porque con amigos como los que él tenía, eso era un requisito.

—Hermione… —empezó, y la joven alzó la mirada y observó a su pecoso y pelirrojo amigo. —No te preocupes por Harry, estoy seguro que está bien.

Ella no dijo nada, sabía que Ron esperaba su reacción para formar sus propias conclusiones como lo hacía siempre, aunque siempre sus conclusiones fueran equivocadas.

—Lo sé. —dijo finalmente, mostrando una sonrisa. —Pero es normal que me preocupe, es uno de mis mejores amigos. Además, Malfoy tampoco está, y me hace pensar que a lo mejor están peleando o algo similar. No sería algo nuevo.

Ron asintió, aunque él, en esos momentos, sentía que desconocía a su propio mejor amigo.

Era lo que más le molestaba, que ahora la historia era diferente, ya no era Malfoy quien había sido rechazado en el vagón del tren, sentía que era él, y eso le irritaba, porque durante seis años él fue el amigo de Harry Potter, el mejor amigo del Niño Que Vivió.

Sabía que sonaba egoísta, pero era simplemente lo que en ese momento él sentía.

¿Qué tenía Malfoy y por qué le robaba a su mejor amigo?

—Pero, últimamente se han estado llevando mejor ¿no, Hermione? —volvió a intentar el pelirrojo.

La joven se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, además sin las reuniones de la Alianza, ya no he tenido contacto con Malfoy. Si Draco y Harry lo tienen, no veo cómo es que yo deba saber de qué hablan.

Ron tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, porque se dio cuenta que Hermione ya se había percatado de su plan, que él sólo quería obtener información de ella acerca de la extraña amistad que se había forjado entre los dos enemigos.

—¿Por qué no me lo dices, Hermione? ¿Acaso Harry te lo prohibió? —preguntó el pelirrojo, finalmente sentándose a su lado y tomando la mano de la castaña, quien le sonrió suavemente.

—No, él no me prohíbe nada, Ron. Pero no es algo que yo deba decirte, los asuntos de Harry son asuntos de Harry, ¿no crees? Si él no te quiere hacer partícipe de lo que está haciendo, no veo el motivo por el cual yo deba de traicionar su confianza.

Ron frunció el ceño.

Comprendía a Hermione, porque él mismo se sentiría traicionado si ella iba y le decía a Harry algo que no se suponía él debía saber, o que él aún no estaba preparado para decirle a su mejor amigo.

El problema era que él no le escondía nada a Harry.

Todo lo que le ocurría, todas sus experiencias, el primero en enterarse siempre era el joven de lentes.

¿En qué momento dejó de ser alguien en quien Harry confiaba?

—Yo no voy a decirle.

—Qué coincidencia. —dijo ella, poniéndose en pie, incómoda por el rumbo que tomaba esa conversación. —Yo tampoco pienso decirte nada, Ron.

—Siempre supe que al momento de elegir, al igual que todos, tú tomarías el lado de Harry. No sé por qué tuve esperanzas.

Ella lo miró.

Eso era injusto, pero no iba a ceder ante la mirada derrotada del pelirrojo, porque sabía que era simple y puro chantaje para conseguir que ella le dijera lo que él quería oír, y ella no era ingenua.

—No, Ron. Yo no tomo ningún lado, por eso mismo no te estoy diciendo, quiero permanecer imparcial en este asunto. Cuando sea el momento te vas a enterar, estoy segura de eso. Por el momento te aconsejo que dejes de presionar, o Harry va a ver en ti un inconveniente muy grande, y él aún te considera su mejor amigo. No le hagas las cosas difíciles.

—¿Por qué me excluyen?

Ella rió.

—Tú no quieres involucrarte realmente, Ron. Tú sólo quieres enterarte, y hay una enorme diferencia. Créeme, yo lo sé.

Sin más que agregar, dio media vuelta.

Aunque aún seguía preocupada por la ausencia de Harry, no podía quedarse allí, porque Ron no entendía, era alguien de lenta comprensión, e iba a seguir presionando, hasta que ella reaccionara y ambos terminaran peleando.

Hermione no tenía intención de seguir ese camino.

Aún no se sentía bien, y no iba a volver a una rutina como ésa.

Mejor simplemente, tal como dijo, iba a permanecer imparcial.

Lupin los vio llegar y corrió hacia ellos, el efecto de la poción que Snape les dio a los encargados de la seguridad de esa noche había acabado desde hacía ya aproximadamente media hora.

Harry sabía que perdieron tiempo debido a la inseguridad del rubio al momento de moverse en su batalla, pero no se lo reprochaba. A él le fue incómodo mirarse en el espejo después de su primera muerte.

Se preguntaba si en realidad valía la pena acabar con la vida de tantas personas inocentes, que querían, al igual que él, terminar con la estúpida guerra que Voldemort estaba creando.

La respuesta se la dio el mismo profesor Lupin que ahora lo miraba con severidad, como muy pocas veces lo hizo.

Le dijo: _Tienes que estar consciente, Harry, que aunque hay una enorme cantidad de personas protegiéndote y dispuestas a dar su vida por ti, con tal que tú acabes con Voldemort, la decisión es tuya. Tú eres quien va a acabar con esto. Odiaría que tomaras una decisión precipitada y estúpida por complacer los deseos de la gente. Mejor complace los tuyos, y busca una forma inteligente de acabar con la guerra. No importa el medio, sino el resultado. Pero en el proceso, intenta no vender tu alma, no cometas el mismo error de Voldemort._

Y aunque era cierto que comprometía mucho de lo que le prometió a su profesor, sabía que tomó la decisión correcta, que aunque su alma estuviera corrupta, que el odio corroía sus venas, era la única forma.

Sabía que Voldemort estaba particularmente débil, que su poder no era el mismo que antes. El mismo mago oscuro se lo había confesado en un momento de profunda estupidez.

Harry sabía que el mago se valía de pociones para mantener la poca fuerza vital que poseía.

Jugar con fuego estaba quemándolo, porque su espíritu estaba consumiéndose y su alma no soportaba mucho tiempo el poder oscuro que aquel cuerpo contenía. Además, su cuerpo había vuelto, pero no tenía la misma resistencia que tuvo antes de haberlo perdido, y parecía con intenciones de fracturarse.

En ocasiones, el propio Voldemort perdía el control de su magia y se veía vulnerable.

La magia se estaba volviendo contra él.

Tal como dijo Lupin, había vendido su alma, y su cuerpo vacío y carente de esa esencia, resentía toda la magia que se vertía en él y era incapaz de contenerla en su cuerpo durante mucho tiempo.

Ningún Death Eater sabía eso, ni siquiera Bellatrix Lestrange, y eso brindaba a Harry cierta satisfacción.

Lo malo era que no podía atacara a Voldemort cuando estaba vulnerable, porque por lo general el mago en esos momentos estaba rodeado de Death Eaters y él estaba escondido tras su máscara, para evitar que alguien más se enterara de su identidad.

Lupin logró alcanzarlos y vio que Harry prácticamente arrastraba a Malfoy.

—¿Qué pasó entre ustedes dos?

Draco apartó la mirada del profesor, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Harry, en un movimiento que hizo sonreír al ojiverde, pero que incomodó profundamente al profesor, al ver aquel gesto de... dudaba mucho que fuera cariño, así que iba a dejarlo en simplemente, al ver ese gesto.

—¿Alguno de ustedes piensa explicarme algo?

—Tuvimos un duelo amistoso. —mintió Harry.

Lupin lo miró con incredulidad plasmada en aquellos ojos color miel, que en aquella noche parecían dorados.

—Y por eso los dos están tan heridos, tienes cortes en el rostro y en los brazos, Harry. Y veo que el Sr. Malfoy tiene una desagradable herida en su pierna.

—Se nos pasó un poco la mano. —fue el comentario de Draco y Harry rió suavemente. —Jamás pensamos que lo tomarían así.

—Desaparecieron sin avisar y regresan heridos y a esta hora. Nos tenían preocupados a todos.

Unos pasos se oyeron a la distancia, la luz de una varita iluminaba el camino, cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia vieron que era Snape quien iba en dirección a ellos, con una expresión de enfado puro en el rostro, que se tornó de preocupación cuando vio a Draco.

Se lo arrebató a Harry sin preocuparse por el gemido de dolor que escapó de los labios de Draco.

—Yo me encargo de Draco, tú ve a Potter, Lupin. —fue lo que dijo Snape, dándole la espalda a los dos Gryffindor que se quedaron de pie, en medio de la nada, viendo como Snape desaparecía tras las sombras de la noche, con un Draco que apenas podía andar.

—¡Eso es lo más irresponsable que has hecho en toda tu vida, Draco! —exclamó Snape, con enfado. —¿Qué estabas pensando?

El rubio rodó los ojos con aburrimiento.

Se sabía ese discurso de pies a cabeza, pero no quería enfadar más a su profesor, especialmente porque sabía que el profesor de pociones iba a correr a decírselo a su padre en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad.

No iba a darle más material para que se quejara con Lucius.

—Tuvimos una misión y un auror me hirió, eso es todo. Usted ha sufrido eso, también. No lo dudo.

—Estás en lo correcto, pero yo por lo general no necesito de un protector como tú. Estás permitiendo mucho por parte de Potter.

—Por favor, no quiero hablar de eso. Simplemente no estaba preparado para esto, hoy no.

—Y yo encuentro muy raro que Potter sea capaz de lanzar las maldiciones imperdonables sin pensarlo dos veces, y tú que creciste en un ambiente tan duro no seas capaz de hacerlo.

Draco se puso en pie.

Snape había curado sus heridas y le hizo beber una poción.

Draco que era experto en la materia sabía que su profesor no le había hecho consumir algo para tener acceso a la verdad. Así que por eso mismo no estaba preocupado.

—Ya lo hice, que no lo haya hecho hoy es otra cosa. ¿Quién en su sano juicio es capaz de sacar su varita para asesinar en San Mungo?

—Potter. No me digas que volvió a ir a San Mungo a deshacerse de otro auror. —como respuesta recibió un asentimiento de parte del rubio. —Se está convirtiendo en el favorito del señor Oscuro.

—Ya lo había notado.

—Y tú eres el único a quien ha llamado para que esté presente en una de sus reuniones con Potter. Yo sólo estuve presente cuando lo llevé.

Draco asintió.

Sabía que su profesor también encontraba algo extraño en todo eso.

—Hay algo que tienes que decirle a Potter.

El rubio asintió, esperando el mensaje.

—Voldemort está tras los alumnos de Hogwarts, porque hace poco, en una de sus misiones secretas, el Profesor Dumbledore se encargó de acabar con un grupo que fue entrenado personalmente por parte de Voldemort. Es su venganza... Dumbledore terminó con lo más importante de su ejército en ese momento, él quiere acabar con los alumnos de Hogwarts, porque sabe que eso es lo que a Dumbledore le importa.

—¿Por eso nos vimos forzados a evacuar el castillo?

—Sí, probablemente Potter ya lo sabe, pero no pierdes nada con decírselo.

—Lo haré en cuanto lo vea, lo más probable es que el profesor Lupin lo esté regañando.

Snape asintió.

No dijo más.

* * *

—Me dijiste… no, Harry, me prometiste que no ibas a cometer ningún error y te desapareces de aquí. ¿Dónde estabas?

Harry negó.

—Malfoy y yo queríamos estar a solas.

Lupin lo miró con curiosidad y Harry se percató de la elección de palabras y se sonrojó furiosamente.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No es lo que piensa, Profesor. Teníamos que hablar de un par de asuntos que nos conciernen solamente a él y a mí. —explicó y una vez más la ceja enarcada del profesor castaño le hizo sonrojarse. —Ok, ok, es algo referente a la Alianza, estamos ideando una forma de protección para los alumnos más pequeños.

Lupin terminó de buscar entre una mochila pequeña y sacó un frasco con un líquido blanquecino que le pasó a Harry.

—Asegúrate de cubrir todas tus heridas con eso, es una poción muy efectiva. —dijo con voz baja. —Sobre su plan, ¿a que conclusión llegaron?

—Que no tenemos la menor idea. Él sugirió que los regresáramos con su padre, yo sugerí que se les podría dar un entrenamiento en los hechizos más básicos de defensa. Lo merecen, después de todo esto es una guerra y Voldemort no se detiene a pensar en que por ser niño no vas a morir.

Lupin asintió.

Tenía sentido, pero ninguno de los dos planes era seguro.

—Por el momento los alumnos más pequeños están a salvo.

—Sí, pero si seguimos huyendo jamás se va a terminar esta guerra.

—Pero tampoco podemos arriesgar la vida de esos niños, sus padres quedarían destrozados.

Harry lanzó un resoplido que enfadó a Lupin.

—Es una guerra, si la gente no muere no tiene sentido.

El profesor no quería discutir con Harry en ese momento, estaba desilusionado de su forma de pensar.

Le dio una túnica que había mandado a buscar en cuanto llegó el joven.

—Cámbiate.

Harry estaba tan enfadado que se le olvidó que Lupin estaba presente y se quitó la túnica y se sacó la camisa que vestía, dejando al descubierto su brazo y la marca que había en éste.

Lupin lo miró con ojos muy abiertos.

Y en ese momento, el ojiverde se percató de su error, tomó su varita y no lo pensó mucho, lanzó un hechizo contra su profesor.


	20. Capítulo 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Después del Desmaius que lanzó contra Lupin, se vistió a prisa y salió corriendo de allí. No quería matar a Lupin y no quería poner en peligro la misión, pero sabía que ya no tenía opción. Además, una parte de él estaba feliz, sí, ésa era la palabra, de que finalmente ya alguien más lo sabía.

Ya no era un secreto, estaba libre de ese martirio, aunque sabía que ahora tendría que excluirse y mantenerse escondido. Como el propio Sirius había hecho cuando era fugitivo de la justicia.

Iba a hacerlo bien, no iba a cometer más errores, y por eso mismo simplemente obedecía la orden que su cerebro enviaba a sus piernas. Seguir corriendo era la única posible solución en ese momento, aunque sabía que había otras formas de manejar el problema.

Un encantamiento para borrar la memoria de Lupin pudo haber hecho el truco, hubiera sido limpio y efectivo, pero su mente en un momento de apuro no tuvo tiempo para pensar.

Se encontró entre la espada y la pared y atacó.

Agradecía que su instinto no hubiese sido equivocado, porque bien pudo haber reaccionado distinto y lanzar un Avada Kedavra, pero no lo hizo. Estaba conforme con saber que Lupin, el último amigo de su padre, aún permanecía con vida, que él no lo había matado.

Pasó corriendo por donde estaban todos los alumnos, y aunque sentía que el aliento se le acababa, sabía que detenerse podría hacer que todo se desmoronara.

Su bien construido castillo de arena estaba ahora a punto de derrumbarse por una enorme ola que iba a aplastarlo.

Sin detenerse cuando oyó el grito de Hermione, siguió corriendo tan veloz como pudo, no pensaba en nada en ese momento, lo único que tenía en mente era: cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido como para permitir que uno de sus más cercanos profesores, descubriera aquello que tan celosamente había mantenido en secreto.

Era el final de su plan, o la entrada a una etapa más difícil, donde tendría que actuar directamente como un vil Death Eater ya que no tendría acceso a la información clasificada de la Alianza.

Tenía que tomar un rumbo completamente distinto en lo que ideó al principio y sabía que muy probablemente ya no fuese a requerir del apoyo del Slytherin, porque no iba a ponerlo en peligro.

Debía poner sus esperanzas en Snape y en Draco, sin arriesgar la vida de ellos, principalmente la de Draco, porque aún no estaba conforme con lo obtenido del rubio, aún quería más de él. Snape era un caso completamente distinto, si moría o no, él no lo iba a sentir mucho.

Iban a volver a verse, él y Draco, eso era seguro, pero cuando Voldemort los llamara a ambos, no antes.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, se concentró en aquel viejo lugar donde estuvieron y se dirigió a Voldemort. No tenía su máscara ni su túnica, así que sólo le quedaba rogarle a la suerte que Voldemort no tuviese compañía.

—Harry, que grata sorpresa. —dijo la voz que sonaba como un siseo de Voldemort.

Tal como el joven esperaba, estaba solo.

—Me han descubierto. —fue todo lo que dijo y vio que el mago oscuro asentía y se ponía en pie.

Estaba ligeramente encorvado, debido a su altura y a su debilidad actual.

Voldemort miró a Nagini y luego a Potter.

—No veo ningún inconveniente en el hecho que te quedes aquí. Si ellos ya lo saben.

—Ellos no, sólo mi profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Vio la marca en mi brazo. —confesó. —Huí en cuanto tuve la oportunidad, pero no pude matarlo, estaba demasiado preocupado como para quedarme, y de todas formas me hubiesen descubierto.

Un asentimiento del mago.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Fue un muy buen guardado secreto mientras duro, lo sé. Pero, ¿por qué no borraste su memoria? Sé que has hecho uso de ese hechizo antes. Pudiste haberlo hecho.

Harry negó.

Ésa había sido una ocasión muy especial.

Su mejor amiga había entrado a la habitación de hombres cuando él apenas estaba terminando de vestirse su camisa y vio la marca. Después del grito histérico de Hermione, Harry reaccionó y la hechizo, consiguiendo borrar aquel momento de la mente de su amiga.

—No tuve tiempo de pensarlo, Señor. Fue un momento decisivo, hice lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Voldemort asintió.

—Lo cual agradezco, porque no te consiguieron a ti, eso habría puesto en peligro toda mi misión. Hasta ahora eres uno de mis mejores elementos. Perderte significaría un gran cambio en la balanza para mí.

Harry sólo asintió.

—Eres lo que yo he buscado siempre.

Volvió a sentir, sin saber cómo responder de forma correcta a aquellos cumplidos de aquel personaje a quien odiaba.

Se contuvo y guardó todo su odio en su interior.

No expresó nada en su rostro.

—Como dije antes, Nagini y yo no vemos ningún problema en que permanezcas con nosotros.

Harry miró a la serpiente.

—Gracias. —dijo en perfecto Pársel, sabiendo que así mantenía contento a las dos serpientes frente a él. —No es mi intención traerles problemas, por eso mismo seguiré haciendo lo que me corresponde. Todavía existe un vínculo con la alianza. Malfoy aún trabaja para nosotros.

Una risa suave de Voldemort.

—Malfoy Jr. —dijo con burla y eso molestó a Harry, porque él se prometió que no iba a permitir que alguien más que él dañara al rubio. —Él no es útil al círculo de Death Eaters, pero he notado que te preocupas por él, Potter. Y me gusta, porque tu forma de preocupación por Draco Malfoy no es común, es justo lo que uno no espera de un alma asesina, sin sentimientos.

Harry reconoció que era cierto.

El sentimiento de protección que el rubio despertaba en él rivalizaba con la irritación que su sola presencia era capaz de hacerle sentir. Pero eso no modificaba el hecho que lo deseaba.

Hay una gran diferencia entre deseo y amor.

Harry sólo quería su cuerpo, porque para qué negarlo. El rubio era alguien muy atractivo y él no estaba ciego, además, la misma pasión con que lo desdeñaba era aquella con la que lo deseaba, eso formaba una parte importante de aquella ecuación.

—Aunque lo que dices es algo con lo que podemos contar. Según tengo entendido, él es también parte importante de aquel pequeño pero útil grupo llamado la alianza, que sirve para ayudar a los jóvenes a formar parte de la guerra, siendo un frente unido, ¿no es así?

—Sí, enseña formas de combate sin ser necesario el enfrentamiento físico, aunque también lo enseña. Pero por lo general se encarga más de la formación de estrategas.

Harry estaba muy familiarizado con ese concepto.

Hermione lo volvía loco con éste.

_Lo que nosotros buscamos no es matarnos unos a los otros, eso no es lo correcto, Harry. La violencia simplemente genera más violencia. Sé que es necesaria en estos momentos, pero se utiliza más la inteligencia, es lo que realmente cuenta en una batalla, la capacidad mental que tengas. Una buena estrategia nos haría los vencedores de esta estúpida guerra ideológica._

Harry estuvo de acuerdo entonces, pero aún procesaba la muerte de Sirius en ese momento.

Ahora sabía que era cierto, pero los entrenamientos de la alianza eran infantiles.

No enseñas a planear una defensa contra el ser humano más maligno existente si simplemente buscas el bienestar de la gente. Obviamente eso va a cambiar todo, porque hay que preocuparse por otros seres humanos, pero no puedes basar tus planes en eso, porque sino, te dejas a ti mismo en problemas, por no poder actuar adecuadamente, por hacer lo que los demás esperan que hagas.

—Perfecto. Lo usaremos para llegar a los más pequeños.

Harry no dijo nada.

Conocía ese plan, él estuvo presente cuando Voldemort se enteró de la pérdida de su poderoso grupo de ataque y decidió vengarse y acabar con aquello que realmente importaba a Dumbledore: iba a atacar con lo que más iba a dañar al anciano, sus alumnos.

—Lo sigo teniendo en mente, Harry. Ellos van a ser la venganza perfecta, porque me ayudará a descargar mi odio y frustración. Dumbledore jamás va a volver a subestimarme.

—Yo no creo que él lo subestime, Señor. El profesor Dumbledore no comete ese tipo de errores. Pero él sabe que usted lo atacará por los medios que más daño le causarán, si bien no es daño físico, el daño emocional, él lo conoce. No hay que confiarnos, por eso mismo los alumnos están ocultos. —dijo y supo que el mago oscuro iba a escuchar sus palabras. Últimamente era lo que más hacía.

Era algo bueno.

Podría influir en las decisiones de Voldemort, pero estaba muy bien del modo en que todo iba, porque no debía arriesgar la misión. Todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en que tenía un plan y debía apegarse a éste.

Si vencer a Voldemort significaba perderse él en el proceso, lo aceptaba. De todas formas, Harry Potter ya no era lo mismo que fue una vez.

—Quizá tengas razón, después de todo sé que él conoce de lo que soy capaz. No me preocupa él por el momento. Pero aún no puedo perdonarle el daño que causó en mi equipo. Vas a encargarte de él.

Harry lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Del profesor Dumbledore?

—No le tendrás miedo, ¿no es así? —interrogó Voldemort con voz ronca y baja, sus ojos rojos fijos en Harry, quien negó.

Claro que no le tenía miedo, pero no quería que aquel vínculo que lo unía a Voldemort volviese a activarse, ya que debido a la debilidad del mago oscuro, éste se había visto eclipsado. Sabía que si conversaba con Dumbledore, éste iba a saber de inmediato que todo era un plan del ojiverde.

Harry sabía lo inteligente que era su director, por eso mismo se mantuvo lo más posible alejado de él, a pesar que sabía que el director tenía una preferencia sobre él y él también admiraba bastante al sabio anciano.

—No es miedo, es precaución. Considero que es un poco arriesgado que tomemos esa decisión tan a la ligera.

Voldemort negó y pasó sus largos dedos por el delgado lomo de la serpiente que parecía enroscarse alrededor del alto y delgado mago, luego una sonrisa extraña cruzó su rostro.

—No, Harry. No es una decisión a la ligera, lo he estado considerando desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde que te aliaste a mí, he tenido las ganas de saborear la derrota de Dumbledore en ese campo.

Harry lo miró, confuso.

No seguía el hilo de la conversación.

—¿Qué campo? —se atrevió a preguntar, con voz suave, en un susurro que sonó demasiado bajo y se confundió con el murmullo del viento.

—Ya sabes, el niño que vivió. —dijo y Harry asintió, aún sin comprender. —Siempre fuiste su más fiel aliado, aún recuerdo el enfrentamiento de la memoria del diario contra ti en la cámara de los secretos… si mis conocimientos no me fallan, el motivo por el cual el Fénix acudió a tu apoyo fue la fidelidad que demostraste a Dumbledore.

Harry lo recordaba.

Así que de eso estaba hablando el maldito.

Quería restregarle a Dumbledore que él poseía la fidelidad de Harry, aunque, realmente no fuera cierto.

Harry sólo se era fiel a sí mismo y a la memoria de aquellos que significaron algo importante para él.

A nadie más.

—Sigo sin pensar que es una buena idea.

Los ojos rojos de Voldemort brillaron intensamente en ese momento y se puso en pie, luciendo alto y poderoso, como hacía mucho no lucía y apuntó a Harry con la punta de su dedo índice.

—¿Te rehúsas? —Interrogó.

Harry sonrió de lado, de forma cínica.

Sabía el comportamiento del mago, le agradaba provocarlo.

También sabía cuándo detenerse, que era lo que más le ayudaba en momentos de furia del mago.

—Por supuesto que no, pero considero que mi opinión cuenta.

Voldemort asintió.

—No me gusta que me fallen, Harry, y mucho menos tú. Hasta ahora todo ha salido bien. Necesito que sigas siendo mi vínculo con el mundo exterior en mis momentos de debilidad. —ya se lo había dicho, ya no le escondía nada a su antiguo rival.

No existían secretos entre ellos, al menos no de parte de Voldemort, porque Harry guardaba uno, que mantenía su vida asegurada.

Y la de Malfoy y Snape.

Fue ingenioso idear ese plan, pero existían momentos en los que no sabía cómo continuarlo, porque sabía que más que arriesgar su vida, también arriesgaba la de los otros dos involucrados.

—Muy bien, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

—Es sencillo, Harry. Escúchame bien.

* * *

Cuando Lupin despertó fue debido al Enervate de Snape, quien se había sorprendido de encontrarlo inconsciente en el suelo, y sin ningún rastro de Harry por ningún lado.

Draco estaba presente también, así como Hermione y Ron.

Incluso Snape estaba esperando lo que fuera que Lupin fuese a decirles.

—Tengo que darles una mala noticia. —empezó y Hermione bajó la mirada, finalmente, luego de mucho haberlo pensado y de atar unos cabos sueltos, descubrió que Harry también podía esconder el mismo secreto que Malfoy, bajo la manga de su túnica.

Draco miró de reojo a Snape, quien veía a Lupin.

Ron estaba completamente perdido en la conversación, porque él no tenía ni la más remota idea.

—Primero, para comprobar mis sospechas y el comportamiento sospechoso del señor Malfoy y de Harry, quiero que me enseñes tu antebrazo, Malfoy.

El rubio no mostró sorpresa, de hecho ninguna expresión, porque eso podría delatarlo.

—No encuentro ninguna relación… Potter y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes que no conciernen a nadie. Son cosas entre él y yo, como dije antes. Además, créame, ninguno de nuestros asuntos pendientes incluyen mi antebrazo. ¿Para qué quiere verlo?

Lupin enarcó una ceja.

No se creía el discurso de Malfoy, pero no iba a esforzarlo y no iba a obligarlo, porque no era su estilo, además, Snape también estaba presente y era el jefe de su casa, no iba a permitirlo.

—Quiero verlo, eso es todo. —aclaró. —Porque el motivo por el cual Harry no está aquí es el mismo por el cual quiero ver tu brazo.

—¿Acaso esa fue la condición que pusiste? —susurró Hermione.

Lupin la miró con una ceja enarcada, indicándole que elaborara su frase, que les brindara a quienes no conocían el significado una traducción adecuada de aquella conversación que parecía a punto de suceder.

—¿De qué hablas, Granger? No hay condiciones entre Potter y yo. —dijo, y sonaba convincente. Draco era un muy buen actor. —¿Qué es lo que quieren oír? La verdad es que Harry y yo estamos analizando la idea de iniciar una relación física, ya saben… sólo sexo. Eso es todo, si querían saberlo, ya lo tienen. Lo admití.

Snape debía admitir que aún en lo desagradable de aquella posible acción, Draco había tomado una sabia decisión.

—Usted ha sido testigo, Profesor Lupin. —dijo con falso respeto.

Nunca se le dio por tratar de forma respetuosa a ese profesor, jamás le pareció algo natural.

Además, Lupin era uno de los profesores preferidos de Harry.

El mismo Harry idiota que acababa de echar por el caño todo su plan, el mismo plan que Draco seguía ignorando, si veía su inclusión en éste. Viéndolo todo en retrospectiva, Harry siempre lo excluyó de explicaciones.

Sabía que seguía reuniéndose con Snape.

Lo que no comprendía era el motivo por el cuál a él no lo incluían.

Le causaba irritación.

Sabía que Lupin sabía de la marca de Harry, de lo contrario jamás habría querido ver el brazo de Malfoy. Mismo brazo que no iba a mostrarle y que iba a tener que cuidar de forma celosa, para que el licántropo no tuviera la más mínima oportunidad de verlo.

—Bien, los mande a llamar a ustedes tres porque sé que han tenido contacto con Harry. Ustedes son sus mejores amigos… el señor Malfoy también parece muy cercano de Harry, últimamente.

—Ve al grano, Lupin. No tengo tiempo que perder.

Snape sonaba molesto.

Tenía que salir de allí e ir en busca del estúpido de Potter. Había arruinado un plan tan perfecto.

Jamás, nadie iba a dudar de Potter.

Ahora, si Lupin lo hacía público, todos iban a odiarlo e iba a ser contraproducente con el éxito de la misión.

Harry se iba a volver un fugitivo de la ley.

—Harry tiene la marca de los Death Eaters.

Ron miró a Hermione, como no vio mueca de sorpresa en su rostro, ni en el de Draco, asumió sabiamente que ellos dos ya estaban enterados.

Pero él sí estaba sorprendido.

—No es posible. Harry jamás haría eso. —dijo. —El que no debe ser nombrado mató a sus padres, y uno de sus fieles sirvientes, —se mofó. —mató a Sirius. Dudo mucho que se una a ellos de forma voluntaria.

Lupin lo miró.

—Lo mismo cruzaría mi mente, pero no se veía controlado por medio de un Imperios. Se veía muy coherente, y no me mató. Eso significa que no sigue un patrón de control mental, esto es algo más sencillo. Él es un Death Eater por convicción propia. Es su creencia en este momento.

Hermione empezó a llorar, incapaz de contenerse.

Aquello significaba, obviamente, que Harry sabía de antemano sobre el asesinato de sus padres, incluso antes de que lo dijeran en la asamblea de la alianza.

Harry pudo haberlos salvado.

Él quizá estuvo en el mismo lugar que ellos.

Ya nada le impedía pensar que, probablemente, él también los había matado.

Sin disculparse, salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos y sollozando fuertemente.

—Lo siento, profesor. —dijo Ron. —Pero tengo que ir con ella. Fue un shock muy grande.

Mintió para poder librarse de estar ahí.

—¿Puedo retirarme? —quiso saber el rubio.

Veía a Snape, no a Lupin. Era a su profesor de pociones a quien estaba preguntándole, tan altanero como siempre había sido.

Le urgía comunicarse con Potter y preguntarle qué demonios se suponía que iba a hacer.

Snape dejó que el rubio se retirara, era hora que él intentara solucionar el problema, la palabra clave era intentar, porque no sería ético de su parte atacar a Lupin y además, era lo mejor que alguien supiera, así, tal vez Potter se diera más prisa, estaba demorándose demasiado y creando lazos demasiado estrechos con Voldemort.

Miró al licántropo que parecía cansado y sorprendido.

—¿Así que Potter tiene la marca?

Lupin lo miró y asintió.

—¿No sabías? —preguntó.

Se refería al hecho que Snape era su espía dentro del círculo de allegados de Voldemort. Aunque también tenía el tono de una acusación.

Lupin se sentía defraudado.

Harry Potter estaba ayudando al mismo ser humano que acabó con su familia por una estúpida profecía.

Ni siquiera encontraba una lógica explicación que pudiese responder sus dudas, y ahora se preguntaba por qué Snape jamás les dijo que el joven se había aliado a Voldemort.

Él lo debió saber, para eso estaba, para informarles de todos los tipos de cambios que hubiera entre los allegados a Voldemort.

Y la incursión de Harry Potter a él le sonaba como un movimiento muy importante, del que debieron ser notificados.

—No, Lupin, no lo sabía. Aunque, si no lo recuerdas, en la última reunión de la orden, les dije que el Dark Lord tenía un nuevo ayudante, un aprendiz a quien apreciaba mucho y mantenía en secreto. ¿Qué parte de la palabra 'secreto' no te suena, Lupin?

Su sarcasmo no era de mucha ayuda, pero la paciencia se le agotaba y Potter ya tenía una larga distancia recorrida.

Iba a costarle encontrarlo.

—Él ha estado actuando muy extraño. Hermione me pidió que lo observara, pero sólo hablé con él. Jamás lo creí capaz de algo así.

—¿Y qué es lo que te sorprende? ¿Fue el hecho que el tomó su propia decisión? ¿O quizá que ignoró por completo lo que todos esperaban de él?

Lupin no dijo nada.

Sonaba egoísta de parte de todos si lo ponían de esa forma, pero era muy cruel de parte de Harry.

—¿Vas a decirle a los demás miembros de la orden?

Lupin asintió.

—Sí, es lo justo. Pero antes, tengo algo que hacer. Voy a tener que viajar al Valle de Godric.

Snape sonrió de lado.

Iba a platicar con las tumbas de los Potter. Iba a justificar su idiotez al no poder detener a Potter.

—Luego hablaré con los miembros de la alianza y con los de la orden. Hay que ver si podemos hacer algo por recuperar a Harry, de lo contrario tendremos que matarlo.

Snape asintió.

Sonaba bien.

Sólo esperaba que lo mataran después que se hubiese encargado de exterminar a Voldemort.

Ya no hacía falta un mago tenebroso como él en el mundo.

—Entonces no le debo decir nada a Dumbledore.

—Tampoco aconsejo que lo compartas con Voldemort, podría obtener algo de esto.

—Potter debió habérselo dicho ya, ¿no crees? Si le servía como espía debe enterarse que ya no podrá hacer lo mismo que antes.

Lupin asintió.

—Me pregunto qué tendrá que hacer ahora Harry.

Snape le respondió.

—Tendrá que ser enviado al campo de batalla. Va a pelear contra nosotros.

* * *

Zabini miró al rubio con preocupación, porque Draco había estado sentado en silencio por más de una hora y eso no era algo común en el rubio.

—¿Pasó algo malo?

Malfoy negó.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo Potter ahora? —preguntó Zabini con una mueca en el rostro.

No le simpatizaba en lo más mínimo Potter y ahora resultaba que estaba afectando a su amigo. Eso era algo que no iba a aceptar jamás.

—Dímelo. —pidió su voz un poco más autoritaria.

Aquello ocasionó risa a Malfoy, quien se puso en pie.

—No me hagas reír, Blaise. No hay nada que deba decirte.

El castaño negó.

—Es sobre el rumor de Potter¿no es así? Que esconde lo mismo que tú en su brazo. Admítelo, Draco, incluso a ti te sorprendió.

Eso le molestó.

—¡Eso yo ya lo sabía! —gritó y empujó a Zabini con fuerza. —Eso ya lo sabía. El problema no es Potter. El problema es que Potter no me incluye en su maldito plan fantasma y eso me irrita.

Blaise volvió a acercarse y abrazó al rubio con fuerza.

Draco estaba tan frustrado que se dejó sostener entre los brazos de Zabini y dejó que el enojo se apoderara de él.

Así que volvió a empujar a Zabini y lo acorraló contra la pared.

—Potter cree que tiene el control. —Siseó en el rostro de su compañero Slytherin. —Pero no es así, soy yo quien decide cómo van a ser las cosas entre él y yo.

Estrelló a Zabini con fuerza y cubrió sus labios con los suyos en un beso forzado y ardiente.

Zabini no lo empujó, porque lo había esperado desde que conoció a Draco. Sintió una atracción inmediata hacia el rubio, todo él le llamaba la atención, le invitaba a subyugarse a él.

Y si lo que Draco necesitaba era ese momento para recuperar su cordura, perdida por culpa de Potter, ¿quién era él para negarle ese momento de tranquilidad a Draco Malfoy?

Pero cuando el beso se volvió más insistente y exigente, el rubio se apartó, como recién despierto de un trance y miró a Zabini fijamente.

—Déjame solo. Tengo algo que hacer. —ordenó y se apartó del castaño, dejándolo con el deseo encendido en el cuerpo.

—Estoy seguro que si hubiera sido Potter…

—No quieres terminar esa frase, Blaise. Es lo único que te diré. —dijo, pero es que él mismo se dio cuenta que lo que Blaise dijo era cierto.

Si hubiese sido Harry, él no se hubiese detenido.

Y podía jurar que Potter tampoco se lo hubiese impedido.

Ahora eso no le importaba, lo único que quería era ver a Potter y gritarle que era un idiota.

Justo en ese momento, el ardor en su brazo inició.

Sabía que no debía ir en ese momento, porque el dolor era leve y el profesor Snape (ya que no tenía a Harry) le había dicho que sólo podría salir cuando él se lo permitiera, por las medidas de seguridad que Dumbledore tomó.

Se dejó caer en la improvisada cama, formada por mantas y almohadas y escondió el rostro en una de las mantas.

Se sentía extraño.

Y no dejaba de pensar en Potter.

Le irritaba todo lo que hacía, porque parecía hacerlo sin pensar, pero también le gustaba que demostrara preocupación por él, porque sabía que el ojiverde jamás iba a dejarlo abandonado.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Iba a dormir, a pesar del dolor en su brazo.

Por el momento, a él no le quedaba más que esperar, sabía que Snape y Potter iban a interceder por él en caso que Voldemort se enfadase por su ausencia.

Así que no iba a preocuparse, ya tenía suficiente que pensar sin tener que detenerse a pensar en eso.

Además, ahora tendría que preocuparse por Zabini, porque él mismo cruzó una puerta que se dijo jamás iba a abrir.

* * *

Las puertas de su oficina se volvieron a abrir.

Albus Dumbledore no esperaba visitas, así que alzó la mirada, curioso por ver quién había entrado a su pequeño santuario de paz y tranquilidad.

Le sorprendió, pero mantuvo silencio.

Quizá requería tiempo para explicarse.

Harry se paró frente a Dumbledore, sacó una pequeña botella y tomó un sorbo.

—Acabo de tomar una poción para bloquear cualquier tipo de intromisión a esta reunión. —fue lo que dijo. —No necesito que Voldemort se entere de lo que voy a hacerlo partícipe.

—Me parece un curioso atuendo el que vistes, Harry.

Harry se miró.

Vestía su túnica de Death Eater.

—Antes que nada, quiero decirle que esto es parte de un plan. No soy un leal miembro de la fila de death eaters de Voldemort. Es una forma de deshacerme de él.

Dumbledore asintió.

—Lo supongo, Harry. Ahora dime, esta visita que me haces, ¿es una orden de su parte?

Harry asintió.

—Quiere que usted sepa que ahora yo ya no le soy fiel.

—Y veo que has sido un muy buen actor. Si él no ha dudado de tu plan, ni de Severus.

Harry le miró, con suspicacia.

—El profesor Snape me lo dijo todo inmediatamente, justo después que tú le planteaste tu idea. Él es un buen profesor, y sabe que yo no le perdonaría a nadie el hecho de poner tu vida en peligro, por eso mismo yo acepté.

—¿Sabe lo de Malfoy?

Dumbledore asintió.

—Sé que sus motivos son sus padres, se preocupa por ellos. —dijo con voz suave, invitó con un gesto a Harry a sentarse. —Hay que hablarlo bien, Harry. ¿Qué es lo que vas a decirme?

—Sí, el plan es el siguiente.


	21. Capítulo 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

Cuando abrió los ojos ya era media noche, según el reloj que tenía justo al lado de su improvisada cama.

Seguía molesto, eso no iba a negarlo, porque se sabía excluido de un plan que al final de cuentas también debía involucrarlo en la planeación y no solamente en la acción de estos planes (ridículos, por cierto).

Además, aunque le doliera darle la razón, Zabini estaba en lo correcto.

Harry había estado mucho tiempo últimamente en sus pensamientos.

Eso complicaba todo, porque un capricho, por muy capricho que sea, es algo que no te deja hasta que lo has satisfecho. Y con el poco tiempo que contaba, no encontraba una forma de seguir adelante y tomar de Potter lo único que podía brindarle, un momento de placer momentáneo y pasajero. Efímero.

Además, ahora el idiota cabeza rajada ni siquiera estaba en el mismo lugar que él.

¿Cómo se suponía que se iba a recuperar de aquel sentimiento extraño e indescifrable para él que estaba acostumbrado a siempre tener lo que quería? Eso estaba molestándole en lo más profundo de su ser, pero no podía admitirlo, porque sería darle la razón a Potter y a Blaise.

Contuvo un suspiro en su interior y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Se merecía más que eso, de eso estaba consciente.

Pero los ojos verdes de Potter tenían una cualidad muy atrayente que en ese momento se dibujaba nítida tras sus párpados fuertemente cerrados, y sus expresiones parecían tan reales en aquella burbuja de fantasía que su cerebro estaba creando para él… su voz sonaba tan cercana, como si fuera un susurro en su oído.

Maldijo en silencio.

Lo único que necesitaba era sexo sin significado alguno y valor sentimental.

Se puso en pie y se dirigió a la salida de la cueva.

Hermione estaba sentada sobre una roca, observando el paisaje amplio y verde que se extendía ante ellos.

Sabía que ella tenía muchas preguntas, y no quería ser él quien les diera respuestas, pero era el único que podía hacerlo.

Y extrañamente, eso formaba parte de su capricho del momento, irle a decir todo lo que sabía a la sangre sucia, para no sentirse tan ignorante de lo que Harry hacía.

—Piensas mucho en Potter, Granger. —dijo con voz suave, pero con una mirada fría, que no daba lugar ni a un ápice de confianza.

De parte de ninguno de los dos, realmente.

Porque ella seguía creyendo que había sido una condición del rubio, y ahora se daba cuenta que haber pensado que Harry estuvo involucrado en la muerte de sus padres era algo injusto.

—Harry es mi amigo, es obvio que me preocupe por él. —explicó ella, en un tono de voz condescendiente, como si Draco no supiera el significado de la palabra amigos, y muy probablemente era cierto. Además, ella tenía derecho a estar molesta con él, porque desde que se involucró con Harry, éste empezó a actuar aún más extraño de lo que ya estaba actuando. —No pienso tener esta conversación contigo.

El rubio no dijo nada.

Se pasó una mano por el lacio cabello y sonrió de lado, estaba complacido por inspirar enfado en la chica modelo de Gryffindor. La chica que siempre obedecía las reglas, por muy absurdas que éstas pudieran ser.

Molestar a Granger iba a servir a su propósito.

No tenía qué hacer hasta que pudiese atender un llamado de Voldemort y Snape no estaba por ningún lado, así que era obvio que pasara lo que pasara, él no podía moverse de su lugar.

Lupin también había partido, y por el momento él estaba feliz por eso, porque sabía que al menos ese profesor iba a estar vigilándolo todo el tiempo posible, culpándolo también por la marca del brazo de Harry.

Si tan solo supieran que todo el plan había provenido de la boca santa de Potter.

La ironía era su fuerte, pero no podía soltar todo lo que quería en ese momento porque la chica iba a usarlo a su favor, y ella, a diferencia del otro amigo de Harry, no era impulsiva o estúpida, sino más bien todo lo contrario.

—No quiero hablar de tus lazos de amistad con Potter, yo tengo mis propios lazos con tu amigo. Pero esos son míos, tampoco pienso discutirlos.

Ella bufó.

Era notorio su enfado, cada vez más.

Pero a Draco no le importaba, sólo quería entretenerse por un momento más, en lo que llegaba Snape para indicarle qué era lo que tenía que hacer, porque estaba aburriéndose como nunca en su vida.

Por primera vez, esperando órdenes.

—Harry sólo iba a utilizarte.

Draco negó.

—Él quiere más de mí de lo que tú puedes imaginar, Granger. Pon a funcionar tus neuronas, eres buena en eso, yo sé que te darás cuenta que hay más de lo que tú quieres admitir. —dijo, sonaba burlón.

Le encantaba tener la razón.

Sentía una perversa satisfacción.

Se sentía como un niño que acaba de ser concedido de un premio por tener la razón, su recompensa fue la mirada decepcionada que cruzó el rostro de la joven de cabello alborotado.

—Sigo creyendo que él no tiene motivos para convertirse en un death eater.

El rubio enarcó una ceja.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, pero ni siquiera le permitió replicar antes de añadir. —Lo debes conocer muy poco, porque él me ha dicho a mí que sus motivos son muy claros y el mundo entero debería entenderlos. Es una venganza ridícula, porque no gana nada, pero él quiere cerrar con broche de oro esta guerra, coronándose con laureles.

Hermione negó.

—Matar gente no es la solución, nunca lo ha sido.

Harry siempre había replicado que eso era posible, pero en un mundo muy ideal, y que ese mundo no existía.

—No seas tan inocente, Granger. En todas las guerras hay muertes, qué te hizo pensar que esta era diferente de cualquier otra… o que tu héroe Harry Potter iba a coronarse con laureles, como ya dije, con las manos limpias de sangre. Así no funciona el mundo, al menos no este mundo.

Hermione gruñó, como muestra de su enfado.

Draco era muy astuto, alguien que estaba debatiéndole sus razones, porque quizá él también lo había pensado.

—No es inocencia, Malfoy. —su voz sonaba muy débil, quizá era por el cansancio al que había estado inducida desde que partieron de Hogwarts. No dormir en sus camas mullidas era un problema. —A mí me gusta llamarlo esperanza.

Draco rió ampliamente, pero no sonaba como una burla, o quizá sí.

Ella no conocía la diferencia entre una y otra, al menos no de parte del rubio.

—Yo le llamo ilusión. —aclaró él.

Ella sonrió de lado, pero no era una sonrisa alegre, ni resignada, era una sonrisa extraña… como de enfado contenido.

A Draco le agradó, porque le demostró que estaba cumpliendo su objetivo.

Hermione estaba a un paso de su límite, y un enfrentamiento ya fuese verbal o incluso mágico sonaba muy entretenido en ese momento.

Y si bien él sabía que ella era muy hábil, su habilidad consistía en la rapidez en la que su cerebro trabajaba, sus funciones motoras aún eran un poco lentas al momento de un combate.

Él la había visto en sus clases de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Ella siempre dudaba antes de atacar.

—Me pregunto si ganas algo al venir a aplastar mis ilusiones. —fue todo lo que dijo ella antes de ponerse de pie y pararse al lado del joven rubio.

Él no respondió.

No ganaba nada diciéndole sus motivos a la sangre sucia, claro, que sus motivos eran simplemente conseguir hacerla enfadar.

Sonrió cuando vio que ella esperaba su respuesta.

—Es sencillo, Granger. Es simplemente que incluso yo me siento más cercano a Potter de lo que tú lo has sido desde que lo conoces. Me sorprende que él no te haya contado el plan desde un inicio.

—¡Lo sé! Él te pidió que te unieras a Voldemort por mí.

—Eres muy egocéntrica, sangre sucia. Harry es un poco más egoísta de lo que todo el mundo cree… él lo hizo porque quiso. El plan original no me involucraba a mí, Harry ya era un death eater, mucho antes que yo. Yo soy su capricho.

Ella negó.

—¡Jamás! Él sólo te está usando.

Draco asintió.

—No lo dudo, pero mientras tanto, su deseo por mí es mucho más intenso que el cariño que pueda aún guardar por ustedes dos. Le estorban, mientras que yo soy su pequeño secreto.

—Y tú también lo estás usando. Déjalo en paz. —pidió ella en lo que sonó más bien como una orden.

—Podrías decir que los dos obtenemos algo al final. Y no puedes alejarme de Potter… ni tú ni nadie. Lo dejaré cuando me aburra de él, y eso aún no ha pasado, porque ni siquiera ha logrado satisfacer mis más básicas necesidades.

Ella lo miró con asco.

Draco rió.

—Ya me voy, dos Gryffindor no son algo que yo quiera manejar.

La joven se volvió y vio de lo que Draco estaba hablando.

Ron se dirigía a ellos.

—Déjala en paz, hurón saltarín. —gruñó el pelirrojo.

Draco ni siquiera se enfadó, sabía que el pelirrojo estaba enfadado por haber sido excluido de la lista de confianza de Harry Potter, por eso mismo sólo sonrió de lado e incluso tuvo el descaro de inclinar la cabeza en forma de saludo.

Ron frunció el entrecejo.

El rubio todavía se burlaba de él.

* * *

Lupin se sentía mal.

Se sentía pequeño e imponente.

Sabía que no era así, que él era alguien fuerte e inteligente, y que en la guerra él era alguien útil.

Pero como el protector de Harry había fallado.

Se sentía como un fracaso.

Su mejor amigo estaba muerto, había muerto protegiendo a su ahijado, así que podía decir que jamás dejó de cumplir su misión… pero él perdió a Harry sin poder demostrar lo mucho que se interesaba por aquel joven.

Un traidor.

Harry era un traidor.

Él jamás imaginó la llegada del día en que él vería una marca tan primitiva en el brazo de su más fiel alumno.

¿Por qué no escuchó antes a Hermione?

¿Por qué no lo presionó a que le confiara sus problemas, sus sentimientos?

De lo que estaba seguro era que eso había sucedido (la marca) luego de la muerte de Sirius, porque con Sirius cerca Harry hubiese sido incapaz de haber permitido semejante daño a su cuerpo, a su propia alma.

Ahora, sin el único vínculo a sus padres, debía sentirse perdido.

Remus admitía que él jamás fue el guardián modelo.

Él sentía que no debía ser amigo de Harry más allá de la relación estrictamente profesional entre un profesor y su alumno.

Lo apreciaba, porque era el hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos, y el ahijado de Sirius, pero jamás le dijo que confiara en él sin importar qué.

Harry tuvo que encontrar apoyo en otros lados.

En los lados erróneos, por lo visto.

Anduvo en medio de la destrucción que aún no terminaba de consumir aquella vieja casa abandonada.

Allí, antes de aquella horrible muerte, había existido un hogar cálido y lleno de amor, donde se criaba a un pequeñito lleno de esperanza y muy amado.

Ahora, las malas hierbas cubrían todo lo que podían y el aspecto tétrico de la casa la hacía ver aún más vieja de lo que en realidad era. Lupin suspiró, sintiéndose aún peor, si es que eso se podía.

Les había fallado.

Se detuvo, frente a dos tumbas.

Sirius se había encargado de enterrarlos, después de haberle dado su moto a Hagrid, para que se llevara a Harry con Dumbledore.

—Lo siento, James. —dijo, dejándose caer de rodillas, bajando la cabeza. —No pude detenerlo, no pude ser el apoyo que Harry necesitaba.

Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Era doloroso.

Sus amigos murieron peleando contra el mal, y saber que su hijo ahora servía a éste.

Y es que sabía que servía al mal, porque respondía todas las interrogantes del porqué los death eaters siempre estaban tan bien informados al respecto de los movimientos que ellos efectuaban.

—Pero les prometo que voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para rescatar a Harry, para que él comprenda lo que ustedes hicieron… no puedo permitir que su sacrificio se tire a la basura, que el sacrificio de Sirius no tenga valor. No puedo. —se detuvo, al pensar en un posible final no deseado. —Y si no puedo conseguirlo, tendré que darle muerte antes que alguien más lo haga… y me aseguraré que aunque sea al final, él comprenda que no está bien.

La brisa sopló con más fuerza y Remus tomó eso como una señal de que sus amigos lo habían escuchado.

—También lo hago por ti, Lily. Sé que tú lo amas, incondicionalmente. Pero él no es lo que solía ser.

Y era verdad.

Harry había cambiado en todos los aspectos posibles.

* * *

Lord Voldemort miró a Lucius.

El rubio estaba muy gravemente herido.

Lo había mandado al campo de batalla.

Un enfrentamiento con un grupo de aurores que ahora yacían muertos frente a ellos consiguieron dejar en aquel deplorable estado a uno de sus más poderosos sirvientes.

Lo miró fijamente.

Había sangre manchando su rostro pálido y tiñendo de escarlata aquellos platinados mechones.

Sus ojos grises parecían nublados y sus movimientos eran torpes y lentos.

—Tenemos el paso libre, señor. —dijo, orgulloso. Orgulloso de haber hecho un buen trabajo y no permitir que su equipo se rindiera o se regresara, a pesar que muchos tuvieron esa intención. —Hemos limpiado todo, no hay ningún auror que pueda interponerse en nuestro camino.

Voldemort sonrió.

Sus rojos ojos mostraron complacencia.

Pero había una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

Lucius lo notó de inmediato, pero no dijo nada.

Sabía que él merecía un reconocimiento, pero se conformaba con un par de días libres para recuperarse de aquellos duros golpes que marcaban su rostro y todo su cuerpo, y limpiar la sangre seca de su piel.

—Lucius, estás muy herido. —siseó con voz suave, maligna. —Deberías tomar un largo descanso, ¿no lo crees?

El rubio malentendió el significado de aquellas palabras, así que sólo asintió, y terminó arrepintiéndose cuando vio a su amo y señor alzar su varita y apuntándolo.

—Avada kedavra.


	22. Capítulo 22

**CAPÍTULO 22**

De inmediato supo que algo malo había ocurrido cuando recibió una carta de parte de Dumbledore, entregada por aquel fénix que él pocas veces consiguió ver durante su estancia en el colegio.

En el sobre había otro sobre, Dumbledore le indicaba que lo leyera en privado, que era mejor.

Su sorpresa fue aún mayor (al igual que su preocupación), cuando vio el sello de la mansión en el otro sobre, y vio que el remitente era su madre y no su padre, como era la costumbre.

Todo su cuerpo tembló antes de atreverse a abrir aquel sobre, porque no era estúpido y sabía que había una mala noticia en aquella hoja de papel. También sabía que estaba siendo infantil, y que no importaba lo mucho que ignorase la carta, aquella noticia no iba a desaparecer, aún así, siempre podía atrasar el momento.

Su incertidumbre y temor se convirtieron en un ardiente sentimiento de rabia y negación cuando se percató que estaba permitiéndole a su mente que echara a volar, y también le permitió el aterrizaje en el mismísimo Harry Potter, pero ahí no acababa la fantasía de su cerebro. Lo imaginó consolándolo por las malas noticias que todavía no leía.

Pero no, ahí estaba sólo él, no estaba Potter, y en parte lo agradecía -aunque otra parte de él quería que el Gryffindor fuera su salvador en ese momento de dolor- porque sabía que podía derrumbarse, debido a las malas nuevas que el sobre escondía de él.

Con manos torpes, muy temblorosas, y sin ganas realmente de hacerlo, rompió el sobre para extraer la carta, y antes de abrirla tomó aire, para impulsarse a hacerlo, para no detenerse a mitad del movimiento, para no perder ese valor que tanto trabajo le costó reunir.

No era alguien débil, y en definitiva no iba a retractarse, aunque cada fibra de su ser le pidiera a gritos un descanso a su espíritu, a su cuerpo y a su mente. Ya no quería agregar más preocupaciones a su vida, y en definitiva tampoco quería encontrarse lidiando con una pérdida.

La carta era corta, sin embargo lo que decía, aquel contenido que deseaba fuera falso, cambiaba por completo toda su vida y le dejaba sintiéndose vacío, al otro lado de lo que conoció siempre.

El contenido era el siguiente.

_Draco:_

_Sé que eres conciente de esta guerra, y de los obstáculos que muchas veces se presentan en nuestro camino; como un servidor del Dark Lord, sabrás que él toma diversas decisiones que satisfacen únicamente sus propios intereses. Ése es el motivo de mi carta, ya que ha sido su última decisión la que me ha llevado a quedar viuda, y a ti, a perder a tu padre._

_Comprendo y comparto tu dolor, ya que al igual que en tu vida, en la mía, tu padre ocupaba un gran porcentaje._

_El profesor Snape también recibió una carta; él te traerá a la mansión, para la correcta despedida a tu padre._

_Después de eso, tienes una reunión privada con el Dark Lord._

_Te ama y te extraña,_

_Narcissa viuda de Malfoy._

Arrugó la carta, sabiendo que era infantil de su parte tomar esa actitud, pero sabiendo que era la única opción viable para él… y estaba tan arrepentido de haber aceptado el plan de Potter, porque no le sirvió de nada, al final terminó perdiendo a su padre, pese a todos los esfuerzos.

Y el idiota a quien iba a culpar por eso tampoco estaba cerca para poder desquitar en él su frustración.

No iba a llorar, porque su sufrimiento, aquel dolor intenso que se incrementaba en su interior, era algo que sólo le pertenecía a él… un asunto privado que iba a lidiar solamente en su habitación en la enorme mansión Malfoy.

Quizás allí se permitiría llorar.

Tras puertas cerradas iba a esconder el secreto de sus lágrimas, todo el dolor que podría verter sobre la tumba de su padre, pero que por orgullo iba a retener y sólo iba a liberar en soledad.

Donde nadie pudiera juzgarlo, donde nadie lo creyera débil… donde no estuviera ni su madre, ni el profesor Snape, ni mucho menos Harry Potter.

Y eso que aún tenía que prepararse emocional y mentalmente para un encuentro con el Dark Lord.

Oyó pasos.

Compuso una expresión neutra en su rostro, después de todo, quién iba a creer que él iba a permitir que su apariencia de intocable se viera afectada aunque fuese la muerte de su padre, el único ser humano a quien se permitió amar y obedecer libremente, y por quien formó parte de un plan que ahora se le antojaba ridículo.

Sabía que no era culpa de Potter o de su propio padre. Un capricho de Voldemort había sido lo que arruinó todo lo que construyó tan tranquilamente, y ahora su construcción se derrumbaba ante sus ojos.

Severus Snape entró y miró al rubio con pena.

FAquello hizo que Draco sintiera furia en su interior, como su sangre hervía de rabia… él no era alguien por quien debían sentir lástima.

Él era quien sentía lástima por los demás.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó Snape, sabiendo perfectamente que cualquiera que fuera la respuesta del rubio era una mentira, que había una máscara que estaba ocultando la verdadera expresión de su rostro.

Draco bufó.

Se sentía humillado.

Más allá de cualquier sentimiento de lástima que su situación pudiese despertar en las personas… sentía que Voldemort estaba burlándose de él al solicitar un encuentro privado entre los dos.

Un encuentro que muy probablemente no incluía por primera vez, la siempre presente sombra de su recién nombrado protector, Harry Potter.

—Un poco cansado.

—No tienes que esconder nada, Draco.

El rubio sonrió de lado.

Si Snape intentaba convertirse en su hombro para llorar iba a terminar por explotar, por expulsar todo aquello que almacenaba en su interior y que no quería dejar salir, aquello que exponía su sufrimiento.

—No escondo nada, sólo estoy cansado.

Snape supo de inmediato que el rubio no quería decirle lo que sentía.

No eran muy cercanos ya, no desde que aquel plan de Potter arrastró a Draco dentro de la fila de Death Eaters.

—¿Planeas encontrarte con el Dark Lord? —cuestionó el profesor de Pociones.

El rubio hizo una mueca de asco, claramente desagradado por el tema que el profesor quería tocar, pero sabiendo que no iba a poderlo evitar por mucho tiempo en caso de no querer tocarlo.

Pasó una mano por sus platinados cabellos y negó.

Pero no estaba diciéndole no… simplemente movió su cabeza. No sabía.

—Es algo que yo no decido… es él quien toma las decisiones, nosotros sólo las acatamos, ¿no es así?

Sonaba amargado, probablemente así era como estaba sintiéndose debido al impacto de la reciente noticia que aún no había tocado fondo.

Lucius ya no formaba parte de este plano astral, y el rubio muy probablemente aún estaba digiriendo aquella enorme noticia que alteraba todo su sistema de vida.

¿Ahora a quién iba a rendirle su fidelidad y su respeto?

La duda lo perseguía.

—Supongo, pero puedes oponerte. —comentó Snape. —Sabes que aquí tienes refugio, y puedes alegar que no pudiste abandonarlo… es una oportunidad que muchos no dudarían en aceptar.

El rubio alzó una ceja.

Se dio la vuelta, sintiéndose incapaz de seguir encarando a su profesor y mantener aquella fachada tan falsa. Sabía que era un juego que estaba a punto de perder, por eso mismo le dio la espalda y suspiró.

—Contrario a la creencia popular, no soy ningún cobarde, profesor, y no voy a huir a mis responsabilidades. Eso es algo que mi padre siempre dejó muy en claro, y no voy a faltarle al respeto a su memoria.

—¡Lucius solamente quería tu seguridad!

Draco no se contuvo y tiró unos libros que estaban cerca de él y lanzó un grito de frustración que raspó su garganta, pero que lo liberó y le hizo sentir mucho menos pesado.

—¡Y mire dónde terminó! Está muerto. —lo último fue un susurro que hirió a Snape.

Un susurro que tuvo más resonancia que el mismo grito y que acabó con toda la fortaleza del joven, quien se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

No lloró, porque ése era un privilegio que no le iba a dar a Snape.

Ver llorar a un Malfoy era muy extraño, así que se mordió la lengua y contuvo las lágrimas.

No iba a fallarle a las enseñanzas de su padre, sería la peor ofensa, especialmente ahora que Lucius estaba muerto.

Tras un par más de suspiros, decidió ponerse en pie.

—No hable de lo que desconoce, profesor. Y no se inmiscuya en mis asuntos… Voldemort quiere verme a mí…

—Sin Potter… ése es mi mismo punto, él es quien te ha brindado protección. Por si no lo sabías, Voldemort quiere más de ti que el hecho que seas un sirviente más.

Draco repitió su mueca de asco.

—Pero no lo ha hecho.

—Porque Potter tiene su interés en ti, y Voldemort no quiere perder la fidelidad de alguien como Potter.

Draco negó.

—Él cree que está bajo un hechizo de control mental… ¿no?

Snape negó.

—Algo me dice que él sabe la verdad, y que sospecha que la fidelidad de Harry es sincera… —dejó una pausa antes de añadir —Yo mismo creo que es factible que Potter haya perdido la razón.

El rubio sólo lo miró.

No dijo nada.

Tomó su mochila, la vació y metió en ella algo de ropa. No iba a necesitar cargar con su baúl, porque de todas formas iba a regresar a ese lugar. Lo sabía, porque no iba a querer permanecer mucho tiempo en un lugar que le recordase tanto a su recién fallecido padre.

—Estoy listo, Profesor. Sé que vino a buscarme para que vayamos a la mansión.

Snape asintió.

—Pero no tienes que apurarte.

Draco negó.

—Tengo que… es una obligación que quiero que acabe rápido, porque no quiero seguir esperando el momento de ver su cadáver siendo enterrado. No quiero posponer más ese momento, porque voy a alagar más esto.

Snape comprendió.

Draco ya quería decir adiós.

Dejar que su padre tuviera el descanso que él tanto se merecía.

Hizo un ademán, invitándole a que saliera antes que él.

El rubio lo hizo, con la mochila a sus hombros y una expresión aún más fría en el rostro.

* * *

Había sentido dolor en su brazo al principio del día, pero ahora era nada comparado con el ardor que se expandía por todo su interior y hacía que todo él se sintiera extraño.

Pero no podía expulsarlo, o al menos no aún.

A Draco no le sorprendió cuando estando dentro de la mansión, Harry Potter hizo su acto de aparición, entrando a su habitación en silencio, cuando él estaba acostado en la cama, abrazando fuertemente la almohada y conteniendo sus lágrimas, porque sabía que su madre podía entrar en cualquier momento.

Potter mantuvo su distancia, por primera vez, pensó el rubio.

Eso fue bueno, porque por el momento, aunque le hacía falta, lo último que él quería era un abrazo, y mucho menos proveniente de su peor enemigo, quien parecía conmovido por la escena que interpretaba el rubio en su cama.

—Te comprendo.

El rubio alzó la mirada y asintió.

No era lo mismo, pero era muy similar.

Se dijo que al menos él tuvo la fortuna de conocer a su padre y de llegar a amarlo a pesar de sus exigencias y todos sus defectos, a pesar de que no se respetaba lo suficiente, motivo por el cual seguía siendo uno de los esclavos del idiota de Voldemort.

Lanzó un suspiro y se sentó en la cama.

No tenía energía para correr a Potter, porque de una manera u otra, él era el único que podía identificar ese sentimiento de abandono que había en su interior, porque él también había perdido a todos aquellos que importaban más para él, hasta perder las ganas de seguir viviendo correctamente y sentirse impulsado a crear un plan con demasiados espacios en blanco.

Pero tampoco era el momento para reclamarle.

Draco sollozó.

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Y Potter se sentó a su lado y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

—Al final, no pude hacer nada por él. —le dijo al ojiverde, quien apretó más su abrazo y besó su frente. —Todo lo que me propuse fue cuidar de él, lograr que se mantuviera con vida, pero veo que sólo fracasé en la única misión que tenía… y ahora ya no tengo nada.

Harry negó contra la frente del rubio.

Sintió como Draco se aferraba con fuerza a su túnica negra y enterraba el rostro en su pecho, limpiando con la tela áspera las lágrimas que se deslizaban libremente por sus mejillas suaves.

—Hiciste lo que pudiste.

—Y no fue suficiente.

Harry lo empujó a la cama y lo cubrió con su cuerpo.

Draco se dejó manipular, su debilidad era tanta, del tipo físico y emocional, que no opuso resistencia cuando los labios del ojiverde besaron sus mejillas, cuando bebió sus lágrimas, ni cuando los labios finalmente se encontraron.

El rubio vertió su dolor en ese beso, transmitiéndole el sentimiento a Harry.

Y Harry lo aceptó.

Tomó como suyo el dolor de su enemigo, porque lo deseaba.

En ese momento, la fragilidad de Draco lo hacía ver como un exquisito muñeco de porcelana que de un mal movimiento podía romperse en miles de fragmentos imposibles de volver a colocar juntos.

Acarició su rostro con ternura, peinó sus cabellos con sus dedos y lo besó hasta el cansancio, arrullando con palabras suaves y besos al rubio, con abrazos cálidos y promesas de cariño que hicieron, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrojar al rubio.

Y también, en ese momento, por primera vez, el rubio buscó los labios del Gryffindor y lo tiró con fuerza a la cama, para colocarse sobre él y esconder su rostro en el cuello del otro joven.

—Abrázame… —susurró con voz débil y quebradiza. —Por favor, no me dejes ir. No me sueltes.

—No voy a ningún lado.

Besó los cabellos rubios.

Su cuerpo ardiendo de deseo, pero su cordura diciéndole que no sería justo aprovecharse de ese momento de debilidad del rubio, que era mejor esperar, que cuando fuera por parte de ambos, el momento iba a ser aún mucho mejor de lo que cualquiera pudiese imaginar.

Él también se durmió.

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba solo en la enorme cama de Draco Malfoy… y recordó entonces, que el rubio tenía una entrevista en privado con el señor Oscuro, por eso mismo se puso en pie rápidamente y se puso sus zapatos, que no recordaba en ningún momento haberse sacado.

Pero cuando le preguntó a Narcisa, ésta respondió que el rubio ya había salido, y que de hecho estaba preocupada, porque ya había demorado demasiado.

Aquellas palabras no agradaron a Harry, quien se preparó para enfrentar al Dark Lord, por el bienestar de Malfoy, todo sin poner en peligro su fachada del sirviente más leal de Voldemort.

* * *

Todavía estaba un poco afectado por el desplante de emociones que sufrió con Harry Potter en su cama. Estaba un poco confundido por haber sido capaz de derramar sus lágrimas de dolor y recibir confort de la última persona a quien imaginó durmiendo con él.

Pero había sido útil, ahora ya no se sentía tan mal, aunque el dolor iba a seguirlo durante mucho rato.

Estaba preparado para su encuentro con el Dark Lord.

Cuando llegó, sabía que era temprano, pero no dijo nada al respecto, sabía que Voldemort ya lo estaba esperando. Era un presentimiento, y por lo general, los suyos no fallaban.

Entró a la habitación donde lo esperaba ya el Dark Lord y lo miró a los ojos, sabía que iban a tener una conversación acerca de su padre.

Pero él en ese momento sintió una corriente de ira recorrer su cuerpo y no se contuvo.

Miró con odio a Voldemort.

Quiso gritarle a la cara lo que sabía de Harry, pero logró bloquear sus pensamientos, porque como bien le dijo a Hermione, Harry aún le hacía falta, al menos hasta que saciara sus deseos, y aún no lo había hecho.

Pero no cambió su mirada.

—Veo que estás molesto… Malfoy Jr. —dijo, la voz de Voldemort sonaba aún más maligna. Pero en el momento de rabia, el rubio simplemente lo ignoró.

No se movió de su posición, ni aunque el anciano con rostro de serpiente le hizo un ademán, invitándolo a tomar asiento en una silla que estaba frente a él.

Negó.

—Usted me llamó, ¿qué es lo que quiere hablar conmigo?

—Estás un poco rebelde hoy.

Draco perdió la razón en ese momento.

Caminó al anciano y le tiró la copa de vino que tenía a su lado.

El vino rojo manchó el rostro pálido del dark Lord, quien sonrió de lado, malignamente.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme, Malfoy Jr?

El rubio quiso gritarle, pero no lo hizo.

Él era más civilizado que eso.

—¿Por qué lo mataste?

Draco quería saber.

En realidad que sí, porque su padre era el mejor que Voldemort tenía, uno de los más obedientes. Quería conocer el motivo por el cual el maldito terminó matándolo.

—Son detalles que no quiero compartir contigo…

El rubio gritó de furia y tiró la mesa al suelo.

Pero antes de poder alzar su varita, se vio empujado por una fuerza surgida de la propia varita de Voldemort.

—Sólo te mantengo vivo porque Harry lo quiere así, y él no me ha fallado aún… así que agradécele a Harry, que simplemente voy a castigarte. Bellatrix, —llamó y la mujer salió de las sombras. —llévalo a una de las celdas… y luego manda a buscar a Potter.

La mujer miró a su sobrino con enojo por su desobediencia.

—Sí, señor.


	23. Capítulo 23

**CAPÍTULO 23**

—_¿Qué es lo que vas a decirme? —preguntó el anciano, con voz suave, observando con minuciosidad la apariencia de uno de sus alumnos favoritos durante toda su historia como director._

_Harry tomó asiento frente a él y sonrió._

—_Primero que nada, quiero decirle a usted que hacer esto, ser un Death Eater, ha significado para mí un reto muy grande. —empezó el ojiverde. —Jamás imaginé que tendría que matar a alguien, y fue un golpe duro, la culpabilidad me acorraló por mucho tiempo. No sabía cómo continuar, pero me decía que tras todos mis asesinatos, había una válida razón._

_Dumbledore asintió, comprendiendo el punto que el joven despeinado estaba intentando aclararle._

_Sabía que el motivo por el cual Harry explicaba eso, era para poder librarse de la otra parte de la culpabilidad que aún seguía en su interior._

_El anciano podía ver la madurez en el rostro de su alumno, las marcas de la vida que hacían que su rostro se viera más masculino, dejando de lado la apariencia infantil que muchos de sus otros alumnos aún guardaban._

—_Quizás, como dice Hermione, el medio no fue el adecuado. Quise jugar un papel de héroe, pero del otro lado de la línea, porque del lado de los buenos, todo mundo me sobreprotegía._

—_Si tienes que enojarte con alguien, hazlo conmigo. Esa protección yo la ordené. —dijo el anciano. —Es mi debilidad siempre ver por tu bienestar, Harry. Creo que eso es algo que ya te había dicho en una de nuestras charlas._

_El alumno asintió._

_La recordaba muy bien, pero no quería tenerla presente._

_Sabía que esa vez él fue muy injusto, que de hecho siempre lo fue, porque parte de él daba por sentado el hecho que su director iba a saltar a su protección en cualquier momento y a cualquier lugar._

_Ya no más, ésta era su guerra, y él tenía que pelearla._

—_Ya tuve mi dosis de enojo con usted, profesor. —dijo Harry, sonriendo apenado por el recuerdo. —Como decía… fue cuando me planteé la idea de enviar a alguien con Voldemort, pero recordé a Snape, y vi que él ya no era de gran utilidad a la Orden, así que modifiqué un poco mi plan y decidí arriesgarme. La vida no vale la pena si no se toman riesgos._

—_Pudiste haber perdido la vida._

_Harry asintió._

—_Al final, él me creyó y pude infiltrarme._

_Dumbledore asintió una vez, apoyó su barbilla en su mano. Su codo estaba sobre la superficie lisa de madera del escritorio._

—_¿Y por qué solicitaste la ayuda del Señor Malfoy? —preguntó, refiriéndose a Draco._

_Harry se encogió de hombros._

—_Necesitaba apoyo de alguien, porque como le dije, Snape no es útil en ese tipo de misiones. Voldemort ya no confía en él, y a pesar de que lo perdonó cuando me llevó, bueno… esos favores ya se le terminaron. Supuse que un Slytherin sería una muy buena adquisición, y más fácil de persuadir._

—_Pero fue él quien tomó la decisión._

_Un asentimiento de parte del Gryffindor._

—_Por supuesto, yo jamás podría obligar a alguien a que forme parte de mi guerra si no lo quiere._

—_Ya veo._

—_Sí, él decidió que era lo mejor, porque su padre podría requerir su ayuda dentro del círculo de allegados a Voldemort. Yo sé que Lucius Malfoy estaba actuando un poco raro, o eso es lo que Voldemort dice. Nuestros caminos jamás se cruzaron… Voldemort me mantiene en secreto._

—_Hasta hoy._

_Harry no pudo evitar reír._

_Sabía que su director, por ser como era, no lo iba a tomar como una ofensa. Es más, ni siquiera estaba riéndose de él._

—_Sí, quería presumirle a usted mi lealtad._

—_¿Eso es lo que te causó tanta gracia? Es un poco irónico si lo pensamos bien… le salió el tiro por la culata._

_Harry sonrió._

—_Yo sólo quiero matarlo, aunque suene vacío de mi parte, creo que eso se ha convertido en mi razón de ser._

—_No digas eso… según tengo entendido, tienes muy buenas relaciones sociales. Tus amigos siempre están contigo, y ahora, por lo que he oído del profesor Lupin, también estás creando lazos estrechos con el Señor Malfoy._

_Harry se ruborizó._

—_No, no es nada como lo que usted piensa. Malfoy es complicado._

—_Y no quieres hablar de eso._

—_No, tampoco es eso… yo vine a hablarle de otras cosas._

—_No te interrumpo más, entonces._

—_Voldemort está extremadamente débil, su espíritu está sobrecargado de magia negra y su cuerpo no puede soportarlo. Es una carga muy pesada, especialmente para un cuerpo tan anciano. Lo que recuperó hace dos años, es su cuerpo humano, no hay nada sobrenatural en él… es sólo la cantidad que contiene._

—_Está corrupto._

—_Sí. Y él lo descubrió hace poco. Su plan es cambiar de cuerpo, no sé quién sea su blanco, pero es seguro que busca un cuerpo joven y de buen rendimiento físico._

_Dumbledore dejó escapar un suspiro._

—_Eso pone en riesgo a muchos de mis alumnos._

—_Aún no es seguro, y yo seré de los primeros en enterarme. Tengo que matarlo antes que lo intente. Sé que podré lograrlo, no es muy fuerte ya. Es sólo la imagen que creó que da pavor a todo el mundo, sus sirvientes incluidos._

_Era una interesante conversación, se dijo el anciano._

_Pero todo lo que el joven hacía era demasiado peligroso._

_Confiaba en él, por eso mismo no iba a impedírselo, pero eso no le impedía a él poder preocuparse a su antojo._

—_Sólo necesito que haya apoyo de los aurores, porque yo podré con Voldemort, pero soy humano y tengo mis límites, sé que los demás death eaters no me van a lanzar alabanzas y felicitaciones cuando termine con la vida de Voldemort._

—_Tendrás el apoyo de la orden, de eso me encargo yo._

_Harry le sonrió a su director, en agradecimiento._

_Era un buen trabajo en equipo._

—_También para eso me sirve Malfoy. Él será un buen escudo._

_Era una broma, jamás iba a utilizar a Draco para protegerse y el director lo supo, porque le sonrió._

—_¡Ah!, Harry. No creas todo lo que ves dentro del círculo de Death Eaters. Tienes un aliado allí, sólo tienes que saber cómo buscar… es algo mucho más cercano de lo que tú imaginas._

_Harry asintió, se puso en pie y salió._

Harry no dejaba de repetir su conversación con Dumbledore en su mente, y no podía dejar de estar preocupado, porque suponía que al haber sido el rubio enviado a un calabozo, era porque muy probablemente iba a convertirse en el nuevo cuerpo de Voldemort, o porque el asqueroso anciano quería tener un encuentro con el rubio.

Ninguna de las dos opciones a él le parecía atractiva.

Tenía que proteger a Malfoy, porque ahora era suyo.

Hasta el momento en que él ya no lo quisiera…

…y todavía no llegaba el momento en que Harry Potter se hubiese aburrido de su nuevo juguete.

Es más, ni siquiera había jugado con él.

Y el momento de cercanía que compartieron debido a la muerte del mayor de los Malfoy, aún estaba fresco en su mente, y quería repetirlo, pero sin detenerse… sin dejar que el momento se cortase.

A pesar de todo, estaba orgulloso de cómo manejó la situación, porque no permitió que sus sentimientos de ansiedad se apoderaran de él y le hicieran sentir que no era capaz de esperar.

Por eso mismo, después de salir de la mansión de los Malfoy, decidió que iba a dirigirse a ver a su director, para pedirle aquel mismo apoyo que dijo que iba a brindarle, porque podría necesitarlo en ese preciso momento, si decidía él, que la vida de Voldemort ya no le era útil por haberse atrevido a mancillar el cuerpo de alguien como Malfoy, pero surgió algo más e iba a tener que posponer su visita a su director.

Además, era seguro que Malfoy estaba molesto con Voldemort, por haberse enterado que su padre había fallecido, y no sólo en sus horas de Death Eater, sino bajo la varita de su propio señor.

Qué tan irónica situación.

¿Cómo sabía que el rubio estaba en un calabozo?

Bellatrix Lestrange, quien al igual que el resto de los Death Eaters, ya estaba enterada de la identidad que tanto tiempo escondió, decidió correr a presumirle que ella sabía algo que él no.

Y le contó sobre lo ocurrido con el rubio, sin olvidar avisarle también que él tenía una reunión importante con su Lord.

Decidió no decir nada hiriente y se guardó sus amenazas de muerte a la mujer, sabiendo que su solo odio era capaz de comprometer el éxito de su misión; había llegado muy lejos como para permitir que su odio, por muy grande que fuera, lo derribara de la cima a la que tanto esfuerzo le costara llegar.

Sonrió.

La mujer no esperaba lo que le iba a tocar, una muerte dolorosa en la que iba a arrepentirse por haberle arrebatado a la única figura paternal que él llegó a conocer.

Y mientras caminaba en dirección al lugar donde lo esperaba su amo, supo que quizá su guerra estaba a punto de llegar al clímax y que él tenía que preocuparse porque tenía mucha gente que proteger.

* * *

Hermione había llorado.

Sus ojos estaban rojos, y eso la delataba, así que el decir "estoy bien, no te preocupes" no le servía de mucho, aunque era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Ron estaba preocupado.

Saber que su amigo tenía en su brazo la marca que lo convertía en un traidor le hacía sentir mal, como si realmente no conociera al joven de grandes lentes y cabello despeinado que fue su amigo durante casi siete años ya.

Los había engañado.

Y sabía que Malfoy no tenía que ver en eso, porque podía ver que el rubio nunca hubiese sido capaz de doblegar la voluntad de su amigo, y si Harry realmente no hubiese querido, nada lo hubiese forzado a aceptar.

Era lo que muy probablemente su amiga no comprendía, porque se escudaba tras la inocente idea de que Harry era netamente bueno.

Y él no lo negaba, sabía que quizás existía un motivo, cuál era éste era lo que no sabía.

—Hermione, ¿qué es lo que tienes? —quiso saber, una vez más, entendiendo que de saber, podría servirle a su amiga de consuelo. Él se encontraba en la misma situación que ella, o al menos era lo que él suponía.

Aunque últimamente Hermione había desarrollado una relación aún más estrecha con Harry, por su condición de huérfana.

Ella creyó que quizás él iba a comprenderla y a guiarla, a enseñarle cómo sobrevivir ahora que sus padres ya no estaban.

Pero ella era egoísta, porque Harry no tenía esas respuestas.

La situación de ambos era muy distinta.

—No es nada, estoy bien. No hay de qué preocuparse, Ron. —y el muchacho obviamente no le creyó, pero presionar no haría ningún beneficio.

La joven se abrazó ella misma y escondió el rostro de la vista de Ron, para poder derramar libremente sus lágrimas, sin ser cuestionada del por qué.

La puerta de la habitación donde estaban se abrió, dejando entrar a su director.

—Tengo que hablar con ustedes dos de algo muy importante.

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas.

No podía negarle una plática a su director, quizás él estaba más enterado que todos… así que le daría una oportunidad de convencerla de que todo iba a estar bien, de que aún existía una esperanza a la que ella podía aferrarse.

Sí, sólo tenían una oportunidad.

Y Dumbledore lo sabía, por eso mismo había decidido contarles el plan de Harry, para que ellos dos no interfirieran… ni siquiera para ayudarlo.

* * *

Era el momento de que el héroe de los libros de historia, que detuvo a Voldemort, demostrara de lo que era capaz.

Cuando Harry llegó, por primera vez desde que se convirtió en uno de los leales sirvientes de Voldemort, olvidó el rito de hacer una reverencia ante su señor… porque consideraba que no la merecía.

Lo miró a los ojos con fijeza, no quería intimidar, pero tampoco buscaba ser intimidado, y delimitar la situación en ese momento era lo más adecuado, porque estaba furioso, pero no quería parecer prepotente, aún no.

Y no era porque tuviera miedo, sino porque Draco aún estaba bajo la propiedad de Voldemort, escondido en algún lugar, y él tenía que encargarse de protegerlo, de librarlo de las garras de su amo.

Voldemort comprendió que su leal servidor no estaba con el mismo humor de siempre, pero no lo presionó, simplemente le indicó que entrara y que tomara asiento frente a él.

—Me enteré hace poco del fallecimiento de Lucius Malfoy. —comentó casualmente Harry, sin saber cómo decirle directamente que sabía que había sido él quien lo había asesinado.

Voldemort asintió.

—Fue una lamentable pérdida, pero muy necesaria.

—¿Por eso consideró terminar con su vida? ¿Porque usted la consideró necesaria en el momento? —interrogó Harry, conocía sus límites, no quería presionarlos tampoco, pero tampoco quería ser muy vago a la hora de preguntar.

Éste era un tema que quería tratar a fondo.

Conocer el por qué de repente Voldemort decidió que uno de sus más leales seguidores era un estorbo en su camino.

¿Por qué tuvo que matarlo?

—No sólo en el momento, Harry. Aún lo considero necesario, lo volvería hacer si lo tuviera en frente.

No era una burla, era la verdad.

—¿Puedo cuestionar sus motivos, Señor? —su voz sonaba controlada, porque se había convertido en un maestro de la pretensión, era necesaria en su misión y no iba a permitir que un odio malsano terminara por costarle el éxito de algo en lo que arriesgó su vida más de lo necesario. —Sin ánimo de ofender sus decisiones, por supuesto.

Voldemort asintió.

—Él comprometió el éxito de mi misión.

Su voz fue un susurro, Harry no supo si habló el mismo idioma de los humanos o si utilizó la lengua pársel… porque como él conocía la lengua de las serpientes, pero juraba que la voz de Voldemort fue más bien un siseo.

No lo pensó más.

Simplemente pensó en algo qué decir…

—No lo creo, él derrotó a todos los aurores que estaban en su camino. Limpió el camino para que usted no tuviera ninguna dificultad. —comentó el ojiverde. —Disculpe mi intromisión, pero podría decir que por él fue que su misión triunfó… o logró cumplir su primera fase.

Voldemort no dijo nada por un momento, cerró los ojos y negó.

Luego habló.

—Él hizo eso, pero Harry, fue él quien entregó a mi equipo especial. Por la seguridad de Malfoy Jr., su hijo, él, mi más fiel servidor, se volvió un espía de la orden. Un traidor. Y débil y cansado, así como traidor, él no me era de utilidad.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, evidenciando su sorpresa.

Así que él era el contacto cercano que Dumbledore creía que podía ayudarlo.

Ahora estaba muerto.

—Comprendo sus motivos, Señor.

_Lo que me preguntó es cómo diablos se enteró._ Fue lo que cruzó la mente del Gryffindor.

Quería saber quién traicionó a Lucius.

Quién lo entregó para estar bien con Voldemort, o como aquel debilucho anciano que ya no era un peligro para la comunidad mágica, logró enterarse.

—Me alegra que me entiendas, porque serás tú quien va a explicárselo a Malfoy Jr. cuando le revoque el castigo.

Harry decidió fingir demencia.

—¿Castigo?

—Sí, en este momento, mientras tú y yo hablamos, tu protegido está en una de mis muchas celdas.

Harry enarcó una ceja.

—¿Hizo algo malo?

Voldemortó notó el matiz de preocupación en la voz de Harry.

Desde el comienzo, él supo que quizá Malfoy sería el único capaz de detener el camino del perfecto asesino que Harry podía ser, y él iba a encargarse de que eso no sucediera, porque la lealtad de Potter era algo que pelearía con uñas y dientes, porque el mago estaba demostrando una gran energía.

Él quería ser quien la controlara.

—Sólo un poco. Quiso oponerse a mis mandatos, y eso es algo que me desagrada. Pero ya encontré un más apropiado castigo para él. Para que sea más útil… más útil para mí. —añadió al final.

—Él es útil a la orden.

—No, no como está ahora. La muerte de su padre le afectó más de lo que yo creí capaz. Pero es normal, él es sólo humano.

Harry se contuvo de gritarle, que él también era solo humano, y que pronto él iba a encargarse de que sólo fuera una cadáver yaciendo en el suelo.

—¿Puedo verlo ahora?

Voldemort rió de lado.

—No le veo inconveniente a eso. Siempre y cuando tú comprendas que él tiene que permanecer en su celda. No puedo permitir que seas tú quien pueda liberarlo de sus castigos.

Harry asintió.

—No lo haré, pero quiero hablar con él. En privado.

—Supongo que sí. Te doy media hora… aprovéchala, Harry, porque no tendrás mucho tiempo con Malfoy Jr., tengo una misión para ti.

—La escucharé en cuanto vuelva.

—Por supuesto, no estoy planeando que la escuches ahora.

Cuando Harry salió, el anciano sólo miró la puerta fijamente.

Sí, él quería el poder de Harry Potter.

* * *

Cuando Harry entró, lo vio inmediatamente.

El rubio no estaba en malas condiciones, y podía saber a ciencia cierta que aún nadie había posado sus asquerosas manos sobre el rubio, pero aún así, no era su ambiente aquel lugar donde estaba.

Malfoy resaltaba en la oscuridad de aquel calabozo.

Estaba sentado en el suelo, sin observar a su alrededor, porque quizás la visión de aquel lugar no era placentera.

El aroma no hacía nada por defenderlo.

Olía a sangre seca.

Por eso mismo, Draco no lo vio entrar, y por estar tan encerrado en sí mismo, en su estado de enfado y negación, tampoco lo sintió cuando se sentó a su lado, sin tocarlo siquiera.

Pero la caricia en su mejilla le hizo abrir los ojos, alerta.

Harry no le sonrió ni le hizo sentir a salvo inmediatamente, pero al menos se sentía acompañado.

—Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí? —interrogó el rubio. —Dudo que tú también lo hayas hecho enfadar.

Sí, era seguro que Harry Potter no iba a ocupar un calabozo jamás, porque si Voldemort se enteraba de todo, lo más seguro es que quisiera matarlo, aunque fuera peligroso para él.

—No… me dio permiso de venir a verte.

Draco no rió ni para burlarse, aún estaba muy afectado y sin querer aceptar que jamás iba a poder volver a ver a su padre.

—¡Qué conmovedor! —dijo. —Y tú decidiste venir a sentir lástima por mí.

—Lástima es lo último que siento. —le confesó el ojiverde. —Tú no eres capaz de inspirar eso. Otras cosas sí, desde enfado hasta la misma lujuria.

—Sigue soñando, Potter. Es más… —empezó, su tonó cambió drásticamente. —Por tu culpa fue que mi padre murió.

—Claro que no. Tu padre era un espía de la orden.

Draco negó.

—¡Eres un maldito! —Gritó. —Por tu culpa me uní a esto, tengo la maldita marca en mi brazo y mi padre ahora está muerto. ¡¿De qué sirvió? ¡Maldita sea, Potter! Dime, ¿de qué sirvió esta estupidez?

Se derrumbó sobre Harry, quien seguía a su lado, ya que a pesar de la explosión de emociones de Malfoy, jamás se movió.

El Gryffindor sintió la desesperación de Malfoy, su rudeza… y como ésta se manifestó en aquellos labios sedientos que se posaron sobre los suyos con violencia pura y devoraron con hambre.

Harry no lo detuvo.

Era la frustración de Draco, y él iba a calmarla.

El sexo era una buena opción, y le serviría para calmar su naciente obsesión con el rubio.

Iba a conseguir superarlo de una buena vez.

O iba a obsesionarse aún más.

Giró su cuerpo, cubriendo a Malfoy y depositándolo en el suelo, suavemente.

No tuvieron que pelear mucho con sus túnicas, porque éstas cedieron con facilidad, quizás sabiendo la urgencia de sus dueños. Sintiendo lo cerca que estuvieron de ser arrancadas de los cuerpos.

Malfoy besó a Harry en la boca, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras disfrutaba aquella forma de relajación, de olvidar. Sabía que no era lo correcto, pero quién pensaba en lo correcto cuando la presente actividad hacía que el dolor se le olvidara, siendo reemplazado por el loco placer que lo recorría por completo y que sabía había estado posponiendo durante ya un largo período.

Las manos de Harry vagaron por el cuerpo de Draco y se metieron bajo él, presionándolo hacia arriba, para que sintiera su erección.

Draco sólo gimió en anticipación.

Mordió el labio inferior de Harry, y mientras lloraba por todo su dolor guardado, permitió que el de cabello negro se entretuviera besando su cuello y jugando con su cuerpo, el cual acariciaba con suavidad.

Pero el Gryffindor notó el llanto cuando el rubio empezó a temblar.

Sus sollozos hicieron que entonces, Harry se detuviera.

—No. —pidió el rubio. —Por favor, sigue.

Y Harry, sorprendido por la petición y la forma tan necesitada en que la hizo, asintió y besó los labios del rubio.

Acunó su rostro entre sus manos, se bebió sus lágrimas y acarició sus mejillas.

Fue descendiendo lentamente, saboreando la piel pálida de Malfoy, jugando con su cuello, mordiéndolo.

Se detuvo en sus pezones, los cuales lamió y mordió suavemente, y el rubio gimió alto, en medio de un sollozo que no pudo reprimir. Se cubrió el rostro y se abandonó a las caricias.

Luego podría seguir sufriendo, por el momento quería sentir algo más al dolor de la pérdida de su padre.

Los labios de Harry se posaron sobre su miembro y empezó a lamerlo, succionarlo y antes que el rubio lograse alcanzar el clímax, lamió la entrada de Draco, preparándolo con su saliva, utilizándola como lubricante.

Abrió las piernas del rubio y se colocó entre sus muslos firmes, y se inclinó para besarlo, pero su mano siguió en el Slytherin, dos dedos suyos se aventuraron y entraron en el cuerpo bajo el suyo, para abrir aquel estrecho pasaje.

—Ssh… calma, todo va a estar bien.

Draco, con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas sólo le miró un momento antes de decirle con voz suave.

—Te odio, Potter…

Harry sonrió antes de besarlo posesivamente y luego lamer la punta de su nariz.

—No es necesario que me ames, Malfoy. Tu amor no me hace falta.

El rubio se sintió herido en su interior, pero no dijo nada.

Cerró sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del joven de cabello oscuro y lo jaló a él.

—Hazlo ya.

Y Harry no se hizo del rogar, en ese momento, posicionó su miembro en la entrada del rubio y presionó, sintiendo como la punta iba abriéndose paso en ese estrecho y húmedo camino.

La presión en su sexo le hizo estar a punto de venirse en ese mismo momento, pero se contuvo y antes de hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento, observó el rostro del rubio, quien tenía una mueca de incomodidad en el rostro.

Ambos se permitieron un momento para acostumbrarse a esa sensación tan extraña.

Sus corazones latían acelerados y sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor.

Ambos estaban emocionalmente vulnerables, uno por el fallecimiento de su padre, y Harry no sabía el motivo de su vulnerabilidad, pero los ojos azules de Malfoy le hacían sentir una incomodidad en el pecho.

Volvió a capturar en los suyos, los labios de Draco y lo apretó a él con fuerza, empezando a moverse con fuerza, presionándose hasta el fondo de Draco, yendo tan hondo como se podía y golpeando la próstata del rubio.

Las caderas del rubio también se movían, siguiendo el movimiento circular que inició Harry.

Harry besó el cuello de Draco y acarició sus cabellos rubios.

Y Draco no pudo contenerse más y mordió el hombro derecho de Harry, quien lanzó un gruñido y tras unos movimientos más, firmes y rápidos, que golpeaban duro el interior del rubio, alcanzó el clímax.

Malfoy hizo lo mismo, sentir aquella explosión de calidez en su interior, presionó un gatillo que activó su propio orgasmo y le hizo temblar involuntariamente y finalmente lanzar un suspiro.

No quería moverse, estaba cansado y húmedo. De sudor y semen.

Volvió la cabeza a su izquierda y vio que los ojos verdes de Harry le miraban con fijeza.

Besó a Harry una vez, sorprendiéndose ambos por el gesto.

—Gracias.

Harry no dijo nada, se estiró y cogió su túnica y la colocó sobre ambos, todo esto sin haber salido del rubio.

Cuando lo hizo, el rubio no dijo nada ni hizo nada.

—Aún tengo diez minutos más para estar contigo… pero quizás me quede más tiempo. —confesó. —Duerme, yo te cuidaré, por el momento.

Draco asintió y dejó que el sueño lo atrapara.


	24. Capítulo 24

**CAPÍTULO 24**

Cuando despertó, ya no estaba en la seguridad de los brazos de Harry, pero estaba bien abrigado y tenía una manta sobre él. Suponía que el mago la había aparecido con magia, para evitar que se resfriara.

También había limpiado su piel y le había vestido con ropa más cómoda. La túnica estaba a un lado de él, doblada cuidadosamente.

No se sintió abandonado, porque sabía que fue una condición del mago oscuro que Harry no estuviera mucho tiempo con él, pero también porque a pesar de las duras palabras del ojiverde, sabía que había algo más allá que él se negaba a sí mismo.

Él no podía comprender sus propios sentimientos.

Sabía que el odio que experimentó una vez por Potter estaba desapareciendo, pero no sabía qué sentimiento era el que lo reemplazaba ahora en su interior, y haberse entregado al joven significaba un gran paso para él, al menos.

No odiaba ya a Harry, pero tampoco lo amaba.

Sentía gratitud a él, por todo lo que había hecho en su bienestar, por las veces que le ayudó.

Pero estaba en ceros, no sabía qué era lo que él inspiraba en el ojiverde y moría de curiosidad por saberlo.

Se sentó en el suelo y se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio y suave.

Era como si aún sintiera la presencia del ojiverde cerca de él, aún podía percibir su aroma en su piel seca y sedosa, a pesar que Harry se encargó de limpiarlo.

Suspiró en la oscuridad de su celda.

Sí, cuando menos estaba consciente que no quería que ésa fuera la última vez, y de su parte eso ya era un gran avance, no se estaba negando a sí mismo los extraños sentimientos que el 'cara rajada' despertaba en él.

Sonrió a pesar de su situación.

Estar encerrado en una celda no era su idea de diversión.

Se puso en pie, para estirarse un poco y le sorprendió la voz suave, en un siseo y maligna de Voldemort a su espalda.

—Veo que Harry te dio un regalo que te mantiene feliz, aún ahora que él no está aquí. —dijo con burla del otro lado de la celda, observando a Draco con fijeza, con una expresión extraña en sus ojos que incomodó al rubio. —Pero él también será feliz antes de cumplir su más importante misión.

Draco se puso en alerta, de forma instintiva.

—¿Dónde está Harry?

—No te preocupes por él… pronto lo verás. Él es muy fiel, pero siento que estoy a punto de perderlo, y es, al igual que tu padre, por ti. Tienes un don, o más bien, tú deberías llamarlo una maldición. Los haces protegerte, y los arrastras a la muerte contigo, porque esta vez, no habrá un Lucius Malfoy o un Harry Potter para protegerte.

Draco no hizo nada, ni siquiera le miró.

Pensaba en lo que decía el anciano.

Y si significaba lo que él creía, Harry también se encontraba en grave peligro, y él no quería repetir la experiencia como cuando murió su padre.

—¿Te comió la lengua el ratón, Draco querido? —preguntó con burla, sabía que Harry aún no se daba cuenta, pero los sentimientos de Draco eran más claros, más nítidos, y él podía percibirlos.

Tan desagradable, como el amor… pero aún no era amor.

—Y él dará su vida por ti, o por sus amigos… o por alguien. Pero no va a quedarse el tiempo suficiente como para protegerte.

Draco enarcó la ceja.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me aceptó como un miembro de su selecto grupo?

Voldemort rió.

—La marca es una mentira en ti, tú nunca fuiste un leal sirviente, al menos no desde mi punto de vista. Me causas muchos problemas siendo alguien a quien Harry y Lucius han buscado proteger. —dijo y sonrió malignamente. —Y te acepté porque tú pediste unirte, y porque cuando lo comenté a Harry, él dijo que era una muy buena idea… que te quería cerca.

Draco sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Por eso mismo usted prefiere sacrificarlos.

—Exacto… pero esta vez, Harry no se irá solo. Me aseguraré que nadie más fije sus ojos en tu asquerosa persona. Además, me serás muy útil para atraer a Harry. Será una pérdida irremplazable, pero encontraré a alguien que cuando menos me pueda seguir el ritmo. Y él me dejará algo muy importante, un regalo que me ayudará por la eternidad. —confesó el anciano.

Abrió la puerta a la celda y entró.

Su varita en alto y la apuntó al rubio, quien sólo cerró los ojos y sintió el hechizo apoderándose de su persona.

Y luego, su cuerpo cayó al suelo.

Voldemort se acercó a él y tocó su mejilla.

Sí, Draco le iba a ser útil.

Muy útil.

* * *

Hermione asintió.

Comprendía todo lo que su director acababa de compartirle, y por eso mismo lloraba.

Estaba aliviada de enterarse que el motivo por el cual había una marca en el brazo de Harry era porque de un modo estúpido e inconsciente, ésa era su venganza, no porque realmente él fuera alguien malo o quisiera traicionar a todos los que estaban de su lado.

Por eso podía estar en paz ahora, y por eso mismo había aceptado.

—Quiero que no se involucren, porque el bienestar de Harry depende de su misión, de cómo la lleve a cabo y de que nosotros no interfiramos. Su vida depende de su inteligencia y el hecho que no le interrumpamos. Por eso les dije esto, para que sepan que él no los ha dejado.

Hermione siguió llorando en silencio.

Ron comprendió también.

Se había sentido tan abandonado porque su amigo, su mejor amigo no le había confiado ese secreto, y se enteraba que sólo él, Malfoy y aparentemente su director, eran quienes lo sabían.

—Gracias, profesor Dumbledore. —dijo el pelirrojo y abrazó a su amiga, quien no dejaba de llorar.

El anciano sonrió.

Había sido una buena idea hacer partícipe de aquel extraño plan a los dos mejores amigos de su héroe.

Ahora era el momento en que su héroe diera paso a la actuación de su vida.

Sabía que iba a hacerlo bien.

Tenía un buen plan, la confianza de Voldemort y lo más importante… tenía un motivo que lo guiaba, que lo impulsaba a hacer bien las cosas, para no fallar.

Y también, al parecer, había encontrado una razón para no morir.

Una razón que lo impulsaba a vivir.

Era bueno ver, que a pesar de todo el dolor al que había sido expuesto Harry Potter, a lo largo de toda su vida, él era capaz de sobreponerse y de seguir de pie, de encontrar motivos para no dejarse vencer. Esperaba que el actual fuera el definitivo.

* * *

Él había hecho una promesa, diciendo que iba a hacer que él regresara a sus sentidos o iba a tener que verse en la necesidad de matarlo.

Por eso mismo lo encontró.

Cerca del Valle de Gryffindor, donde él mismo se encontraba, haciendo su promesa a los cuerpos de sus amigos.

—Profesor Lupin. —fue lo que dijo Harry.

Veía determinación en la mirada de su profesor, y no entendía el motivo, pero lo que sí podía comprender, es que era una situación posiblemente peligrosa, porque los ojos de su profesor brillaban extrañamente.

No lo había visto desde que le lanzó el hechizo para dejarlo inconsciente.

Estaba arrepentido, pero esperaba que el profesor Dumbledore ya le hubiese comunicado el motivo por el cual había actuado de ese modo.

Sabía que fue instintivo de su parte y que de haber sido más paciente, las cosas se habrían solucionado de otro modo, pero no iba a lamentarse por la forma en que manejó las cosas.

Estaba ahí.

Había ido a visitar la tumba de sus padres, en caso que no fuera capaz de salir con vida.

No dudaba que iba a terminar con Voldemort, pero podía morir en contra de los demás death eaters, o morir después de haber acabado con su más grande enemigo. Iba a ver a sus padres para decirles lo que iba a hacer, y que él estaba preparado, pero que no iba a dejar con vida a Voldemort.

Así tuviera que morir.

No iba a preocuparse mucho por eso.

La vida para él ya no era algo tan importante. ¿Qué podía perder si ya lo había perdido todo por culpa de Voldemort y sus death eaters? Arriesgar su vida era algo que estaba de más… no iba a dudarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Harry?

—Lo mismo le pregunto yo. —dijo Harry, porque el tono de su profesor era muy raro.

Quería recibir una respuesta satisfactoria antes de contestar con una propia.

—Vine a ver a tus padres, no los había visitado en mucho tiempo y creí que era el momento adecuado para acompañarlos un momento, especialmente en el momento en que el mundo se encuentra. —explicó el licántropo. —Nadie más ha venido desde la muerte de Sirius.

—Lo sé, por eso yo también vine a visitarlos hoy.

Lupin sonrió.

Pero no era su sonrisa amable y cálida, porque él seguía creyendo que el hijo de dos de sus amigos era un traidor.

—Ellos estarían muy decepcionados de la forma en que salieron las cosas.

Harry supo que él aún no sabía de la conversación con Dumbledore.

—No salí tan mal como el mundo esperaba, he hecho lo mejor que he podido.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron.

—Unirte a Voldemort fue un muy grande error, Harry. Tienes que reconsiderarlo.

Harry negó.

—No hay ningún error, voy a derrotarlo sin que él lo sepa.

Lupin lo miró.

—Así que esto es meramente una estrategia. —notó. —Una estrategia que puede costarte la vida.

—Lo hago por el bien del mundo, y no importa si vivo o no. Eso es lo de menos. Además, ese maldito va a morir, no importa qué.

—¿Y qué hay de Malfoy?

Harry apenas lo recordaba en ese momento.

Lo bloqueó de su mente porque pensar en él se había convertido en algo muy molesto e incómodo. Sabía que había algo especial en Draco, sólo que no sabía qué era esto.

El rubio lo atraía de un modo en que ninguna persona consiguió antes, y no era amor.

Él sabía cómo era el amor, y definitivamente no era eso.

Era más bien posesión.

Pero de algo estaba seguro, nadie más le había hecho sentir eso.

Y le gustaba, en un modo extraño, pero le gustaba. Lo que no le gustaba era la idea de permitirse experimentar lo que fuera que eso era y perder su tiempo simplemente porque sabía que iba a morir en el cumplimiento de su misión.

Draco iba a odiarlo eternamente si se aventuraba, porque lo iba a dejar solo.

Además, el rubio ya había sufrido suficiente, ahora no necesitaba preocuparse por un amante estúpido e impulsivo con un complejo de héroe.

—A él no le hace falta alguien como yo; no es necesario que usted se preocupe por él. Sé que él puede cuidarse por sí mismo, y en cuanto me desocupe de mi más importante misión, iré a darle libertad. —dijo con voz firme, como si creyera que no había nada capaz de detenerlo de su misión.

Y probablemente no lo había.

Se decía a sí mismo que al momento de referirse a Draco, no habría nada capaz de detenerlo o de hacerlo perder concentración. Había dedicado mucho de su tiempo al rubio, ya fuera para despreciarlo o para obsesionarse, que nada iba a hacer que eso cambiara.

Harry sabía que su vida era vacía al apartar todo lo que podría traerle felicidad, pero no le importaba.

Su venganza lo cegaba y aunque sabía que actuaba de modo irracional, eso era mejor a permitirse ser derrotado una vez más.

O a perder a alguien a quien aún no se daba el privilegio de amar, pero a quien sabía iba a extrañar si de pronto era arrebatado de su existencia, de su vida. Si le quitaban su presencia sin aviso.

—Tú no puedes decidir por los demás.

—No se confunda, profesor. No debo decidir por los demás, pero lo hago, porque no quiero que ocurra nada malo. No quiero que se aferren a la idea de un mundo mágico donde todo va a estar bien, porque yo no voy a estar bien. Muy probablemente yo ni siquiera esté.

—¿Y eso es lo que quieres para tu amante?

Harry negó y murmuró algo en voz baja, algo que su profesor no alcanzó a escuchar, y luego gritó.

—¡Eso no es algo de su incumbencia! Malfoy no es nada mío. Nada mío.

—¿Y por qué, Harry? Dime, ¿por qué él también tiene la marca en su brazo? —preguntó. Luego aclaró. —No la he visto, pero sé que mis suposiciones son correctas, ¿o no es verdad?

—Yo se lo pedí.

—¿Aún así quieres creer que no hay nada entre ustedes dos? Muy probablemente no es odio, y yo quiero que entiendas algo, Harry. Lo que te mantuvo con vida fue el sacrificio de tu madre; su amor materno hizo milagros en ti y te protegió, por qué no le das a Malfoy una oportunidad.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

¿Una oportunidad? Eso sonaba como si ofreciera a Malfoy en sacrificio a cambio de su vida, y eso no iba a ocurrir.

—Lo siento, profesor, ya es hora que yo tome las riendas de mi vida.

Siguió su camino en dirección a las tumbas de sus padres y dejó atrás a su profesor, no quería seguir una discusión sin sentido con alguien que, muy egoístamente, buscaba mantener la vida de Harry Potter en vez de salvar la de millones de personas.

Harry se preguntó, ¿qué habrían hecho sus padres?

Tras una breve vista a la tumba de sus padres y una muy corta explicación a lo que planeaba hacer, se marchó, sin más que hacer en aquel lugar, que marcaba el inicio de la leyenda de Harry Potter "el niño que vivió".

No se sentía mal.

Sabía que estaba en sí detener finalmente un estúpido enfrentamiento en el que muchas vidas importantes se habían perdido. Las de sus padres y su padrino eran sólo algunas, obviamente las importantes para él.

Cada quien continuaba la guerra por su propio motivo.

Y todos seguían en eso debido a sus venganzas.

Sí, el mundo podría decir que no y que no eran tan superficiales y vacíos como para actuar impulsados por un motivo tan absurdo, pero era la realidad y eso lo sabía él más que nadie.

Él no se ocultaba tras mentiras y tras idiotas discursos que no ayudaban realmente al mundo mágico.

Iba a regresar la seguridad que Voldemort se llevó con su llegada, y lo iba a hacer actuando, no diciendo que iba a hacerlo y cruzarse de brazos a esperar que alguien más lo hiciera.

Eso era estúpido.

Los más importantes dentro de la orden del fénix, para ese momento ya deberían estar enterados de sus planes, con la intención de que no interfirieran en el desenvolvimiento de estos.

El Gryffindor no dudaba que su director también había dado a conocer la noticia a sus dos mejores amigos, y no le molestaba. Eran sus amigos, después de todo; así iban a entender parte de su comportamiento tan reservado los últimos meses.

Tenía un motivo para encerrarse en sí mismo y confiar únicamente en Draco, porque el rubio estaba sumergido con él en el lodo, el único problema ahora era que el Slytherin seguía prisionero de la maldita serpiente.

Tendría que encontrar una forma para que lo liberase.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta al escondite del anciano mago tenebroso, iba a pensar en sus posibles opciones con el rubio.

No le debía nada al rubio, pero quería ayudarlo.

Había perdido mucho en esa guerra, sólo le quedaba su madre, y Harry sabía que aunque el rubio la amaba profundamente, la ausencia de su padre le dolía aún más de lo que le habría dolido si hubiese sido Narcissa.

Tantos sentimientos y pensamientos estaban confundiéndolo… no tenía sentido pensarlo mucho.

El rubio le había servido, ya no tendría que sentir ese extraño cosquilleo en su estómago al pensar de él, pero seguía experimentándolo.

Y no era molesto, era agradable.

Aún recordaba su momento en la celda, jamás imaginó que su primera vez iba a ser con su más grande rival en Hogwarts, y si bien muy probablemente no había sido la primera vez del rubio, sí lo era con un hombre, porque había podido notar la resistencia inicial de su cuerpo y su obvia incomodidad al principio de todo el acto, y como gradualmente se fue acostumbrando al cuerpo de Harry siendo un intruso en el suyo.

Después todo fue tan natural.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

Necesitaba tener la mente fría y clara, no podía iniciar la siguiente fase de su plan con una erección debido a sus pensamientos del rubio, eso no iba a servirle de ninguna ayuda.

Se había acostumbrado a Malfoy desde que el rubio se volvió su compañero de forma irregular en sus misiones.

La guerra estaba en pleno clímax, él tenía que marcar la diferencia, poner la balanza a su favor, porque por el momento los death eaters estaban acabando desvergonzadamente con quien fuera que se cruzara en su camino.

Pensaba que más podría hacer y por qué a pesar de haberse forzado a no hacerlo seguía pensando en Draco Malfoy.

Quizás fue un error dejarlo solo, quizás no. Eso realmente no importaba, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Iba a protegerlo.

Sí.

Ya había concluido que fuera lo que fuese, se desenvolviera su situación sentimental del modo en que fuera, iba a necesitar vivo a Malfoy… vivo y a su lado, por eso mismo apresuró el paso.

Dejarlo solo en la celda no fue su mejor idea.

Voldemort estaba molesto con el rubio.

Cuando Harry llegó finalmente, Peter se acercó a él.

Su rostro cubierto de sudor, había corrido para alcanzarlo antes que lograse llegar a la puerta de la enorme mansión vieja y sucia donde vivía el mago oscuro.

—El señor quiere verlo en la colina. —le indicó.

Su cara de rata estaba contraída en una mueca de temor. Temía a Harry y el joven estaba feliz de eso.

Muchos de los death eaters temían a él.

Estaban sorprendidos de ver el poder que emanaba de los hechizos de su varita y de su falta de conciencia al momento de conjurar los más poderosos y malignos hechizos en sus víctimas.

Sí, eso le ocasionaba pesadillas por las noches, pero era el precio que tenía que pagar.

Nada en la vida es gratis.

—¿Y Draco? ¿Está bien atendido? —preguntó él.

—Está con el señor, por eso mismo es que lo quiere ver. Ambos lo esperan en la cima de aquella colina. —señaló con su mano de plata el lejano punto donde lo estaban esperando. —Apresúrese, aparézcase allá.

Harry negó.

No iba a seguir las órdenes de alguien que estaba muy por debajo de él y a quien odiaba como nunca odió a nadie. Sólo a Bellatrix y a Voldemort, cierto.

—No hay prisa, wormtail. —dijo, con voz fría y seca. El mayor tembló. —Prefiero caminar… si me necesita tanto, tendrá que esperarme.

Y aunque se debatía entre apurarse o no, todo por la seguridad del rubio, decidió que sería mejor hacer esperar al mago, que se molestara… que se frustrara, que se sintiera desobedecido.

Si iba a romper con la extraña cadena que se formó entre él y su peor enemigo, lo mejor iba a ser que lo hiciera con ganas.

No tardó mucho en llegar, caminaba rápido y el lugar a pesar de todo no estaba tan lejos.

Cuando llegó, no le sorprendió mucho lo que encontró.

Draco Malfoy estaba apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol, su rostro golpeado, su cabello sucio, sus túnicas rasgadas y su respiración agitada… todo aquello le dijo al Gryffindor que el maldito mago le había atacado.

Cuando Draco alzó el rostro, sus ojos grises no fueron los que lo recibieron y se percató que Voldemort ya no estaba con ellos…

—Lo siento, Harry. —pronunció Voldemort a través de los labios del rubio.

Alzó su varita y detuvo al rubio con un encantamiento defensivo básico… sólo estaba evitando que avanzara.

No quería dañarlo.

Una risa enferma le hizo retroceder un paso, un escalofrío lo recorrió. Le daba asco saber que ese maldito estaba en el cuerpo de Draco.

—¿Esta es su venganza a Draco?

—Malfoy Jr hace que pierda a mis más leales servidores… tú hubieses hecho lo mismo que hizo su padre. Ahora, Harry, te pediré lo mismo que le pedí a Dumbledore hace dos años… Mátame, es la única forma de vencerme.

Harry suplicaba que Malfoy pensara algo similar a lo que él pensó.

Mientras tanto, sólo se le ocurrió lanzar otro hechizo básico.

—Expelliarmus.

El cuerpo de Draco salió disparado y la varita se le resbaló de los delgados dedos.

—Yo no quiero fallarle, señor. Déjelo ir, no es necesario que yo lo vuelva a ver. —mintió Harry.

Y Voldemort finalmente se hizo presente frente a él, al lado del cuerpo caído del rubio, que empezó a toser y a quejarse levemente, por su cuerpo adolorido, raspado y maltratado.

—He tomado una decisión… Harry, tú sabes muy bien mi secreto, y también que yo necesito un cuerpo nuevo.

Harry pensó que se refería al rubio, por eso lo vio… vio que el rubio negaba, queriéndole comunicar algo con los ojos.

—Esto será sencillo… y no va a dolerte.

Harry finalmente comprendió.

El maldito se refería a él.

—Voy a poseer tu cuerpo… no podrás rehusarte.

—Harry… —un susurro del rubio.

Y el brillo verde que brotó de una varita… Harry cayó al suelo y el rubio simplemente le gritó.

—¡Harry!


	25. Capítulo 25

**CAPÍTULO 25**

Draco siguió corriendo, qué más le quedaba que seguir avanzando. Se había prometido no detenerse hasta llegar a su destino, sabía que el mago oscuro no lo estaba siguiendo, tenía mejores cosas que hacer y, de hecho, estaba muy ocupado como para preocuparse que el rubio estuviera huyendo de su prisión.

¿Qué importancia podría darle al rubio? En ese momento no la merecía.

El rubio se detuvo un momento y se giró, para observar lo que estaba dejando atrás.

El cuerpo caído por un momento le hizo sentir una perversa satisfacción, pero se dijo que no podía deleitarse mucho tiempo en esa sensación, así que sólo lo observó un momento más.

Había recibido un muy buen susto, cuando vio el golpe, aquel rayo de luz verde que se dirigía directamente al pecho de Harry, y lo había llamado en su desesperación, sintiendo un agudo dolor en su propio pecho, como si quien estuviera recibiendo el impacto fuera él. Pero Harry había conseguido esquivarlo, el ojiverde no había caído al suelo, se había tirado para evitar el hechizo de verde brillantez que iba dirigido a él.

Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se cerraron, creyendo que lo había perdido, y dándose él mismo por derrotado; se había dejado caer de rodillas. Hasta el momento en que lo oyó.

—Vete, Draco. Corre y sálvate. Yo lo detendré.

—¿Te sientes muy seguro de ti mismo, no es así, Harry? —había dicho el despreciable mago oscuro.

El ojiverde no había hecho más que observar fijamente los movimientos de Voldemort, en caso que quisiera dañar al rubio.

Draco había mirado a Harry de forma distinta, casi con afecto reflejado en los orbes de tonalidades cercanas a las plateadas, y quiso rehusarse, pero en los ojos de Harry vio que éste no iba a aceptar una negativa de su parte, así que asintió y corrió.

Cuando se había vuelto, el cuerpo caído que observó fue el de Voldemort, pero sabía que Harry aún no lo había matado, y eso era lo que le molestaba aún más.

Saber que no iba a estar enterado de la situación; desconocer si Harry vivía o no era lo que le molestaba.

* * *

De vuelta al lugar donde Harry se había quedado; Voldemort tenía una extraña expresión en sus ojos rojos; Harry dudaba que ya supiera la verdad, pero era algo seguro, el cuerpo de Harry iba a serle mucho más útil que su fidelidad, por lo que tenía que tomar un rumbo completamente distinto al planeado en la ejecución de su plan. Debía pelear por su vida y encontrarse posteriormente con Draco.

Derrotar a Voldemort no iba a ser lo difícil, ya se había percatado de eso, la magia oscura del anciano mago estaba limitada por sus propios pactos previos que lo mantenían precisamente con "vida".

Por eso buscaba un nuevo cuerpo receptor porque el suyo se estaba rompiendo y en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo iba a tener una resistencia de un cincuenta por ciento comparada a la que tuvo en sus buenos tiempos.

El Gryffindor sabía que el único que temor que debía realmente ocasionar Voldemort, era el de las malas memorias, porque en la actualidad, su situación era tan penosa que a él le ocasionaba más lástima mezclada con gracia, que temor.

Ambos en posición de ataque, con las varitas en alto, y pendientes de los movimientos del contrincante, esperaban en tensión el momento idóneo para efectuar el primer movimiento, para tomar desprevenido al enemigo y derrotarlo.

Para Harry, lo difícil iba a ser lograr escapar con vida de ahí, porque a pesar de la debilidad de Voldemort, sus conocimientos y experiencia con la magia iban a ser un problema para Harry, e iba a terminar cansado, agotado... la mejor oportunidad para los Death Eaters para matarlo, conociendo ya su traición.

¿Por qué le había pedido a Draco que huyera, en vez de pedirle que fuera por ayuda?

¿Por qué pensaba tan insistentemente en él?

Eso le molestaba, no poderse sacar a la rubia molestia de su cabeza, después de todos los enfrentamientos que había tenido con él y las casi interminables y de dimensiones del tipo apocalíptico discusiones que habían tenido.

Draco seguía allí, firmemente clavado en su memoria.

Lo había visto dudar antes de empezar a correr, y sabía que eso tenía un significado oculto, y después de la entrega del rubio, sabía que algo entre los dos se había formado.

No quería tener pensamientos impropios por Malfoy en el momento de una pelea, porque no iban a ser necesariamente de ayuda, así que simplemente sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar la imagen del rubio.

Lo consiguió.

—Harry, ¿por qué has sentido la necesidad de desobedecerme? Eso no es un buen punto a tu favor. —dijo el anciano, su voz siseante sonaba más cruel que de costumbre, pero bajo el matiz de maldad que daba a sus palabras, podía identificarse el cansancio físico que no era posible esconder porque significaba un gran esfuerzo físico.

El ojiverde tampoco respondió, es más, sólo lo miró desafiantemente.

¿Qué sentido tendría responder? Todo el tiempo le había mentido en realidad, no era nada nuevo.

Voldemort iba a enterarse que su más leal sirviente había estado a su lado simplemente para ayudar a derrotarlo.

Eso iba a ocasionar muchísimos conflictos, y ya tenía más de los que podía manejar.

—¿Acaso es más importante Malfoy Jr. que la oportunidad de poder derrotar a todos esos malditos que simplemente te han utilizado por tu fama; es más importante tu amor por él? —la palabra amor la dijo con tal desprecio que sorprendió a Harry, y el hecho que la hubiese asociado a ellos dos: él y Malfoy, la peor pareja en la historia del mundo. —¿Qué es lo que te puede ofrecer Malfoy que estás dispuesto a renunciar a lo que yo te doy?

Harry rió en voz baja.

Todo mundo daba por sentado la existencia de sentimientos profundos entre él y Malfoy debido a la cercanía que se formó debido al plan que estaban llevando a cabo. No había ningún sentimiento.

Quizás sólo una leve y un poco retorcida forma de amistad por parte de ambos.

Nada más.

—No suponga cosas que no son. Pero lo que Malfoy no ha hecho es intentar usurpar mi cuerpo como usted; además, no voy a arriesgar su vida cuando acaba de perder a su padre porque usted se enteró de su traición.

Voldemort sonrió.

—Claro, no voy a mantener la presencia de un traidor junto a mí.

Harry rió alto y claro.

Claro que se burlaba de Voldemort, cómo no hacerlo si todo lo que decía era tan irónicamente divertido a los oídos de un traidor como Harry. Pero, no podía llamarse traición cuando estuvo planeado así desde un principio.

—Voldemort, —dijo con voz firme y fuerte. —jamás me dio tanta risa oírlo hablar, señor.

Los ojos rojos se entrecerraron con odio ante la burla del ojiverde.

—¿Te burlas de mí? ¿Tú? —preguntó. —Sabes que aún te puedo derrotar, que aún puedo quitarte el título del mejor, que tanto te costó.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Es un título que no me da ninguna satisfacción personal. Matarlo me la dará. —susurró con la firmeza suficiente para que el anciano mago lo escuchara. —Usted cree que en mí tiene la mejor arma de destrucción, pero no es así.

—Eres la mejor arma de destrucción; mataste a quienes te ordené.

Harry asintió.

Su rostro no expresaba absolutamente nada, al igual que sus pensamientos, estaban encerrados de cualquier intruso que quisiera conocerlos.

—Y eso me sirvió en su momento, porque usted tiene confianza ciega en mí.

Harry elevó su varita y creó una especie de protección en torno a ellos dos, para evitar que cualquier pudiera atravesarla. Era un hechizo poderoso y sorprendió mucho al anciano el ver que su sirviente estuviera haciendo algo como eso.

Era una noche oscura y fría, no muy distinta a aquella en la que la historia comenzó para Harry Potter, pero esta noche no iba a perder a nadie, a diferencia de la anterior, iba a vengar la muerte de sus padres e iba a volver a su vida.

Sin Voldemort existiendo, y él se iba a asegurar que ya no existiera, confiaba en que el mundo mágico iba a ser un lugar mejor.

—Lucius no era el único que estaba traicionándote, —empezó Harry, ya no era el mismo niño inmaduro que se enfrentó con Voldemort anteriormente; todas las difíciles experiencias le habían hecho madurar. Ahora era alguien completamente distinto. —Sólo que tú nunca te diste cuenta que yo no te era completamente fiel. Que de hecho no te era fiel.

Una leve pausa, esperó a que el anciano dijera algo, pero al ver que Voldemort simplemente seguía mirándolo, se decidió a seguir hablando él.

—Debió ser que, a diferencia de Lucius, yo no servía a nadie más que a mí mismo. Tal vez por eso jamás te diste cuenta que era yo quien planeaba derrotarte y confiaste tan ciegamente en mí que sé que te estás muriendo y en cuestiones de poder, ya no eres lo que alguna vez fuiste.

Voldemort rió de lado.

—Pero tú tampoco conoces todos los trucos que yo tengo.

Harry sonrió.

—Con los que conozco me sobra; no es necesario preocuparme por todos ellos, cuando no tendrás el tiempo suficiente para demostrármelos. Así que tómalo con calma, Tom. —dijo con voz suave, sabiendo muy bien que a Voldemort no le gustaba ese nombre, porque provenía de un muggle que no lo había aceptado, y que sólo le había servido para renacer.

Voldemort lanzó el primer hechizo.

Una maldición crucius de la que Harry se protegió al crear un escudo de magia frente a él.

El corazón del joven Gryffindor latía desesperado en su pecho.

Éste era el momento que tanto había estado esperando, el momento en que iba a poder demostrarle al mundo que nadie se mete con las personas a quien Harry Potter quiere, porque sale perdiendo. Iba a vengar la muerte de sus padres y la de los miles de magos que murieron por el egoísmo de Voldemort.

Se sentía capaz de derrotarlo.

Por eso mismo no se esperaba más, sabía que la orden iba a llegar, y solamente esperaba que llegara antes que los Death Eaters descubrieran a su maestro muerto, porque sino él también iba a morir.

—Vas a arrepentirte, Potter. —dijo Voldemort. —Haber jugado conmigo no es algo que se pague solamente con la muerte, así que primero tendré que torturarte lentamente, ya después me encargaré de reunirte con tus padres.

Los cabellos negros de Harry se revolvieron con el viento que lo golpeó.

—Si usted lo considera conveniente. —bromeó el joven y él se preparó para el ataque que vio dirigirse a él.

* * *

Draco sólo se detuvo cuando llegó a la cueva donde habían estado escondidos con el resto de sus compañeros de clases, claro antes se había aparecido en el lugar cercano donde se cortaba el hechizo del efecto de Dumbledore, que protegía a los alumnos, para seguir avanzando lentamente por el interior de ésta. Y aunque oyó voces que le hablaban mientras caminaba, y reconoció la voz de Blaise Zabini en uno de esos llamados, no se detuvo.

Su amigo iba a enfadarse, no lo dudaba, pero en ese momento eso no le importaba porque pensaba insistentemente en el peligro en que había dejado a Harry, y el latido violento de su corazón le hacía sencillo ignorar los sentimientos de enojo que pudiera tener Zabini en ese momento.

Además, qué le importaban en ese momento los celos infantiles de su amigo. Quería ayudar a Potter, encontrar una forma de salvarlo y regresarlo con vida.

Cuando Harry le dijo que no le hacía falta su amor, le había dolido, y ahora entendía el por qué. No amaba a Harry, aún era demasiado pronto para eso, pero le gustaba, y empezaba a apreciarlo más allá de una simple amistad enfermiza que surgiera entre los dos. Así que ser tratado como algo insignificante, además de dañar su orgullo, le dolía.

Pero no por su dolor, aquel que le ocasionaba el desprecio de Harry, iba a abandonarle a la muerte, aunque en ese momento pensara que quizá un poco de sufrimiento le hiciera observar al Slytherin con otros ojos.

Con ojos de aprecio.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Mejor pensar claramente y enfocarse únicamente en ayudar a rescatar al ojiverde en vez de pensar en formas de castigarlos.

Sonrió.

Ambos estaban locos, lo sabía.

Pero lo pensaba profundamente y sentía que si no pudo detener la muerte de su padre, cuando menos podría detener la de Harry y saber que aunque no correspondiera aquel sentimiento, cualquiera que fuera, cuando menos iba a estar vivo para rechazarlo.

Vio a Hermione y se acercó a ella.

—Granger.

La castaña alzó la mirada y se sorprendió de encontrarse a Malfoy allí.

—¿Y Harry? —preguntó, preocupada.

El rubio bajó la mirada.

—Necesito ayuda. —y él odiaba depender de alguien más, pero en ese momento no encontraba por su propia cuenta una solución para poder serle de gran utilidad a Harry, sabiéndolo a éste en un peligro mortal.

Hermione se puso en pie y miró duramente al Slytherin.

—¿Qué pasó con Harry? —interrogó, la preocupación era palpable en su voz, y no intentaba esconderlo. Su amigo era una de las personas más importantes para ella, y aunque Dumbledore les había explicado lo que pasaba, y que confiaran en Harry, ver a Malfoy ahí, sin Harry, le daba un mal presentimiento.

Draco negó.

—Se quedó peleando con Voldemort. —empezó con voz baja, casi con miedo de decir algo que fuera a hacer realidad lo que más temía en ese momento. Ver derrotado a Harry no era lo que quería, por primera vez en su vida.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró, antes de seguir hablando. Cuando abrió los ojos miró fijamente a la muchacha.

—Me pidió que huyera, y como se había arriesgado por mí, decidí venir por ayuda.

Ella negó.

—¿Cómo sé que no me mientes? ¿Cómo me aseguras que él sigue…?

Draco la tomó bruscamente de los hombros y la sacudió fuertemente.

—Claro que está con vida, sangre sucia, —le dijo con enojo. —Sigue con vida. ¡Harry no ha muerto!

La exclamación sorprendió a la muchacha, así como la violenta reacción de Draco al haber ella asumido que el ojiverde estaba muerto.

—Hay que buscar ayuda, entonces. —Dijo ella, soltándose del agarre del Slytherin y mirándolo fijamente, por si planeaba algún movimiento sospechoso.

No notó nada raro en él, excepto por la convicción firme de que Harry debía estar bien.

Le miró de nuevo y reconoció desesperación en su mirada plateada, le dio un leve empujón y le sentó en una roca que ella había conseguido transfigurar en un cómodo sofá.

—Espérame aquí, voy a buscar a Ron para que me ayude a buscar al profesor Snape y al profesor Lupin.

Lupin ya había vuelto, después de haber comprendido muy bien los motivos de Harry, y de saber a ciencia cierta que el hijo de dos de sus mejores amigos no era un traidor, sino que en realidad buscaba una forma de ayudar.

El Slytherin sólo asintió y cerró los ojos un momento.

Estaba terriblemente cansado, se sentía débil y a punto de quedarse dormido en ese cómodo sofá, pero al mismo tiempo todo el estrés que acumulaba lo mantenía con los ojos obstinadamente abiertos. Además, estaba demasiado preocupado como para pensar en dormir.

También tenía frío.

Se abrazó y cerró los ojos.

Y por más que lo pensaba, aunque hiciera lo que hiciera, sabía que la vida de Harry peligraba y que no había forma que saliera ileso de aquello. Cuando menos una herida grave iba a recibir, porque no estaban solos él y Voldemort, todos los Death Eaters estaban presentes y él iba a ser atacado si conseguía (claro que lo iba a conseguir, ni siquiera tenía que dudarlo) derrotar a Voldemort.

Los Death Eaters eran unos traicioneros e iban a aprovecharse de la debilidad de Harry una vez que le ganara al mago oscuro.

Su propio triunfo iba a ser su perdición, por quedar tan débil.

El rubio se sintió arrullado lentamente y se quedó dormido.

Por eso no escuchó al pelirrojo que iba tras Hermione en dirección a donde él estaba.

—¿Y en serio le crees a un Slytherin? Un Death Eater sobre todo.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Es una trampa para Voldemort, además se veía muy preocupado por Harry como para que fuera fingido. Ni él es capaz de fingir una emoción como ésa tan bien. Así que no lo dudo. Es hora de ir por ayuda.

—¡Está durmiendo! —exclamó el pelirrojo y ella sólo asintió.

—Déjalo dormir, vendremos a buscarlo cuando hayamos encontrado a los profesores. No nos va a servir de nada si está durmiéndose cuando vayamos en busca de Harry, ¿o qué crees tú? —dijo, ella siempre tan lógica como siempre.

Recuperaba poco a poco su forma de ser.

Sabía que no podía lamentarse eternamente la muerte de sus padres, y si bien aún le dolía era una pérdida de tiempo. Tiempo que podía emplear en ayudar a derrotar a Voldemort, para evitarle la pena que ella sufrió a muchos inocentes más.

Jaló a Ron y partieron en busca de Snape y Lupin.

* * *

Dumbledore no era nada estúpido, por eso mismo había hablado con los miembros de la Orden, y éstos ya estaban enterados que el misterioso Death Eater que tantos problemas les había ocasionado era el mismísimo Harry Potter. Claro que los detalles de su plan habían sido explicados con tranquilidad y específicamente, para evitar cualquier confusión y duda de parte de los miembros de la orden.

Así que también estaban enterados ya del escondite de Voldemort, aquella vieja casona donde se reunía con sus Death Eaters; lugar que sólo conocían los aliados del mago oscuro, y que con ayuda de Harry Potter, el anciano Director del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts había conseguido ubicar.

—Saben que deben ser cuidadosos. —le dijo el anciano a su fénix, con voz suave. —Ve y da el aviso que tienen que iniciar.

Al partir su fénix, él se quedó observándolo un momento.

Había esperado ese momento tanto tiempo.

El momento de finalmente poner un fin a una guerra que se había alargado innecesariamente y que había dado muerte a muchas personas que podían haber contribuido a un mundo mágico mejor, en vez de aquel en el que vivían, que estaba derrumbándose gracias a las influencias de Voldemort.

Influencias negativas que era muy difícil de evadir.

Y sobre todo, muy difícil de remover en las personas que se habían acostumbrado a ellas, que las habían adoptado como una forma de vida.

Esa gente egoísta que únicamente se preocupaba por ellos mismos.

El anciano sonrió.

Esperaba que todo saliera bien, porque estaba poniendo su confianza en un joven de escasos diecisiete años. Pero era un joven que había vivido muchísimo, y que tenía experiencia de sobra, a comparación del resto de los estudiantes del colegio.

Dio media vuelta y con un movimiento de su túnica, desapareció.

Iba a un lugar donde se le necesitaba.

Iba a ver al resto de sus alumnos, porque sabía que Harry Potter iba a estar en buenas manos cuando los miembros de la orden aparecieran en el lugar exacto donde se estaba librando aquella batalla que iba a liberar a todos los miembros del mundo mágico del temor y la opresión de Voldemort.

* * *

Harry sintió la sangre proveniente de la herida en su mejilla, cosquilleando molestamente en su cuello y se limpió con el dorso de la mano. Su escudo dorado estaba frente a él, rebotando algunos hechizos de Voldemort. Pero la intensidad de éstos debilitaba la barrera que había invocado.

No sólo él estaba herido, el propio anciano tenía raspones y heridas grandes ocasionadas por el joven de diecisiete años.

Además el cansancio del cuerpo de Voldemort era mayor al cansancio que estaba experimentando en ese momento Harry.

El ojiverde volvió a tirarse al suelo y giró, esquivando el tercer Avada Kedavra; sabía que se necesitaba mucho odio y ganas de matar para poder invocar ese hechizo, pero también muchísima fuerza, y eso era lo que estaba haciéndole falta a Voldemort, mismo motivo por el cual para Harry era sencillo de evadir.

Se puso en pie y lanzó su propio hechizo, un hechizo del tipo básico que empujó con fuerza abundante el cuerpo alto y delgado del mago oscuro, haciendo que se golpeara con el tronco de un árbol.

El impacto fue fuerte y el anciano escupió sangre.

Alrededor de ellos todavía se podía distinguir la barrera mágica que Harry invocó para evitar interrupciones por parte de los Death Eaters.

Harry apretó sus puños y alzó la varita, pero en ese momento Voldemort lanzó un hechizo que Harry nunca se imaginó y que por estar muy concentrado no pudo esquivar. Un expelliarmus hizo que su varita saliera disparada y que él cayera al suelo.

Giró en el suelo y se puso en pie.

La varita del anciano estaba dirigida a él, pero mientras recuperaba su respiración aún no pronunciaba su hechizo.

Harry no lo pensó, de haberlo hecho se habría dado cuenta que era lo más estúpido y arriesgado que había hecho en toda su vida, pero no lo hizo, así que se lanzó en dirección a Voldemort, sin un arma contra él y sin un escudo que lo protegiera.

Su cuerpo impactó con Voldemort con fuerza y sintió como las manos frías del anciano intentaban detenerlo.

La varita de Voldemort cayó al suelo, pero el Gryffindor no se detuvo a recogerla, sujetó al mago de la túnica y lo golpeó contra el árbol repetidas veces, hasta que el impacto fue tan grande que hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Harry golpeó con el puño a Voldemort varias veces, aprovechando que ninguno de los dos tenía sus varitas en ese momento.

De pronto, el más joven sintió sangre en su boca, el anciano había golpeado a Harry con sus huesudos puños.

Harry cayó al suelo, y vio ahí su oportunidad. Tomó la varita de Voldemort y la apuntó en dirección al cuerpo caído.

No lo pensó mucho, y con toda la ira acumulada en su interior, dirigió el hechizo de muerte al cuerpo de su más grande rival.

Cuando lo vio dejarse de mover y con una expresión congelada de sorpresa en el rostro, supo que había triunfado.

Su debilidad era mucha, su hechizo protector se rompió, y fue en ese momento en que una maldición le dio de lleno en la espalda y cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

* * *

Antes de que volvieran a atacar a Harry, un hechizo detuvo a uno de los Death Eaters y el grupo liderado por Remus Lupin avanzó, neutralizando a los enemigos y combatiendo a duelo con otros más fuertes y que no eran tan sencillos de apartar.

Draco no lo pensó mucho antes de aventurarse a correr en medio de aquel lugar que se había convertido en un campo de batallas, hasta que llegó a Harry y se dejó caer a su lado.

Lo sujetó con fuerza, sintiendo su respiración, sabiéndolo vivo.

Había lágrimas en sus ojos plateados.

No sabía que esperar, porque desconocía qué hechizo había sido el que lo había dejado en la inconsciencia.

No lo pensó tampoco, cuando le dio un beso suave en los labios.

Lo más difícil para Harry ya había pasado, sólo esperaba que no tuvieran ningún problema enfrentándose a esos Death Eaters, porque ya quería partir con Harry, para que Madame Pomfrey lo tratara y le dijera que estaba bien, que era sólo el cansancio, que cuando abriera sus grandes ojos verdes, iba a ser el mismo Harry Potter que él necesitaba en ese momento.

En ese momento, no le importaba nada más, en su mente sólo estaba Harry, y el hecho que éste seguía con vida.

Él no podía ser más feliz, ni aunque lo quisiera.


	26. Capítulo 26

**CAPÍTULO 26**

Hermione no dejaba de mirar a su mejor amigo acostado en aquella cama, cubierto por una gruesa manta que Draco había forzado a Madame Pomfrey a aparecer para proteger a Harry del frío.

El Slytherin no estaba presente, y la joven estaba sorprendida, porque desde el momento en que lo encontraron en aquel lugar cercano al escondite de Voldemort, el rubio no se había separado del lado del ojiverde.

Había sido él quien había demandado que lo atendieran en el momento en que sus pies tocaron Hogwarts.

Le sorprendía ver que el rubio se había ido, después de la devoción con que había cuidado a Harry por dos días, pero éste seguía sin despertar.

Madame Pomfrey había asegurado que iba a despertar, que todo había sido como Draco deseó, producto de la debilidad y el cansancio físico y mental del cuerpo de Harry, al haber sido expuesto a una tarea de tal magnitud como lo era enfrentarse a un mago muy poderoso.

Ella sonrió.

Harry había conseguido lo que tanto tiempo había querido.

Voldemort ya no estaba más en la tierra, y Dumbledore se había asegurado que no volviera a regresar, habiendo desvanecido con un complicado hechizo los remanentes de aquel espíritu necio que se negaba a perderse.

Pero ya no había más dudas, no quedaba rastro alguno de Voldemort en este mundo.

Su amigo ya no tenía más de qué preocuparse.

Bueno, solamente de aquel Slytherin que había estado tan pendiente de él los últimos dos días y que ahora misteriosamente había desaparecido del lado de Harry y no había señales de él por ningún lado.

Se sentó junto a su amigo, esperando a que quizás en ese momento él decidiera despertar de su letargo.

Cogió su mano entre las suyas y sintió su calidez.

—Gracias, Harry. —fue lo que dijo, apreciando todo el esfuerzo que su amigo había hecho.

No sólo por ella, o por él mismo, sino por el mundo mágico entero.

Besó la mano de Harry en el preciso momento en que Draco iba entrando.

—Suelta a Harry, Granger. —pidió con voz suave, se notaba un poco más descansado, quizás había ido a dormir.

Lo merecía, después de dos noches en vela, observando hasta el mínimo movimiento ocasionado por la respiración de Harry.

La joven no hizo caso a la petición de Draco y acarició los dedos de su amigo.

Pero Draco ya no volvió a repetir su petición, sino que tomó asiento en la cama, al lado del ojiverde y peinó los mechones negros con sus dedos, apartándolos de su frente y viéndolos caer una vez más sobre ésta.

Hermione podía distinguir cariño en las caricias del Slytherin y se preguntaba si, por el propio bien mental del rubio, acaso Harry lo correspondía.

Esperaba que si lo hacía, ambos pudieran ser felices lejos de toda aquella locura que se había levantado específicamente en torno a ellos.

Draco trazó una línea en la frente de Harry y sonrió.

—¿Ha habido alguna mejoría? En el tiempo en que yo no estuve, claro. —preguntó el rubio, apartando su mirada del joven que dormía en la cama para observar a Granger.

—Está igual. Pero Madame Pomfrey afirma que ya está recuperando energía, aunque yo no lo veo responder. Es seguro que lo hará en cualquier instante. —explicó ella. —Empleó mucha magia para pelear contra Voldemort.

Draco asintió.

Lo sabía aunque no había estado ahí al momento del duelo.

La joven miró a Draco, que parecía desilusionado al ver que Harry no reaccionaba.

—¿Malfoy? —le llamó ella, y el rubio alzó la mirada una vez más, encontrándose sus ojos con los de Hermione. —¿Qué es lo que esperas de Harry cuando él despierte?

Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas, que sorprendió a ambos.

Draco no se creía tan vulnerable, pero lo era; después de depender tanto tiempo de Harry Potter, y ahora sólo quería cuidarlo y pagarle con eso toda la ayuda que él le había brindado, pero en cierto modo, pensar de esa manera le hacía sentir herido el orgullo.

Por eso realmente no sabía cuál sería la forma más idónea de reaccionar cuando Harry despertase, pero estaba seguro que debía pensarlo bien.

—Sólo quiero que esté bien. —aseguró. —No quiero nada de él.

Sonaba honesto, pero en realidad no sabía qué podía esperar de Harry Potter, ya que ignoraba bastante la capacidad afectiva del muchacho de ojos verdes, y no quería apostar sus sentimientos sin tener la certeza que podría obtener realmente algo.

Pero Hermione le creyó y le sonrió.

—No te digo esto por reconfortarte, —dijo ella. —Porque no somos amigos, pero estoy segura que Harry va a estar bien. Él siempre está bien. Es un sobreviviente, jamás se ha dejado vencer, y mucho menos por un Death eater estúpido que atacó cuando estaba más vulnerable.

Draco asintió.

—Lo creas o no, Granger, lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme. Hoy es el tercer día que está en esta cama.

Ella asintió, eso era cierto.

—Cuando empezó esto, yo lo odiaba… jamás creí que dejar de odiarlo sería tan fácil y que empezar a quererlo sería tan doloroso. Especialmente cuando dudo que él corresponda mis sentimientos.

Ella lo miró.

Esa conversación era demasiado privada, y aún así el rubio estaba teniéndola con ella.

—Pero no debes asumir nada.

—No, Granger. No asumo nada, él mismo me dijo que mi amor no era algo que le hiciera falta; y sabes qué, sé que eso es verdad. Porque siendo Harry Potter, él puede tener a quien quiera, en el momento en que él lo quiera. Por qué habría de preocuparse por Draco Malfoy. —dijo y tomó entre la suya la mano de Harry. —Yo ya le serví para el propósito por el que me contactó.

Hermione no supo qué decir.

Ella no estaba enterada del tipo de relación que Harry había entablado con Malfoy, y no quería ser impertinente y preguntarle al rubio, porque sabía que eso sería sobrepasarse.

—Lo mejor será que espere a que despierte y me despida de él. —comentó el rubio.

Ella no hizo ningún movimiento antes de hablar.

Sólo observó como la expresión de Malfoy siempre se suavizaba cuando su mirada aterrizaba en el joven acostado en esa cama.

—¿A dónde irás?

Él la miró.

—La mansión sigue disponible, y mi madre necesita compañía. No quiero dejarla sola todo el tiempo, pero ella sabe que es necesario que yo le diga adiós a Harry y concluya con este capítulo de mi vida.

Qué extraño que estuvieran teniendo esa conversación. Para ambos lo era.

—Yo tenía celos. —confesó Malfoy. —De la cercanía que tú, Weasley y algunos más compartían con Harry. No sé por qué, pero quería hacerlos sentir mal porque él me había escogido a mí para su misión. No creo haberlo logrado.

Ella negó.

—Claro que lo lograste, me la pasé mucho tiempo preguntándome por qué tú. Y nunca tuve la respuesta. Tendría que preguntarle a él, y ver cuál es su respuesta.

—No la esperes. Sé que él te lo diría si lo preguntas… pero me gustaría que no le preguntaras.

Una vez más el rubor en sus mejillas pálidas.

Y ella asintió.

—Quizás quieras estar a solas con Harry. —dijo ella.

Él negó.

—No. Si él quiere estar a solas conmigo cuando despierte, él lo pedirá. No somos amigos, Granger, así que no creas que hago esto por ti, pero yo tampoco quiero dejarlo, así que te comprendo. —explicó el rubio.

Estaba más tranquilo.

Había ido a descansar, porque los nervios y el cansancio estaban volviéndolo loco. Sabía que Harry podría despertar en cualquier momento, pero se había arriesgado y se había ido.

Sabía que a Hermione y a Ron iba a parecerles extraño ese comportamiento de estar a su lado durante cuarenta y ocho horas y de pronto desaparecer sin decir nada al respecto. No quería decir nada… no quería compartir sus sentimientos con ellos, ni siquiera intercambiar palabras.

Pero lo había hecho con Granger y parte de él se había sentido liberado.

—Lo sé. Yo no quiero irme, al menos hasta que despierte y yo sepa que él está bien. Vivo constantemente preocupada y eso no es un sentimiento que me guste, pero aún así, no puedo exigirle nada. Ya hizo suficiente, más que suficiente por nosotros.

Draco sonrió, mirando al ojiverde que yacía en la cama.

—No creo que lo haya hecho por el agradecimiento.

Hermione sonrió también.

Draco finalmente había comprendido a su amigo, y eso en parte estaba bien. Ahora sólo quedaba descubrir si la obsesión de Harry por Malfoy podía transformarse en algo más o si solamente iba a ser obsesión.

O quizás si cambiara de forma, pero a algo totalmente opuesto a lo que el rubio quería.

No le gustaba.

Porque Harry no era así.

Y no quería verlo convertirse en algo que no era.

—Claro que no lo hizo por eso. —dijo ella, después de un par de minutos de silencio. —Él tiene siempre motivos tan extraños. Sólo le interesa hacer lo correcto.

Draco asintió.

—Lo sé… eso es lo que yo solía odiar de él. Era siempre tan correcto y yo lo odiaba… y ahora… ahora ya no lo odio.

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

—¿No lo odias?

Draco la miró de reojo.

—No eres tan torpe, Granger, hasta tú has sido capaz de descifrarlo. No finjas demencia.

—Podrías tener sentimientos encontrados. Muchas personas los tienen.

Draco negó.

—Podría ser… ni siquiera sé qué es lo que siento por Potter.

—No creo que a Harry le importe. —dijo Ron, entrando a la enfermería. Su expresión era de enojo puro.

Estaba cansándose de siempre ir y encontrarse con la presencia de Draco por ahí, había disfrutado el tiempo que el rubio se había marchado y pensó incluso que ya no lo iba a ver por ahí.

Draco lo ignoró, como hacía constantemente cada vez que el pelirrojo se aparecía por ahí.

¿Para qué hacerle caso a alguien tan insignificante e infantil como Ron Weasley?

Volvió a peinar los cabellos negros de Harry y Ron se enfadó.

—¡Suéltalo, Malfoy! —exclamó, apartando bruscamente al rubio de la cama.

Malfoy se equilibró rápidamente y volvió a sentarse junto a Harry, esta vez no lo tocó, pero sus ojos grisáceos estaban fijos en el rostro impávido del dormido Harry.

—Tranquilízate, Ron, ¿quieres? Estás en la enfermería, no hagas una escena. —pidió Hermione.

Draco rió de lado.

—Es mucho pedir a un Weasley, Granger… los modales son algo que no vienen con la sangre Weasley… La comadreja sólo vino a estorbar.

Su mano buscó la de Harry y la rozó suavemente.

—Malfoy. —llamó Hermione, sorprendida por el cambio de actitud del Slytherin, aunque lo comprendía. Ron siempre había sido tan infantil.

El rubio no dijo nada.

Y aunque Ron empezó a maldecirlo, sólo enfocó su mirada en Harry, por el momento, era lo único que le importaba.

* * *

Snape miró con preocupación al director, quien se pasó una mano por la barba plateada, había una expresión de angustia en su rostro.

En el periódico del mundo mágico se había publicado una noticia en primera plana, de vital importancia para todos los habitantes del mismo.

Algunos Death Eaters habían escapado de la prisión de Azkabán, el cómo aún no se sabía… pero probablemente se debía a la escasez de guardias que cuidaran las puertas de la prisión.

Y la mayoría de los aurores aún estaban recuperándose de la batalla anterior, y Snape y Dumbledore estaban demasiado agotados para enfrentarse a una turba enardecida que buscaba venganza por la derrota de su amo.

Además, los Death Eaters tenían un objetivo en mente, y éste era derrotar a Harry.

El anciano Director podía pedir ayuda y crear una barra de contención mágica como protección a su alumno, porque aún no había despertado, y aunque había muestras de mejora sus ojos seguían rehusándose a abrirse.

—¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? —interrogó Snape, nervioso.

Él también debía estar incluido en la lista de los más buscados por los Death Eaters que ahora estaban libres.

—Tendré que pedir ayuda, Severus. Harry aún no está en bien, no sería una buena idea confiar en su fortaleza ahora, porque ni siquiera ha despertado. No podemos dejarle esta pelea a él, él ya cumplió con su parte.

—Muy cierto, Profesor Dumbledore, pero vienen por él… lo ponen en una posición donde tendrá que enfrentarse al enemigo… si está despierto, de lo contrario los Death Eaters aprovecharán su debilidad para derrotarlo.

El anciano asintió.

Él sabía eso, lo poco valientes que podían ser los aliados de Voldemort… eran traicioneros, ya lo sabía. Por eso mismo no dudaba que fueran a intentar utilizar como ventaja la inconsciencia de Harry.

—Habla con Sr. Malfoy, él se encargará de ayudarnos.

Snape hizo un gesto.

Seguía inconforme con el tipo de vínculo sentimental que Draco había desarrollado hacía Harry.

No por la cuestión de la homosexualidad, sino porque ambos eran de distintas casas, y la forma tan extraña en la que Potter se venía comportando recientemente… era como si Draco y Potter hubiesen tenido un cambio de personalidad.

—Hablaré con Draco, señor. Le explicaré la situación y veré qué podemos planear.

—Confío en tu trabajo, Snape.

Y con eso, la conversación entre ambos adultos concluyó.

* * *

Draco estaba leyendo un libro, ya que Granger se había marchado, llevándose consigo a la ruidosa comadreja.

Su mano ocasionalmente se posicionaba sobre la de Harry, porque en su mente paranoica, sentía que de un momento a otro el ojiverde podría llegar a desvanecerse, y sentía la necesidad de sentirlo, por eso también cada párrafo que terminaba de leer, posaba sus ojos sobre la figura que descansaba en aquella cama de enfermería.

Era extraño, todas las medidas que tomaba para asegurar que Harry estuviera bien, eran pequeños detalles que no hubiese hecho por nadie más.

Y aunque cierta parte de él se sentía como un traidor, por haberle dado la espalda a mucha de su gente, también se sentía mucho mejor, conforme consigo mismo, porque no había actuado como el resto del mundo esperaba de él, porque había roto con la cadena, porque… aunque no logró salvar la vida de su padre, ahora era libre y ya no dependía de las órdenes de Voldemort.

Estaba acariciando uno de los dedos de Harry cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y su profesor de Pociones entró.

—Draco. —fue todo el saludo de su profesor.

El rubio se puso en pie, dejando su libro caer al suelo y soltando bruscamente la mano de Harry.

No era que sintiera vergüenza de estar acariciando a Potter, sino que lo vieran acariciando a cualquier persona… Potter incluido, él consideraba ese tipo de despliegues afectuosos de su persona como algo privado.

—Profesor… ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarlo?

Snape asintió.

—Hubo un problema con los prisioneros en Azkaban... algunos de ellos consiguieron escapar.

La mirada del rubio inmediatamente se desvió a Harry.

Sabía que irían tras el muchacho por haber sido él quien derrotó a Voldemort.

Lo sabía, y de nuevo el instinto protector brotó en su interior.

No podía permitir que le arrebataran a Harry, al menos no hasta que aclarasen su situación.

Sonrió de lado.

—¿Me está pidiendo ayuda, Profesor? —preguntó con voz suave, procuró no mirar al ojiverde para no dejar que se filtrara en su rostro la preocupación que le corroía todo el ser en aquel instante.

Sabía que poseía muy poca fortaleza mental, el propio Harry lo había descubierto… y aunque no lo pareciese, era demasiado visceral, así que en misiones donde tenía que enfrentarse a otros magos no era muy útil… pero iba a probarse, por el bienestar de Harry.

Snape odió el tonito de superioridad con que el rubio matizó sus palabras, pero era verdad, necesitaba su ayuda, así que no iba a ponerse a discutir con su alumno, estaban en momentos críticos y discusiones sin sentido realmente no iban a ayudar en nada.

Para un conflicto como el que estaban enfrentado realmente tenían que planear un método, no podían lanzarse al ataque contando únicamente con su valor, porque por muy importante que éste fuera… no los iba a llevar muy lejos.

—Te estoy pidiendo ayuda, Draco. Sé que podrás ayudarnos a esconder a Harry y brindarle la protección necesaria. Algunos aurores más vendrán a ayudarnos, pero no todos están en condiciones de tener lucha contra los Death Eaters. —explicó y miró fijamente a Draco, analizando sus reacciones, para ver si realmente podía confiarle el trabajo de proteger a Potter. —Tu misión será la más peligrosa, porque en caso que los Death Eaters logren dar con tu ubicación estará en tus manos conseguir que Potter no muera… y si eso ocurre, huye.

Draco asintió.

Claro que por su mente no cruzaba la idea de huir si Harry moría… es más, por su mente no cruzaba la idea de que Harry muriera.

—Confíe en mí, Profesor. Potter no va a morir si yo me encargo de él.

—Bien. Confío en ti, Draco. —confesó, haciendo sentir orgulloso al rubio. —Consigue un lugar donde esconderte, y no le digas a nadie, ni siquiera a mí o al profesor Dumbledore. No podemos arriesgar nada… y, Draco, por favor, nada obvio, mantente alejando de la mansión Malfoy… te buscarán ahí.

Draco asintió.

La Mansión fue el último lugar que cruzó por su mente… tenía una mejor locación. Una que él podría emplear a su antojo.

* * *

Hermione se llevó la sorpresa de su vida cuando llegó a la enfermería y encontró la cama donde Harry debía estar reposando vacía, las sábanas revueltas y el libro de Draco en el buró.

Miró a su alrededor y vio todo en calma, pero ella no permaneció así.

La desesperación actuó y se dirigió a Madame Pomfrey.

—¿Donde está Harry? —sin importarle no estar siendo cortés ni respetar las normas, sacudió a la bruja bruscamente.

Madame Pomfrey le dio un leve empujón a la chica y retrocedió un paso.

—El profesor Dumbledore ordenó que le permitiera salir, junto al Joven Malfoy.

La mirada de Hermione expresó horror y preocupación.

—Están en peligro porque varios Death Eaters escaparon de la prisión y van en busca de Harry… así que lo llevaron lejos del colegio, a un destino que todos desconocemos, para asegurar su bienestar.

—¿Malfoy está con él?

Madame Pomfrey asintió.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la frente, un poco de sentido común regresando a ella, y tuvo la decencia de lucir apenada cuando volvió a mirar a Madame Pomfrey, quien entendió a la joven y le regaló una media sonrisa.

—Lo siento, Madame Pomfrey.

Y sin más, se dio la media vuelta y se marchó corriendo.

Sólo había una cosa en la mente de la joven.

¿Qué podía hacer Malfoy para realmente proteger a su mejor amigo?

Sabía que el interés del rubio hacia Harry había evolucionado a algo más, pero no estaba segura de confiar la vida de su mejor amigo a Malfoy, cuando no sabía muy bien a qué grado habían incrementado los sentimientos del rubio por Harry.

Llegó a la sala común y aprovechó que alguien estaba saliendo para entrar rápidamente.

Esquivó a algunos estudiantes y logró llegar a su meta: Ron.

No era lo más lógico confiar en Ron porque el pelirrojo siempre llevaba las cosas fuera de contexto y exageraba demasiado, pero era su mejor amigo, y se sentía mal por haberle ocultado muchas cosas.

Finalmente había hablado con él y le había compartido todos los secretos que mantuvo con Harry.

Ron la había comprendido, aunque se había sentido rechazado al saber que su amiga no había confiado en él desde el principio.

—Ron, —le llamó y vio que el pelirrojo la miraba desde su posición, sentado en la orilla de la cama, leyendo un libro de Quidditch. —Malfoy y Harry se han marchado del castillo porque varios Death Eaters han escapado de Azkaban.

Ron se puso en pie.

—Están tras Harry.

La afirmación hizo que la joven se apoyara en la pared y se dejase resbalar hasta el suelo, hasta quedar sentada.

Que alguien más le dijera lo que ella estaba pensando volvía las cosas tan reales y no le gustaba.

Se llevó una mano al rostro y lo cubrió, impidiendo que su mejor amigo viera las lágrimas de desesperación que ya no pudo contener.

¿Por qué siempre todo le pasaba a Harry?

* * *

Draco limpió la frente de Harry, estaba sudando levemente, aunque la temperatura que había empezado apenas un par de horas atrás empezaba a disminuir, el rubio seguía preocupado por la salud de Potter.

Había aparecido a su lado un recipiente lleno de agua en el que humedecía un paño suave con el que intentaba refrescar el rostro acalorado del que alguna vez fue su peor enemigo.

Se había encargado de encontrar el escondite, el cual era una cueva en la que él solía jugar cuando era pequeño, su padre la había acondicionado para él y la había escondido de la vista de todos… y había enseñado a Draco a como hacerlo también, lo cual fue muy útil porque ahora que su padre estaba muerto, la cueva había estado a la vista de todos.

Todo lo que le había regalado su padre para mejorar la apariencia de la cueva seguía en muy buen estado.

Había sido una excelente idea en su entonces, porque en una de las dos camas que había ahí había acostado a Harry y lo había cubierto, para evitarle cualquier frío.

Apoyó su frente en el pecho de Harry.

Estaba cansado, había empleado demasiada magia para esconder la cueva, y tenía que descansar, lo sabía. Pero la preocupación en caso que los encontraran no le permitía cerrar los ojos por más de un parpadeo.

Miró de reojo a Harry y sonrió levemente.

—Lo que hago por ti, Potter.

Se apartó del joven y se recostó en su cama.

Estaba despierto cuando escuchó que el joven a su lado empezaba a toser y se puso en pie, para verlo sentado, tosiendo.

Cuando dejó de toser miró a su alrededor con curiosidad y enfocó su mirada en Draco.

—¿Dónde estamos?

El rubio sonrió levemente y se puso en pie.

Caminó en dirección a Harry y se detuvo a sólo unos pasos de él.

—Varios Death Eaters escaparon, y Snape me pidió que te llevara a un lugar seguro, donde no pudiesen encontrarte.

Malfoy apartó la mirada y se apoyó en la pared de la cueva.

—Gracias, Draco. —agradeció el ojiverde y vio sus lentes cerca de la cama, se estiró para tomarlos y se los puso. —Necesito que me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado desde la última vez que estuve consciente.

El rubio asintió y se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Harry.

—Estuviste inconsciente por tres días, no fue mucho tiempo, pero en ese entonces…


	27. Capítulo 27

**CAPÍTULO 27**

Haber asegurado a los alumnos de Hogwarts había sido una tarea particularmente difícil, porque eran demasiados y encontrar un lugar donde mantenerlos ahora que la escuela era, nuevamente, uno de los blancos de los seguidores de Voldemort, había sido complicado.

Dumbledore siempre pensaba primero en sus alumnos antes que en él mismo, era una cualidad que muchos consideraban un defecto, pero él no planeaba modificar su forma de ser por eso.

—Todo listo, Profesor Dumbledore. —anunció la profesora McGonagall, en su rostro se podía apreciar la tensión.

Justo cuando el mundo mágico empezaba a acostumbrarse a una vida pacífica, los Death Eaters que continuaban vivos decidían iniciar un caos y atacar la ciudad por un estúpido deseo de venganza que, todos aseguraban, iba a ser frustrado.

—Muchas gracias, Minerva.

La profesora sabía muy bien que estaban en un momento decisivo… sí, era cierto que los Death Eaters no eran tan poderosos como Voldemort, pero eran varios y muchos aurores no estaban en condiciones de enfrentarse a los magos oscuros, así que realmente iba a ser una batalla complicada.

El profesor Dumbledore había ordenado la evacuación del colegio, porque no iba a arriesgar la vida de todos sus alumnos.

Él no era como Voldemort, él prefería que sus estudiantes estuvieran a salvo en vez de escudarse cobardemente tras la vida de personas inocentes que merecían una larga existencia en el mundo.

—Los alumnos están lejos de los terrenos de la escuela, lo que quiere decir que podremos permanecer en el castillo sin tener que preocuparnos de los alumnos. Madame Pomfrey está encargándose de ellos.

—Me alegra… me alegra. —dijo, sonaba mucho menos estresado porque ya no tenía que cuidar a los alumnos. Cientos de vidas menos de que ocuparse e iba a poder actuar más rápidamente. —¿Qué ocurrió con Harry?

McGonagall se pasó una mano por el cabello, un gesto de nerviosismo que nunca antes se había permitido, pero que ahora simplemente no podía controlar.

Estaba nerviosa y se sentía ajena a la situación, tanto que hasta la misma oficina del director le parecía extraña. Los retratos de los antiguos directores eran irreconocibles, de modo que sólo quería salir corriendo de ahí, hasta el Fénix se veía como un desconocido a sus ojos.

—Malfoy y Potter salieron del colegio, no dejaron ninguna dirección para ubicarlos…

—Es lo mejor, de lo contrario podría filtrarse la información y ponerse en peligro la vida de Harry, no me gustaría que eso ocurriera. —explicó, había hecho todo eso con la finalidad de proteger a Harry.

No iba a desperdiciar el sacrificio de James y Lilly.

—Remus Lupin viene en camino, Snape también está preparándose para apoyarnos, y algunos otros aurores ya se dirigen hacía acá. Saben que necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos reunir.

Dumbledore asintió.

Sus ojos azules brillaban con interés, parecía realmente concentrado en algún plan o táctica de defensa en su mente. La forma de planear todo era lo más importante, porque las decisiones previas eran las que iban a forjar todo lo que se iba a realizar, lo que los iba a guiar.

—¿Potter podría regresar?

Dumbledore mostró una sonrisa leve y asintió.

—Harry es muy necio, así que no descarto la posibilidad que aparezca por aquí cuando estemos en pleno combate. Estaba mejorando bastante bien, así que es muy probable que ya haya despertado.

Antes que McGonagall pudiera decir algo, la puerta se abrió y Snape entró.

—Están aquí.

* * *

—Eso fue lo que ocurrió. —concluyó el joven Slytherin.

Su vista no se posaba sobre la de Harry, porque quería evitar cualquier tipo de contacto visual que luego le forzara a decir alguna de las estupideces que estaba almacenando en su interior y que planeaba guardar allí por toda la eternidad.

Le había explicado a Harry sobre su debilidad, debido a que había sido atacado traicioneramente por uno de los Death Eaters cuando éste vio caer a su amo, derrotado ante el poder de Harry, le había hablado del escape de muchos de los prisioneros de Azkaban y que su misión era terminar con lo que su Amo no había podido lograr.

Cuando Harry supo el motivo por el cual estaba lejos de sus amigos y gente importante para él, en sus ojos brillo un sentimiento de determinación.

Estaba en él detener aquello, porque era su culpa que el "equilibrio" se hubiera roto.

En cierta forma, Harry sentía que era el responsable de terminar por completo con aquella guerra de ideologías ridículas y sin sentido que atacaba por completo a la comunidad mágica.

Los Death Eaters no se caracterizaban por su tolerancia a las ideas de los demás, eran demasiado conservadores y sus métodos eran primitivos, creían realmente que cortar de raíz la "mala raza" era la única forma de mejorar.

Miró de reojo al rubio.

Un rubio muy bello, de facciones delicadas y finas, de pómulos pronunciados y nariz recta y pequeña, de labios rosáceos, que brillaban ahora por la saliva que el rubio había empleado para humectarlos, de ojos expresivos y color plata líquida que en ese momento seguían evadiéndolo.

Sus cabellos rubios eran lacios y suaves, delgados y manejables, daban ganas de tocarlo, de sentir los mechones entre tus dedos mientras pasabas la mano por sus mechones rubios suaves.

—¿Algo más? — Preguntó, su voz sin denotar nada.

Se lo había dicho desde el principio, evidenciar cualquier tipo de interés sobre Malfoy sólo iba a perjudicar al otro mago.

Había ocurrido con Voldemort y no se iba a permitir volver a poner en peligro la vida del Slytherin.

Enemigos o no, no estaba en él entregar la vida de alguien quien había sido su aliado.

—No. Eso es todo; el profesor Snape me pidió que te llevara lejos del Colegio y me encargara de ti.

Observaba los intrínsecos diseños grabados en el cobertor de la cama y su dedo seguía una de las costuras que formaban un medio círculo que terminaba en una línea larga que se unía a un diseño más complejo casi a la orilla de la cama.

La habitación estaba en la semi penumbra, pero se sentía un ambiente de incomodidad, de algo inconcluso colgando en el aire.

Malfoy se lo atribuía al hecho que no estaba prestándole completa atención a su interlocutor, por temor a sentir el rechazo absoluto en aquella mirada verde esmeralda, aunque sabía que era lo que iba a encontrar.

Iba a esperar que todo terminara para marcharse con su orgullo intacto… de qué le servía, de todos modos, su orgullo, si no sabía qué demonios pasaba por su mente. Estaba confundido, y no era agradable.

—¿Ocurre algo contigo? —interrogó el ojiverde, poniéndose en pie de su cama y dirigiéndose al rubio. —Has estado demasiado callado.

El rubio lanzó un resoplido y negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy pensando, Potter.

Harry rió de lado y se dejó caer al lado del rubio.

Sopló aire cerca del oído de Draco.

—¿Volvimos a las formalidades… Draco?

El rubio gruñó, empujó a Harry y se alejó de él.

—Deberías de tomarte esto en serio, no es un juego, Potter. Los Death Eater están en el colegio.

—¡Cómo si a ti te importara la gente del Colegio! —exclamó Harry crudamente, escupiendo las palabras con un veneno que esperaba fuese realmente hiriente para el rubio. —Las únicas personas a quienes les tienes interés son tus padres y uno de ellos está muerto.

Draco, sin embargo, ni se inmutó.

Recuperó la compostura que había perdido, se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja pálida y se sentó sobre la cama de Harry, manteniendo una prudente distancia entre ambos.

—Probablemente tu madre también muera.

Draco le miró y sonrió… era una extraña sonrisa, carente de cualquier emoción, sus ojos sin embargo lucían un brillo peligroso que llenó de emoción a Harry. Era casi odio, un sentimiento que no había podido apreciar mucho en su rival, recientemente.

—Y así tú podrás darme consejos sobre cómo ser un buen huérfano, ¿no? Después de todo, quién podría ser el mejor modelo a seguir que el mismísimo Harry Potter, quien perdió a sus padres a la corta edad de un año. Un sobreviviente. Qué conmovedor, ¿no es así, Potter?

Hubo un lapso de silencio… que se angostó demasiado.

—Y si muere alguien más… también podría pedirte ayuda… después de todo, todos aquellos que se involucran contigo mueren. —miró dramáticamente al techo del lugar donde estaban. —No me sorprendería que yo también muriera, después de todo, ya te serví para lo único que te hacía falta.

Harry se levantó de nuevo y se acercó al rubio.

Lo sujetó fuertemente del cabello y estrelló sus labios contra los del rubio.

Draco forcejeó por soltarse.

En su mente tenía firme la idea de marcharse con un poco de orgullo, sin haber cedido a ningún instinto carnal, por eso mismo apretó con fuerza los labios e intentó girar su rostro, consiguiendo que los labios de Harry besaran su mejilla y su cuello.

La presión del cuerpo más pesado sobre el suyo era, sin embargo, placentera… ambos cuerpos se amoldaban uno sobre el otro, encajando tan perfectamente que daba un poco de miedo.

Empujó de nuevo a Harry, usando más fuerza, pero el ojiverde tenía más fuerza que él, además lo presionaba insistentemente y lo acorralaba, lo mordía, lo besaba, su lengua probaba su cuello, lo marcaba.

Alzó su rodilla y golpeó las partes íntimas de Harry, quien de un sobresalto rodó sobre la cama, liberando a Draco.

—¿Qué demonios pretendes, Potter?

—Es lo único para lo que sirves. —susurró el joven después de haber recuperado el aire y la movilidad, para después colocarse su túnica sobre la ropa muggle que vestía.

—¿A dónde vas, Idiota?

Harry se regresó, sujetó bruscamente a Malfoy y lo jaló con él.

—Voy a terminar con esto ahora mismo… y tú vienes conmigo.

* * *

Hermione estaba cansada.

Sentía que cada hechizo que lanzaba la drenaba en exceso y estaba a punto de simplemente dejarse caer al suelo, porque estaba completamente agotada y ni siquiera podía seguir sosteniendo su varita.

Su cabello se pegaba a su rostro, sus ojos estaban irritados y ya no enfocaba bien.

Su respiración era irregular… era una mezcla de miedo, de cansancio, de un sentimiento de derrota.

Estaba preocupada por Harry.

—¡Cuidado, Hermione! —exclamó Ron, interponiéndose él y creando un escudo entre él y quien había sido contrincante de la chica.

Comprendía el motivo por el cual Hermione estaba tan desconcentrada.

Estaba débil mentalmente y sus emociones no estaban en control como para que ella estuviera en un combate.

Los Death Eaters sabían atacar y Hermione no estaba al cien por ciento en esos momentos.

Su debilidad iba a ser su perdición.

Hermione se apoyó en una pared y se limpió la frente con el dorso de la mano.

Estaba sudando demasiado.

—Encárgate de Hermione, Ron. —grito Lupin, él ocupó el puesto de Ron y lanzó un hechizo que levantó por el aire al Death Eater, quien aterrizó a un par de metros de distancia y se levantó como si nada le hubiese ocurrido. —Sácala de aquí… así como está no es de gran ayuda.

Todo era mental en la chica.

Dumbledore siempre había tenido razón, los pensamientos optimistas siempre son la diferencia.

Son aquellos pensamientos los que te brindan la ventaja sobre tus enemigos.

—Vamos, Hermione. —dijo Ron. Tomó la mano de la chica y la guió fuera de allí, iba con los sentidos alerta, por si alguien intentaba atacarlos por la espalda, de la forma más cobarde.

Los Death Eaters no eran valientes.

Finalmente estaban fuera de peligro, cuando Ron lo oyó.

—¡Eres un idiota, Potter, se supone que no tienes que venir aquí!

—¿Así que tengo que esperar que todos mis amigos mueran? Mientras yo estoy a salvo, cruzado de brazos y contigo. No, Draco. No lo haré…

Su voz sonaba decidida mientras se iba acercando.

—Entiéndeme. Fue una orden del Director… no tienes que ser siempre el héroe, no te necesitan… Potter. ¡Potter, suéltame!… ¡Suéltammmurgh…!

A Ron le sorprendió el ruido y se asomó, sólo para ver a su amigo ocupado besando al rubio, y a éste empujándolo, sin lograr apartar al ojiverde de él. Probablemente no estaba empujando con la fuerza necesaria.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió era la dedicación que le ponía su amigo al beso…

Finalmente, el rubio se quitó de encima a Harry y lo empujó.

—Terminemos con esto, Potter… quiero largarme de aquí.

Sin esperar a Harry comenzó su avance, hasta toparse con Weasley y con Granger, quien se veía pálida.

—Granger… ¿estás bien? —interrogó.

La joven seguía sudando y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos.

—Harry… tu amiga está bajo los efectos de un hechizo…

La joven miró a Harry a los ojos.

—Bellatrix…

—Tendrás que matarla, Potter. —dijo el rubio. —Este hechizo sólo se detendrá si la fuente de magia que lo creó desaparece por completo, de lo contrario, tu amiga morirá.

El ojiverde miró a Draco a los ojos… lo sujetó del brazo y lo apartó de Ron y Hermione.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Potter? —interrogó con voz cansada, estaba hartándose de esos besos sorpresa que no tenían sentimiento en ellos, que sólo buscaban probar algún tipo de supremacía en la relación extraña que entre ellos dos se había formado.

El ojiverde acarició la mejilla de Draco.

—Espérame aquí… quiero hablar contigo cuando todo esto termine.

Draco asintió.

* * *

Cuando entró al salón donde todos los aurores estaban peleando con los death eaters, se sintió avanzar como en cámara lenta al centro del salón, sus ojos observaban todo el panorama, porque no quería que se repitiera el incidente de la vez anterior, cuando alguien lo atacó por la espalda.

Emanaba de él magia poderosa.

Estaba furioso, molesto.

Era posible que perdiera la vida de su mejor amiga, aquella persona que había sabido su secreto a medias desde el principio, y que, aún en contra de su voluntad y su personalidad siempre correcta, había accedido a no delatarlo.

Además, empezaba a mirar a Draco con otros ojos.

La sola idea de que el rubio se marchase le dejaba sintiéndose extrañamente vacío, y saber que él podía ser quien dejase al rubio en esa pelea, le hacía sentir culpable y lleno de confusión.

Iban a aclarar todo antes de decidir qué camino seguir y si seguirlo juntos o no.

Muchos de los death eaters lo enfocaron y se dirigieron a él, pero el apoyo de muchos aurores sirvió de gran ayuda para que no tuviese que combatir con más de dos o tres death eaters.

Sin embargo, seguía siendo más veloz que ellos, o quizás era la decisión de seguir con vida, de comprender que su madre había hecho un sacrificio enorme para asegurarse que él viviera, y no iba a desperdiciar la vida de la mujer más importante en su vida.

Su varita emitía poderosa magia.

Los hechizos brotaban de su boca con una facilidad sorprendente, y aunque sí se cansaba porque la magia fluía libremente de su ser, sabía que había una recompensa… que del otro lado de la pared había un joven rubio que esperaba sentado en el suelo y que había una conversación pendiente.

Y finalmente, después de mucho tiempo, Harry lo comprendió.

Lo que su director siempre dijo.

La esperanza era lo que lo iba a mantener con vida, el deseo de querer vivir, de tener planeado un futuro, de querer cumplir sus sueños.

El deseo de vivir, de saber lo que le esperaba del otro lado de aquella habitación.

_Te necesito, Draco Malfoy._

_Necesito tu dependencia…_

…_Necesito que me hagas sentir como alguien importante e irremplazable._

_Te necesito._

Fue su último pensamiento antes de borrar toda coherencia de su mente y lanzarse de forma irracional en contra de aquella mujer que había causado la muerte de su Padrino, y que ahora amenazaba la vida de su mejor amiga.

El combate final, contra los aliados de su mayor rival, apenas estaba comenzando.


	28. Capítulo 28

**CAPÍTULO 28**

Esa extraña actitud de parte de Harry había sido demasiado extrema, de modo que Draco estaba realmente preocupado de lo que podía ocurrir en aquella habitación llena de Aurores y Death Eaters, donde Harry estaba combatiendo, con toda su fuerza y magia, al enemigo.

Una parte de sí quería marcharse para siempre y finalmente poder dejar de preocuparse por Harry Potter, mientras su honor le decía que debía cumplir con su palabra y esperar a que Harry saliera de ahí, porque el ojiverde iba a salir de allí triunfante y arrogante como últimamente estaba siendo, e iba a demandar aquella conversación con Draco, para que todo lo inconcluso que había entre los dos, pudiera tener un final.

El rubio sabía que en la vida real, más específicamente en la suya, no contaba con finales felices, motivo por el cual, realmente dudaba sobre si seguir esperando o no; además, no es que contara con muy buena compañía en el momento, porque Weasley siempre lo había odiado, y además en ese momento estaba más preocupado por Granger.

Bellatrix sabía poderosa magia oscura ancestral, y el tipo de hechizo que había empleado en Granger era de aquellos en los que sólo el mismo mago que lanza el hechizo puede anularlo, ya fuera por voluntad propia o por su propia muerte.

En este caso, Harry tendría que matar a Bellatrix, porque dudaba que la bruja quisiera ceder y ayudar a una sangre sucia.

—¿Amas a Harry? —la voz de Ron rompió el tenso silencio; sus ojos observaban el pálido rostro de su amiga, mientras secaba el sudor que se acumulaba en su frente, pero gran parte de su atención estaba en Malfoy.

El rubio se pasó una mano por el cabello, pensando en cómo responderle a Weasley que eso ni él mismo lo sabía, y que esperaba el momento en que Harry se desocupara para poder descifrar muy bien qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando entre ambos.

Claro, siendo él Draco Malfoy y su interlocutor Ron Weasley, sólo pudo responder de una forma que, pese a saberla infantil, era la única que podía darle al pelirrojo.

—Eso no te incumbe a ti, comadreja.

El pelirrojo mostró una madurez nunca antes vista, al dejar pasar aquella respuesta por alto, ignorando el comentario de comadreja. Se dedicó simplemente a seguir prestando su atención a Hermione, y a observar de reojo al rubio.

—Sea lo que sea que tengas con Harry, y por muy enfermo que yo lo encuentre o considere, parece que es lo que le da un toque extra a su magia… además, a ti te ha hecho bien… eres un poco más tolerable. Si no fuera por Harry y Hermione, nada me habría detenido de darte un puñetazo en el rostro.

Draco sonrió; no era una mofa, era simplemente porque él pensaba justamente lo mismo acerca de la comadreja; de no ser por su relación con Harry, él no toleraría las otras dos partes del trío dorado de Hogwarts.

Era tan bizarro estar allí, sentado con Weasley y Granger, oyendo lejanos los gritos de un combate mortal, al cual por necedad de Harry no había sido invitado, mientras él simplemente lo esperaba; al mismo Harry a quien siempre odió, quien ahora estaba luchando. Todo el contexto que rodeaba su persona, en ese momento, esperando a Harry, sería incluso gracioso… de no ser tan trágico.

Desde el momento en que se alió con Harry, su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, ahora era una persona distinta. Obviamente, no negaba que en la superficie de su persona siguiera siendo igual que antes, pero sus creencias habían cambiado, y se había enfrentado a Voldemort, lo había retado… a él y al destino, y había salido triunfador de aquel combate personal, porque ahora él seguía su propio camino. Había sido el gran orgullo de Narcisa cuando le relató la verdadera historia del porqué había decidido aliarse a los Death Eaters, quien había estado tan contenta al saber que su hijo sólo formaría parte del grupo de Death Eaters para llevar a cabo un plan para derrotar al mago oscuro. Si su padre hubiese sabido esa historia, también se habría sentido orgulloso de él.

Él había traicionado al Dark Lord por el bienestar de su familia, porque sabía que Draco odiaba la idea de ser un esclavo de alguien como Voldemort, y quería romper con esa tradición familiar.

—Ni yo sé qué es lo que tengo con Harry. —dijo de repente el rubio, miraba sus manos, sus dedos, que jugaban con el doblez de su túnica. Quería evitar ver la burla en los ojos del pelirrojo.

Era posible que el Gryffindor, quien siempre había sido muy vengativo, tomara en eso su oportunidad de ridiculizar al rubio, quien sabía que se lo merecía por ser un idiota, pero que no iba a aceptarlo si se daba.

Una cosa es que se supiera culpable de ser un desalmado, estúpido y ruin… otra muy distinta que no tuviera orgullo.

Pero Ron sólo suspiró antes de tomar una mano de Hermione entre las suyas y entonces mirar fijamente al rubio, antes de volver a suspirar.

—Aún no me agradas, Malfoy… —inició, su voz, sin embargo, ya no sonaba tan llena de odio, como anteriormente, cuando se dirigía al rubio, así que por el momento no había ningún problema. —Sigo creyendo que eres arrogante, egocéntrico y decididamente estúpidamente malo, pero Harry cree en ti, y aunque él peque de ser muy confiado y se haya equivocado muchas veces en el pasado, me da la impresión de que esta vez no se equivoca contigo. Además, él está allá… luchando por ti, y tú aún no lo has abandonado.

—Harry no está peleando por mí. Está haciéndolo por ella. —señaló a Hermione, su voz matizada por un toque de enfado que se podía explicar debido a los celos que muy probablemente estaba sintiendo. —El muy idiota seguramente sólo quiere darme las gracias.

Ron rió.

Su risa hizo a Draco enarcar una ceja.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, Weasley?

—¿Darte las gracias? ¿Por qué habría Harry de darte las gracias?

Draco sonrió misteriosamente y se inclinó al frente, en dirección al pelirrojo, quien se hizo hacia atrás.

—Honestamente, Weasley, no creo que tú, de entre todas las personas del mundo, quiera saber qué es lo que Harry me tiene que agradecer.

El tono de voz en que había hablado daba muy claramente a entender que el rubio se refería a un favor sexual. Y el pelirrojo hizo una mueca de asco.

—No era eso a lo que me refería.

—Lo sé… pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de borrar la imagen idealista que te has formado de Harry en tu mente. Contraria a la creencia popular, El-niño-que-vivió no es un príncipe azul que siempre hace lo correcto. Harry es un humano, como todos, comete errores, tiene faltas, tiene debilidades y necesidades que satisfacer… sucede que yo logré satisfacer una de ésas… y muy probablemente por eso me quiere aún aquí. Para decirme que más allá de eso, no sirvo para nada.

Ron le miró de reojo de nuevo, porque estaba ocupado cubriendo a Hermione con su túnica, la joven empezaba a temblar de frío y su cuerpo estaba demasiado tibio, la temperatura empezaba a ser demasiado anormal.

—Jamás imaginé que pensaras tan poco de ti mismo. Especialmente tú. —admitió el pelirrojo.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

Antes que el pelirrojo agregara algo más, él habló.

—No. Es lo que tu amigo me dijo justo antes de venir aquí. Potter siente la necesidad de siempre ser el héroe del cuento, así que no pudo soportar que le negaran la diversión de venir a morir a manos de unos Death Eaters insignificantes, sólo por el simple hecho de que aún no ha recuperado su fuerza en un cien por ciento.

—¿Harry aún está débil? —interrogó el pelirrojo, acomodando la cabeza de Hermione en su hombro.

El rubio asintió con lentitud, se llevó una mano a la frente, en un gesto de cansancio puro y suspiró.

Ser la niñera de Harry no había sido difícil, hasta el momento en que el idiota decidió despertarse y arruinar todo.

Apoyó la cabeza en la pared.

—Tu amigo muy probablemente no muera, Weasley, pero no te miento cuando te digo que aún le falta mucha de su fuerza.

—¿Qué tanto es mucho para ti?

Draco pareció considerarlo un momento, antes de permitirle a su mirada viajara un poco y aterrizar en el punto donde Harry se había perdido… le parecía que si se esforzaba lo suficiente, aún podía ver ahí al ojiverde.

Pero era demasiado iluso de su parte creer que el joven no se había lanzado al ataque tan rápido como podía.

Harry se consideraba un guerrero… uno que iba a salvar el mundo de toda la maldad que había en él.

Eres un idiota, Potter. Pensó el rubio.

Miró al pelirrojo y movió su cabeza.

—No ha recuperado aproximadamente el veinticinco por ciento de su fuerza. Pero no creo que los Death Eaters sean lo suficiente poderosos como para ser realmente un problema para los que están ahí adentro. —dijo el rubio, sonaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo, aunque en su interior, también tuviese algunas dudas.

¿Cómo no dudar si Harry era realmente estúpido y tan impulsivo?

Sabía que tenía sus cualidades, lo había visto en combate en otras ocasiones y sabía que era muy bueno en lo que hacía, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho que también era demasiado instintivo.

Un mal movimiento de su parte podría terminar con todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado.

Y Draco sabía lo mucho que los Death Eaters odiaban a Harry por haber traicionado a su Señor.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que no es algo malo y al mismo tiempo preocuparte?

La pregunta de Ron hizo a Draco regresar de golpe a la realidad, para encontrarse con la peor interrogante de toda su vida… y es que, no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta.

Sabía que le preocupaba el ojiverde, pero también sabía que no estaba tan mal, y que era probable que sobreviviera.

Su mente estaba actuando de forma irracional, y lo confundía más de lo que ya estaba, lo cual él antes no había considerado posible, pero ahora ya no lo dudaba. Sus cuestiones inconclusas con Potter empezaban a alterar su vida.

—Es Harry de quien estamos hablando, él muy imbécil tiene la habilidad de transformar una ventaja en desventaja en cuestión de segundos… he estado con él en situaciones donde salimos con vida sólo por su ingenio… — Respondió, recordando que era siempre Harry quien los salvaba. — Pero también sé que no es tan torpe como para realmente actuar con la idea de perjudicarse a él mismo.

—Harry va a vivir, Malfoy… él es un sobreviviente… no va a dejar de serlo ahora. — Dijo el pelirrojo, se sentía extraño estar reconfortando al rubio… pero también sentía que debía hacerlo.

Draco asintió.

—Lo sé, Weasley. Además… es tan necio que con tal de venir a decirme lo que me quiere decir, va a vivir.

Ron asintió.

Parcialmente, comprendía los sentimientos del rubio, porque él estaba viviendo algo similar, con Hermione al borde de la muerte a su lado.

* * *

Harry estaba peleando, sus movimientos rápidos y precisos. Sus conjuros veloces, para evitar darles tiempo a los contrincantes de reaccionar.

Sus ojos verdes seguían a los Death Eaters y no los abandonaban, porque sabía que si no se concentraba en los movimientos de éstos, en cualquier momento iban a acorralarlo, y siendo más que él, iba a ser complicado derrotarlos.

Mantener un duelo era mejor, así se enfocaba principalmente en derrotar al contrincante con quien en el momento estaba enfrentándose.

Había derribado a tres Death Eaters, pero sabía que eran de los más débiles, así que no encontraba ninguna satisfacción en eso.

En ese momento, vio a la bruja… Bellatrix estaba enfrentándose con Lupin, quien parecía a punto de ceder debido al cansancio que se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo.

La expresión maligna del rostro de la mujer, le indicaron al ojiverde que estaba a punto de atacar con el conjuro mortal, así que descuidando su propio combate lanzó un hechizo contra la mujer, quien fue lanzada por los aires y golpeó contra la pared.

En ese momento recibió un corte en la mejilla, causa de un hechizo, y la sangre empezó a brotar de su rostro, caliente y espesa, deslizándose por su mejilla y manchando el cuello de su túnica.

Entrecerró peligrosamente los ojos verdes y arremetió contra el mago, hechizo tras hechizo, que iba dando de lleno en el cuerpo del mago, quien recibía los impactos e iba retrocediendo, debido a la fuerza mágica que Harry empleaba sobre él.

Estaba usando hechizos básicos, pero como el mago estaba asustado por la expresión tan cruel de Harry, no reaccionaba.

Y Harry aprovechó esta oportunidad para finalmente lanzar el Avada Kedavra, el primero por su parte, esa noche.

Sabía que estaba actuando irracionalmente, y ya podía escuchar a Malfoy en su mente, reprochándole por ser tan ingenuo, pero de todas formas, no le importaba eso, porque sabía que iba a salir vivo de esa habitación y que iba a hablar con Malfoy… que aún tenían mucho que solucionar.

Aún no sabía qué significado tenía el rubio para él, más allá de quererlo mantener a salvo.

Bellatrix se levantó del suelo y dejó inconsciente a Lupin con un conjuro.

No tenía ni siquiera tiempo para detenerse a matarlo.

Se dirigió a Harry, con todo el odio que sentía por el chico y lo tomó del cuello de la túnica.

Harry no la detuvo, quería escucharla antes de finalmente darle fin a aquella inservible vida.

—Yo no te dejaré con vida, Harry Potter, no voy a cometer el mismo error de mi señor.

Harry sonrió de lado, burlonamente.

Empujó a la mujer.

No sentía ni un poco de respeto al hecho que era mujer, porque no era más que basura para él.

—Y yo no cometeré el error de mi padrino… yo sí te mataré.

—Crucius. —gritó la mujer, pero Harry consiguió desviar el hechizo con uno propio, una explosión de magia hizo que ambos magos retrocedieran para evitar ser alcanzados por la mezcla de magia.

Harry no esperó a que la nube de humo se disipara para atacar, lanzó un hechizo a la mujer, que la hizo tambalearse peligrosamente, perdiendo el equilibrio, pero Bellatrix se sujetó de otro de los Death Eaters, a quien usó como escudo cuando Harry lanzó el segundo Avada Kedavra de la noche.

El cuerpo sin vida de uno de sus aliados sólo estorbaba a la mujer, por lo que lo empujó lejos de ella y aprovechó a lanzar un hechizo…

Ni siquiera pasó cerca de Harry, pero le dio a Lupin, quien se dobló y cayó arrodillado al suelo, sujetándose el pecho y empezando a temblar.

Harry quiso detenerse, pero vio que la mujer había empezado a correr y que se dirigía a la salida.

Miró una última vez a su profesor y vio que uno de los alumnos que estaba allí se acercaba a él para protgerlo… esperaba que nadie del grupo de los buenos muriera en aquella habitación.

Se quitó la túnica y la tiró al suelo, le estorbaba al momento de correr, y prefería simplemente hacerlo con su ropa muggle, ya que iba a evitarse cualquier tropiezo.

Salió de allí, siguiendo a la bruja.

Corrió con fuerza tras ella.

Y cuando la vio y distinguió a donde se dirigía, supo que tenía que correr con más fuerza.

Se dirigía al mismo punto donde Draco estaba.

El mismo Draco a quien quería mantener a salvo.

Vio a la mujer detenerse.

Él sólo se detuvo hasta que estuvo justo tras ella.

* * *

Cuando Draco vio salir a la mujer, se puso en pie, para evitar que ella siguiera avanzando.

No sabía cómo tomar la llegada de aquella mujer antes que la de Potter.

Así que lanzó el primer conjuro que se imaginó, creó una barrera justo frente a la mujer, para evitar que siguiera avanzando.

Si era necesario iba a combatir con ella, si había matado a Potter, se iba a encargar de hacer que Bellatrix se reencontrara con el Dark Lord en el mismo infierno.

—Draco… Narcissa no estaría feliz de saber que fuiste tú quien impidió mi huida.

—Mi madre no quiere saber más de ti… —dijo el rubio. —No te voy a permitir salir de aquí.

Bellatrix dejó escapar una risa burlona.

—¿Vas a esperar a que el omnipotente Potter venga a protegerte de mí o piensas hacer algo al respecto?

Draco sabía que la mujer estaba siendo condescendiente, por ser su tía, porque de ser cualquier otra persona quien la estuviera deteniendo, ella ya habría contraatacado, eliminando los efectos del hechizo y matando a su contrincante.

Ella no era una buena persona, pero tenía respeto… o al menos una mínima parte de esto, por la familia.

Tras oír la pregunta de la mujer, pudo respirar con calma, porque eso significaba que Harry estaba vivo, y que su tía simplemente estaba intentando huir, quizá no porque tuviera miedo, sino porque siempre era más fácil huir.

Ya lo había hecho antes.

—¿Dónde está Harry? —preguntó Draco.

Intentaba no sonar preocupado, porque no quería evidenciar ningún tipo de temor en ese momento.

—Aquí estoy. —dijo la voz del ojiverde, tras Bellatrix.

Ella se volvió de golpe.

—Te di una oportunidad para salvarte, Harry. —dijo la mujer, y sacó su varita.

Harry rió de lado.

La mujer transfiguró su varita en una espada y rasgó levemente a Harry en el brazo.

Así que Harry se vio obligado a hacer lo mismo, la punta afilada de su espada reflejó el brillo de una de las antorchas cuando él la empuñó en lo alto.

Draco contuvo el aliento al ver el espectáculo de luz que reflejaba la espada del Gryffindor, y al ver como descendía rápidamente en dirección a la mujer, quien giró sobre su sitio y golpeó a Harry, quien alcanzó a levantar la espada y usarla como escudo, para evitar que el filo de la espada de Bellatrix lo cortara en dos.

Mientras iba retrocediendo, Harry pensó que la mujer tenía razón… había tenido su oportunidad de salvarse… él no sabía manipular una espada, así que tenía muy pocas oportunidades de realmente hacerlo bien.

Bellatrix alzó su espada y consiguió rasgar la ropa muggle de Harry y crear una herida en su pecho.

Harry se mordió el labio para evitar gritar y no darle la satisfacción a la mujer.

—¿Qué pasó con tus habilidades, Harry? El Dark Lord hablaba maravillas de ti… o ¿acaso todo era una mentira?

Harry la miró fijamente, sonrió levemente.

—Lo maté, ¿no es así? Algo bueno debí haber hecho…

Bellatrix negó.

—Eso, estimado Harry… fue sólo suerte de principiantes. No creas que volverá a repetirse tu buena suerte.

Acorraló a Harry y enterró la espada en su abdomen… Harry soltó su propia espada y sujetó la de Bellatrix con sus manos, cortándose las palmas en el proceso, para impedir que la espada entrara más.

Draco deshizo el hechizo que lo separaba del duelo.

Lanzó un expelliarmus contra la mujer, ya que fue lo único que pensó y vio como ésta se levantaba por lo alto y caía al suelo.

Sus ojos negros miraron a Draco.

—¿Tu crees que Potter te va a agradecer lo que haces por él? —preguntó.

Draco no respondió, estaba ocupado retirando la espada del cuerpo de Harry y recitando un hechizo para detener el sangrado.

Eso no iba a curarlo necesariamente, pero iba a ayudarlo.

—Siempre lo dije… eres un idiota, Harry. —susurró el rubio, limpiando la sangre que se había secado en su rostro.

La herida de su abdomen aún debía doler, porque Draco sólo había detenido el flujo de sangre, nada más que eso.

—Tú puedes, Harry. —dijo el rubio, sujetó la espada y se la dio a Harry… —Yo sé que tú puedes.

Harry lo sujetó con fuerza y lo jaló, logrando darle un beso rápido en los labios.

Bellatrix rió.

—Qué situación tan romántica la de ustedes dos. —se burló.

Recogió su espada, la cual había resbalado de su mano cuando Draco la atacó.

—Muévete, Draco… me estorbas. — Dijo la mujer.

El rubio sólo se movió porque Harry le dio un leve empujón, indicándole que se hiciera a un lado.

No sabía qué pasaba por la mente del joven Gryffindor, pero en ese momento el rubio no iba a preocuparse por eso, iba a estar muy pendiente de que Harry luchara bien y que las cosas salieran a su favor.

La pelea se reinició.

Bellatrix era ágil y además sabía cómo manejar la espada… moviéndola velozmente y atacando con rápidas estocadas a Harry, quien demoraba mucho en atacar, porque se estaba concentrando en defenderse.

Estaba agotado.

Todo su cuerpo le dolía y sus brazos se sentían entumecidos, lo cual no era de gran ayuda, tomando en cuenta lo mucho que la espada pesaba.

Sintió un corte largo en su brazo y se apoyó en la pared.

Sangre y sudor se mezclaban.

—Tú puedes, Harry. — Dijo Draco. — Hazlo por Granger.

En ese momento, Harry miró al rubio… sus ojos plateados, su piel pálida, sus labios rosáceos y luego miró a su amiga, quien parecía a punto de dejar de luchar contra la maldición que estaba en su cuerpo.

—Hazlo por tu padrino.

Recordó a Sirius, su mirada amable… su único vínculo a sus padres, y su oportunidad de salir para siempre de la casa de los Dursley.

—Dale mis saludos al Dark Lord… —dijo Bellatrix.

—Dáselos tú misma. —dijo Harry.

Pensó en todo lo que había perdido, y en lo que aún podría perder si no se apresuraba a terminar con la mujer.

Alzó la espada y aprovechando que ella no tenía ninguna defensa por estar preparada para atacar, lanzó una estocada que dio de lleno en el brazo de la mujer y la hizo soltar la espalda, que cayó con un ruido molesto al suelo.

—Hasta nunca.

Sin pensarlo realmente, realizó un corte limpio en el cuello de la mujer, y vio la cabeza de una de sus más grandes rivales caer al suelo con un ruido húmedo, por la sangre que brotaba del corte.

Harry estaba agotado.

Estiró su mano hacia Draco, quien caminó hacia él… pero antes que el rubio llegara, Harry ya se había desmayado del cansancio y por la pérdida de sangre.


	29. Capítulo 29

**CAPÍTULO 29**

—Todos están bien. —dijo Dumbledore.

El anciano estaba agotado, había ayudado mucho y habían logrado capturar a todos los Death Eaters que habían entrado al Colegio con la intención de continuar con los ridículos planes de Voldemort.

Para el anciano había sido complicado ver a todos sus alumnos en una batalla que, en su opinión, no les pertenecía, por ser jóvenes con derecho a vivir una vida sin necesidad de ser soldados luchando por el bienestar del mundo mágico.

Había sufrido mucho al ver varitas de personas inocentes tener que alzarse para defender sus propias vidas, ésa había sido una experiencia que nunca más quería repetir, porque iba en contra de sus ideales de paz y de convivencia.

—La escuela está limpia, podremos empezar a reconstruir las partes que fueron afectadas por la magia. No sería muy complicado. —la voz de McGonagall no sonaba tan potente como siempre, pero su porte seguía siendo el mismo, aunque sus ojos ya no denotaban severidad, sino cansancio.

Todos los presentes estaban agotados.

Una pelea contra un grupo de Death Eaters obsesionados con los ideales de su amo no era algo sencillo, especialmente porque no eran necesariamente débiles, aunque tampoco eran demasiado fuertes, pero tenían un ideal en la mente… aunque no fuera uno apropiado.

Además de que los combates son agotadores físicamente, éste también lo había sido de forma mental y emocional, por la carga de estrés que una guerra ideológica supone, al exponer ambos lados su forma de pensar, y tener que hacer que una prevalezca sobre la otra… o que, la errónea desaparezca.

—Mañana mismo se iniciará la reconstrucción mágica… es hora que descansen un poco. —dijo el Director.

—Sí, además, tenemos que ir a ver a los alumnos, algunos de ellos podrían requerir ayuda.

—Sí, muchos de los alumnos de mi casa no aparecen, sospecho que sus padres se los llevaron del colegio. —comentó Snape, observando fijamente al director, por si éste tenía alguna instrucción para él.

Dumbledore sólo negó con la cabeza.

El anciano deseaba un poco de descanso para todos, incluso para él, porque el paso del tiempo le robaba energía y sentía que si bien aún tenía fuerzas y ánimo para sus alumnos, en ese momento, sin la presencia de éstos, sabía que no tenía que seguir siendo un pilar… podía ser un simple humano sólo por unos momentos.

—Hay que continuar con más calma mañana… vayan a ver a sus alumnos.

_Que yo iré a ver al mío._ Fue lo que pensó el anciano.

Necesitaba hablar con Harry, para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho, para decirle que era un honor haberlo conocido, y que más que un alumno o un mago, lo consideraba ya un héroe.

Haberse enfrentado a Voldemort y sobrevivir, era algo digno de admiración.

Salió de su oficina, donde había estado reunido con los demás jefes de las casa y se dirigió a la enfermería, sabía que iba a encontrar a Harry ahí, aquel lugar, irónicamente, se había convertido en el centro de las conversaciones más importantes con el joven… aunque algunas también se habían llevado a cabo en su oficina.

Avanzó por el estrecho y largo pasillo.

En su mente se creaban distintos posibles escenarios de su conversación con su alumno. Sabía que Harry podría estar molesto, y no lo culpaba, después de todo lo que él había vivido… era justo.

Pero todos estaban cansados, porque todos habían luchado, en cierta forma, todos habían enfrentado a Voldemort, porque todos habían sido víctimas de los planes del mago oscuro… y muchos no habían perdido la razón ante la presión.

Estaba, en general, muy orgulloso de todos sus alumnos y sus familias.

Se detuvo y tomó aire antes de abrir la puerta.

* * *

Cuando Harry despertó, esperó encontrarse con Malfoy sentado cerca de él, esperando a que despertara para poder así tener aquella conversación que había quedado pendiente.

Pero no fue así, en lugar de la presencia de Malfoy, encontró a su mejor amigo, durmiendo apoyado en la cama donde Hermione descansaba, leyendo un libro.

Parpadeó un par de veces y se dio cuenta que había estado durmiendo con sus anteojos puestos… sí, aquello le había facilitado distinguir quiénes eran las personas que estaban en la misma habitación que él.

Se permitió una leve sonrisa, aunque realmente estuviese molesto porque el rubio, aunque debiera estar ahí, brillaba por su ausencia.

Se sentó en su cama y vio que la joven bajaba el libro, lo que la delataba, ya que eso significaba que realmente no estaba concentrada en su lectura y esperaba el momento en que su amigo despertase de su letargo.

Harry le dedicó una mirada de entendimiento.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Harry? —le preguntó.

—Mucho mejor. —respondió. —Aunque me siento un poco cansado.

Un poco era realmente decir poco, ya que en ese preciso momento, Harry se sentía como si hubiese tenido que cargar él sólo con un ejército.

—Debes estar agotado. —dijo la joven, pasándose una mano por el despeinado cabello castaño. —Lo tuyo es cansancio mágico, parece ser que agotaste tus reservas de magia y por eso mismo es que debes sentirte cansado. No tienes que mentirme, Harry… Malfoy no está aquí.

El ojiverde frunció el ceño, en un gesto de confusión.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Malfoy en todo esto?

Hermione sonrió de lado.

—Le prometí a Ron que no te mencionaría a Malfoy, pero es imposible… eres demasiado obvio en lo que sientes por él.

Harry hizo un mohín de disgusto.

—Asco… eso es justamente lo que siento.

Ella volvió a sonreír, negando un par de veces.

—Ron habló con Malfoy… y de esa conversación, obtuve información vital, Harry. Tú y Malfoy están en una etapa de negación.

Fue el turno de Harry de sonreír y negar.

—No, Hermione… yo estoy en la enfermería. Malfoy debe estar perdido por ahí, o en su sala común. No que me importe.

—¿Por qué lo niegas tan vehementemente?

—No estoy negando nada, Hermione. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga? —interrogó el joven, empezaba a sonar un poco molesto, y es que, el hecho de que su amiga estuviese interrogándole sobre un punto que ni él mismo había aclarado, le parecía de muy mal gusto.

—Lo siento. No sabía que el asunto de Malfoy fuera algo tan privado para ti.

Harry negó.

—No es privado, Hermione… no hay ningún asunto, en serio. Al menos no que yo sepa, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Hermione empezó a acariciar los mechones de cabello rojo de Ron, y miró a Harry con mucho afecto. Un afecto fraternal que hizo sentir muy bien a Harry.

—Es como si no me conocieras, Harry. Yo siempre me preocupo por ti, y por Ron, porque conociéndolos, no es ninguna sorpresa que estén metiéndose en problemas a cada instante.

Era cierto.

—Lo siento, Hermione, pero… no quiero hablar de Malfoy. No estoy listo.

Ella asintió.

—Muy bien… yo saldré de aquí, necesitas un momento a solas y yo necesito desayunar.

Harry asintió.

—Ron, Ron. —llamó la joven, despertando al pelirrojo, quien abrió sus ojos, somnoliento y se puso en pie, de forma automática, siguiendo a Hermione, quien sólo se detuvo unos segundos en la puerta, para despedirse de Harry.

El mismo Harry que se quedó solo en la enfermería, molesto porque el idiota de Malfoy no estaba ahí presente.

Tan concentrado en sus propios pensamientos estaba que no escuchó la puerta volverse a abrir, ni se fijó en la entrada de su Director, hasta que éste estuvo sentado a su lado.

—Buenos días, Harry. —saludó el anciano con tono jovial.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces y miró al anciano de barba larga que estaba sentado justo al lado de él, en la silla que Malfoy debería estar ocupando para que solucionaran su ridículo problema.

—Profesor… buen día. —respondió.

—Venía a hablar contigo, Harry, sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos recientemente, pero pareces un poco distraído. —comentó Dumbledore, su voz comprensiva como siempre lo había sido.

Harry asintió.

Realmente, en ese momento, conversar acerca de lo sucedido, no era algo que quisiera hacer, porque ya había pasado; en ese instante no le interesaba, tenía otras cosas más importantes en la mente, y discutir sobre Voldemort y sus Death Eaters sonaba bastante estúpido para él.

—Lo siento, profesor, pero no hay nada sobre lo que yo quisiera hablar, referente a la guerra.

Dumbledore sonrió.

—No es bueno que encapsules tus sentimientos, Harry. Siempre hay gente que está dispuesta a escucharte y a servirte de guía y ayuda. Lo que pasó debió haber sido importante para ti, porque te involucraba directamente. Fuiste el blanco de la ira de Voldemort. —inició el anciano, ignorando la petición de Harry.

Se acercó un poco más a la cama.

—Además, tú buscaste involucrarte incluso más de lo que debías, porque haber formado parte de los Death Eaters no debió haber sido muy fácil.

—Profesor, realmente no pensaba mucho en eso, y no quiero hacerlo ahora. Pasé todo el tiempo que estaba sirviendo a Voldemort simplemente pensando en lo mucho que eso le afectaba y lo ignorante que él estaba ante eso, así que no pensé mucho en eso.

Quería ponerle fin a esa cuestión.

Lo de Voldemort era algo que él había dejado en el capítulo que acababa de culminar en su vida, seguirlo pensando y reviviéndolo en su mente lo apartaba de las cuestiones a las que debía darle importancia actualmente.

No iba a restarles importancia a sus amigos, ni a su vida, y mucho menos al imbécil de Malfoy, que parecía estar escondiéndose de él.

—Aún así, arriesgaste tu vida, y creo que es hora que hablemos realmente de todo esto, Harry.

Harry negó.

—No, Profesor… después de mucho tiempo esperando este momento, creo que realmente he llegado al punto en que no quiero saber nada más. Se han vuelto cuestiones sin relevancia para mí. El problema se solucionó, no se perdieron tantas vidas como la vez pasada, es imposible luchar una guerra y que no haya pérdidas, pero siempre se busca hacer la menor destrucción posible. —hizo una pausa, esperando en caso que Dumbledore quisiera decir algo, cuando vio que el director estaba simplemente escuchándolo, continuó. —Mis padres murieron por salvar mi vida, mucha gente se ha sacrificado por mí y era mi turno de agradecerles todo eso con sobrevivir. No me importan los significados ocultos de la profecía, no quiero saber qué significa que yo haya tenido tanto en común con Voldemort, no me importa lo que los Death Eaters piensen o planeen… sólo quiero seguir viviendo mi vida.

Miró al Director, quien, por una parte parecía complacido por ese pequeño discurso de parte de su alumno, y por otra, parecía preocupado por el nivel de madurez que Harry tenía… no porque eso fuera malo, sino porque eso significaba que había sido obligado a madurar a una muy pronta etapa en su vida, y que no había vivido la mismas aventuras que muchos alumnos de su edad, apenas estaban experimentando.

—Es lo único que puedo hacer para honrar a mis padres y a Sirius.

El anciano sonrió.

—Entonces… ¿no quieres saber nada? —preguntó.

Harry meditó unos segundos.

—No, Profesor. Creo que es hora que todos empecemos de nuevo… e intentemos olvidar a Voldemort, para siempre.

—Ésa es una excelente idea, Harry. Espero que todos piensen lo mismo que tú y empiecen a vivir sus vidas honrando con esto a aquellos que tuvieron que irse.

Harry asintió.

También era hora que el solucionara sus problemas sentimentales.

* * *

Entre más pensara las cosas, menos iba a llegar a una solución, porque siempre que creía encontrar una, diferentes caminos se le presentaban y terminaba por confundirse mucho más de lo que estaba.

Claro que era alguien inteligente, eso no significaba que por eso mismo no podía confundirse, pero es que a él, en su familia, jamás lo entrenaron para lidiar con asuntos emocionales.

Las emociones siempre nos juegan trampas, y él ya estaba cansado de seguir evadiendo el juego, pero al mismo tiempo, no estaba listo para salir a la cancha, a un enfrentamiento con sus sentimientos.

Tampoco estaba siendo cobarde, simplemente quería saber un poco más antes de poder actuar.

Odiaba ese sentimiento en su pecho de inseguridad.

Sabía que esconderse en la seguridad de su habitación no era lo mejor que podía hacer, especialmente ahora que Harry estaba en la enfermería, en Hogwarts, preguntándose dónde estaba él, para poder mandarlo apropiadamente al demonio.

De todas formas, Draco no iba a darle el placer de alejarse, iba a ser él quien diera por terminado con aquella diversión efímera que habían encontrado al estar juntos y servirse de consuelo mutuo… uno mientras lloraba la pérdida de su padre, y el otro para no terminar volviéndose loco por todo lo que estaba viviendo.

Había salido de Hogwarts justo después de llevar a Harry a la enfermería y haberse lavado toda la sangre del cuerpo, la de su tía que había salpicado en el momento en que su cabeza había rodado por el suelo.

Draco aún encontraba una extraña satisfacción en saber que había sido Harry quien había derrotado a su tía.

Pero en ese momento, no planeaba decírselo, estaba más ocupado pensando en qué podría decirle al joven cuando éste se apareciera por su mansión, porque sabía que iban a terminar teniendo su extraña y concluyente discusión en la mansión Malfoy.

Al menos iba a tener la excusa de que estaban en su territorio para poder pedirle a Harry que se marchara después de lo ocurrido.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello.

Entre más lo pensaba, menos le gustaban los posibles resultados.

Aunque debía disfrutar que estaba en casa, con su madre, quien había estado extremadamente feliz al verlo llegar con su baúl, lleno de sus cosas. No iba a regresar a Hogwarts, no le hacía falta ya. No necesitaba probarle nada a ningún maestro, porque había demostrado que podía valerse por sí mismo, y que tenía fuerza… y que era responsable, aunque el idiota de Potter se le hubiese escapado y hubiese terminado en el último lugar donde debería estar.

—Draco, hijo… tienes una visita…

Draco se puso en pie, miró su reloj y vio que era temprano aún, así que no esperaba que fuese Harry.

—¿Quién es?

—El profesor Snape quiere conversar contigo.

—Que suba, madre… no quiero bajar en este momento.

Ella asintió.

Estaba conforme con saber que su hijo no formaba parte de aquella horda de magos que seguían a Voldemort sin cuestionarlo ni una sola vez, ni pensar en la seguridad de sus propias familias.

Cerró con cuidado la puerta, y unos momentos después ésta volvió a abrirse.

—No era necesario que huyeras del Colegio. —le dijo su Profesor y Jefe de Casa con un tono condescendiente.

Un tono que a Draco le pareció inapropiado para la situación.

Iba a aclarar algunas cosas.

—No estoy huyendo, Profesor, es sólo que no tengo intenciones de encontrarme con cierta persona, y para poder lograr eso, tenía que estar lejos del Colegio. Allá es su lugar, éste es el mío… aquí estoy mejor, además.

Snape ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Me equivoco al decir que esa persona es Potter?

Draco tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse levemente, pero no habría hecho ninguna diferencia la intensidad de su rubor, ya que por lo tenue de su tez, el rubor siempre era notorio.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Potter con todo esto?

—Ya despertó.

El rubio se volvió, dándole la espalda a Snape.

—Eso no me importa, si él tiene algo que decirme, puede venir él mismo aquí… no estoy escondiéndome, ni huyendo, Profesor. —dijo. —Simplemente quiero estar solo, sin que nadie me incomode, me moleste o esté exigiéndome algo.

—¿No presentarás los exámenes? —quiso saber Snape, se mostraba preocupado, porque Draco siempre se había esforzado por ser un buen alumno, y que procuraba que sus notas fueran de las más altas, a pesar que Granger siempre le ganaba.

Draco se giró de nuevo, para mirar a su Profesor fijamente.

—No necesito probarle a nadie que soy inteligente, la última persona a quien siempre quise impresionar ya no está, así que no le veo el sentido a estar en Hogwarts.

—Dices que no estás huyendo, pero parece lo contrario.

Draco sonrió.

—No me importa lo que usted piense… además, aquí hago más falta que en el Colegio. Sin mi padre, mi madre está sola todo el día, y prefiero estar aquí con ella. Eso no es huir, Profesor Snape.

Snape no respondió, simplemente miró fijamente al rubio.

—Ahora, le suplico que se retire… quiero estar a solas un momento.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a una puerta de cristal corrediza que había en su habitación, la abrió y salió al enorme balcón que tenía vista a un hermoso paisaje natural.

El Profesor no tuvo más opción que salir de la habitación de Draco.

* * *

—¿Planeas hablar con Malfoy? —le preguntó Ron, después de haberle ganado en ajedrez mágico, para acabar con ese molesto silencio que se había creado entre los dos.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Hermione me dijo que hablaste con él. Eso es más de lo que yo he hecho.

Ron no lo puedo evitar y lanzó una carcajada.

—Amigo… sé todo lo que has hecho con él, así que no me digas eso, que es mentira.

Harry se ruborizó.

—¿Te dijo?

—En cierta forma… no tuvo que ser explícito… con sólo decirme que él logró satisfacer una de tus necesidades… bueno, no soy tan estúpido como todos quieren creer, así que supe de qué hablaba.

—Para eso es lo único que sirve.

—Algo así dijo él. —recordó el pelirrojo. —Me sorprendió que alguien como él tuviera el ego tan bajo. No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero lo lograste… le ganaste a Malfoy.

Harry enarcó una ceja.

—¿Quién dice que esto era una competencia? —preguntó.

Hermione bajó su libro.

—Siempre lo ha sido entre ustedes dos, Harry. Tú no lo notas, porque crees que existe justicia en el mundo, pero para Malfoy todo siempre ha sido cuestión de ser superior a los demás, y que él mismo admita que sólo te sirve a ti para eso… significa que te está entregando la victoria.

El ojiverde negó.

—Ni siquiera me buscó para decirme todo esto, ¿cómo sé qué es cierto?

—No va a renunciar a todo su orgullo, Harry. Eso hasta yo lo sé. —dijo Ron. —Esto es un reto para ti, si realmente quieres solucionar esto o hablarlo con él y ponerle un fin a sus encuentros, bueno… tendrás que buscarlo.

—¿Te lo dijo Hermione?

—¡Oye! Dame un poco de crédito, fui yo quien tuvo que hablar con Malfoy para que Hermione pudiera descifrarlo. —exclamó el pelirrojo, con voz de fingida ofensa. —Que, por cierto, es más de lo que tú has hecho… más allá de llevar a Malfoy a la cama.

Por acto reflejo, Harry respondió.

—Ni siquiera fue en una cama.

Ron hizo una mueca de asco y Hermione sólo rió de lado.

—Lo siento, Ron. —se disculpó Harry, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Pero el pelirrojo ya estaba caminando a la salida, dejando solos al ojiverde y a Hermione.

—Así que, tu primera experiencia sexual no sólo fue con Malfoy, sino que ni siquiera fue en una cama.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y negó.

—Ve a buscar a tu novio, Hermione…

—Tú irás a buscar al tuyo.

Harry no negó ni asintió, sólo se quedó ahí en la habitación, viendo a Hermione salir de la habitación donde estaban, tras Ron.

Si no controlaba sus respuestas, esto iba a terminar siendo de interés público, así que mejor iba a solucionarlo de una vez. No le quedaba más que aceptar el reto del rubio e ir a hablar con él.

* * *

Le había sorprendido que Harry llegara tan pronto, pero no dejó que su sorpresa se apreciara en su rostro, de modo que mantuvo su impávida expresión, luciendo tan sereno y calmado, contrario a lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo.

Estaban en la habitación de Draco, ambos a una considerable distancia, esperando a que el otro rompiera el silencio, pero ninguno de los dos parecía con intenciones de hacer justamente eso.

Harry observaba la habitación del rubio.

Se sentía, en cierta moda, privilegiado, por estar en el santuario privado de Draco, por haber sido afortunado de poder estar ahí.

Era una habitación lujosa, en su simplicidad, todo lo que había ahí se podía ver que era costoso, pero no había demasiadas cosas dispuestas en ésta, así que se veía incluso más espaciosa… enorme contraste con la habitación que él tenía en Privet Drive, la misma que tanto odiaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? —dijo el rubio, finalmente habiendo reunido el valor para hablar.

—Me debías una conversación y huiste.

Estaba cansado de decir que no había huido, por eso ya no dijo nada, simplemente le sonrió a Harry, de una forma que hizo a Harry estremecerse.

—Jamás creí que fueras de ese tipo de personas… nunca te consideré un cobarde.

—Por favor, Potter, no me interesa lo que tú pienses de mí a estas alturas, y la verdad, no sé qué es lo que quieres de mí. Es más, dudo que te pueda dar lo que quieres de mí, ni siquiera te lo quiero dar.

—No tenías que huir así, y venir a esconderte a tu mansión, ¿acaso pensaste que no iba a venir a buscarte?

El rubio rió suavemente.

—¿Así de desesperado estás, Potter? —preguntó burlonamente. —Es una lástima que estés tan necesitado de verme.

—Deja tus juegos de lado. Es hora que hablemos.

El rubio se sentó en la orilla de su cama y le indicó a Harry que hiciera lo mismo. Lo cual hizo en un cómodo sofá cercano a la cama.

—No hay nada de qué hablar, lo que pasó fue cuestión de la guerra, yo sé que tú simplemente estás aquí para decirme lo mucho que te hacía falta algo así en ese momento. Yo sé que lo hubieras aceptado de cualquiera. Te entiendo, después de haber perdido a mi padre, incluso lo hubiera hecho con la comadreja.

Harry se sintió ofendido por esa respuesta.

—¿Por qué pretendes saber lo que pienso?

—¡Vamos, Potter! ¿Qué más puedes estar pensando?

—¡Harry! —exclamó el ojiverde. —Mi maldito nombre es Harry; empiezo a cansarme de toda esta formalidad, Draco. No sé qué juego estás jugando, pero realmente estás empezando a cansarme.

—Sólo intento hacer esto más fácil para los dos, iHarry./i —escupió el nombre con todo el veneno que pudo reunir en su interior. —De todas formas, yo jamás huí, y este combate entre tú y yo terminó. No tengo que probarte nada, simplemente quiero continuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Sabemos que algo pasó, quiero solucionar eso.

—¡No me importa qué tanto te molesté lo que pasó, tú idiota! En algún momento lo superarás y lo olvidarás y aunque probablemente yo no lo olvide, no tiene que ser un tormento para ti.

—Pero lo es.

—Pues es una lástima, porque no pienso hacer nada para solucionar tu problema. Tú no me importas.

Harry se puso de pie y jaló al rubio, poniéndolo de pie también.

—¡Eres así de egoísta! Siempre y cuando consigas lo que tú quieres…

—Por favor, Harry, ni que te quisiera a ti. Sólo quiero que te largues de mi vida, continúes la tuya y sigas siendo el maldito héroe que salvó la vida de todos pero no consiguió cumplir su maldita palabra y consiguió que mataran a mi padre.

Harry sujetó con fuerza al rubio.

—No es culpa mía que tu padre haya sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para que lo mataran. No hace falta mucha inteligencia para evitar ser asesinado cuando eres un espía… lo comprobé contigo. —dijo en un susurro con tono firme, pero matizado de ira.

—¡No cuestiones mi inteligencia, Potter! Fuiste tú quien consideró divertido involucrarme en un plan que no debería tomarme en cuenta, porque sólo querías arruinarme la vida.

—No eres tan importante para mí como para que yo hiciera eso.

—Di lo que quieras, tu vida siempre giró en torno a hacerme parecer como un monstruo maligno que estaba del lado de Voldemort… debió sorprenderte bastante el hecho que yo no quisiera ser un esclavo del destino como tú lo eres.

—No eres tan original, Draco. Tú siempre quisiste derrotarme para demostrarle a tu padre lo buen hijo que eras… pero no pudiste, ni podrás.

—Eres un maldito.

Harry no dijo nada, en el calor del momento, sujetó al rubio de la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios, un beso profundo que el rubio respondió inmediatamente, empleando toda la ira que sentía en su interior.

Golpeó el pecho de Harry, empujándolo en el proceso y entre gruñidos de placer, logró quitarle la camisa.

Harry volvió a abrazar al rubio y lo tiró a la cama.

Sus manos presionaban con fuerza la cintura del rubio, que iba a quedar marcada debido a la fragilidad de su piel, pero en ese momento a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle.

El Gryffindor repartió besos y mordidas a lo largo del cuello delgado de Malfoy, mientras disfrutaba de los sonidos que abandonaban la boca del Slytherin, quien jugaba con el cabello despeinado de Harry.

Draco se mordió el labio para evitar gritar, estaba perdido en el placer, pero en el fondo de su mente aún recordaba que su madre estaba en la casa y que podía escucharlo si no era cuidadoso y silencioso.

Sintió suaves y frías las manos de Harry sobre su pecho, cuando éste logró despojarlo de la camisa que vestía, las caricias en su cintura y en su espalda lo hicieron arquearse, acortando la distancia entre los pechos de ambos.

Sujetó el cabello de Harry con fuerza y escuchó el gruñido gutural de Harry, quien estaba semi ocupado intentando deshacerse del pantalón del rubio quien lo ayudó y lograron desvestirlo por completo.

La mirada de lascivia que Harry le dirigió a su cuerpo le hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago, pero él imitó esa mirada cuando el moreno se deshizo él mismo del resto de su ropa.

En algún momento, Draco consiguió meter a ambos bajo las cobijas, dándole más privacidad a la situación, algo que la vez anterior no habían tenido.

El cuerpo tibio de Harry parecía amoldarse al suyo.

Sintió besos en todo el rostro, besos que iban descendiendo y que iban cubriéndolo completamente.

Quizás por el recuerdo de la vez anterior, y lo que había ocasionado esa primera vez, el rubio sintió lágrimas tibias y saladas resbalando por su mejilla, lágrimas que Harry bebió ansiosamente antes de tomar como suyos los labios rojos del rubio, quien abrazó con las piernas la cintura de Harry.

Era un momento más íntimo que la vez anterior.

Sin haber sido preparado sintió como Harry lo penetraba, lentamente, de forma cuidadosa, permaneciendo inmóvil mientras lo besaba casi tiernamente, esperando a que el rubio se acostumbrara a la intrusión a su cuerpo.

Cuando Draco supo que era el momento, se apartó de Harry y dirigió sus labios al oído del moreno.

—Hazlo.

Y Harry lo hizo.

Empezó un movimiento lento y circular, repetitivo que estimulaba el interior de Draco, hasta el momento en que ambos alcanzaron el clímax.

Cuando lo hicieron, permanecieron abrazados… sin saber qué hacer.

Así que, simplemente se durmieron.

* * *

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, estaba solo en la cama, el espacio junto a él estaba frío, lo que indicaba que el rubio se había levantado hacía ya bastante tiempo.

Se estiró por sus lentes, que asumió el rubio le había quitado en algún momento.

La corriente de aire frío que entraba por la puerta que daba al balcón le hizo mirar hacia allá, y vio al rubio apoyado al balcón, el viento despeinando sus mechones de cabello rubio.

Harry se cubrió con la sábana y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—¿Malfoy?

El rubio se volvió.

—No te hagas ninguna idea por esto, Harry… Es como si nada hubiera pasado.

Harry asintió, con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

—Sigo creyendo que no me hace falta tu amor.

—Que bueno, porque tú sabes que no te amo… —dijo el rubio, apoyándose de espalda en el balcón, sus ojos azules fijos en el estoico rostro de su interlocutor.

Harry le sostuvo la mirada, dejando que una media sonrisa de incredulidad se dibujara en su rostro.

Al ver la reacción de Harry, Draco compuso la mirada más fría de toda su existencia, entrecerró los ojos y mientras hacía esto, se dirigió a Harry a pasos cortos y lentos, preguntó:

—¿Qué es lo gracioso, Potter?

En vez de responder, Harry mantuvo la expresión, e incluso enarcó una ceja, expresando más abiertamente su incredulidad.

El rubio hizo una mueca de enfado, empujó a Harry sobre la cama y se posicionó sobre él, una rodilla a cada lado del joven.

—¿Sabes, Potter? Yo tampoco te creo.

Fin.

Notas:

Por si hay alguna duda, ese _Yo tampoco te creo_ al final, es que Draco tampoco le cree a Harry que no le haga falta su amor, así como Harry no le cree que no lo ame. Espero haber complacido hasta al paladar más exigente.


End file.
